


In the Arms of the Enemy

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, FBI Agent Clarke Griffin, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 102,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: La storia è ambientata nel 2028 in una New York futura ma non tanto diversa da quella attuale.Lexa Woods è il CEO dell’azienda più prestigiosa di New York, la Woods Corporate, ma questa è solo una facciata... infatti, in realtà, è il Commander del più grande clan della malavita organizzata: i Grounders. Almeno in apparenza è spietata e fredda come il ghiaccio, i sentimenti per lei sono solo una debolezza, mai una distrazione, sempre focalizzata sui suoi affari, leciti o illeciti che siano. La sua dedizione al “lavoro” vacilla con l'incontro della dottoressa che grazie alle sue incredibili abilità di ex Navy Seal (ben addestrata al combattimento e ottimo cecchino) entrerà a far parte del clan, suscitando sempre di più l'interesse del Commander.... Il suo nome: Clarke Griffin, semplicemente conosciuta come CG. In realtà l'agente speciale dell'FBI Griffin ha una missione da compiere: infiltrarsi nel clan Grounders e conquistare la loro fiducia per acquisire prove e smantellare l'intera organizzazione... Ma se inaspettatamente si trovasse tra le braccia del nemico e se ne innamorasse...





	1. Capitolo 1

# CAPITOLO 1

“NO... Ti prego non sparare! Io non ho detto niente, non ho idea di come i federali lo siano venuti a sapere...”, sento l’uomo implorare.

“Non mi interessano le tue scuse, ormai è troppo tardi!”, replica la donna con voce fredda e distante. Pochi secondi dopo si sente uno sparo e il tonfo del corpo che cade a terra.

In questi pochi mesi gli eventi si sono evoluti troppo in fretta e nessuno di noi se ne è accorto. Assistere all'esecuzione di quel poveraccio è stato impressionante ma forse è il caso di fare un passo indietro e partire dall'inizio di questa storia....

 

_Circa quattro mesi prima..._

 

[Clarke POV]

Questa mattina, quando mi sono svegliata, non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe stato il giorno che avrebbe cambiato per sempre la mia vita.

Ma cominciamo dall’inizio.

Sono l’agente speciale dell’FBI Clarke Griffin della divisione Crimini Organizzati, lavoro negli uffici federali di New York dove sono nata e cresciuta. Ormai è da 5 anni che ho lasciato Quantico, e grazie ai miei sforzi ho conseguito diversi traguardi: miglior combattente a corpo libero e miglior tiratore scelto. Essendo terribilmente ambiziosa e determinata, attualmente, sono a capo della mia squadra. Non siamo in molti a dire la verità ma siamo tutti preziosi ed essenziali. Sono veramente fiera ed orgogliosissima del nostro gruppo. E lo è anche il nostro direttore, Marcus Kane, soprattutto per tutti i casi che riusciamo a risolvere.

La mia squadra è composta da tre validi elementi, oltre a me naturalmente: Octavia Blake, molto brava a capire le persone (forse per il suo master in psicologia), esperto artificiere e ottimo tiratore scelto, Raven Rayes esperta informatica, ingegnere meccanico e da non sottovalutare neanche nel combattimento corpo a corpo, ed ultimo, ma non di importanza, abbiamo Wells Jaha, ottimo combattente e bravissimo cecchino.

Ora che ho finito le presentazioni, posso raccontarvi della mia giornata catartica.

Come tutti giorni, arrivo in ufficio alle 9 di mattina. Stringo il bicchiere di caffè, vitale per svegliarmi, in una mano mentre mi dirigo a grandi passi nel mio ufficio. Non faccio in tempo a posare la borsa e la bevanda sulla scrivania che suona il telefono.

“Griffin… Buongiorno signore… Ok, arrivo subito”, sospiro riagganciando.

_Beh chi ben comincia… non sono neanche arrivata e subito mi tocca andare a rapporto dal direttore… La mia speranza di una giornata tranquilla va letteralmente in fumo._

Arrivo alla porta di Marcus Kane e busso.

“ _Avanti!_ ”.

“Buongiorno signore!”, esclamo entrando.

“Clarke, chiudi la porta e siediti per favore”, mi dice con tono ansioso. Faccio come dice e comincio ad innervosirmi. _Odio avere sorprese il lunedì mattina._

“Ho appena ricevuto una chiamata da Washington, sono decisamente preoccupati di come stiamo seguendo il caso del clan Grounders. Il cerchio dei loro traffici si sta allargando: le città coinvolte stanno aumentando, oltre New York naturalmente, si sono aggiunte Boston, Chicago, San Diego, Los Angeles, Philadelphia e Washington… Dobbiamo assolutamente fermarli!”.

“Ha ragione signore, ma sono dannatamente bravi a coprire le loro tracce, sono sempre un passo davanti a noi, le nostre retate sono state tutte dei buchi nell'acqua. Non fanno mai un passo falso... tutto quello che abbiamo sono ipotesi e prove circostanziali e non bastano per degli arresti. Stiamo indagando ancora sulla Woods Corporate, ma non abbiamo trovato niente di niente, sono terribilmente furbi... credo che Lexa Woods sia una persona molto astuta ed intelligente!”, replico frustata.

“Clarke, se non ti conoscessi bene... penserei ad una forma di ammirazione per questo capo clan, sbaglio forse?!”.

“Direi più frustrazione che ammirazione, arrivo sempre ad un passo da lei e mi sfugge letteralmente sotto il naso”.

“Capisco, lo so che ti avevo promesso che non sarebbe più successo, ma a questo punto credo che non ci siano altre soluzioni praticabili se non...”, lascia volutamente la frase in sospeso.

“Se non... infiltrarsi nella loro organizzazione...”, finisco la frase al suo posto.

“Purtroppo non abbiamo alternative Clarke”.

“Me ne rendo conto signore! Parlerò con la squadra del piano, e cominceremo le pratiche per creare le mie false credenziali”.

“Grazie Clarke, tienimi aggiornato!”.

“Certo signore”.

Esco dal suo ufficio come se mi avesse investito un treno merci.

_Odio le operazioni sotto copertura..._

Torno rapidamente nel mio ufficio e vedo i ragazzi.

“Buongiorno Clarke...”, mi saluta Wells con il suo solito entusiasmo.

“Ehi capo... Tutto bene? Hai una faccia... È morto qualcuno forse?”, interviene Raven preoccupata.

“Tutto ok Rae. Dov'è Octavia?”.

“È andata a prendere un caffè, dovrebbe arrivare a momenti”, risponde l'informatica.

“Ok ragazzi, tra 5 minuti in sala riunioni!”.

Entrambi annuiscono in silenzio anche se visibilmente incuriositi dalla mia affermazione.

A passi svelti mi dirigo verso l'ufficio per prendere alcune scartoffie e l'iPad, ed un istante dopo sono già seduta nella stanza che usiamo per i nostri meeting.

_Tutta questa storia dell’infiltrata mi sta innervosendo notevolmente... Calmati Clarke, andrà tutto bene... Speriamo sia così... l'ultima volta non è finita per niente bene... ho rischiato la pelle e mi sono ritrovata con il cuore spezzato..._

Scaccio quei pensieri che mi affollano la mente cercando di concentrarmi su quello che devo fare.

Un paio di minuti dopo vedo entrare i ragazzi nella sala.

“Buongiorno Clarke!”, esclama Octavia richiamando la mia attenzione.

La saluto distrattamente mentre prendono posto a sedere.

“Allora ragazzi, poco fa Kane mi ha chiamato nel suo ufficio...”

“Oh-oh... non è mai una bella cosa il lunedì mattina, giusto?”, mi interrompe Raven.

“No, per niente, pare che il clan Grounders si stia dando parecchio da fare, anche in altre città oltre alla nostra, Chicago, Boston, San Diego, LA, Philadelphia e persino la capitale... dobbiamo fare qualcosa al più presto per fermarli...”.

“E come? Sono sempre un passo davanti a noi, non riusciamo mai a coglierli sul fatto e non abbiamo prove per incriminarli...”, interviene Octavia sospirando pesantemente.

“Hai ragione su tutta la linea O, il direttore ha convenuto con me che l'unica soluzione è che mi infiltri nella loro organizzazione!”, dico cercando di non far trasparire le mie emozioni.

“Che cosa? Ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Ti devo ricordare com'è finita l'ultima volta? Ti abbiamo preso per i capelli e ti ci sono voluti mesi per riprenderti..”, sbotta Raven.

“Rae lo so benissimo com'è andata, ma stavolta sarà diverso... la copertura sarà a prova di bomba, e tu dovrai impegnarti molto per farmi delle credenziali da paura... per non destare sospetti. Avrò un solo contatto esterno... e sarai tu, Octavia, mentre Wells... tu ti manterrai a debita distanza e controllerai i loro movimenti!”, concludo la frase usando il mio tono autoritario e cercando di mascherare tutti gli ennemila dubbi che mi assalgono.

“Clarke il capo sei tu, ma voglio dirti come la penso... questo piano fa letteralmente schifo... oltre ad essere estremamente pericoloso. Non ne sappiamo abbastanza di quel clan per poterci infiltrare...”, continua Raven con le sue obiezioni.

“Ascolta Rae, forse hai ragione tu, ma dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Il loro dominio si sta espandendo a macchia d’olio e il conto delle vittime con esso. Non possiamo permetterlo...”.

“Raven... Clarke ha ragione, dobbiamo fermarli al più presto!”, esclama Octavia dandomi manforte.

“Ok, ok, mi avete convinto, comunque continuo a non essere d'accordo... allora capo, a che copertura pensavi?”, mi chiede alzando un sopracciglio.

“Beh, visto i miei trascorsi con la marina possiamo attingere da quelli... ex Navy SEAL, ho il tatuaggio delle forze speciali come dimostrazione, tiratore scelto e specializzata nel combattimento... Aggiungiamo anche operatore medico, posso chiedere a mia madre di lavorare all’ospedale per qualche tempo, in modo da rendere credibile la mia copertura”.

“Direi che si può fare senza problemi, magari nel tempo libero possiamo farti passare per killer freelance, e farti un po’ di pubblicità… con un po’ di riflettori addosso potresti essere una facile preda per il clan Grounders”, afferma Raven controllando il suo portatile e segnandosi delle note.

“Naturalmente avrò bisogno del vostro aiuto affinché la copertura del killer sia credibile... bisognerà inscenare qualche morte e ci sarà un bel po’ di lavoro da fare... il resto come ho detto è molto semplice come se l’avessi già fatto”.

“Raven lo sai che su di me e Wells puoi sempre contare, siamo a tua completa disposizione…”.

“Questo si che è parlare Octavia!”, replica l’informatica con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

“Ottimo ragazzi, allora procediamo… io contatto subito mia madre così provo ad accelerare il mio ingresso come dottoressa. Conoscendola nel pomeriggio potrei essere già operativa. Fatemi sapere quando siete pronti ok?”.

“Sì certo capo, a dopo”, risponde Wells trascinato fuori dalla sala dalle altre due.

Tempo due minuti e sono già al telefono.

“ _Ehi tesoro, come stai?_ ”.

“Ciao mamma… direi bene… ho un grosso favore da chiederti…”.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

La mia giornata è cominciata nel peggiori dei modi... del resto non c’è da stupirsi, ogni minimo problema passa per il mio ufficio. Il mio nome è Lexa Woods e sono il CEO della Woods Corporate, ma questo non è la fonte di tutte le mie preoccupazioni… anzi è la parte divertente dell’essere me, il mio lato buono… Quella che mi dà notevoli grattacapi e soprattutto molti guai da risolvere è la mia parte oscura… ebbene sì, io sono il Commander dei Grounders,  uno dei più grossi clan della malavita organizzata degli Stati Uniti. Non ne vado di certo fiera, e per nessuna ragione al mondo avrei voluto ricoprire questo ruolo e accollarmi questo tipo di incombenza… ma non ho avuto molte scelte. Dopo la morte dei miei genitori, mio zio Titus (capo indiscusso dell’egemonia Woods) mi ha messo davanti ad una scelta: o prendevo le redini dell’organizzazione o l’esilio… una vita intera da sola, sperduta dio solo sa dove, senza più nessun contatto umano (per me sarebbe stato peggio della morte)... anche se, dopo la scomparsa dei miei, mi sono terribilmente chiusa in me stessa, quel poco di contatto umano rimasto con i componenti della mia famiglia non volevo assolutamente perderlo. Devo ammettere che essere a capo di tutto questo non mi ha fatto per niente bene. Non provo più nulla, nessun tipo di sentimento, il mio cuore ha smesso di battere da molto tempo... l'amore è una debolezza... questo è diventato il mio mantra... Così senza che io potessi farci niente, la mia fama si è ingigantita trasformandomi in quella che non sono assolutamente... una spietata donna d'affari, fredda come il ghiaccio, e un boss della malavita crudele senza morale ne paura. Il mondo vede questo e io mi maledico ogni giorno per non aver scelto l'esilio a questa triste e fredda vita. Ora sono qui, nel mio lussuosissimo ufficio al 28° piano della Woods Corporate, in piedi dietro alla scrivania spalle alla porta, con le mani rigorosamente incrociate dietro la schiena, che guardo fisso fuori dalla finestra, ascoltando distrattamente la voce di mia cugina Anya (il mio braccio destro in tutto e per tutto), che elenca il programma della giornata.   

“Oggi alle 11 hai una riunione con le risorse umane, e ti prego di essere un po’ più gentile della volta scorsa. Lo so che odi l’incompetenza ma a mio avviso stanno facendo un ottimo lavoro… Alle 13 hai un pranzo con Roan Quinn per la possibile acquisizione della Quinn Consolidated, che tra parentesi ci farebbe comodo visto le loro sedi in California, e poi alle 16 ti ho fissato il consueto check-up annuale... purtroppo però quest’anno sarai costretta a farlo nella clinica Lenox Hill Hospital. Non sono riuscita a far di meglio e lo sai come reagisce Titus se non fai il controllo…”.

Non riesco ancora a capire perché tutte le volte che nomina zio Titus non lo chiama mai papà. Mi giro lentamente verso di lei per ringraziarla.

“Ok, grazie Anya. Ti prometto che non inveirò contro le risorse umane, e sarò gentile col signor Quinn. Per quanto riguarda la visita di controllo... lo sai che per me un posto vale l’altro. Ora se non ti dispiace vorrei rimanere un attimo da sola…”.

“Come vuoi tu... ma prima di lasciarti crogiolare nella tua solitudine e profonda tristezza, mi vuoi dire una volta per tutte che cavolo ti prende ultimamente?”.

“Anya, ma di che cosa stai parlando? Non mi prende niente, sono la solita, spietata e fredda come il ghiaccio, come il mio ruolo mi impone... non ho assolutamente niente, non ti devi preoccupare... la Woods Corporate e i Grounders sono ancora in ottime mani”, replico cercando di essere credibile.

“Lex, ti ricordi che stai parlando con me vero? Siamo cresciute insieme, probabilmente ti conosco meglio di te stessa... se non me ne vuoi parlare va bene, ma non mi raccontare balle, ok? Ora ti lascio... se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami mi raccomando!”, risponde sorridendomi timidamente.

Io mi limito ad annuire, guardandola uscire dall'ufficio.

_È vero Anya tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro ma non posso parlarti dei dubbi che affollano la mia mente, sarebbe troppo pericoloso per entrambe ed io tengo troppo a te, sorella mia._

Mi giro nuovamente verso la finestra, la testa è terribilmente pesante, questi pensieri mi stanno facendo impazzire, sospiro quasi a volerli scacciare tutti, ma non ci riesco.

In qualche modo riprendo il controllo di me stessa.

Quello che non potevo assolutamente immaginare è che oggi avrei fatto un incontro che mi avrebbe per sempre cambiato la vita.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono ferma davanti all'entrata del Lenox Hill Hospital da circa una mezz'ora. Sto cercando invano il coraggio di iniziare questa operazione sotto copertura, ma la mia mente mi gioca dei brutti scherzi. I flashback di me in fin di vita sono vividi come se stesse succedendo adesso, sembrano talmente reali che il mio corpo trema… la voce di mia madre mi ridesta dal torpore.

“Clarke... ehi Clarke, che ci fai lì impalata?”, la vedo sbraitare dalle porte scorrevoli dell'ingresso della clinica.

“Scusami mamma... arrivo subito”, mi affretto a dire mentre la raggiungo.

Rimaniamo un’ora a discutere chiuse nel suo studio. Lei continua a chiedermi dettagli sull'intera operazione, ma io non posso assolutamente dirle niente, a parte il fatto che da quando comincio il turno sono sotto copertura e avrò il nome in codice: C.G., e che dovrà famigliarizzare con il fatto che non potrò essere la sua dolce bambina per un bel po’ di tempo.

Sono le due e mezza del pomeriggio. Raven mi ha appena telefonato confermandomi che la mia identità e relative informazioni sono già scomparse dagli archivi dell’FBI, e che C.G. può andare in scena. Infilo il camice ed comincio il mio turno. _Che lo show abbia inizio._ Per agevolarmi, mamma mi ha fatto assegnare al reparto di medicina generale, non avendo fatto la specializzazione in chirurgia come mi ero ripromessa di fare, per me è notevolmente più facile. Cerco di rilassarmi anche se i pensieri dell’ultima operazione svolta da infiltrata, non mi aiutano, sospiro pesantemente e mi faccio forza.

Esco dallo studio dirigendomi verso gli ambulatori e comincio a chiamare il primo paziente. Gli esami dei check-up annuali sono abbastanza semplici, in poco meno di un’ora ho finito il primo paziente. Così senza neanche guardare il nome successivo sulla lista esco per chiamare il prossimo, l'appuntamento delle quattro... alzo lo sguardo e mi sento mancare. Due occhi verdi rispondono alla mia chiamata e quasi rimango senza fiato perdendomi in essi... leggo il nome ed un brivido mi pervade il corpo... Non mi ero mai accorta di quanto fosse bella... _Magari infiltrarsi sarà molto più semplice del previsto ma uscirne credo che sarà veramente difficile se non impossibile… quello sguardo mi sta già uccidendo e credo che io non abbia più scampo…_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

La giornata, contrariamente alle aspettative, è passata in un lampo. Ora mi ritrovo seduta nella mia limousine a guardare fuori dal finestrino persa nei meandri della mia mente. Lyncol, la mia fedele guardia del corpo nonché amico quasi fraterno, mi sta accompagnando all'appuntamento delle 16... Il mio noiosissimo check-up annuale. Sospiro frustrata al solo pensiero. L'idea di farmi mettere le mani addosso per farmi visitare da un medico mi infastidisce notevolmente... Purtroppo per me non posso esimermi, ordini di zio Titus... tutti i membri del clan, persino io il Commander, dobbiamo sottoporci annualmente a questo esame completo.

Sento la macchina fermarsi e dopo poco Lync mi apre lo sportello.

"Lexa, siamo arrivati...".

"Grazie Lyncol, non c'è bisogno che mi accompagni dentro, posso decisamente cavarmela da sola".

"Come vuoi tu... ti aspetto qui fuori", replica con un sorriso.

Gli sorrido timidamente, lo saluto ed entro nella clinica.

Dopo aver chiesto le informazioni necessarie su dove dovevo recarmi, mi ritrovo seduta nella sala d’attesa di un ambulatorio, con il cellulare in mano intenta a rispondere a delle mail di lavoro, con la speranza che il medico sia puntuale e di finire tutto al più presto.

Sento aprirsi la porta ma, forse troppo svogliata, ci metto un po’ ad alzare lo sguardo. Quando lo faccio incontro due occhi di un azzurro mai visto che mi fissano… mi perdo istantaneamente in quell’oceano. Le mie gambe non collaborano facendomi fare una estrema fatica ad alzarmi. Non conosco neanche a chi appartiene quello splendido sguardo che già mi sta uccidendo lentamente. Mi accorgo solo dopo qualche istante che la sto fissando con intensità. Dopo un attimo di completo imbarazzo sento la sua voce.

“L’appuntamento delle 16 suppongo, ma la prego mi segua…”.

Il suono delle sue parole è rauco e fatico a comprenderle.

‘ _Lexa cerca di riprendere il tuo sangue freddo, ricorda per te non può esistere un qualsiasi coinvolgimento emotivo… l’amore è una debolezza…’_

Mi vengono in mente le parole di zio Titus che mi investono come un treno merci. Io sono la CEO della Woods Corporate, il Commander del clan Grounders, e niente mi può spezzare tanto meno due bellissimi occhi azzurri.

  
 


	2. Capitolo 2

# CAPITOLO 2

 

[Clarke POV]

“Buongiorno, io sono la dottoressa Griffin... suppongo lei sia la signorina Woods?”, cerco di utilizzare il tono più consono e professionale che possiedo.

“Esatto... Lexa Woods”, risponde secca.

“Le spiego brevemente in che cosa consiste il check-up... la sua durata è di circa un’ora e prevede l'esame del sangue, il rilevamento della pressione, l’RX torace, l’eco della tiroide, l’eco TSA, l’eco all’addome superiore e l’eco all’addome inferiore zona pelvica per intenderci...”. Dico tutto di un fiato, ringraziando mentalmente il mio lato ligio al dovere che non mi abbandona quasi mai.

Lei si limita ad ascoltare senza dire una parola.

“Per questi ultimi test, avrei bisogno di farle qualche domanda...”.

“Le faccia pure...”, ribatte con un tono a dir poco glaciale.

Comincio a nascondere lo sguardo dietro le mie scartoffie.

“Ok, allora, ha da segnalare delle malattie pregresse?”.

“No”.

“Ha assunto degli analgesici recentemente?”.

“No”.

“Ultimamente è stata sottoposta a vaccinazioni?”.

“No”.

“Ha mai assunto sostanze stupefacenti o droghe di qualsiasi tipo?”.

“No... assolutamente no”, risponde sempre più seccata dal mio interrogatorio.

“Sì è sottoposta ad agopuntura, tatuaggi o foratura di parti del corpo negli ultimi mesi?”.

“Sì, ho fatto un tatuaggio il mese scorso”, replica con una punta di orgoglio.

“Ha avuto rapporti sessuali non protetti con partner occasionali?”.

“Sì sempre... ma non ultimamente...”.

“Attualmente ritiene di essere incinta?”.

“Oddio, questo è uno scherzo, vero?... mi dica che sta scherzando?”, il suo tono è a dir poco irritato.

“Come prego?”. Alzo lo sguardo trovando il suo pieno di rabbia. Io casco letteralmente dalle nuvole… _Ma che cosa ho detto di tanto assurdo?_

“Evidentemente non mi conosce bene, ma è alquanto impossibile che io sia incinta... sono gay, e tutto il mondo, grazie ai media, ne è a conoscenza...”.

“Mi scusi per la mia ignoranza signorina Woods, ma non guardo molta TV... e ho anche poco tempo per leggere i giornali... quindi non potevo assolutamente sapere del suo orientamento sessuale... altrimenti le avrei risparmiato queste inutili domande!”, esclamo cercando di non essere troppo provocatoria.

“Comunque ora, se si vuole spogliare ed indossare quel camice, cominciamo con gli esami...”, continuo indicandole l’indumento ben ripiegato posto sul lettino.

“Prima iniziamo e prima finiamo questa cosa…”, afferma sbuffando sonoramente.

Il suo atteggiamento è veramente scontroso ed irritante, decido di non darle corda per non innervosirmi. Per darle un po’ di privacy, abbasso lo sguardo sulla cartellina che ho tra le mani, cominciando a preparare l’occorrente per gli esami.

Quei traditori dei miei occhi però non hanno ben capito cosa vuol dire il concetto di privacy, infatti scivolano, quasi attirati da un magnete, sulla splendida figura della donna che ho davanti. Memorizzo tutti i dettagli del suo corpo avidamente, quasi fossi una maniaca. Lei sentendosi fissata si gira a guardarmi inchiodando i suoi bellissimi occhi ai miei. _Beccata Clarke… e adesso?!_ Mi ridesto velocemente schiarendomi la voce.

“Bene… vedo che è pronta, possiamo cominciare”, riesco a dire trattenendo l’imbarazzo.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Entro nell’ambulatorio seguendo la dottoressa, un mix di emozioni mi sta letteralmente facendo impazzire… _Questa non sono io!_ Non riuscendo a gestire la mia agitazione, decido di indossare la maschera da Commander, fredda e glaciale. _Magari con quella non avrò problemi..._

È veramente incredibile, sono costretta a rispondere ad un quantitativo enorme di domande, oltretutto prive di senso a mio avviso… l’apoteosi avviene quando mi chiede se sono incinta… _No dico, questa qui mi stai prendendo letteralmente per il culo… Tu non hai proprio idea di con chi tu stia parlando, vero dottoressa?_ Il Commander ha preso letteralmente il sopravvento e rispondo in modo acido ed irritato alle sue stupide domande.

La cosa ancora più assurda è che cerca di tenermi testa, e questo è un vero e proprio affronto.

Sbuffo sonoramente... finirà ben questa cosa?! Mi spoglio velocemente, indossando il camice che mi ha indicato, ma percepisco il suo sguardo addosso… mi volto a guardarla e mi imbatto ancora in quei dannatissimi occhi azzurri… Mi stanno fissando con estrema intensità, mi sento ancora più nuda di quanto non lo sia già, è come se stesse cercando di leggermi l’anima nel profondo, una violazione delle mio io interiore.

Per mia fortuna quella ‘tortura’ dura solo qualche istante, perché,  colta sul fatto, cela il suo imbarazzo abbassando lo sguardo e schiarendosi la voce.

“Bene… vedo che è pronta, possiamo cominciare”, mi dice cercando di riprendere il tono usato pochi attimi prima.

Si avvicina con un carrello ben fornito sia di attrezzatura che di bottiglie con dei liquidi.

Mi prova la pressione annotando scrupolosamente i valori sulla sua cartellina, poi mi preleva il sangue etichettando ogni singola provetta, poi è la volta dei test diagnostici strumentali… Mi fa l’RX torace e le ecografie del caso. Il problema si pone quando deve farmi l’ultima eco, quella relativa alla zona pelvica. Posso percepire la difficoltà nel suo viso. Anche se probabilmente cerca di indossare una maschera professionale, riesco a notare il suo imbarazzo. Un leggero sorriso compare sul mio viso, e così decido di divertirmi un po’...

“Cosa c’è dottoressa? Ha visto qualcosa che le piace?”, la osservo attentamente e la vedo vacillare un istante ma il suo autocontrollo è veramente incredibile.

“Sì, devo ammetterlo… sto ammirando il suo tatuaggio… è veramente bellissima quest’aquila. Il tratto dei contorni è perfetto per non parlare dei colori e delle sfumature… purtroppo il mio non è così bello…”. Lascia volutamente la frase in sospeso probabilmente per incuriosirmi… e direi che ci riesce perfettamente perché io abbocco all’amo come una deficiente.

“Non può essere così orribile… comunque se vuole posso sempre darle il numero della mia tatuatrice...”. Il mio tono è decisamente provocatorio perché ora voglio sapere che cosa si è tatuata e soprattutto dove.

“La ringrazio per il pensiero, ma non si disturbi. Ormai il mio tatuaggio non serve più allo scopo, lo farò rimuovere appena possibile…”, replica con un velo di nostalgia.

Questa donna si diverte a stuzzicarmi, continua a lasciare le frasi a metà suscitando la mia curiosità... è veramente frustrante. Cerco di trattenermi ma è più forte di me, voglio sapere…

“E se posso chiedere… come mai lo vuole rimuovere?”.

“Semplice sono un ex SEAL. Visto che sono stata congedata qualche anno fa, non mi serve più avere un' _aquila_ con ali a stelle _e_ strisce _e_ un _tridente_ tra le zampe dietro la schiena…”, replica con un sorriso beffardo sul volto.

Inizialmente rimango sbalordita, poi comincio a riderle in faccia non credendo ad una sola parola.

“Ma per piacere! Lei un NAVY SEAL? Non ci crederei neanche se lo vedessi…”, continuo a ridere senza ritegno e devo ammettere che il suo aplomb è ammirabile.

“Lieta di farla ridere, ma se per cortesia potesse stare ferma, riuscirei a farle questa benedetta ecografia…”.

“Mi scusi, non volevo certo offenderla... è che lei non sembra per niente un ex militare della marina, per di più delle forze speciali”, cerco di rimediare al mio comportamento molto maleducato con scarso successo.

Lei non dice niente incassando benissimo ogni mia parola. Continua a fissare il monitor muovendo la sonda su e giù sopra il mio addome.

“Sì, anche qui sembra tutto in ordine… Si può rivestire, dietro di lei c’è della carta per pulirsi dal gel”, esclama in tono calmo e pacato, dirigendosi poi alla scrivania dell’ambulatorio.

Mentre mi rivesto la vedo intenta a digitare i risultati sul suo computer.

Leggermente in imbarazzo mi avvicino di qualche passo e attendo il verdetto.

“Lei è in ottima salute signorina Woods, mancano i referti dell’esame del sangue che saranno pronti domani. Comunque ritengo che sia tutto nella norma!”. Esclama firmando delle carte per poi porgermele una volta finito.

“Grazie… E mi scusi ancora per prima”.

“Dovere… Non si preoccupi, ha avuto una reazione comune... tipicamente maschile direi. Quando ero in marina reagivo in maniera diversa, di solito stendevo ogni persona che mi derideva… un ottimo metodo per dimostrargli che dicevo la verità… ma diciamo che ora ho messo la testa a posto… Oddio forse neanche tanto…”, afferma soddisfatta e sicura di se lasciando in sospeso. _Ma che cosa avrà voluto dire con l’ultima frase?_

“Un buon metodo veramente… Anche se con me sarebbe stato così semplice… stendermi intendo dire… ero già stesa sul lettino”. _Cos’è questa, una battuta Lexa? Stai forse flirtando con la dottoressa? Ma che ti prende? Dov’è finito il Commander?_

La dottoressa mi guarda un attimo stralunata e scoppia a ridere, trascinando implicitamente anche me.

“Allora, arrivederci signorina Woods. La clinica la chiamerà quando l’esito dei suoi esami del sangue sarà pronto”.

“Arrivederci… dottoressa Griffin”.

_Mi sa che mi sto mettendo nei guai._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Appena richiusa la porta dell’ambulatorio alle mie spalle, tiro un sospiro di sollievo… non avrei mai creduto, ma ho fatto molta fatica a tener testa alla signorina Woods ed ho come l’impressione che sia solo il principio. La mia speranza è di riuscire a rimanere concentrata sul target della missione e non lasciarmi abbindolare dall’intensità di quegli occhi e da quello sguardo incredibile. Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per mandar via questi pensieri tentatori. _Clarke... è solo una ricca figlia di papà, che, tra le altre cose, è il capo di una grossa organizzazione criminale…_ Giusto, è questo il pensiero che mi può aiutare.

Controllo rapidamente la lista degli appuntamenti e per mia fortuna oggi sono finiti. Decido così che è il momento di fare rapporto.

Afferro il telefono e digito il codice per criptare la comunicazione, (anche se ritengo fortemente improbabile di essere già sotto controllo) dopodiché compongo il numero.

“ _Ehi, bionda, come vanno le cose?_ ”.

“Meglio del previsto Octavia… Indovina un po’ chi ho appena visitato per il check-up annuale?”.

“ _Ma non saprei… No aspetta… Non sarà mica chi penso che sia…_ ”.

“Guarda che non è una bestemmia se dici il suo nome… Sì, comunque, ho appena visitato Lexa Woods…”.

“ _E quindi?_ ”.

“Credo di aver gettato le basi per infiltrarmi, ora dobbiamo solo attendere una sua mossa…”.

“ _E se ti sbagliassi?_ ”.

“Vedremo di forzarle la mano… adesso che ci penso mi è appena venuta un idea... Non sono cambiata poi così tanto dai tempi della marina”, la mia è più una riflessione.

“E cioè?”.

“Meglio che non te la dica... comunque le ho fatto l’esame del sangue e ho le impronte digitale, così le possiamo archiviare. Non si sa mai ci possano tornare utili per qualche riscontro…”.

“ _Lo sai che sono curiosa e tu ti diverti a stuzzicarmi, vero? Comunque ottimo per il sangue e le impronte. Vado subito ad aggiornare gli altri. Mi raccomando, chiama se hai bisogno e fai attenzione!_ ”.

“Ma certo O, ciao…”.

“ _Ciao bionda!_ ”.

Riaggancio e sospiro.

Spero solo di non farmi prendere dalle emozioni, se no per me è finita. _Basta con questi pensieri Clarke..._ _Datti una mossa se no la tua idea andrà a farsi benedire._

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Esco quasi di corsa da quell’ambulatorio come se stesse andando a fuoco e mi stessi per bruciare. Sto dirigendomi verso l'uscita dell'ospedale, quando un’infermiera mi ferma. Comincia a blaterare qualcosa sui miei dati e che dovrei fare delle firme per il consenso degli esami, o roba del genere... sinceramente ho perso il filo alle prime parole, sono ancora concentrata sulla dottoressa. Dopo un tempo eccessivo riesco ad uscire dalla struttura ospedaliera.

E quello che vedo mi lascia veramente a bocca aperta.

La dottoressa, già priva del suo camice, ha appena messo al tappeto Lyncol con un calcio rotante in faccia. L’istante dopo è già china su di lui per assicurarsi di non avergli fatto troppi ‘danni’ e per aiutarlo a tirarsi su. La sento scusarsi e, dopo un secondo, ridono dell'accaduto.

Mi dirigo a passi lenti verso di loro... quando la dottoressa si accorge di me, mi viene incontro dopo aver salutato Lyncol.

“Le azioni valgono sempre più di mille parole… La saluto signorina Woods”.

Non riesco a controbattere e la vedo scomparire dentro l’ospedale.

Mi ridesto dal mio torpore e corro subito verso la limousine.

“Ehi, ma che diavolo è successo?”, chiedo a Lync.

“Beh, è stata una cosa strana. Quella donna è venuta qui, mi ha chiesto se ero il tuo autista, e poi mi ha sfidato ad una prova di forza. E ovviamente mi sono messo a riderle in faccia. Tempo due secondi mi sono ritrovato a terra con lei vicino che si preoccupava di non avermi fatto troppo male... poi mi ha aiutato ad alzarmi... sì è scusata tanto ed abbiamo riso della cosa… poi come è venuta se né andata... credo di essermi perso qualcosa. Sbaglio forse?”.

“Ma stai bene?”, gli domando preoccupata.

“Sì certo, sono ok. È stato solo un po' imbarazzate essere messo al tappeto da una donna...”.

“Se può giovare al tuo ego maschile, quella donna è un ex SEAL”.

“Perché, vi conoscete?”.

“Lascia perdere Lyncol... Andiamo, portami subito in ufficio per favore…”, replico secca.

“Sì certo, Commander!”, esclama chiudendo il mio sportello e correndo subito verso il lato dell’autista.

Dopo qualche istante sento di nuovo la voce del mio amico.

“Ehi, allora com’è andata la visita?”, mi chiede curioso.

“Bene, bene… sono sana come un pesce”, gli rispondo cercando di tagliare corto.

Il viaggio è abbastanza lento, tutta colpa del traffico assurdo di New York, così la mia mente ha più tempo per pensare a quello sguardo e a tutto quello che è appena successo. Continuo a rimuginarci sopra al limite del frustrato e poi mi viene un’idea... non so se buona a dire la verità ma spero fattibile.

Prendo il cellulare dalla tasca e seleziono il numero di Anya.

“ _Ehi Lex, che ti ha detto il medico?_ ”.

“Che sono in splendida forma… Ma non è per questo che ti ho chiamato…”.

“ _Che cosa è successo?_ ”, mi chiede preoccupata.

“Niente di che, ho bisogno che tu mi faccia una ricerca estesa su una certa dottoressa C. Griffin, almeno così c’era scritto sul suo cartellino”.

“ _Cioè, fammi capire, il medico che ti ha fatto il check-up era una donna? E adesso vuoi fare delle ricerche su di lei? O è un cane come dottore e gliela vuoi far pagare oppure… è un vero schianto!_ ”, replica blaterando mia cugina.

Rimango un po’ interdetta dalle sue parole e così tardo a rispondere.

“Anya, ti prego fallo e basta… quando arrivo in ufficio ti spiego meglio”.

“ _Ok, ok, lo faccio subito. A dopo_ ”.

“Ciao a dopo”.

 

///

 

Dopo più di mezz’ora riesco a varcare la soglia del mio ufficio.

Lì ad attendermi c’è Anya con un sorriso compiaciuto stampato sul volto.

“Alla faccia dello schianto vero Lex?!”, mi chiede retoricamente.

“Smettila Anya e dimmi piuttosto cosa hai trovato sul suo conto”.

“Oltre ad essere una bomba sexy intendi dire?”, l’ammonisco con lo sguardo incitandola a continuare.

“Ok. Allora la ‘dottoressa’ sembra pulita... devo dire che il suo curriculum è di tutto rispetto, si chiama Clarke Griffin, ha 28 anni, figlia del generale della marina Jake Griffin, deceduto 4 anni fa, e della dottoressa Abigail Griffin. È ex NAVY SEAL, cecchino di prim'ordine, ottima combattente a corpo libero, e operatore medico della sua squadra. Congedata con onore, ha lasciato la marina 3 anni fa per intraprendere la carriera di dottoressa. Attualmente lavora presso l’ospedale Lenox Hill, dove sua madre è il primario di cardiologia. Non è mai stata sposata e apparentemente sembra non essere coinvolta in nessuna relazione sentimentale. L'unica cosa sospetta sul suo conto è che circolano delle voci... sembra che sia conosciuta come C.G., nota killer su commissione... ma ovviamente è un sentito dire. Non ci sono prove che lo confermino... comunque, se vuoi la mia opinione, la faccenda del killer è solo una grossa balla: una con un curriculum così può ambire a qualcosa di meglio...”.

Le ultime frasi non le ascolto neanche.

“Non mi stava prendendo in giro, allora…”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro ma mia cugina lo sente lo stesso.

“Di che cosa parli Lex?”.

“Parlo del fatto che sono una deficiente…”.

“Dimmi qualcosa che non so Commander…”, replica sogghignando.

“Mentre mi visitava è venuta fuori la storia del SEAL ma io non le ho creduto e le ho riso in faccia… Sono stata molto scortese, per non dire di peggio… poi quando sono uscita l’ho vista stendere con un solo colpo Lyncol… Solo per darmene una dimostrazione”.

“Wow wow, orgogliosetta la ragazza. Lyncol come sta? Come l’ha presa?”.

“Lo conosci, il suo ego è rimasto ferito, ma fisicamente sta bene! È da quando ho lasciato l’ospedale che continuo a pensare e a ripensare a quello che è successo…”.

“Beh ti direi di fregartene, ma a quanto pare sembra che questa dottoressa abbia fatto breccia nella corazza di Lexa Woods, o sbaglio?”.

“Ovviamente non hai capito un bel niente Anya… Penso solo che potrebbe essere utile ai nostri interessi sia legali che illegali. Un ottimo medico con addestramento militare che a mio avviso può essere plasmata a nostro piacimento!!! E poi, se la storia del killer è vera, abbiamo una ragione di più per ‘arruolarla’…”.

“Ed in più è anche una bellissima donna, il che non guasta…”.

“Beh sì, devo ammettere che è molto affascinante ma non è per quello che mi interessa. Avere un medico compiacente ci aiuterebbe notevolmente nei nostri affari, senza contare che abbiamo appena perso il nostro migliore cecchino eliminato  brutalmente dalla concorrenza”.

“Ok, ok, ho capito... ti interessa per fini PRETTAMENTE professionali, non c’è bisogno che insisti, qui il capo sei tu, quindi non vedo dove sia il problema…”, replica enfatizzando ironicamente il mio tipo di interesse.

La fulmino con lo sguardo per le sue parole.

“E se mi sbagliassi e non fosse disposta ad infrangere la legge?”, esprimo ad alta voce tutti i miei dubbi, forse più per me stessa che per la mia interlocutrice.

“Lex, direi che se è un’assassina su commissione, la legge la infrange già, se al contrario non è disposta... beh in quel caso, lo sai benissimo che non avremmo altra scelta che farla sparire… Ma io credo che prima di arrivare a tanto, si potrebbe sondare meglio il campo… Magari facendole banalmente l’offerta di diventare il tuo medico personale con un stipendio molto remunerativo… Poi, chissà, magari lavorandola un po’ ai fianchi si farà tentare anche dal lato oscuro… Hai visto mai?!”.

Sentendo le parole di Anya, istantaneamente un sorriso compare sul mio viso.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea, procurati il suo numero di telefono. Credo che sia il caso di organizzare un incontro informale, magari domani, per un caffè”.

“Sì, ok, mi dò subito da fare. Intanto faccio altre ricerche su C.G. e vediamo cosa salta fuori... meglio essere prudenti...”.

“Grazie Anya”.

La vedo sorridermi genuinamente mentre lascia il mio ufficio.

Istintivamente mi volto verso le finestre, e subito una miriadi di pensieri mi invadono la mente.

_Sarà una buona idea? lo faccio per le sue capacità o per quello sguardo? Quella donna mi interessa solo professionalmente o c’è dell’altro?_ Purtroppo a tutte queste domande al momento non so rispondere, spero solo di non dovermene pentire un giorno o l’altro.


	3. Capitolo 3

# CAPITOLO 3

 

[Clarke POV]

Rientro a casa stanca morta, come se avessi corso la mille miglia. Evidentemente tutto lo stress della giornata si sta palesando proprio in questo momento.

Appoggio distrattamente la borsa per terra, mi levo sgraziatamente i tacchi lanciandoli chissà dove, sprofondando un secondo dopo sul divano. Guardo l’ora: sono le 19.

Accendo la TV facendo zapping svogliatamente. Ovviamente non c’è niente di interessante così la lascio accesa sulla NBC. In realtà non l’ascolto ma il sottofondo mi aiuta a rilassarmi.

Incredibilmente sento il mio corpo allentare la tensione accumulata, ma l’idillio dura poco perché lo squillo del cellulare mi fa sobbalzare dallo spavento. Afferro il telefono quasi irritata. Leggo il display: _Numero Sconosciuto_. 

_E chi cavolo sarà?_ Magari se rispondo lo scopro.

“Pronto?”, il mio tono è molto titubante.

“ _Dottoressa Griffin?_ ”.

Oddio quella voce, anche se l’ho sentita solo una volta la riconoscerei tra mille.

“Sì, sono la dottoressa Griffin. Chi parla?”, domando fingendo sorpresa.

“ _Salve, sono Lexa Woods. Mi scusi se la disturbo a quest’ora_ ”.

“Nessun disturbo, ma... come ha avuto il mio numero privato?”.

I dubbi mi assalgono, speravo di essere contattata ma non da lei in persona ne tanto meno così presto.

“ _Ho telefonato all’ospedale dicendo che era un caso di vita o di morte. Spero che non me ne voglia..._ ”.

 

“Addirittura... deve essere importante allora?! In cosa posso esserle utile?”.

“ _Mi volevo scusare per il mio comportamento di oggi. Sono stata veramente scortese e lei non se lo meritava. Mi dispiace dottoressa_ ”.

Il suo tono di voce sembra sincero e molto di più che costernato.

“Signorina Woods, non si preoccupi non c’è bisogno di scusarsi… spesso i check-up rendono nervosi. La sua reazione non mi ha per niente stupito. Se la può far stare meglio accetto le sue scuse. Piuttosto, io mi dovrei scusare, ma con il suo autista... non avrei dovuto cedere alla provocazione e lui ne ha fatto le spese... A proposito come sta?”.

“ _Intanto grazie per la sua comprensione e cortesia… Lyncol sta bene ha solo l'orgoglio ferito ma niente di che... Se non sono troppo sfacciata mi chiedevo... accetterebbe di incontrarmi domani per un caffè? Sa, vorrei scusarmi anche di persona_ ”.

Le sue parole mi lasciano leggermente interdetta, non so cosa pensare, ne tanto meno cosa fare. I tempi sono stretti per organizzare qualsiasi cosa.

“Guardi se è per scusarsi non è assolutamente necessario: ho già accettato le sue scuse”, le rispondo cercando di prendere tempo.

“ _La prego… insisto, mi faccia contenta…_ ”. Il suo tono sembra

quello di un bambino che chiede alla mamma il gelato, non certamente quello di un capo mafia.

“Ok, va bene, mi faccia solo controllare l’agenda… Dunque, vediamo... Sì, avrei un paio di ore libere dalle 14 in poi”.

“ _Perfetto allora la passo a prendere all’ospedale verso quell’ora!_ ”, esclama con soddisfazione.

“Ok, l’aspetto. La saluto, a domani”.

“ _A domani dottoressa_ ”.

Riaggancio ed immediatamente penso al da farsi.

Devo chiamare subito Octavia e fare rapporto.

Faccio la solita procedura per criptare la chiamata e seleziono il numero. _Squilla, è già qualcosa._

“ _Ehi, Clarke tutto bene? Come mai a quest’ora?_ ”, mi chiede preoccupata.

“Ciao Octavia. Sì tutto bene... è che mi ha appena chiamato Lexa Woods e mi vuole incontrare per un caffè domani alle due”.

“ _Ah però! Che dire... hai fatto decisamente colpo, boss. Non mi aspettavo un contatto così in fretta_ ”.

“Onestamente è stato del tutto inaspettato anche per me O. Non avrei dovuto cedere alla sua provocazione e non avrei dovuto stendere il suo autista. Cavolo la mia idea non è stata poi così brillante. Ora abbiamo un altro problema, dobbiamo organizzare tutto entro domani. Credi che sia fattibile?”.

“ _Aspetta un po' un attimo, ho sentito bene? Hai steso l'autista di Lexa Woods?_ ”.

“Si, sono stata avventata ok, ho capito!”.

_“No, anzi. Io credo che sia stata la mossa vincente Clarke! Per quando riguarda il resto non ci sono problemi, più tardi chiamo Raven e Wells. Tranquilla pensiamo a tutto noi_ ”.

“Grazie Octavia, sei un mito”.

“ _Ehi boss non dire così, se no poi mi monto la testa. Ah dimenticavo una cosa, Raven mi ha detto che poche ore fa  hanno controllato la tua copertura..._ ”.

“Ah ecco! Non poteva essere solo la mia piccola dimostrazione ad averla interessata... ora si spiega tutto, soprattutto il suo invito e la sua estrema gentilezza!”, commento più per me stessa che per la mia collega.

“ _Può essere... o magari hai due occhi irresistibili_ ”.

“Smettila di dire cavolate Octavia”.   

“ _Ok, ok. Ora scappo. Ci sentiamo domani mattina, così ti aggiorno sul piano_ ”.

“Ciao a domani”.

Sprofondo nuovamente sul divano, mettendomi un braccio sugli occhi. La testa non mi da tregua, continua ad innondarmi di pensieri, timori, e paure. Spero solo di riuscire a controllare le mie emozioni con un po' più di carattere rispetto all’ultima volta. _Dai Clarke non è difficile, sei addestrata a farlo... ci vuole solo concentrazione..._ Il discorso non fa una piega... quello che mi preoccupa sono quegli occhi... quei suoi dannatissimi, ma anche bellissimi, occhi, di una tonalità di verde mai vista prima... _Oh  accidenti a me_... Impreco mentalmente, dandomi della stupida. Mi alzo pigramente e vado in cucina in cerca di qualsiasi cosa da sgranocchiare. Trovo molto cibo spazzatura, come patatine, salatini e cioccolata, e la cosa non può che soddisfarmi. Afferro un po' di roba e torno al divano. Dopo neanche un’ora crollo esausta in un sonno profondo.

 

///

 

Mi sveglio di soprassalto sentendo il cellulare squillare. Con gli occhi ancora impastati dal sonno afferro quel fastidioso affare per rispondere, non curandomi di leggere chi è che rompe le scatole.

“Pronto?”, chiedo con un tono quasi scontroso.

“ _Buongiorno anche a te raggio di sole!_ ”, la voce allegra di Octavia mi risponde.

“Octavia?! Ma che diavolo di ore sono?”.

“ _Beh sono le 9 passate..._ ”.

“Oh cavolo... Non ho messo la sveglia... devo correre in ospedale, mia mamma mi aspetta”.

“ _Calma boss, a tua madre ho già pensato io. Quando non ho sentito la tua chiamata delle 8 ho immaginato, che ti fossi addormentata... comunque ti ho chiamato per dirti che è tutto pronto, la location è l'ingresso dell'ospedale, l'orario lo puoi decidere tu...”._

“Ottimo lavoro Octavia... per l'orario... dalle due del pomeriggio tenetevi pronti, sarò più precisa quando sarà il momento... ora mi vado a preparare. A dopo”.

“ _Ciao, a dopo boss. E mi raccomando... fatti bella..._ ”.

“Octavia!?!”, la riprendo seccata.

“ _Che c'è?_ ”, domanda retoricamente.

“Niente... ciao”, la saluto chiudendo la chiamata.

Corro in bagno e mi butto sotto la doccia, tempo 10 minuti e mi sto già vestendo. Non do assolutamente retta alla mia collega e mi vesto normalmente, jeans e maglietta, preferisco la comodità... poi, perché mai mi dovrei far bella? Lei è il nemico, non è una ragazza come le altre e poi non è assolutamente un appuntamento. _Sarà anche il nemico ma la devi conquistare, devi ottenere la sua fiducia, se no l'operazione andrà a puttane..._ Ok è vero ma il mio look va benissimo così. Mi trucco senza esagerare, mi infilo i tacchi, afferro la borsa con le chiavi e il cellulare, prendo la mia valigetta e mi infilo la giacca. Un’ultima occhiata allo specchio... _Sì, sono soddisfatta!_

Quando arrivo in ospedale parlo velocemente con mia madre, poso la borsa e la giacca nell’ufficio, indosso il camice e mi dirigo verso gli ambulatori.

È già da un po' che sono arrivata e il tempo sembra non passare mai, alzo lo sguardo verso l'orologio a muro, è mezzogiorno... _Ancora due ore_... _Tranquilla Clarke andrà tutto bene!_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Arrivo in ufficio puntuale come al solito. Apparentemente sembra una giornata come tutte le altre... ma allora perché mi sento stranamente serena? Sarà forse per il mio appuntamento... _No, non è un appuntamento_... per l'incontro con la dottoressa? Sinceramente, non lo so. Quello che so, è che mi sento bene.

Entro nel mio ufficio e Anya è già lì che mi aspetta, con il volto immerso nelle scartoffie. Quando sente la porta aprirsi, alza lo sguardo.

“Buongiorno Lex”, mi saluta alzando un sopracciglio.

“Buongiorno a te”, la saluto sorridendole.

“Uhm... che ne hai fatto di mia cugina?”.

La guardo interdetta... non capisco dove vuole arrivare.

“Mi spiego... sono anni che non ti vedo così rilassata e con il sorriso sulle labbra... caspita! Questa dottoressa fa miracoli... mi sa che dovrei farmi fare il check-up anche io...”, continua il discorso con una vena ironica nella voce.

“Anya, ti prego! Non credo di riuscire a reggere le tue battute di prima mattina... comunque sono sempre io e se il mio sorriso non è appropriato, posso sempre mettere il muso”.

“Ah, beccata... non hai negato... è un buon segno”.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo e scuoto la testa.

“Allora, gli impegni di oggi?”, le chiedo.

Mia cugina comincia a parlare e io sembro eclissarmi, penso solo che fra poche ore la rivedrò... e alla miriade di emozioni che mi sta provocando la cosa.

Quando Anya finisce il suo resoconto ed esce dall’ufficio, mi perdo ancora un attimo nei miei pensieri, poi mi metto al lavoro cercando di far passare il tempo più in fretta.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Nonostante tutto il tempo è passato. Finisco rapidamente di compilare l’ultima cartella e la sistemo nell’archivio. A volte penso che, se avessi veramente intrapreso la carriera medica, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice. Mi ridesto da questi inutili pensieri e, guardando l’ora, mi affretto a levarmi il camice.

Afferro la mia roba e scendo verso l’ingresso. Mancano circa cinque minuti alle due e, non volendo mostrare la mia ansia per questo appuntamento… _No, non è un appuntamento…_ o quel che diavolo è _…_ tentenno un po’, un rapido saluto a mia madre e poi mi dirigo verso l’uscita e la vedo venirmi incontro sorridendomi… _Fermi un attimo... e dove cavolo era quel sorriso ieri? No, ti prego non sorridermi, già è difficile affrontare il tuo sguardo se poi mi sorridi, la situazione diventa insostenibile… Concentrati Clarke, ce la puoi fare.._. Sospiro pesantemente cercando di riprendere il controllo di me stessa e riportando la mente alla missione.

“Buongiorno dottoressa Griffin”, mi saluta porgendomi la mano.

“Buongiorno signorina Woods”, ricambio il saluto stringendola con fermezza.

“Vogliamo andare?”, mi chiede facendomi cenno di seguirla.

Ci avviciniamo alla limousine e mentre lo facciamo posso vedere un ragazzone di bell'aspetto che ci attende per aprirci lo sportello.

“Dottoressa, le presento Lyncol, il malcapitato di ieri. Lui è il mio autista, la mia guardia del corpo ed anche uno dei miei migliori amici”.

Vedo il ragazzo abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato.

“Piacere di conoscerla Lyncol, io sono la dottoressa Clarke Griffin e mi scusi ancora per il calcio di ieri... la mia irruenza a volte ha il sopravvento”, affermo porgendogli la mano che afferra prontamente.

“Il piacere è tutto mio, dottoressa. Scuse accettate, ma la prego: niente più dimostrazioni!”, risponde cortesemente anche se con timore.

Entro nella lussuosa macchina e dopo pochissimo partiamo.

Il silenzio sta diventando imbarazzante e non mi viene in mente niente da dire per spezzarlo. Fortuna che ci pensa la donna al mio fianco.

“Dottoressa che ne dice se ci diamo del tu? E magari ci chiamiamo per nome... comunque io sono Lexa”.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea… Io sono Clarke”, le do la mano per sancire di nuovo la nostra conoscenza. Il gesto ci fa ridere entrambe.

“Allora, dove mi vuole… scusa, dove mi porti?”, chiedo curiosa.

“C’è un locale poco distante da qui dove fanno un caffè spettacolare… Ti piace il caffè, vero?”, mi chiede con una punta di preoccupazione.

“Sì naturalmente, possiamo dire che ho maturato una dipendenza cronica da caffeina…”, replico sorridendole.

La mia battuta le fa curvare le labbra in un altro splendido sorriso.

_Sarà veramente dura!_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono qui seduta nella limousine con una strana voglia di sorridere continuamente. Come può la vicinanza di questa donna farmi sentire così bene? Sì può dire che non la conosco minimamente... Solo ieri non avevo la minima idea di chi fosse Clarke Griffin... e oggi è seduta di fianco a me, parliamo e ci sorridiamo l'un l'altra. Ma com'è possibile? _Lexa l'amore è debolezza._ Il mio mantra si fa largo nella mia mente.

Vengo riportata alla realtà da Lyncol che ci comunica che siamo arrivate.

Entriamo nel locale e ci accomodiamo in un tavolino in disparte.

Ovviamente io ordino un caffè, non potevo fare diversamente dopo averne decantato le lodi, e forse per cortesia, o forse per necessità, la dottoressa fa lo stesso.

L'imbarazzo è palpabile non so davvero come iniziare la conversazione.

Abbasso lo sguardo quasi intimorita dalla situazione.

_'Certo che a guardarti non si direbbe che sei al comando della più pericolosa organizzazione malavitosa di New York se non di tutti gli Stati Uniti... Dov'è finita la tua freddezza? Non vorrai mica dirmi che una semplice donna ti può rendere così debole ed indifesa?! Svegliati da questo incantesimo e comincia ad essere un po' più pragmatica_ '. È come se sentissi le parole di mio zio Titus rimbombarmi nella testa. Cerco di ridestarmi da tutti questi pensieri focalizzandomi sulla persona davanti a me.

"Dottoressa... Clarke, volevo scusarmi ancora per il mio comportamento completamente inadeguato di ieri. Non è veramente mia abitudine essere così scortese, normalmente sono più simpatica te lo assicuro... forse ieri ero particolarmente nervosa... ultimamente mi capita spesso... Anche se questa non è una giustificazione...", riesco a dire quasi d’un fiato.

"Lexa è tutto ok, non occorre che ti scusi ancora. Sei già stata perdonata, veramente...", mi risponde con un’estrema comprensione nella voce.

“Posso farti una domanda? Libera di non rispondere se la ritieni troppo personale”, aggiunge l’istante seguente.

Io annuisco invitandola a proseguire.

“Come mai sei così nervosa?”.

La sua domanda mi coglie letteralmente impreparata. Decido di fornirle la risposta più semplice anche se non completamente vera.

“Beh, sicuramente essere a capo di una grossa azienda non aiuta, richiede un dispendio enorme di energie. Ho moltissime responsabilità a cui devo rispondere e molta gente che si affida a me e quindi non mi rimane altro che guidarle nella via che ritengo più consona al momento”.

“Sembra molto impegnativo e stancante da come lo descrivi…”.

“lo è... l’apparenza inganna. Sembra che non sia poi così faticoso chiudere dei contratti da milioni di dollari, ma alla fine della giornata, io mi sento esausta, priva di forze”.

“Quindi non riesci mai a rilassarti? Questo è un vero peccato. Lo stress e il nervoso non fanno per niente bene al fisico. Scusa, è che il fatto di essere un dottore ogni tanto prende il sopravvento…”.

"Non ti devi scusare, ci mancherebbe, tanto più se hai ragione... è che la mia vita non è semplice. Tempo fa mi hanno imposto una scelta, quasi obbligata aggiungerei, e da allora sto cercando di sopravvivere".

"Mi dispiace sentirti dire questo, perché secondo me la vita non dovrebbe essere solo sopravvivenza. Io credo che ci meritiamo di più...".

Le sue parole mi scuotono, alzo lo sguardo incrociando il suo. L'intensità del momento è talmente forte che sono costretta a distoglierlo quasi subito per paura che mi possa leggere dentro e che scopra la mia più recondita verità... Che non sono quella che sembro... ma molto peggio.

Sorseggio distrattamente il caffè come a riguadagnare un po' di tono, perso chissà dove, e decido di rischiare.

"Ora posso fartela io una domanda?".

"Ma sì, certo", replica con un sorriso.

"Come mai hai scelto la marina? Voglio dire i corpi speciali... i NAVY SEAL? È piuttosto insolito per una donna".

"Sì, hai ragione, è insolito, ma io adoro le sfide, e non ho mai voluto essere una vittima... Poi mio padre era un generale della marina, e visto che l'adoravo volevo impressionarlo... Ad essere onesta è stato un vero inferno l'addestramento: gli standard erano separati, ma per modo di dire... ma io sono una persona molto testarda e non è nella mia indole mollare...", replica con estremo orgoglio nella voce.

"Me ne sto accorgendo... come mai hai deciso per la carriera medica?".

Il suo sguardo diventa cupo e mi dò subito della stupida mentalmente.

"Mio padre è venuto a mancare diversi anni fa’, il periodo più brutto della mia vita. Ho provato a riprendermi ma rimanendo arruolata ogni minima cosa me lo ricordava, così ho fatto felice mia mamma diventando dottoressa... anche se mi è costato molto, è stata la soluzione giusta".

"Mi dispiace per tuo padre... veramente", mi affretto a dire abbassando lo sguardo. Mi sento così triste per averle ricordato questo periodo, non potevo certo immaginare fosse così legata al padre.

"Non ti dispiacere è la vita, sono cresciuta molto da allora", mi risponde sorridendo timidamente. Rimaniamo in silenzio per qualche momento giocando rispettivamente con le nostre bevande.

"Lo so che ti sembrerà strano e quanto mai improvviso ma avrei una proposta di lavoro per te".

Clarke alza lo sguardo dalla sua tazza puntandolo sul mio viso. La sua curiosità è visibile così decido di continuare.

"Sì, vedi io avrei bisogno di un medico privato, ovviamente non solo per me ma anche per la mia famiglia. Diffido molto della gente, e attorno voglio solo persone di cui mi possa fidare...".

"Non fraintendermi, la proposta è terribilmente interessante e potrebbe essere una bella sfida, ma come fai a fidarti di me? Mi conosci a malapena da un giorno! Per quanto ne sai potrei essere una stalker, una serial killer, una persona poco affidabile", afferma ironizzando sulle ultime frasi.

“È vero non ci conosciamo, ma dammi della pazza, forse mi sbaglierò... ma credo di potermi fidare ciecamente di te. Non lo so, di solito sono molto restia e sospettosa, ma con te è diverso!".

Mi sto infognando in un pozzo senza fondo, la devo piantare di flirtare così.

“Che strano ho la tua stessa sensazione… Comunque, se non ti dispiace, vorrei del tempo per pensarci. È una decisione importante e non vorrei prenderla alla leggera”.

“Ma certo Clarke, puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi!”, esclamo fiduciosa.

Il tempo, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, è volato.

Guardo l'ora e sono già le 15:20.

"Lexa, vado un attimo in bagno, dopo ti dispiacerebbe riaccompagnarmi all'ospedale? Ho un appuntamento fra quaranta minuti".

"Ma naturalmente...".

La vedo allontanarsi e i miei occhi, manco a farlo apposta, scivolano maliziosamente sulla sua figura, scatenando così delle fantasie proibite nella mia mente. Scuoto la testa ripetutamente. _Dopotutto credo che non sia stata una grande idea. Sarà veramente dura avere Clarke in giro per casa... Sempre che accetti il lavoro._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Trovo una scusa banale e vado in bagno. La proposta di Lexa è stata decisamente inaspettata, non potevo accettarla subito avrei destato dei sospetti. Devo avvisare la squadra. Arrivata nella toilette mi assicuro che non ci sia nessuno e chiudo la porta a chiave.

Prendo il cellulare e con la solita procedura per non farmi rintracciare chiamo Octavia.

“ _Ehi, ciao Bionda, come va? Noi siamo già appostati_ ”.

“Ottimo, noi stiamo per rientrare in clinica… Lexa… la signorina Woods mi ha fatto una proposta di lavoro…”.

“ _Bene bene bene, siamo già intime sento, Lexa eh? E che lavoro ti ha offerto?_ ”.

“Octavia non ho tempo per le tue battute mi sono chiusa in bagno per chiamarti… Mi ha proposto di diventare il suo medico privato… suo e della sua famiglia…”.

“ _Fantastico, bel lavoro boss. È un ottimo biglietto di ingresso per entrare nel clan!_ ”, esclama la mia collega soddisfatta.

“Sì è un ottima cosa. Ora devo andare. Voi tenetevi pronti, fra circa mezz’ora dovremmo essere lì… mi raccomando dì a Wells che conto su di lui e di non deludermi... ah dimenticavo ovviamente lato sinistro”.

“ _Sarà fatto Clarke. Tu non ti preoccupare, tutto andrà secondo i piani…_ ”.

“Lo spero Octavia, lo spero…”.

Chiudo la conversazione e ritorno rapidamente da Lexa.

Appena mi vede, mi sorride. Oddio per un attimo sento le gambe cedere ma cerco di non far trasparire le mie emozioni. Le sorrido a mia volta e familiarizzo con il fatto che l'operazione ha la priorità e soprattutto con un altro concetto che mi deve entrare bene in testa: _Lexa Woods è il nemico_.


	4. Capitolo 4

# CAPITOLO 4

 

[Clarke POV]

Il viaggio di ritorno in macchina è terribilmente silenzioso.

La cosa non mi dispiace neanche tanto, ho bisogno di concentrazione e soprattutto del mio sangue freddo, la mia modalità “truppe d'assalto” per intenderci... _Caspita, solo a pensarci mi vengono i brividi... è veramente tantissimo tempo che non uso più questo modus_. Sospiro senza dare troppo nell'occhio. L'auto si ferma. Siamo arrivati.

Lyncol si affretta ad aprirci i relativi sportelli, e, un istante dopo, siamo l’una di fronte all'altra. Lexa ha le spalle rivolte verso la macchina.

"Allora, credo che sia il caso di ringraziarti Lexa... per il caffè, per la compagnia e anche per la proposta di lavoro. Ti farò sapere al più presto, promesso...", dico tutto d’un fiato. Cerco di guardarmi attorno in allerta, ma sono distratta dalla sua voce... dalle sue labbra.

"Non devi ringraziarmi Clarke, il piacere è stato mio...".

Vedo un riflesso che quasi mi acceca, lei non fa in tempo a finire la frase che sento esplodere un colpo di fucile. La scena è tutta di una rapidità impressionante. D'istinto mi butto su Lexa e le faccio scudo col mio corpo, ma non sono abbastanza veloce e il proiettile le colpisce il braccio sinistro. La sento gemere dal dolore. Ora è sdraiata a terra, siamo al riparo, coperte dalla limousine. Controllo immediatamente la ferita e sembra pulita, il proiettile è uscito.

"Tranquilla, ci penso io. Lo so che fa male... Cerca di fare dei respiri profondi", mi strappo un pezzo di maglietta per limitare l’emorragia.

In un secondo Lyncol è al mio fianco.

"Dobbiamo portarla dentro al più presto, ha bisogno di cure. Hai visto da dove è venuto lo sparo?", gli domando cercando di capire come procedere.

"Sì, credo che sia stato un cecchino su quel palazzo di fronte...".

Cerco di controllare la posizione per accertarmi che non ci sia più pericolo.

"Non vedo nulla, forse è già scappato".

Afferro la borsa e prendo fuori la mia SIG Sauer P226... sia Lyncol che Lexa sgranano gli occhi.

"Non guardatemi come se fossi un alieno, sono un ex SEAL e non esco mai senza la mia piccola...".

"Forte la dottoressa, vero Lexa?", cerca di sdrammatizzare il ragazzo.

"Tu portala dentro, vi copro io. Quando sarete al sicuro, vi raggiungerò… cerca di tener premuto sulla ferita mi raccomando", dico spronandolo a muoversi.

Lyncol annuisce e prende Lexa in braccio.

"Ma Clarke non ti possiamo lasciare qui da sola...", mormora lei con un filo di voce.

"So cavarmela, tranquilla . Voi andate al mio 3... 1...2...3… ORA...", sparo un paio di colpi in aria.

Quando vedo che sono al riparo dentro l'atrio dell'ospedale, comincio ad indietreggiare guardandomi attorno e alla fine corro velocemente verso l'ingresso anche io.

"Cosa abbiamo?", mi chiede mia madre venendomi incontro.

"Donna, 30 anni, ferita d'arma da fuoco al braccio sinistro. Il proiettile è uscito e sembra non aver preso l'arteria. È sempre stata cosciente...", dico esponendo l’anamnesi della paziente.

"Ok, portiamola in sala visita due".

La ferita, come previsto, non è grave e in poco meno di mezz'ora io e mia madre la sistemiamo. C’è voluto qualche punto di sutura, una fasciatura stretta e un sedativo per il dolore che l'ha fatta crollare subito.

La mia mente mi gioca brutti scherzi e il pensiero che l’attraversa mi fa sentire male: la mia distrazione poteva costarle la vita. Sospiro cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Mi avvio verso la porta ma prima di uscire mi prendo un attimo per mandare un messaggio criptato ad Octavia.

_‘Ehi O, è andato tutto secondo i piani o quasi... Lexa... la signorina Woods è ferita ma nulla di grave. Dì a Raven di passare dall’ospedale per prendere le deposizioni sull’attentato, è meglio fargli vedere che l’FBI è interessata... magari gli mettiamo un po' di sale sulla coda!!!’_.

Neanche il tempo di inviarlo che ricevo la sua risposta.

_‘Ricevuto boss, attivo subito Rae... mi raccomando fai attenzione!’_.

Esco dalla sala visita e vedo Lyncol parlare con la polizia e raccontargli tutto l'accaduto. _Caspita sono arrivati in fretta_ , penso tra me e me.

Quando mi vede, si congeda dall'agente e mi viene incontro avido di notizie.

"Come sta?".

"Ora sta bene. Per via del dolore abbiamo dovuto somministrarle un calmante, adesso sta riposando. È stata fortunata... due centimetri più in là e avrebbe preso l'arteria e a quel punto non avrei potuto fare granché. In questo modo credo che non le rimarrà neanche la cicatrice”, rispondo con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

“Grazie, grazie veramente…”.

“E di cosa? È mio dovere! Piuttosto, hai la più vaga idea di chi possa volerla morta?”.

“Lexa Woods negli anni si è fatta un sacco di nemici. L'elenco purtroppo è molto lungo…”, afferma amareggiato Lyncol.

“Non ne avevo idea, mi dispiace moltissimo”. La mia frase risulta essere di un retorico assurdo ma non è quello che intendevo nel modo più assoluto.

“Quello che volevo dire è che nessuno al mondo si merita un trattamento del genere, nonostante tutte le cose che possa aver fatto”.

“Tranquilla dottoressa, avevo capito”, ribatte il ragazzo con un sorriso.

“Forse è meglio che avvisi la sua famiglia, la terremo in osservazione stanotte, è la prassi… ma non ti preoccupare rimango io con lei, non è consentito ai parenti rimanere”. Non so neanche io come mi sono uscite quelle parole, fatto sta che le ho dette.

“Grazie dottoressa Griffin, chiamo subito”.

“Ti prego, chiamami Clarke”.

“Ok, grazie Clarke!”, esclama sorridendomi.

Lo vedo lasciare la struttura con il telefono in mano.

Ritorno nella stanza. Lexa sta ancora dormendo saporitamente.

Mi soffermo a guardare i suoi lineamenti, quasi maledicendoli per essere così dannatamente belli. Non so neanche io cosa mi prende, ma la mia mano scivola sulla sua per una timida carezza. Quel contatto mi dà i brividi. La tolgo immediatamente come se mi fossi scottata a quel tocco.

_Clarke, lei è il nemico… lei è il tuo nemico!_

Nonostante mi continui a ripetere questa frase, la mia mente sembra non prenderla minimamente in considerazione.

Mi metto a sedere su una sedia e aspetto pazientemente che si svegli.

 

///

 

È passata circa mezz'ora quando l’infermiera di turno si affaccia alla porta della stanza per richiamare la mia attenzione.

“Dottoressa Griffin, sono arrivati i famigliari della signorina Woods”, mi informa.

“Monroe quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi Clarke!”, la riprendo scherzosamente.

“Hai ragione Clarke, ma non mi viene naturale cosa ci vuoi fare... Ah, dimenticavo: c’è anche un agente dell’FBI che vuole parlare con te in merito alla sparatoria”.

“Grazie”.

Rivolgo un’ultima occhiata a Lexa poi esco dalla camera.

Vedo subito tre persone che stanno parlando con Lyncol, e dietro di loro noto Raven.

Le faccio un cenno senza farmi scorgere, poi mi dirigo verso la famiglia Woods.

“Dottoressa Griffin le presento il signor Titus Woods, sua moglie Indra Woods, gli zii della signorina Lexa... e lei è Anya Woods sua cugina”, afferma il ragazzone con estremo imbarazzo.

“Salve, è un piacere conoscervi. Io sono la dottoressa Clarke Griffin... ho effettuato il primo soccorso a vostra nipote”.

“Il piacere è nostro...”, accenna l'uomo seguito dallo sguardo più preoccupato della moglie.

“Dottoressa, come sta?”, domanda ansiosamente Anya non curandosi dei convenevoli.

“La signorina Woods ora sta bene, è sedata. Ha riportato una ferita al braccio sinistro ma fortunatamente non è grave... però dovrà rimanere sotto osservazione questa notte... è la prassi...”.

La sento tirare un sospiro di sollievo e anche il volto della zia si rilassa notevolmente. L’uomo rimane impassibile, sembra non essere coinvolto minimamente.

“Se fosse possibile vorrei rimanere per la notte, magari potrebbe avere bisogno di aiuto...”, afferma Anya titubante.

“È contro la politica dell'ospedale, ma non si preoccupi: rimango io con lei... del resto è il mio mestiere!!”, replico sorridendole.

Noto Raven avvicinarsi tirando fuori il distintivo.

“Salve, agente speciale dell’FBI Raven Rayes. I signori Woods immagino... avrei delle domande da farvi in merito all’attentato...”.

Rimangono un attimo interdetti come se Rae avesse appena affermato di essere un alieno.

“Lei è la dottoressa Griffin?”, mi chiede la mia collega fingendo di non conoscermi.

“Sì, sono io”.

“Avrei bisogno di parlare anche con lei”.

Annuisco in risposta e mi appresto a seguirla quando la voce di Anya mi frena.

“Agente Rayes, naturalmente siamo a disposizione per rispondere a tutte le sue domande... ma, se fosse possibile, prima vorremmo vedere Lexa”, replica con un sorriso Anya, rimbalzando lo sguardo tra Raven e me.

Rae annuisce lasciandomi campo libero.

“Sì certo, seguitemi!”, esclamo facendogli strada verso la camera.

Quando la vedono si tranquillizzano subito. E nel giro di poco tempo siamo già nella sala d'attesa che stiamo rispondendo alle domande della mia collega.

Gli zii lasciano l'ospedale in fretta per un improvviso impegno, così tocca ad Anya trattenersi e rispondere a tutti i quesiti di Raven... anche se noto dal suo sorriso che non le dispiace per niente.

Passano poco più di venti minuti ed io mi congedo per controllare la mia paziente. Prima di entrare nella stanza di Lexa mi giro un’ultima volta e le vedo ridere... Alzo gli occhi al cielo e scuoto la testa.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Non riesco a finire la frase che sento un dolore lancinante al braccio sinistro. E subito dopo mi trovo a terra con Clarke che mi protegge con il suo corpo. L’unica cosa che sento è il suo dolce e inebriante profumo. Poi è tutto confuso. Mi dice di stare tranquilla, di respirare. Solo dopo un po’ realizzo che mi hanno sparato. La vedo strapparsi un pezzo di maglia e tamponarmi la ferita. Dopo poco la vedo afferrare la borsa e prendere fuori una pistola. Rimango sbalordita… _Va in giro con una pistola?_ Anche Lyncol ce l’ha, ma gli ho tassativamente proibito di tirarla fuori, a meno che io non gli dica il contrario.

"Non guardatemi come se fossi un alieno, sono un ex SEAL e non esco mai senza la mia piccola...", la sento dire con un tono  estremamente soddisfatto.

"Forte la dottoressa, vero Lexa?”, cerca di sdrammatizzare Lync. Un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio volto.

"Tu portala dentro, vi copro io. Quando sarete al sicuro, vi raggiungerò… cerca di tener premuto sulla ferita mi raccomando",  la sua voce sembra lontana e appena udibile dalle mie orecchie.

"Ma Clarke non ti possiamo lasciare qui da sola...", il mio è poco più di un sussurro. Il braccio mi fa un male terribile e stringo i denti per non urlare.

La sento dire che se la sa cavare e, tempo due secondi, Lyncol mi prende in braccio. Dopo sento sempre più in lontananza la sua voce e poi più niente… buio assoluto.

Cerco di aprire gli occhi ma le palpebre non ne vogliono sapere di collaborare, sono molto pesanti... Provo e riprovo, finché non ci riesco. Mi guardo attorno spaesata. _Ma dove mi trovo? E dov'è Lyncol?_ Poi all’improvviso mi ricordo della sparatoria.

Metto a fuoco meglio, e vedo Clarke seduta al tavolino della stanza, intenta a leggere una rivista. La osservo qualche istante notando la sua estrema bellezza, fino a quando non si accorge di essere fissata. Si volta verso di me e, per l’ennesima volta in poco tempo, i nostri sguardi si incrociano.

"Ehi, ben svegliata", mi dice sorridendomi.

Per fortuna che sono sdraiata perché mi sento mancare. _Dio quel sorriso... mi farà impazzire._ Cerco di muovermi ma sento un dolore lancinante al braccio. Finalmente realizzo una cosa: la dottoressa mi ha salvato la vita, prima proteggendomi con il suo stesso corpo e poi curandomi la ferita.

"No, ferma... Cerca di non muoverti, hai ancora la flebo", la sento dire allarmata, mentre si avvicina al letto.

Mi guardo attorno e mi trovo un tubo che esce dal braccio.

"Oh, sì, scusa...", replico con voce impastata.

"Allora, come ti senti?".

"Mi fa male il braccio".

"Beh è normale. Non è una pratica comune farsi sparare!", esclama ironizzando.

"Già... Grazie... Grazie Clarke...".

"E di cosa? È un dovere rimettere in sesto le giovani e belle fanciulle in difficoltà...", scherza sorridendomi dolcemente.

“No, dico veramente Clarke… grazie per avermi salvato la vita…”, enfatizzo diventando sempre più seria, cercando di farle capire quanto il suo gesto sia stato importante per me.

Lei si avvicina ancora e mi prende la mano.

A quel contatto un brivido mi pervade il corpo, un mix di emozioni si impossessa di me… quel traditore del mio cuore comincia ad accelerare improvvisamente. Fortuna vuole che io non sia più collegata al monitor se no la mia tachicardia avrebbe fatto scattare l’allarme, e, considerando il momento, non sarebbe stato proprio opportuno.

“Lexa, salvare vite è il mio mestiere… Beh, oddio, questa volta il metodo è stato leggermente diverso… mi ha riportato indietro nel tempo, alle missioni di quando ero nei SEALS. Ora la cosa importante è che tu stia bene”, replica con un tono calmo e accomodante, cercando di tranquillizzarmi e stringendomi più forte la mano per enfatizzare le sue parole.

La mia mente comincia a fantasticare cose che non dovrebbe.

_Smettila Lexa, la devi smettere… L’amore è debolezza._

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Continuo a tenerle la mano, quel contatto mi fa stare bene. Le mie emozioni sono molti forti anche se mi rendo conto che non dovrebbero esserlo.

“Mentre dormivi, è passata la tua famiglia”, affermo rompendo il silenzio che stava diventando imbarazzate.

Alle mie parole cambia subito umore e scioglie istantaneamente il legame delle nostre mani. Gira la testa guardando dal lato opposto sospirando pesantemente.

_Sicuramente ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo... ma cosa?_

“Chi è venuto?”, mi chiede con estrema freddezza.

“I tuoi zii, Titus e Indra mi sembra, e tua cugina Anya. È veramente simpatica”.

Alla mia frase la vedo irrigidirsi, ma decido di continuare.

“Erano molto preoccupati, ma, quando gli ho detto che stavi bene e che dovevi rimane sotto osservazione per la notte solo per precauzione, si sono tranquillizzati… Starò io qui con te, quindi se hai bisogno di qualcosa, dimmelo senza farti problemi…”, affermo cercando di rassicurarla.

Continua a guardare altrove come se si vergognasse di qualcosa. Decido di provare a capire che cosa la turba.

“Ehi, ho forse detto qualcosa che non dovevo?”.

Non mi risponde subito. Ci sono diversi istanti di silenzio in cui non so proprio cosa pensare.

“Perché sei così gentile con me Clarke?”, mi domanda all’improvviso con voce flebile. Alla fine si gira ed inchioda il suo sguardo al mio. In quegli occhi posso leggerci un misto di emozioni che mi fanno vacillare da quanto sono intense.

“Non capisco. Perché non dovrei esserlo?!”, replico interdetta.

“Non merito la tua gentilezza… tu non mi conosci… sono una persona orribile, ho fatto cose che… lasciamo perdere, non valgo il tuo tempo. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se mi avessi lasciato morire. Non dovresti venire a lavorare per me, io sono merce avariata e non voglio trascinarti in questo abisso dove ci sono solo buio, solitudine, tristezza e senza via di uscita…”, il suo tono è sempre più basso. Dopo un secondo vedo una lacrima scenderle sul viso.

Le sue parole mi fanno gelare il sangue. Mille dubbi cominciano ad affollarmi la mente. _Come può una spietata criminale parlare in questo modo? Sembra quasi che si senta addosso il peso e il rimorso di ogni azione compiuta… ma la sua reputazione parla chiaro: fredda come il ghiaccio, senza morale e senza paura… Forse sta solo recitando… No, non sta recitando... quegli occhi sono sinceri, sembra che ci sia una vera e proprio guerra dentro di lei_. 

Cerco di ridestarmi ma non è così semplice dopo la bomba che mi ha sganciato.

“Perché dici questo Lexa? Sì, è vero, prima o poi tutti dobbiamo morire, è la vita, ma nessuno merita di morire in questo modo”, le riprendo la mano costringendola a guardarmi nuovamente.

“Ascolta... è vero, non ti conosco, ma sono sicura che qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, non sarà stata poi così terribile. Un modo per recuperare c’è sempre, bisogna solo trovarlo…”.

Lei ascolta le mie parole ma non apre bocca.

“E in merito al lavoro, se per te va bene, mi piacerebbe accettarlo, così avrò l’occasione di conoscerti, e magari riuscirò a sradicare via dalla tua testolina questi assurdi pensieri di morte. Te l’ho già detto che mi piacciono le sfide e sai una cosa? Tu me ne hai appena lanciata una, magari senza volerlo, ma è così!”, esclamo estremamente decisa.

Non so bene cosa mi stia succedendo ma tutte le parole che ho appena detto sono sincere... Il mio ruolo, quello sotto copertura, si è eclissato, lasciando il posto alla vera me.

Lexa mi guarda sempre più intensamente e, siccome non riesco più a sostenere il suo sguardo, cedo, puntando gli occhi sulle nostre mani intrecciate. Così decido di salvarmi dall’intera situazione buttandola sull’ironico.

“Beh, naturalmente dobbiamo discutere dello stipendio ma vedrai che una soluzione la troviamo. Sono una che si accontenta”, affermo con un timido sorriso sulle labbra.

La mia via di fuga funziona perché Lexa sorride di rimando alleggerendo in modo notevole la tensione nell’aria.

“Se ne può parlare ma credo che non potrai lamentarti del compenso, io sono molto generosa con i miei dipendenti, basta che tu lo chieda a Lyncol…”, afferma sorridendomi sempre di più.

“Allora è deciso! Quando devo cominciare capo?”, le domando  con una punta di ironia sull’ultima parola.

“Direi che hai già cominciato... se non erro sei in questa stanza di ospedale a farmi da infermiera per la notte, mentre potresti essere comodamente distesa sul tuo letto a dormire”.

“Beh vorrà dire che mi pagherai gli straordinari!”, esclamo mettendomi a ridere. Dopo un secondo trascino anche lei e l’allegria riempie la camera.

Torna seria e mi stringe forte la mano.

“Grazie Clarke… intendo dire veramente… Grazie!”.

_Oddio, ti prego... smettila di guardarmi così intensamente. Non ce la posso proprio fare… devo famigliarizzare con il fatto che sarà veramente dura chiudere tutte le mie emozioni in un cassetto._

“Adesso cerca di riposare che ne hai bisogno. Quando ti sveglierai, sarò qui”.

“Buonanotte Clarke”.

“Buonanotte Lexa”.

Vedo il suo corpo rilassarsi e dopo pochi minuti è già immersa in un sonno profondo.

Continuo a ripetermi che Lexa è il nemico ma non mi basta più. La sua confessione, letteralmente a cuore aperto, mi fa pensare che non sia poi quel mostro che tutti dipingono e che in lei ci sia qualcosa di buono… _Accidenti a te Clarke, questa è una bruttissima strada da intraprendere, perché devi trovare in tutto ed in tutti il lato positivo? Me lo spieghi?_ Mah forse perché sono un’inguaribile ottimista e perché adoro le sfide. Anche se credo che questa sfida io non la possa proprio vincere. _Vorrei ricordarti l’ultima volta in cui eri convinta di poter salvare qualcuno… Un certo Finn Collins, noto criminale di livello mondiale, e notizia flash: non solo non voleva essere salvato ma ci è mancato poco che ti uccidesse a sangue freddo!_ Questa volta è diverso, lei è diversa, di questo ne sono sempre più convinta.


	5. Capitolo 5

# CAPITOLO 5

 

[Clarke POV]

È notte fonda, ho controllato più volte Lexa e la sua flebo. Poi, stanca, ho provato a riposare un po’ ma niente... i miei occhi sono sempre fissi su di lei… sembrano attratti come da una calamita. Questi traditori, insieme alle mie emozioni, formano un team micidiale a cui resisto a fatica. Penso e ripenso alle parole che ho sentito poco fa, e non riesco ancora a comprenderle a pieno… _Com’è possibile che la boss della più potente organizzazione malavitosa di tutti gli Stati Uniti d’America abbia dei rimorsi? Che si faccia degli scrupoli? Che abbia dei sensi di colpa? Che voglia morire per lenire il suo dolore interno? Com’è possibile?_

Mi avvicino al suo letto per l’ennesimo controllo. Dorme profondamente. È più forte di me, le accarezzo dolcemente la mano... ho bisogno di un contatto fisico, non so neanche io il motivo. A quel tocco un brivido mi pervade il corpo. Continuo a guardarla con intensità, come se volessi imprimermi nella mente ogni suo lineamento, ogni suo tratto. _Dio quanto è bella!_ La vedo muovere la testa nel sonno ed una ciocca di capelli non autorizzata le copre il viso. La mia mano, senza neanche chiedermi il permesso, agisce d’impulso, la rimuove delicatamente, portandogliela dietro l’orecchio. Quel gesto mi spinge ad avvicinarmi sempre di più a lei. Ora il mio viso è a pochi centimetri dal suo. Fisso con insistenza le sue labbra di un rosa delicato. Ho una voglia matta di baciarla… di sentire il suo sapore… _Clarke, ma che ti prende? Lexa è il nemico!_ Ma come può essere il nemico se, quando sono vicina a lei, il mio cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata e provo dell’emozioni mai sentite prima? Come può esserlo? Sono ad un passo dall’azzerare la distanza tra di noi e baciarla quando un suo movimento mi ridesta e mi allontano repentinamente.

“Che succede?”, mi chiede allarmata.

“Niente… Non succede niente… stavo controllando il tubo della flebo... Capita a volte che il paziente mentre dorme lo schiacci... e questo non è per niente salutare”, rispondo cercando di celare il mio più completo imbarazzo.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sto dormendo o sono sveglia? Non so rispondere a questa domanda. Sento che qualcuno mi accarezza dolcemente la mano. La sua delicatezza mi scatena dei brividi lungo tutto il corpo, mi provoca un benessere mai provato, mi rilassa, mi fa sentire in pace con me stessa. _Sì, sto decisamente dormendo e questo è un bellissimo sogno._ Percepisco un altro tocco, questa volta sul viso... alcuni capelli vengono spostati dietro l’orecchio con la stessa premura e delicatezza della carezza di prima. Mi sento come se fossi in un limbo. _Sono forse in paradiso?_ È stranissimo continuo a sentire questo benessere che mi dà la pace più assoluta… ad un certo punto sento un respiro caldo sul mio viso, un sospiro, ma non è il mio… e poi lo percepisco… il suo profumo, lo riconoscerei tra mille, mi inebria la mente… Ci metto un po’ a capire cosa sta succedendo… E malgrado io abbia un bisogno immenso di essere baciata da lei, non posso assolutamente permetterglielo... così, in modo decisamente goffo, fingo di svegliarmi.

“Che succede?”, chiedo simulando la voce impastata.

Lei, imbarazzata, abbozza una scusa. Ovviamente non credo ad una sola parola. Continuo a fissarle il volto, scivolando sulle sue labbra più volte.

_Perché stavi per baciarmi, Clarke? E perché non te l’ho permesso? Dio solo sa quanto avrei voluto che tu lo facessi, e quanto io ne avessi avuto bisogno._

Le domande continuano a formarsi numerose, facendomi quasi esplodere la testa. Devo assolutamente fare qualcosa per uscire da questo buco nero che mi sta risucchiando.

Butto l’occhio sul comodino e trovo la scusa perfetta.

“Clarke, mi daresti un bicchiere d’acqua per favore?”.

Si guarda intorno e vede che la caraffa è vuota.

“Ma sì certo. Arrivo subito”.

Afferra la caraffa e non fa in tempo a finire la frase che è già scomparsa fuori dalla stanza. _Ottimo, le ho fornito la scusa per fuggire da quel momento d’imbarazzo e da me… Perché ho così tanta paura di lasciarmi avvicinare da qualcuno?_ Come se non lo sapessi... l’amore è debolezza! E, per il ruolo che sono costretta ad interpretare, io non posso essere debole. Non posso e non devo farmi coinvolgere...  sarebbe troppo pericoloso... per me, per lei e persino per Anya. Ho giurato di proteggerla e non verrò meno al mio giuramento nemmeno per Clarke.

Mi sfioro le labbra con le dita cercando di lenire la mancanza di quel bacio, ma non è così semplice. Provo a tranquillizzarmi, ma non ci riesco. Sarà praticamente impossibile tornare a dormire con questo patema d’animo.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Cavolo, credo di aver stabilito un record nell’uscire dalla stanza: mai stata più veloce di così.

Fortuna che Lexa mi ha fornito la scusa per fuggire da quella situazione imbarazzante. _Se ne sarà accorta che stavo per baciarla? No, stava dormendo. Come avrebbe potuto?_

Sono proprio pessima. Solo io riesco ad infognarmi in situazioni così dannatamente complicate, e poi pretendere di uscirne indenne.

Cerco di riportare il mio stato d’animo dalla più totale confusione alla pseudo normalità. E con la caraffa piena mi appresto ad entrare nella stanza.

“Eccomi qui!”, esclamo non sapendo cosa dire.

Il volto di Lexa rimane fisso sulla finestra... sembra persa nel vuoto e in chissà quali pensieri.

Le verso un po’ d’acqua e le passo il bicchiere.

“Fai attenzione: è molto fredda”, l’avverto.

L’aiuto a tirarsi su posandole una mano dietro la schiena.

Quel contatto mi dà quasi la scossa, e credo sia lo stesso anche per lei... posso vederlo riflesso nei suoi occhi. _Ma come diavolo è possibile? Sentire tutto questo trasporto per una persona che dovrei arrestare? Non è concepibile che provi qualcosa per lei, come potrei? Lei è nemico... ma se invece non fosse così?_

Scuoto la testa per cercare di mandar via tutte queste innumerevoli domande a cui non riesco o non voglio rispondere.

Il mio stupido comportamento non le sfugge, e quando mi ripassa il bicchiere, sento una dolce carezza su tutta la lunghezza della mano. Il mio corpo è invaso da un tremore intenso che non riesco a nascondere.

“Clarke… posso farti una domanda?”.

La sua voce, anche se è poco più di un sussurro, mi risveglia dal torpore in cui ero finita.

“Ma naturalmente…”.

“Perché vuoi lavorare per me?”.

Avete presente un ceffone in pieno viso? Beh… io è come se l’avessi appena preso.

_E adesso che le dico? Potrei provare con la verità: sono un agente dell’FBI sotto copertura e voglio lavorare per te per trovare delle prove per incriminarti… Meglio di no… Oppure potrei provare a rispondere lasciandomi trasportare dai miei sentimenti… dalla mia empatia_.

“Te l’ho già detto il perché Lexa... perché voglio conoscerti meglio e perché implicitamente mi hai lanciato una sfida…”.

“E perché vuoi conoscere una persona come me? Mi rifiuto di credere che non sei a conoscenza né della mia fama né della mia reputazione”, il suo tono diventa leggermente più alto.

“E allora? Io decido con la MIA testa, non in base a voci di corridoio o al sentito dire. L’opinione che ho di te in questo momento non ha niente a che vedere con ciò che si può leggere sui giornali o sentire in TV. Io mi fido di quello che vedo, di quello che provo…”. _Dannazione Clarke ma che cavolo stai dicendo?_

I suoi occhi fissano i miei e io non ho via di fuga.

“E cosa vedi? Cosa provi?”, mi chiede dolcemente.

_Oh al diavolo! Andrò all’inferno per questo? Chi lo sa?! Ma al momento non mi importa_.

“Vedo una bellissima donna che è troppo impegnata a combattere una guerra interna che la sta uccidendo lentamente. Il suoi occhi sono vuoti, spenti, come se avesse tutti i problemi e le angosce di questo mondo sulle spalle. E non riesce a vedere quanto il suo sguardo sia stupendo e magnetico! Non riesce a vedere quanto il suo sorriso meraviglioso le faccia brillare tutto il viso rendendola ancora più bella… Questo è quello che vedo... E… ”. Le parole mi escono come un fiume in piena fino a che non mi accorgo di essere rimasta senza fiato.

“E cosa?”, mi esorta a continuare.

“E… provo una grossa ammirazione per te… O forse… oddio non lo so spiegare… non lo so… non lo so che cosa provo, ma mi fa stare bene!”, riesco a dire balbettando leggermente.

Lei continua a guardarmi come a volermi leggere dentro. Il colore dei suoi occhi diventa più lucente. Ed un timido sorriso nasce sulle sue labbra.

“È per questo che prima stavi per baciarmi?”, mi chiede leggermente divertita. Sgrano gli occhi deglutendo pesantemente. _Beccata!_

“Chi io? Non mi permetterei mai di baciare il mio datore di lavoro non sarebbe professionale… e io sono molto professionale!”, rispondo cercando di salvarmi in corner.

“Beh, tecnicamente però non sei ancora una mia dipendente, devi ancora firmare il contratto…”, mi provoca deliberatamente, c’è uno strano scintillio nei suoi occhi.

“Signorina Woods sta forse flirtando con me?”.

“Flirtare? Non credo di esserne capace. Ho due parole per te Clarke: _Carpe Diem_. Magari questa potrebbe essere l’unica volta in cui puoi vedermi per quella che sono veramente e, credimi, l’altra versione di me non ti piacerebbe affatto…”.

Mi avvicino pericolosamente a lei

“E cosa te lo fa pensare?”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

“Perché mi conosco: mi nascondo dentro la mia armatura diventando un’altra…”.

“Da quello che dici non riuscirò mai a conoscere tutte le sfaccettature che caratterizzano Lexa Woods...”. Le sospiro avvicinandomi ulteriormente.

“Direi che è fortemente improbabile…”, replica quasi in affanno trovandosi il mio viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Questa è una sfida?”.

Lei mi fissa le labbra con insistenza rispondendo tacitamente alla domanda.

“Accetto la sfida!”, esclamo azzerando la distanza tra di noi e posando la mia bocca sulla sua per un tenero bacio.

Il contatto mi provoca dei brividi lungo la schiena che faccio fatica a controllare. Il suo sapore è dolce, succoso. Continuo a cibarmene, sempre più bisognosa. Ma voglio di più. Le mordo delicatamente il labbro inferiore, cercando un varco per entrare. Quando schiude la bocca trovo subito l’accesso che bramavo… La sua lingua è lì, che attende la mia per un duello senza esclusione di colpi. Afferro il suo viso tra le mani per stringere di più il contatto tra le nostre labbra. Anche se ormai ho bisogno di ossigeno non mi importa, voglio che questo bacio duri in eterno. La sento attirarmi verso di sé con il braccio libero e la cosa mi fa sorridere. Dopo un tempo quasi infinito però siamo costrette a sciogliere quel bellissimo contatto per la necessità di respirare.

Io mi perdo nei suoi occhi leggendoci qualcosa che prima non c’era… passione, desiderio, trasporto… voglia di vivere.

Non riesco a pensare razionalmente in questo momento.

Il bacio che ci siamo appena scambiate mi ha letteralmente scombussolato, non ho mai provato nulla del genere in vita mia. E questo mi spaventa da morire. Le accarezzo dolcemente il viso cercando di riprendere il controllo di me stessa, cosa che ritengo fortemente improbabile.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Credo di non essermi mai sentita così viva come in questo momento. Quelle labbra sulle mie, il suo sapore... ho provato emozioni che non sapevo neanche esistessero, ho provato l'ebrezza del paradiso... mi sono sentita amata, desiderata e solo per un bacio. _Come ho potuto rinunciare a tutto questo? Come ho potuto cedere al volere di mio zio, annullandomi completamente? Come ho potuto credere alle sue parole 'l'amore è debolezza'?_

Non riesco a definire a parole quello che sto provando in questo momento. Non può essere amore, conosco appena questa donna… ma quello che mi ha fatto provare con quel bacio è un'emozione incontenibile, sconvolgente, intensa, passionale, mi ha fatto sentire in pace con me stessa, mi ha fatto sentire finalmente viva. E se questo non è amore, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa possa essere. Quello che so è che voglio sentirmi di nuovo così, ogni ora del giorno, ogni minuto, ogni secondo, sempre. _Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Per me non è possibile e non lo sarà mai. Ho venduto l'anima al diavolo e non c'è via d’uscita_.

La voce di Clarke mi ridesta dai miei pensieri.

“Ehi… Tutto bene?”, mi chiede con estrema dolcezza.

“Sì… sì, tutto bene… è che è stato…”, balbetto non riuscendo a finire la frase.

“Hai ragione è stato… WOW! Baciare il capo non è poi così male”, replica ironicamente togliendomi dall’imbarazzo.

“Già… ma tecnicamente non sono ancora il tuo capo”, cerco di liquidare la conversazione freddamente riportandomi sui binari.

“Ok, ciò non toglie che per me è stato…”.

“Uno sbaglio!”, concludo la frase al suo posto celando le mie vere emozioni sotto la maschera da Commander.

Alle mie parole il volto di Clarke diventa cupo e triste, quasi deluso e non prova neanche a ribattere.

“Forse dovresti dormire un altro po’. Io esco un attimo, torno subito”, mi dice con tono piatto e privo di emozioni.

Seguo la sua figura uscire dalla camera e un senso di vuoto mi invade.

Continuo a ripetermi che sia stata la cosa migliore, ma non riesco proprio a farmene una ragione. La delusione sul suo volto è stata come una coltellata in pieno petto.

Famigliarizzo con il fatto che ho appena oscurato l’unico spiraglio di luce che si stava affacciando nella mia vita. Con questa triste consapevolezza chiudo gli occhi tentando di prendere sonno. E con mia somma sorpresa in pochi minuti vedo solo nero. Il colore che caratterizza la mia vita. Il colore della mia anima.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Esco da quella camera come se stessi fuggendo da un incendio.

_‘Uno sbaglio!’._ Le sue parole mi rimbombano nella testa. Razionalmente so che ha ragione lei. Ma emotivamente come può definirlo semplicemente ‘ _uno sbaglio_ ’. Non può negare di aver sentito qualcosa, percepivo il suo trasporto, il suo desiderio, la sua passione. _Come può liquidarlo come un errore? Come può farlo?_

Forse mi ha solo preso in giro. Io mi sono lasciata andare in preda alle mie emozione, mentre lei mi stava usando. Il suo è stato un gesto meccanico, magari il preludio di una futura scopata, niente di più. Bene: se è questo quello che vuoi, signorina Woods hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti.

_Devo cancellare completamente quello che è successo dalla mia mente. Lei per me è solo l’obiettivo finale. La persona che devo mettere in galera, niente di più_.

‘Lexa è il nemico’, questo d'ora in poi diventerà il mio mantra.

Mi rifugio nel mio studio e invio un messaggio criptato ad Octavia.

‘ _Ciao O, scusa l'ora, ma volevo informarti che da domani sarò il nuovo medico personale della famiglia Woods, mancano solo le pratiche da firmare. Ti terrò aggiornata al più presto. CG’._

Ovviamente tralascio i dettagli di quello che è appena successo... _Ma perché? È successo qualcosa?_

Cerco di perdere un po' di tempo riordinando qualche inutile cartella poi faccio ritorno in quella stanza.

Entro senza fare troppo rumore. Lei è lì, distesa dove l'ho lasciata poco fa, che dorme di gusto. Sul suo viso non vi è alcuna traccia dell'accaduto. Sospiro frustrata poi dò una rapida occhiata alla flebo per constatare che è tutto a posto. Ottimo mi posso riposare un po'. Mi accoccolo sulla sedia del tavolo sperando di addormentarmi, anche se non ci credo molto.

I miei occhi sembrano catalizzati sulla figura del mio nuovo capo e non ne vogliono proprio sapere di collaborare. Così passo il tempo a fissarla non riuscendo a capire il suo comportamento, facendomi tutti i possibili film mentali. Poi non so neanche io come mi addormento.


	6. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

[Lexa POV]

Il sole è sorto portando l'arrivo del nuovo giorno e con esso il mio incubo ad occhi aperti.

Ebbene sì, la mia vita è un eterno incubo che mi da tregua, a volte, solo mentre dormo... cosa che però non è successa stanotte. Infatti mi sono ritrovata a maledirmi, per l'ennesima volta, per aver rinnegato l'esperienza più bella della mia vita: il bacio con Clarke.

Non so cosa mi sia preso ieri sera... _Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? lo so bene_. Come al solito ho usato la testa e non il cuore. È quello che mi hanno insegnato, è quello che ci si aspetta da me. Io non sono una persona, sono un automa che deve interpretare un ruolo. È così da sempre.

Scuoto ripetutamente la testa per riprendere il controllo di me stessa.

Lyncol è già arrivato e Clarke sta finendo di fare le pratiche per dimettermi.

Stamattina abbiamo, si e no, scambiato un 'buongiorno'. Non posso certo biasimarla dopo il modo in cui mi sono comportata, dopo quello che le ho detto. Continuo a pensare che non sia una buona idea averla come medico personale, ma una parte di me ne ha un estremo bisogno... Egoisticamente vedo la sua presenza al mio fianco come una via di fuga... averla semplicemente vicina può lenire il mio dolore... o forse la mia è solo una speranza remota di poterla avere un giorno nella mia vita.

"Ehi, come ti senti, Lexa?", mi chiede Lyncol risvegliandomi dal turbinio dei miei pensieri.

"Bene Lyncol, sto bene", il mio tono non lo convince, forse perché ho gli occhi puntati sulla dottoressa e non lo degno di uno sguardo.

"Sicura?".

"Sì, tranquillo Lync".

"Anya è preoccupatissima, mi ha detto di dirti di chiamarla al più presto".

"Quando esco da qui, lo faccio subito", gli rispondo laconicamente.

Vedo Clarke salutare le infermiere e abbracciare con trasporto una donna più anziana che le assomiglia molto... _forse sua madre..._

Finiti i saluti e le pratiche, vedo la dottoressa dirigersi verso di noi e, quando i nostri sguardi s’incrociano, il suo sorriso scompare.

_La maschera Commander fa sempre effetto, ci dovrò fare l’abitudine a vederla triste, seria e delusa!_

“Ok, è tutto sistemato. Ho appena firmato gli incartamenti per dimetterti. È l’ultima cosa che ho fatto come dottoressa di questo ospedale”, il suo tono è cortese ma glaciale.

“Ottimo, possiamo andare. Ti devo ufficialmente presentare la famiglia Woods”, affermo apaticamente.

“Non ne vedo l’ora”, replica fingendo entusiasmo.

Saliamo sulla limousine e partiamo. Direzione: villa Woods.

Il silenzio comincia davvero ad essere insopportabile così afferro il cellulare e chiamo Anya.

" _Ehi, allora come ti senti?_ ", mi chiede preoccupata.

"Anya, sto bene. Stiamo andando a casa. Tu sei in ufficio?".

" _E dove vuoi che sia?!?_ ", replica ironicamente.

"Scusa. Domanda stupida... Dovresti far preparare il contratto dall’ufficio legale per la dottoressa Griffin con le solite clausole di riservatezza ... So che è chiedere molto, ma la data di assunzione dovrebbe essere quella di ieri".

" _Caspita, ti ha proprio fatto il lavaggio del cervello ..._ ".

"Anya... ti prego non cominciare...", la riprendo seccata.

" _Immagino che sia seduta al tuo fianco!_ ".

"Vedo che hai capito la problematica".

" _Ok, niente battutine imbarazzanti. Vado all'ufficio legale e fra massimo un paio d'ore ci vediamo a casa, ok?_ ".

“Perfetto, grazie Anya".

" _E di che Commander?_ "

Riaggancio e guardo fuori dal finestrino sperando che il viaggio e questo disagio finiscano in fretta.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Il viaggio in macchina è veramente tremendo. La sento parlare al telefono del mio contratto di lavoro. Non riesco a concentrarmi se non sulla sua voce, piatta ed estremamente fredda come fosse un’automa. _Dov’è finita quella dolce e bellissima ragazza che ho baciato ieri notte_? Ah, già, dimenticavo non è successo niente ieri notte. _Concentrati Clarke, hai una missione da portare a termine, Lexa è il nemico!_

Mentalmente mi focalizzo su questo concetto e un po’ mi aiuta. Cerco di pensare a che cosa mi aspetterà. Probabilmente dovrò conoscere ufficialmente i membri della famiglia e firmare il contratto con tutte quelle clausole... e poi? Oddio, spero proprio di non dover risiedere a casa loro... sarebbe davvero imbarazzante e difficile da gestire. La privacy sarebbe un vago ricordo e fare rapporto sarebbe praticamente impossibile.

I pensieri non mi danno tregua. Sono completamente persa in essi, tanto da non accorgermi che Lexa mi sta rivolgendo la parola.

“Clarke, quando arriveremo alla tenuta, ti presenterò tutta la mia famiglia. Purtroppo sarai sottoposta ad un interrogatorio degno della CIA, e mi dispiace di questo, ma la mia famiglia è molto sospettosa, molto più di me...", il suo tono è basso e privo di emozioni. Continua a guardare fuori dal finestrino, persa in Dio solo sa cosa.

Non faccio in tempo a dire niente che continua il discorso.

"La tenuta di famiglia si chiama Polis. Il medico personale deve risiedere nel suo perimetro. Non ti preoccupare per la tua privacy, starai nella dependance che è a circa 200 metri dalla villa dove abitiamo noi!".

_Ecco, come volevasi dimostrare!! Il lato positivo è che almeno non devo stare sotto il suo stesso tetto_.

“Ok, nessun problema. Di interrogatori ne ho già subiti parecchi e per il resto... direi che non mi posso lamentare…. Ho addirittura un’intera dependance tutta per me”, il mio tono diventa leggermente sarcastico sull’ultima frase, ma Lexa è talmente assente che non se ne accorge nemmeno.

“Perfetto. Poi, come forse avrai sentito, dovrai firmare un contratto che sancisce la tua assunzione. Nella famiglia Woods vige un regolamento molto severo in merito alle clausole di riservatezza... sai per possibili insider trading... non possiamo lasciare nulla al caso. Così dovrai firmare una dichiarazione di non divulgazione... non potrai riferire nessun tipo di informazione di cui verrai a conoscenza. E per questa cosa mi dispiace ancora di più dell’interrogatorio”. L’ultima frase è quasi un sussurro e, quando mi giro verso di lei, incontro i suoi bellissimi occhi pieni di una tristezza indecifrabile, che mi fissano... come se le dispiacesse avermi trascinato in questa vita. _Perché ti fai tutti questi scrupoli Lexa? Mi sembrava di aver capito ieri notte che il nostro rapporto fosse solo ed esclusivamente professionale... forse fai così con tutti i tuoi dipendenti? Beh Lyncol è uno dei tuoi più cari amici quindi potrebbe essere_. _Odio non capire le cose: è frustrante!_

Non reggo più il suo sguardo, così, semplicemente, annuisco in risposta e lo distolgo, rifugiandomi verso il finestrino.

Finalmente arriviamo a destinazione.

Lyncol si immette in uno stupendo viale alberato, fermandosi poi davanti ad un immenso cancello con una gigante lettera W al centro. Quest’ultimo è dotato di un sistema di sicurezza all’avanguardia comprensivo di diverse telecamere a circuito chiuso e sensori di movimento. 

_Sarò letteralmente blindata qui dentro... di bene in meglio_.

Ci mettiamo diversi minuti ad arrivare alla villa padronale. Questa tenuta è immensa, così come l’imponente edificio che mi si para davanti quando Lyncol mi apre la portiera per farmi scendere dalla limousine e a me scappa un “Wow” di ammirazione.

La mia espressione non sfugge a Lexa. Con la coda dell’occhio posso vedere un timido sorriso sulle sue labbra.

“Fa questo effetto la prima volta, vedrai che ti ci abituerai. Da questa parte”, afferma ritornando alla modalità apatica e invitandomi a seguirla.

“Io non credo…”, mormoro senza farmi sentire.

_Sto entrando nella tana del nemico._

_Ormai non posso più fare marcia indietro. Ho una missione da compiere ed è il momento di cominciare._

_Ce la posso fare_.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Al nostro arrivo ci viene aperto il portone e mi scosto per fare entrare prima la dottoressa.

_La sto conducendo nella mia vita buia, fatta di solitudine e tristezza. Ma perché non mi ha dato ascolto? Può ancora rinunciare a questo lavoro. Finché non firma il contratto non è vincolata, può scegliere una vita migliore, piena di gioia e felicità. Perché si ostina con questa assurda sfida? Non sono stata abbastanza fredda ieri? Pensavo di essere stata crudele ed invece è qui davanti a me, pronta a farsi massacrare dai miei zii_.

Vengo riportata alla realtà da Pike, il nostro fedele maggiordomo.

“Signorina Lexa, ben tornata”, esclama l’uomo con un sorriso

“Buongiorno Pike. Dove sono i miei zii?”.

“Il signor Woods è nel suo studio mentre la signora è in cucina: sta finendo di fare colazione”.

“Grazie, Pike. Ti presento la dottoressa Clarke Griffin, da oggi diventerà il nostro medico personale”, introduco la mia ospite con tono fermo e deciso.

“È un piacere conoscerla dottoressa”, afferma Pike porgendole la mano.

“Il piacere è tutto mio”, replica, stringendogliela a sua volta, con estrema cortesia.

“Signorina Lexa se mi vuole dare la giacca la metto nel guardaroba. Ma che sbadato! Naturalmente anche lei dottoressa Griffin, se mi vuole fare la cortesia”.

“Signor Pike, la ringrazio... ma può fare un’altra cosa per me?”, gli domanda la stupenda donna al mio fianco.

“Certamente ”, ribatte lui annuendo.

“Mi chiami Clarke! Quando sento chiamare dottoressa Griffin mi giro a guardare se vedo mia madre!”, esclama sorridendo.

“Affare fatto, a patto che lei mi chiami Pike”, risponde l’uomo sorridendo.

“Ok allora intesi!”, replica la dottoressa facendogli l’occhiolino.

Rimango basita, in pochi minuti Clarke ha conquistato anche Pike, l’uomo tutto di un pezzo che non fa mai trasparire le sue emozioni. Credo che sia la prima volta che lo vedo sorridere genuinamente. _Ma chi è questa donna?_

Mi riprendo schiarendomi la voce.

“Clarke, se mi vuoi seguire, ti presento mia zia Indra”.

Lei saluta con un cenno il maggiordomo e poi, tornando seria, annuisce.

“Buongiorno zia”, esclamo palesando la nostra presenza.

“Ciao Lexa. Come ti senti bambina mia?”, si alza rapidamente e viene ad abbracciarmi. Ricambio quel caloroso benvenuto stringendomi forte a lei.

“Bene zia, sto bene”. Sciolgo l’abbraccio e, in notevole imbarazzo, mi accingo a presentare la donna al mio fianco, ma non faccio in tempo.

“Dottoressa Griffin, ma che piacere rivederla”.

“Il piacere è mio, signora Woods”.

“La ringrazio ancora per aver salvato ed essersi presa cura di mia nipote”.

“È stato un piacere, oltre che un dovere”, replica Clarke sempre più in imbarazzo.

“Vedo che non sono necessarie le presentazioni”, intervengo leggermente sorpresa dalla situazione.

“No, direi proprio di no. La dottoressa è stata così gentile ieri quando siamo venuti in ospedale, così ne abbiamo approfittato per fare due chiacchiere”, dice mia zia con un sorriso sulle labbra.

_Giuro su Dio che questa casa non ha mai visto tanti sorrisi tutti insieme in così poco tempo_. _Mi deve proprio essere sfuggito qualcosa_.

“Zia, ho proposto alla dottoressa Griffin di diventare il nostro medico personale”.  
“Ma che magnifica idea! Quel posto è vacante da troppo tempo... È ora che qualcuno lo ricopra di nuovo! Benvenuta in famiglia cara”, le porge la mano di nuovo attirandola in un affettuoso abbraccio.

“Grazie signora Woods, è un onore per me”, riesce a dire leggermente sorpresa dal gesto.

“Facciamo un patto? Ti va di darci del tu? E magari di chiamarci per nome? A proposito, io sono Indra”.

“Sarebbe magnifico. Piacere Indra, io sono Clarke”.

_Sono sempre più allibita. Sembra che la sola presenza di Clarke abbia influito positivamente sull’atteggiamento dei componenti di questa famiglia. Lo scoglio più duro però è zio Titus e non credo che con lui sarà così semplice_.

“Zia, volevo presentare Clarke allo zio... dici che posso disturbarlo?”.

“Naturalmente. Lo sai che per te ha sempre tempo”.

“Beh, allora noi andiamo”, dico congedandoci per dirigersi verso lo studio.

“La villa è immensa, dopo se vuoi ti faccio fare un giro”, dico rivolgendomi alla dottoressa che continua a guardarsi intorno spaesata.

“Beh, sì, effettivamente potrebbe essere utile. Non sarebbe carino se mi perdessi nel tentativo di venire da te per medicarti”, replica sorridendomi.

_Finalmente! Eccolo quel sorriso che illumina ogni cosa. Dio, erano passate solo poche ore e già mi mancava_. _Lexa, ma che fai? Modalità Commander._

Non prendo in considerazione la vocina dentro di me e le sorrido di rimando. E, nonostante il mio comportamento di ieri, vedo i suoi occhi illuminarsi.

“Più tardi, se per te va bene, ti faccio accompagnare da Lyncol al tuo appartamento... immagino che tu abbia bisogno dei tuoi vestiti e dei tuoi effetti personali”, affermo dolcemente, senza accorgermene.

“Sei perspicace Lexa, veramente.... credo che, tra le tante regole di cui mi hai parlato, non ce ne sia una che preveda di girare nudi per casa”, replica con estrema ironia.

È più forte di me: mi metto a ridere come non succedeva da tempo e dopo qualche secondo sento Clarke farmi compagnia.

“Devo controllare, ma credo che sia fortemente improbabile”, cerco di rispondere tra una risata e l'altra.

Arriviamo davanti allo studio di mio zio e tutto il buon umore sparisce in un secondo. Anche se tento di mascherare il mio stato d’animo, Clarke se ne accorge. E fa una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettata: mi prende la mano, intrecciando le sue dita alle mie. Il suo gesto mi fa sussultare. Sento ancora quella pace e quel benessere che ho percepito la notte scorsa. Il suo tocco sembra vitale per la mia serenità.

Purtroppo l'idillio dura poco perché, appena busso alla porta, scioglie il contatto.

Sentiamo una voce invitarci ad entrare e così facciamo.

“Buongiorno zio”.

“Buongiorno Lexa, come ti senti?”, il suo tono è piatto come al solito. Non si è scomodato neanche ad abbracciarmi ma non mi stupisce, la sua empatia è semplicemente pari a zero. Si è limitato ad alzare lo sguardo.

“Bene. Zio volevo presentarti una persona: lei è la dottoressa Clarke Griffin, mi ha salvato la vita. E le ho offerto di diventare il nostro medico personale. Ne ho già parlato con Anya e lei ne è entusiasta. Sta arrivando con il contratto”, dico tutto d'un fiato per paura di essere interrotta e fraintesa.

“Beh, vedo che avete già sistemato tutto. Non mi rimane che dare il mio benvenuto allora”. Si alza e s’incammina verso di noi.

“Buongiorno dottoressa Griffin sono molto lieto di rivederla. Benvenuta nella nostra famiglia!”, esclama mio zio porgendole la mano.

Clarke l'afferra con decisione, ricambiando il saluto.

“Il piacere è mio, signor Woods. La ringrazio per questo caloroso benvenuto e le prometto che farò del mio meglio”, replica la dottoressa con un sorriso.

“Mi piace il suo entusiasmo! Sarà di ispirazione per molte persone qui dentro”, afferma quasi soddisfatto.

_Sono sempre più esterrefatta dall'effetto Clarke sui membri di questa casa... Sembra conquistarli tutti al primo incontro... del resto non dovrebbe stupirmi... a me è bastato uno sguardo_.

Usciamo dal suo ufficio e mi rilasso immediatamente.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

La vedo sempre più agitata, sembra quasi abbia paura di suo zio. Così, senza neanche pensarci, le prendo la mano, intrecciando le nostre dita. Quel contatto mi dà una scarica di elettricità, il cuore accelera e il fiato si accorcia, ma è una sensazione paradisiaca. Anche per lei deve essere lo stesso perché si rilassa istantaneamente. Quando bussa, mio malgrado, sciolgo il contatto.

Non so cosa aspettarmi dal capo famiglia. Le informazioni che ho non sono molte, a parte che, dalla morte del fratello (il padre di Lexa), ha preso le redini della dinastia Woods. _Coraggio, questo è il tuo mestiere, occhi aperti e concentrata, Clarke_.

Entriamo e l'uomo non si prende nemmeno la briga di alzarsi.

La sua considerazione di Lexa è pari a zero, e questa cosa devo ammettere che non me l'aspettavo. _Se lei è il capo del clan, come mai lui la tratta in quella maniera?_

Solo dopo una rapida presentazione l'uomo mi viene incontro per stringermi la mano. Non so neanche io come comportarmi, così lascio fare al mio istinto.

“Buongiorno dottoressa Griffin sono molto lieto di rivederla. Benvenuta nella nostra famiglia!”, mi dice allungandomi la mano che afferro senza alcuna indecisione.

“Il piacere è mio, signor Woods, la ringrazio per questo caloroso benvenuto e le prometto che farò del mio meglio”, rispondo con cortesia e sfoggiando uno dei miei migliori sorrisi.

“Mi piace il suo entusiasmo. Sarà di ispirazione per molte persone qui dentro”, replica con soddisfazione.

Guardo Lexa: la sua espressione, da intimorita, diventa incredula. Credo proprio che non si aspettasse una reazione così da suo zio. Forse è una cosa positiva, magari ho fatto colpo... Ora, a quanto ne so, devo solo conquistare l'ultimo membro della famiglia, Anya. La missione sta procedendo secondo i piani. Il primo passo, quello di fare buona impressione ed entrare nella loro casa, direi che è quasi concluso. È ora che viene il difficile... guadagnarmi la loro fiducia e trovare le prove per incriminarli. _Ce la posso fare!_


	7. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

[Lexa POV]

Salutato lo zio ci siamo messe comodamente sedute nel salotto. Il mio cuore continua a fare le capriole e ho perennemente il fiato corto, neanche mi stessi allenando.

Clarke mi sta controllando la ferita. Il suo tocco è estremamente delicato, e, sebbene mi faccia ancora terribilmente male il braccio, l'unica cosa che riesco a sentire è la sua mano sulla mia pelle. Nonostante indossi il guanto di lattice, le sue dita su di me mi danno i brividi. Stento a controllarmi, dovrei cercare di mostrarmi impassibile, priva di emozioni… ma non ci riesco.

È come se mi fossi fatta di lei ed ora, non potendo più averla, stessi andando lentamente in crisi d'astinenza.

Clarke è intenta nel suo lavoro e non si accorge dei miei occhi fissi su di lei, di come la osservano attentamente, catturando tutte le diverse sfaccettature del suo viso... i suoi splendidi occhi, quel neo estremamente sexy, posizionato poco sopra alla bocca rosea e sensuale... Oddio quelle labbra. Improvvisamente mi torna in mente il flash del suo bacio ed un tremore pervade il mio corpo. Ovviamente Clarke se ne accorge.

"Ehi, tutto bene? Ti ho fatto male? Hai freddo? Stai tremando!".

Mi ridesto dal mio stato di catalessi anche se balbetto un po'.

"No... Tranquilla... sto bene".

“Ho quasi finito!”, esclama lei rimettendosi a trafficare nel mio braccio.

Sarà veramente durissima continuare a tenere la maschera da Commander e a recitare la parte della donna fredda e senza scrupoli. Con Clarke al mio fianco mi viene voglia di essere me stessa, la vera Lexa, quella che per innumerevoli motivi ho rinnegato e nascosto nei meandri più segreti della mia anima. _Come posso andare avanti con lei sempre nei pressi? La_ conosco da appena due giorni e mi ha già scombussolato la vita, mi ha inondato con la sua luce, facendomi provare emozioni che non sapevo di poter provare. Se firmerà il contratto sarà vincolata a questa vita fatta di oscurità, piena di bugie, sotterfugi e delinquenza allo stato puro. Non posso condannarla ad una vita così. La sua purezza e la sua luce svaniranno per sempre, ed io non voglio che accada. Ma, egoisticamente parlando, non voglio neanche separarmi da lei. Mi fa sentire bene, viva. Il mio cuore è tornato finalmente a battere e solo perché mi è vicina… per un suo sguardo… per un suo sorriso… per un suo tocco. _Oddio, non so cosa devo fare_... non lo so!

Sono talmente immersa nei miei pensieri che non mi accorgo dell’arrivo di Anya.

“Ehi, buongiorno!”, esclama mia cugina.

“Buongiorno Anya…”, mentre la saluto Clarke finisce di sistemarmi la fasciatura.

"Dottoressa Griffin, lieta di rivederla", dice poi rivolgendosi direttamente a lei.

"Anche per me è un piacere signorina Woods! Ma la prego, mi chiami Clarke. Come ho detto prima, quando mi chiamano così mi giro sempre per cercare mia madre", replica con un sorriso.

“A patto che ci diamo del tu e che mi chiami Anya. L'appellativo signorina è veramente antiquato e, secondo te, sono una persona all’antica?”, risponde mia cugina mettendosi in posa.

Tempo due secondi e scoppia a ridere, trascinando con sé anche la dottoressa. Io rimango sempre più allibita da questa reazione che provoca su qualsiasi persona incontri. _Magari rilascia delle strane sostanze che assoggettano tutti al buonumore. No, non è possibile! Ma che cavolo vado a pensare_!!

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono circa dieci minuti che sto leggendo il contratto... ci sono più clausole di riservatezza che per entrare all'FBI! Devo ammettere però che lo stipendio non è affatto male: a confronto il mio fa scappar da ridere. Lexa aveva ragione, non mi posso lamentare. Anche se ho fatto finta di niente, l'ho osservata per tutto il tempo. Sembra che stia combattendo una guerra con se stessa, un minuto sembra serena, quasi felice, l'altro è scontrosa, malinconica e triste. Non riesco proprio a capire cosa le passi per la testa. Cerco di scacciare questi pensieri distraenti ributtandomi sulla lettura del contratto.

Una volta terminato, appongo le opportune firme e lo riconsegno tra le mani di Anya con un timido sorriso stampato in faccia.

“Clarke, benvenuta nella famiglia Woods”, esclama la donna riponendo i fogli nella sua ventiquattrore.

“Grazie, è un vero piacere per me”, replico con estrema cortesia.

Il mio sguardo scivola di nuovo su Lexa che non ha ancora detto una parola.

“Benvenuta Clarke”, mi dice ridestandosi dai suoi pensieri.

In risposta, annuisco semplicemente.

“Mi dispiace Clarke ma ora io ed Anya abbiamo del lavoro da fare. Se per te andasse bene, potrei dire a Lyncol di accompagnarti al tuo appartamento ed aiutarti con le valige...".

"Ottimo, sarebbe perfetto", rispondo lapidariamente.

"Ok! allora lo avverto subito. A dopo", il suo tono diventa laconico rimarcando il mio.

"A dopo".

"Ciao Clarke! Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, puoi rivolgerti a Pike!", esclama Anya lasciando la stanza con Lexa.

Non faccio neanche in tempo a ringraziare, che sono già scomparse dalla mia vista.

Dopo neanche dieci minuti sono di nuovo seduta nella limousine. Questa volta però ho chiesto a Lyncol se potevo sedermi davanti, di fianco a lui, e, con mia somma sorpresa, ha detto di sì.

Abbiamo chiacchierato del più e del meno ed io ho colto l'occasione per scusarmi di nuovo per averlo messo al tappeto. Ci abbiamo riso sopra. È strano... all'apparenza sembra un ragazzo veramente carino e gentile... chi potrebbe mai sospettare l'altra faccia della medaglia? Uno spietato killer della malavita organizzata!

Tra un discorso e l'altro, non mi accorgo che siamo già arrivati sotto casa mia.

"Lyncol, ti inviterei su, ma il mio appartamento è un vero delirio. Ti prometto che farò in fretta".

"Tranquilla Clarke, io ti aspetto qui! Nessun problema".

Lo ringrazio e, velocemente, esco dalla macchina. Butto l'occhio e vedo la macchina di Wells che osserva la situazione. Senza farmi vedere gli faccio un cenno che ricambia prontamente.

Salgo in casa e, prima di mettermi a fare le valigie, afferro il cellulare e chiamo Octavia con la solita procedura.

" _Ehi, chi non muore si risente?_ ", mi chiede la mia collega con un sarcasmo decisamente fuori luogo.

"Octavia scusa, ma ti sembra la frase adeguata in questa circostanza?", la riprendo seccata.

" _Ops, scusa boss.  Forse hai ragione, non era divertente. Allora, che mi dici?_ ".

"Stamattina sono ufficialmente diventata il dottore personale della famiglia Woods. Ho firmato il contratto con tutte le sue clausole di riservatezza. Non ci volevo credere... fanno concorrenza a quelle dell’FBI ".

" _Ah però! E lo stipendio com'è?_ ".

"Con molti zeri... ma non è questo il punto. Lyncol, l'autista, mi ha accompagnato nel mio appartamento per fare i bagagli...”, lascio volutamente la frase in sospeso per cercare le parole giuste.

“ _Ah, il tizio carino che hai steso per far colpo sulla Woods… E perché devi fare i bagagli?_ ”, mi domanda sospettosa.

“Sì proprio lui… Da contratto devo risiedere nella loro dependance... Dovresti vedere che razza di tenuta hanno...".

“ _Clarke, ma sei impazzita? Non era previsto che tu dovessi vivere nella casa del nemico! Il direttore andrà fuori di testa quando glielo dirò…_ ”.

“No, non sono pazza O. In questo modo sarò libera di girare per casa, così avrò modo di conquistare la loro fiducia e di trovare le prove per incastrarli”, ribatto convinta delle mie parole.

“ _Non lo so Clarke... questa storia che devi stare da loro mi innervosisce, e non poco…_ ”, il suo tono è decisamente preoccupato.

“Tranquilla, ho tutto sotto controllo. Mi porterò dietro l’attrezzatura di Raven per rilevare la presenza di eventuali cimici, così potrò tranquillamente farti rapporto come se nulla fosse”.

“ _Ottima idea boss. Ah, dimenticavo... dopo che Raven è venuta all’ospedale per interrogare i Woods, è stata contattata, ovviamente in forma anonima, da una persona che sostiene di avere prove per incastrare il capo del clan Grounders… tuttavia, anche se ha fatto il primo passo, è molto riluttante”._

“Interessante... Raven si è già fatta un’idea su chi possa essere?”.

“ _Ci sta lavorando. A detta sua, ci sa fare con il computer…  Comunque noi pensiamo che questa persona sia all’interno dell’organizzazione, non troviamo altre spiegazioni!”._

“Sì, è molto probabile. Appena possibile comincerò ad indagare. Avere un alleato potrebbe farmi comodo”.     

_“Un’ultima cosa... Raven ha creato delle false piste per ricondurre l’attentato alla malavita cinese. In questo modo dovremmo essere coperti”._

“Ottimo lavoro. Ora devo andare”.

_“Mi raccomando, fai attenzione!_ ”.

“Ma certo, come sempre. Ci sentiamo”.

“ _Ciao Bionda!_ ”.

“Ciao Octavia”.

Preparo velocemente le valige. Nascondo il piccolo strumento di Raven tra i vestiti, insieme a qualche caricatore per la mia pistola, per ogni evenienza. Poi torno da Lyncol e ci mettiamo in viaggio verso Polis.

_Devo rimanere concentrata, ho una missione da compiere_.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Ci chiudiamo nel mio studio e io mi fiondo subito alla mia scrivania.

"Prima di passare al noiosissimo dovere, ti va di raccontarmi un po' di quella bomba sexy della dottoressa?", esclama mia cugina nel suo modo più tipico... ovvero irruento e privo di tatto.

"E, di grazia, che cosa ti dovrei dire? Sei tu che hai fatto ricerche su di lei, non io".

"Potresti cominciare col parlare del fatto che conosci Clarke da due giorni e non le stacchi mai gli occhi di dosso, o che i tuoi occhi brillano quando la guardi, o ancora del fatto che sei molto più sorridente e sembri addirittura felice quando sei con lei... Devo continuare?".

"Se ti piace blaterare, ti prego, continua pure. Ma io non ho proprio nessunissima idea di cosa tu stia parlando. Io sono il Commander dei Grounders e da me si esige un certo tipo di comportamento e quelli che hai elencato non sono nella lista", le rispondo quasi in affanno, girandomi poi di scatto e dandole le spalle.

"Nessuno, nemmeno Titus, ti deve negare di essere felice. Te l'ho sempre detto di non dar retta alle sue parole...".

"L'amore è debolezza...", il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

"Cazzate! Lexa? Guardami!", mi strattona obbligandomi a guardarla.

"Sono tutte cazzate. Tu meriti di essere felice, ti è stato portato via tanto, troppo e forse è colpa mia...".

"Anya, non dire fesserie. Tu non c'entri niente...".

"Questa è bella. Io non c'entro niente? Ti devo ricordare che...", non le faccio finire la frase.

"Ti prego, basta, non rivanghiamo il passato, è andata così... Ora, se non ti dispiace, vorrei discutere di lavoro... vuoi?", il suo sguardo non è per niente d'accordo ma asseconda la mia richiesta, e di questo la ringrazio con un timido sorriso.

“Come vuoi tu… Oggi, visto tutto quello che è successo, ho annullato i tuoi impegni, così potrai riprenderti con calma. Ho già dato precisi ordini alla squadra di Nyko di setacciare tutta la città, e di trovare quel gran figlio di puttana che ha attentato alla tua vita. Tranquilla, gli ordini sono chiari: lo devono catturare vivo, così potremo estorcergli delle informazioni e capire chi è il mandante…”.

Valuto attentamente ogni parola di mia cugina, in attesa che il commander dentro di me palesi la sua presenza.

“Mi raccomando però, lo voglio vivo! Chiunque sia, non va eliminato per nessun motivo. Voglio sapere chi c’è dietro a tutto questo!”, il mio tono è imperativo e non ammette repliche.

“Tranquilla Lexa, il concetto è stato recepito. Anche se a dirla tutta ho qualche sospetto…”, lascia la frase a metà incuriosendomi notevolmente. Con un gesto della mano la invito a continuare.

“Credo che ci sia di mezzo la mafia cinese. Non gli è andato giù il fatto che gli abbiamo soffiato sotto il naso il porto di Brooklyn come zona per i nostri traffici”, conclude Anya con una certa soddisfazione nella voce per l’ ultima frase.

“Ma non era una storia vecchia e sepolta questa? Pensavo che Yamamoto si fosse arreso al nostro dominio e non fosse più un problema. Mi pare di ricordare che l’ultimo scontro che ha avuto con noi sia stata una strage”.

“Ricordi bene Lexa... ma lo sai come sono fatti i cinesi... hanno la memoria di un elefante e sono terribilmente vendicativi…”.

“Già dimenticavo…”, confermo sospirando pesantemente.

Il braccio comincia a farmi parecchio male, cerco di lenire il dolore toccandomi ripetutamente la fasciatura ma non serve a nulla.

“Ti fa male?”, mi chiede Anya preoccupata.

“No, non è niente”, mento cercando di minimizzare.

“Perché non vai a riposarti, tanto io ho finito. Appena torna la dottoressa sento se ti può dare qualcosa per il dolore, ok?”.

“Grazie Anya”.

Mi avvio lentamente nella mia stanza con un sacco di pensieri in testa… ma uno fra tutti torna prepotentemente alla carica: la dottoressa Clarke Griffin mi costerà la vita.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Tra una cosa e l’altra io Lyncol facciamo ritorno alla residenza verso mezzogiorno.

Appena metto piede dentro la villa, vengo intercettata da Anya.

“Ciao Clarke, Lexa ha di nuovo male al braccio, anche se cerca di minimizzare la cosa. Non è che puoi darle un’occhiata?”.

“Ma sì certo... del resto è il mio lavoro”, replico sorridendo timidamente.

“Ottimo. Ora è nella sua camera... al piano superiore ultima porta a destra. Vuoi che ti accompagni?”.

“No, non occorre. Prendo la mia borsa e vado subito”.

Mi avvio su per le scale ma Lyncol mi richiama:

“Clarke per te va bene se ti porto le valige nella dependance?”.

“Grazie Lyncol, sei un tesoro”, replico sorridendogli.

Il ragazzone abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato con un sorriso stampato in faccia, e, afferrando le valige, scompare velocemente.

Io proseguo per la mia strada, non sapendo cosa aspettarmi.

Arrivo alla porta indicatami da Anya e busso timidamente.

Sento la sua voce darmi il permesso di entrare, così un istante dopo sono intenta a richiudermi la porta alle spalle.

La stanza è in penombra, riesco a malapena ad intravedere la figura di Lexa alla finestra che osserva fuori da una piccola fessura.

“Lexa, perché stai al buio?”, le chiedo curiosa.

Lei non mi risponde subito.

“Sto bene nell’oscurità, mi rilassa”, mi risponde sussurrando le parole. La sua risposa mi inquieta, ma decido di non darle troppo peso. Faccio qualche passo per avvicinarmi a lei.

“Ehi, Anya mi ha detto che ti fa male braccio. Posso darci un’occhiata?”, le chiedo fiduciosa.

“Sto bene Clarke!”, ribatte secca.

“Ok, ma la dottoressa sono io… quindi, se non ti dispiace, vorrei constatare con i miei occhi”.

Annuisce tirando le tende della stanza e facendo entrare un fascio di luce abbagliante.

Ora riesco finalmente ad ammirare la sua camera da letto. È veramente una piazza d’armi... al centro c’è un letto a baldacchino di una bellezza indescrivibile davvero enorme, circa tre piazze, in un angolo ci sono due poltrone ed un divano con un tavolino da caffè al centro. Dall’altro lato c’è la cabina armadio con di fianco una porta, probabilmente del bagno… nell’altro angolo della stanza, quello di fronte al divano per intenderci, c’è una scrivania in stile antico, come tutto l’arredamento del resto, con sopra un portatile e una pila di documenti.

“Wow, hai veramente una bella camera!”, esclamo ancora esterrefatta.

Lei si limita a sorridermi, invitandomi ad accomodarmi sul divano.

Le tiro su la manica della camicia e noto subito che la fasciatura è macchiata di sangue.

“Mi dispiace ma te la devo cambiare. Devo disinfettarti di nuovo la ferita e controllare la tenuta dei punti”.

“Sì, certo. Fai quello che devi”, replica con un filo di voce.

Preparo tutto l‘occorrente e mi appresto a fare la medicazione.

Alzo solo un attimo lo sguardo ed incrocio i suoi occhi... in quel momento un tremolio attraversa il mio corpo, e mi prende un’improvvisa voglia di baciarla. Cerco di riprendere il controllo di me stessa concentrandomi su quello che devo fare.

“Ti chiedo scusa… questo brucerà un po’”, l’avverto prima di disinfettare la ferita.

Lei alza le spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio viso.

Non potrei giurarci, ma un istante fa sono quasi certa che mi stesse fissando le labbra, come se anche lei avesse l’impulso sconsiderato di baciarmi.

Non chiedetemi come, ma riesco ad uscire indenne da questo momento imbarazzante, complice anche l’intervento di Pike che ci annuncia che il pranzo è pronto. Ogni istante che passa diventa sempre più difficile resistere alla tentazione di lasciarmi andare. Nonostante lei abbia definito il nostro bacio solo ‘ _uno sbaglio_ ’, sono sicura che non lo pensi veramente.

_Clarke hai una missione da compiere, e lei ti sta rendendo le cose più facili, cerca di pensare con la testa e non con il cuore._

A parole è molto semplice ma con i fatti non lo è poi così tanto… Ci devo riuscire!

 


	8. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

[Lexa POV]

Il pranzo tutti insieme è molto piacevole... il che ha dell’incredibile.

Parliamo del più e del meno, ovviamente l’argomento del nostro lavoro è tabù ma non sembra importare a nessuno. I miei zii e persino Anya sono interessatissimi a Clarke e alle sue esperienze nei SEALS, così la massacrano di domande… ma a lei sembra non disturbare affatto, infatti parla a ruota libera con trasporto e passione di quegli anni passati. Io sono completamente rapita dalla sua voce.

Una volta finito di mangiare invito Clarke ad una visita guidata della tenuta. 

“Clarke però ti avverto, Polis è grande ci vorrà un bel po’ per fartela vedere tutta…”.

“E allora cosa stiamo aspettando? Avanti cicerone, sono tutta orecchi!”, esclama sorridendomi.

E, per un attimo, dimentico chi sono e il ruolo che devo interpretare.

Come prima cosa le mostro la villa.

“Il salotto, la sala da pranzo, la cucina e lo studio di zio Titus li hai già visti. Qui c'è il mio ufficio e di fianco ci sono la sala per i ricevimenti e la biblioteca”, le dico invitandola ad entrare in quest’ultima.

“Caspita, ma è immensa! Io adoro i libri! Oddio, la mia vera passione è dipingere, ma anche leggere mi rilassa molto”.

È talmente entusiasta che le si illuminano gli occhi, e in quel momento capisco, forse per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita, cosa vuol dire essere felici.

“Allora sei un’artista?”, le chiedo incuriosita.

“Beh...  ‘artista’ è un parolone. Diciamo che adoro fare ritratti, osservare i lineamenti delle persone e riportarli su tela...”.

“Dottoressa... se le chiedessi di farmi un ritratto, lei me lo farebbe?”, la provoco divertita come non mai.

“Ma naturalmente signorina Woods! Anche se non è scritto sul contratto posso fare uno strappo e regalarle una mia opera… Magari fra qualche anno varrà come un Picasso”, afferma mettendosi a ridere, io la seguo a ruota scoprendo la gioia e l’ilarità del momento.

Proseguiamo il giro andando al piano superiore dove ci sono le camere da letto degli zii e di Anya da una parte, la mia (in cui era già stata) e altre due stanze per gli ospiti.

Quando la conduco al piano interrato, la sua faccia è veramente uno spasso.

“Da questa parte si va in piscina, mentre da quella in palestra, più avanti ci sono la sauna e il bagno turco... naturalmente nel tempo libero puoi usufruire anche tu di tutte queste comodità, senza problemi. Le uniche zone in cui non ti è consentito l'accesso sono quelle laggiù: sono le camere blindate... lì ci sono tutti gli scheletri nell’armadio della famiglia Woods”, finisco la frase fingendo ironia e sarcasmo per non destare ulteriori sospetti.

“Beh, vorrà dire che mi accontenterò di tutto il resto... Cavolo, io adoro nuotare”.

“Allora sei nel posto giusto”, le dico facendomi sfuggire un sorriso.

“Pare proprio di si!”, esclama divertita.

I suoi occhi si inchiodano per l'ennesima volta ai miei, e io mi sento vacillare da quell’intensità. Respiro a fatica cercando di riprendermi.

“Il tour della villa è finito. Se ti va, ora possiamo esplorare il vasto parco della tenuta... così più tardi ti posso accompagnare nella tua nuova casa...”, affermo con soddisfazione nella voce.

“Sarebbe magnifico”, replica con entusiasmo.

Mi sorride genuinamente e sento, ancora una volta, le mie gambe cedere.

_Clarke tu mi vuoi morta, i tuoi sorrisi mi uccideranno prima o poi_.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Questa tenuta è enorme. Lexa mi ha mostrato tutti gli interni della villa padronale, arredata in ottimo stile antico. Alle pareti ho potuto notare diversi quadri di pittori famosi come Gauguin, Van Gogh e Monet. Il mio entusiasmo cresce ogni secondo di più, e deve essere contagioso perché Lexa continua a sorridere ed il suo volto sembra rilassato e felice... _Magari me lo sto immaginando... o forse no..._

Ora stiamo passeggiando nell'immenso parco. Abbiamo passato i campi da tennis e ci stiamo dirigendo verso il giardino delle rose.

È stupendo! Al centro c'è un gazebo con intorno centinaia di rose appena sbocciate.

“Ma che meraviglia!”, esclamo con gioia.

“Le rose erano il fiore preferito di mia madre. Da piccola venivo sempre qui con lei e la guardavo lavorare... Mi ha insegnato a prendermene cura. Adesso quando non riesco più a reggere la pressione o mi sento persa, vengo qui. È diventato il mio rifugio personale... l'unico modo per me di riuscire a respirare”, afferma con un filo di voce.

Rimango senza fiato sentendo quelle parole, dette con incredibile affetto e trasporto. _Doveva amare molto sua madre..._

Il suo sguardo è perso tra le rose, probabilmente è immersa nei ricordi. Istintivamente afferra le forbici e ne taglia una, rimuove con cura tutte le spine e me la porge.

Il suo gesto mi coglie impreparata.

“Gr... Grazie... È bellissima”, balbetto timidamente.

Lei mi sorride e le mie convinzioni si sgretolano all'istante.

“Si è fatto tardi... è meglio che ti accompagni alla tua nuova casa”, mi dice spezzando l'incantesimo.

“Sì... certo, fammi strada”.

Non ci mettiamo molto ad arrivare. Quando vedo la dependance sgrano gli occhi: è enorme! _Forse la famiglia Woods ha dei complessi notevoli inerenti la grandezza!_

Mi giro a guardare Lexa e lei si mette a ridere divertita della mia espressione. _Adoro il suo sorriso!_

Entriamo e lo stupore aumenta... l’arredamento è all’avanguardia, al contrario di quello della villa, molto più simile al mio stile di vita, anche se, solo il salotto è grande come il mio appartamento.

“Wow, ma è stupenda!”, esclamo ancora esterrefatta.

Lei mi guarda e ride di gusto. _Cavolo la vuoi smettere di sorridere? Non mi rendi il lavoro facile così_.

"Sono contenta che ti piaccia", afferma con soddisfazione.

Mi mostra velocemente le stanze e quando arriviamo al bagno ancora un po' e svengo. Oltre ad esserci una doccia gigantesca c'è anche una meravigliosa Jacuzzi... _No, dico, avete presente di cosa parlo?_ Mi sarei messa a saltare dalla felicità, ma per fortuna il mio lato professionale non me l'ha consentito. Sarebbe stato decisamente troppo imbarazzante.

“E quella?”, chiedo retoricamente, indicando l’enorme vasca con idromassaggio.

“Cavolo, uno dei miei sogni sta diventando realtà”, rifletto ad alta voce.

Lexa non fa che ridere delle mie espressioni e delle mie parole. Non posso certo biasimarla faccio tutta da sola, sembro ‘Alice nel paese delle meraviglie’.

Guardo l’ora: sono quasi le 19.

Così, senza neanche pensarci, apro la bocca e le dò fiato. _Grosso errore!_

“Ehi, ti va di cenare insieme? Potremmo ordinare una pizza e continuare a fare due chiacchiere".

"Dottoressa, non sei ancora stanca di avermi intorno? Praticamente ho monopolizzato la tua giornata...".

"Ad essere onesta, no, non sono ancora stanca e poi odio mangiare da sola... E questa è la prima sera in questa casa... Forse merita un festeggiamento...", replico fiduciosa.

"Sempre che la tua famiglia non reclami la tua presenza... Non voglio assolutamente causarti guai...", mi affretto a dire, non volendola obbligare a rimanere.

"Se la metti in questi termini, non posso assolutamente lasciarti sola... sarei una pessima padrona di casa se lo facessi. Se ricordo bene, nel frigo ci dovrebbero essere delle birre", mi risponde con una punta di malizia. 

_Mi sa che ho appena fatto la più grossa cazzata della mia vita... Compimenti Clarke!!_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Ancora stento a crederci. Io, Lexa Woods, sto cenando con pizza e birra insieme ad una donna che conosco appena, ridendo e scherzando come se fosse la mia migliore amica. Siamo entrambe sedute per terra, davanti al tavolino da caffè, con le spalle appoggiate al divano, e, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, ci gustiamo un trancio di pizza. La quota di birre raggiunta, un po' mi preoccupa: siamo già alla quinta... Ma mi sento bene e decido di spegnere il cervello per una volta nella mia vita. _Grosso errore!_

Ad un certo punto Clarke smette di ridere diventando improvvisamente seria. Il suo sguardo è cupo e triste. La sua mano gioca nervosamente con la bottiglia di birra. Rimango interdetta da questo suo cambiamento repentino di umore. _Ho detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non mi sembra_.

"Lexa, non so se sia la cosa migliore, ma devo dirti una cosa... non voglio che ci siano segreti tra di noi... e questo qui mi pesa terribilmente... Credo che il livello di alcool nel mio corpo mi dia il coraggio di raccontarti tutto... Spero solo che non mi giudicherai duramente... Non so perché, ma non potrei sopportarlo da te...".

Le sue parole mi sorprendono così come i miei gesti... d'impulso le prendo la mano e la stringo, come a volerla rassicurare.

Lei si bea di quel contatto e sospirando comincia a parlare.

“Quando ero nei SEALS non è stato tutto rose e fiori come ho raccontato a pranzo… L’ultimo anno è stato tremendo… mio padre è morto e la mia vita è andata in frantumi… Niente aveva più senso per me, non provavo più nulla… Ero sconsiderata, accettavo le missioni più pericolose, come se non mi importasse più di vivere… non valutavo i rischi e, cosa peggiore, non ero concentrata… e poi successe… un mio errore di valutazione provocò decine di morti… Non erano tutti degli innocenti ma questa non è una giustificazione… Dovevo essere perfetta, avevo il bersaglio sotto tiro e l’ho mancato, così lui è riuscito a fare esplodere una bomba in Kazakistan che ha ucciso decine di persone…”, la sua voce è spezzata, il suo sguardo è perso nel vuoto. _Riesco quasi a sentire il suo dolore... ma com’è possibile?_

“Dopo quella missione la mia fama è diventata quella di killer su commissione. Nell'ambiente mi chiamavano CG. Come potevo biasimarli? Ero stata sconsiderata e avevo trascurato la prima regola dei SEALS: in missione bisogna essere sempre al 110% se no qualcuno potrebbe morire… Purtroppo è stato così, ed io da allora mi sento in colpa ogni singolo istante che passa. Visto che ero la figlia del generale, hanno fatto sparire tutto dal mio fascicolo, insabbiando l’intera missione. Ciò che ti ho detto è secretato. Potrei passare dei seri guai per averlo divulgato. Non so bene perché, ma non potevo tenertelo nascosto… Una voce dentro di me mi continuava a ripetere che tu lo dovevi sapere”, dice con un filo di voce. Alza lo sguardo ed incontra il mio. I suoi occhi sono lucidi e pieni di dolore. È come se tutto fosse appena successo, ad ogni singola parola che pronuncia, rivive ogni singola emozione. Non so neanche io il motivo di una simile confessione, così profonda ed intima, a me, una sconosciuta. Quello che provo in questo momento è difficile da esprimere a parole. Sento una profonda tenerezza nei suoi confronti, un dispiacere infinito per quello che ha dovuto affrontare, ma c’è di più di questo. Purtroppo mi rendo conto che siamo molto simili. Io conosco molto bene la sua situazione, so cosa vuol dire sentirsi vuoti, privi di sentimenti e nascondere la propria vera natura. Non mi vengono parole adeguate per rispondere a quel silenzioso aiuto che mi chiede, solo un banale cliché. Così, per la prima volta in vita mia, decido di lasciarmi guidare dai miei sentimenti.

Mi avvicino a lei e le accarezzo dolcemente la guancia.

“Clarke, io non potrei mai giudicarti, tanto meno duramente. Non posso pretendere di sapere come ti senti o cosa provi… ma io so cosa vuol dire provare dolore, un dolore tanto forte che vorresti addormentarti e non risvegliarti mai più…”, le sussurro dolcemente prendendole il viso fra le mani.

Vedo una lacrima scenderle sul volto. L’asciugo delicatamente col mio pollice.

“Lexa…”, il suo è un sussurro.

I nostri occhi continuano a fissarsi intensamente. Il mio cuore comincia a battere come mai aveva fatto, sembra volermi uscire dal petto. Dei brividi mi pervadono il corpo facendomi venire la pelle d’oca, e il motivo non è certo il freddo. _No, non ce la faccio più… non voglio più resistere alle mie emozioni!_ Mando al diavolo tutto e azzero la distanza tra di noi. Delicatamente poso le mie labbra sulle sue e, a quel contatto, sento una scarica elettrica di emozioni. Il suo sapore è dolce, succoso e mi manda in estasi. 

Sento il gusto di birra mescolarsi con il suo lucida labbra, probabilmente alla fragola, che scatena qualcosa di incontrollabile dentro di me. Istintivamente divento avida, voglio di più. Le mordo il labbro inferiore succhiandolo disperatamente, chiedendo, o meglio implorando, di approfondire il bacio... Clarke schiude la bocca dandomi l'accesso tanto bramato e finalmente le nostre lingue sono libere di accarezzarsi sempre più intensamente. Quel contatto mi fa vacillare, il mio cuore comincia a tuonare nel mio petto ormai fuori controllo. Sono talmente in balia delle emozioni che non ragiono più. Il mio basso ventre è in fiamme. Continuo a baciarla in modo quasi famelico e, sollevandola, la posiziono a cavalcioni su di me. Il contatto delle nostre intimità ci fa gemere entrambe. In crisi d'aria sciolgo il contatto con le sue labbra per un attimo... la mia bocca continua il suo percorso tracciando una linea immaginaria di baci umidi alternati a dolci morsi lungo tutto il mento e il collo. Lei si sposta da un lato, dandomi maggiore accesso. Il suo profumo mi inebria la mente mandandomi letteralmente fuori di testa.

_Che cosa sto facendo? Non posso farle una cosa del genere, trascinarla nel mio oblio dopo tutto quello che ha passato… Non posso…_

Non so ancora con che forza di volontà, ma riesco a fermarmi.

Clarke mi guarda come a chiedermi spiegazioni.

Poso la mia fronte sulla sua.

“Non possiamo Clarke, non sarebbe giusto… per entrambe…”, le mormoro sulle labbra.

Mi prende il viso tra le mani ed inchioda i suoi bellissimi occhi ai miei. La sua intensità spazza via ogni mio straccio di difesa.

“Lexa… ti prego… non pensare a domani…”, sospira cercando le parole giuste.

“È vero, forse è uno sbaglio… non chiedermi perché, ma ora, in questo preciso momento, ho bisogno che tu mi ami, fosse anche solo per un minuto, o per un secondo … Ma ho bisogno di sentirmi amata… da te… ti prego Lexa…”, mi supplica.

A quelle parole ogni mia remora svanisce e senza nessun’altra esitazione mi rimpossesso delle sue labbra.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Le parole sussurrate poco fa riecheggiano nella mia mente. Ognuna di esse è vera, sentita. Le ho dette con estrema passione e desiderio, e la cosa mi spaventa, anzi mi terrorizza. Non ho mai provato nulla del genere per nessuno. Solo questa donna, che dovrebbe essere il nemico, mi fa sentire in questo modo… e non voglio rinunciarci per nessun motivo al mondo, anche se potrebbe essere l’unica volta che ci possiamo amare, voglio correre il rischio.

Scaccio via questi inutili pensieri e mi concentro su quelle labbra carnose che stanno abilmente baciando le mie.

I miei fianchi cominciano a muoversi in modo sinuoso, le nostre intimità si scontrano e gemo sulla sua bocca. Sento il mio basso ventre esplodere dall'eccitazione.

Continuo a baciarla sempre più intensamente.

_La voglio, oddio, la voglio dentro di me._

Scivolo sul suo collo leccandolo audacemente. La foga mi spinge verso il suo orecchio, le torturo il lobo e la sento gemere e questo mi manda ancora più in estasi. Comincio a slacciarle la camicia bottone dopo bottone in modo frenetico, rimuovo quel inutile indumento gettandolo malamente a terra. Lei in risposta mi afferra i lembi della maglia aiutandomi a levarla… Me ne libero velocemente e l’istante dopo sento le sue mani esperte scivolare lungo la mia schiena… mi slaccia con maestria il reggiseno e si avventa sui miei capezzoli già turgidi e pronti ad essere molestati. Sono fuori controllo. Metto le mani tra i suoi capelli esigendo più contatto tra il suo viso ed il mio petto. Gemo di piacere quando mi morde dolcemente il capezzolo. Inarco il corpo vogliosa di più attenzione. Sento la sua mano dedicarsi con estrema abilità all’altro mio seno, che si sentiva trascurato, ed io sto letteralmente impazzendo… Oddio sono talmente bagnata che potrei esplodere anche così.

“Ti voglio Lexa… Ti voglio”, sussurro al suo orecchio.

Lei si aggrappa alla mia schiena e delicatamente mi sdraia sul tappeto, scivolando un istante dopo su di me. Si fa spazio tra le mie gambe, io l’agevolo incrociandole dietro la sua schiena. Il contatto mi fa andare fuori di testa. Sento la sua mano esplorare il mio corpo fino a che non arriva alla zip dei pantaloni, che apre in un secondo. Subito dopo la sento sfilarmi l’indumento insieme agli slip… ed io sono completamente in balia di lei… del suo tocco… dei suoi baci. Sento le sue labbra baciarmi l’addome, la pancia, fino ad arrivare al mio centro. Si avventa sul mio clitoride, succhiandolo, mordendolo, baciandolo, senza tregua... il mio corpo reagisce inondandomi di una serie di scariche elettriche che mi danno i brividi. Il mio piacere sta aumentando a dismisura. Gemo sempre più forte. Senza preavviso mi prende. Infila un dito nella mia apertura calda e bagnata ed io sussulto quando sento il secondo insinuarsi dentro di me. Il suo ritmo è da subito estenuante, io sono ad un passo dal paradiso. La sua lingua continua a torturarmi e io non posso far altro che urlare di piacere.

“Oddio… mi fai impazzire… Sii… non ti fermare ti prego…. Più veloce…”, il mio è un grido disperato.

Lei continua la sua danza d’amore leccando, mordendo, spingendo sempre con più intensità… dopo una, due spinte, raggiungo l’apice… ed esplodo urlando il suo nome…

Il mio corpo è colpito da forti spasmi, tremo vistosamente, sono ancora in balia del piacere… e lei lo percepisce con un sorriso soddisfatto fa di tutto per assecondarmi, vuole farmi godere fino in fondo… infatti non rimuove le dita e continua con le sue dolce coccole. Il ritmo è più tenue, continua a baciarmi ed a succhiare tutto il mio nettare e io continuo a morire di piacere… _Oddio ma cosa mi stai facendo Lexa?_ Persiste, sempre con più tenacia, nel torturarmi ed il mio calore aumenta di nuovo e sembra più intenso di prima… ora la sento leccarmi il clitoride con più aggressività ed io urlo ancora una volta di piacere… _Oddio ma questo è il paradiso!_ La sento tornare a spingere con più foga, più velocemente e più in profondità cambiando più angolazioni raggiungendo il mio punto sensibile. Non riesco più a resistere e l’istante dopo vengo, per la seconda volta, nella sua bocca … gli spasmi questa volta mi sono fatali perché ci metto un bel po’ a calmare il mio corpo. Apro gli occhi e vedo un'immagine terribilmente sensuale: Lexa che si sta leccando le dita guardandomi piena di desiderio.

“Adoro il tuo sapore…”, sussurra maliziosamente.

Le sue parole mi fanno impazzire, sembra che non sia ancora sazia di lei. Mi tiro su trascinando anche Lexa. La spingo delicatamente a sedere sul divano e le rimuovo velocemente i pochi indumenti rimasti.

Mi metto a cavalcioni su di lei inchiodando il mio sguardo al suo.

“Voglio sentirlo…”, esclamo eccitata.

Comincio a leccarle le labbra avidamente, le mordo il labbro vogliosa di sentire la sua lingua contro la mia, il bacio diventa sempre più famelico, ho il fiato corto, sono quasi in affanno… così scivolo sul suo collo e poi mi dedico al suo orecchio.

“Ora tocca a te…”, le sussurro provocandola.

Lei geme confermando la mia tesi.

Le mie mani torturano il suo seno e sento dei suoni gutturali provenire dalla sua gola, un sorriso soddisfatto compare sul mio viso. Mi metto in ginocchio davanti a lei posizionandomi in mezzo alle sue gambe. Mi fermo un attimo a contemplare la sua bellezza e all’intensità di quel momento. Mi scontro con i suoi occhi che ora sono lucidi, in essi posso vedere il mio riflesso e questo mi manda in estasi ancora di più. Comincio a baciare il suo ventre scivolando sempre più in basso. Le accarezzo l’interno coscia e la sento fremere al mio tocco… mi avvicino con estrema lentezza torturandola un po’… la mia mano ora è sulla sua intimità. È terribilmente bagnata… gioco un altro po’ accarezzandola dolcemente… alzo lo sguardo e la vedo agitarsi sempre di più… E questo mi eccita, posso vedere il suo desiderio, il suo ardore…

“Clarke…”, mi supplica.

La sua preghiera è musica per le mie orecchie. La mia lingua comincia a giocare con il suo clitoride, mentre le mie dita scivolano allettanti lungo la sua apertura… la sento urlare di piacere sempre più forte, e la cosa non può che compiacermi. La mia bocca si sposta un po’ più in basso e la penetro audacemente con la lingua. Assaporo il suo sapore che mi delizia il palato… I miei colpi sembrano andare a segno, il suo corpo si inarca esigendo più contatto, ed io comincio ad aumentare il ritmo, senza alcun preavviso infilo due dita e la faccio mia… Risalgo impossessandomi della sua bocca, e le sento gemere contro le mie labbra… aumento le spinte aiutandomi col mio corpo che sbatte contro il suo, i nostri seni si strusciano l’uno sull’altro e questa volta sono io ad emettere suoni gutturali di piacere.

“Clarke… oddio… ti prego… non ti fermare…”, riesce a mormorare fra un bacio e l’altro.

Io continuo senza tregua a muovermi, e sono di nuovo eccitata, vedere Lexa completamente in balia del piacere mi fa impazzire.

“Dai… piccola… vieni per me… vieni con me… sto di nuovo impazzendo… guardami ti prego… apri gli occhi… voglio che mi guardi… Lexa…”.

I nostri occhi si incrociano l’istante prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo insieme… Io mi rifletto in lei e lei in me… Non ho mai provato nulla di simile. Completamente esausta, ricado sul suo corpo e sento le sue braccia stringermi in un dolce abbraccio. I nostri corpi ci mettono un po’ a riprendersi. Io sono totalmente nel pallone, il mio cuore è completamente andato, sono in affanno e non riesco a pensare.

Dopo un paio di minuti sento la sua voce spezzare il silenzio.

“Ti dispiace se mi fermo per la notte?”.

La sua domanda mi coglie impreparata, come del resto tutto quello che è appena successo.

“Beh, tecnicamente questa è casa tua, quindi non avresti neanche bisogno di chiederlo… comunque non c’è nessun problema… però devi fare una cosa per me”, non so neanche io come mi escono quelle parole.

“Qualsiasi cosa”, replica di getto.

“Mi devi tener stretta tutta la notte”. _Clarke, ma sei impazzita? Che cavolo dici? Cosa stai facendo? Non ti sembra di aver fatto già troppi danni per una sola serata? Ti ricordo che Lexa è il nemico._

“Credo proprio che si possa fare”, replica con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Io rimango letteralmente abbagliata da lei. Come può essere il nemico? Lei è la persona più speciale che io abbia mai incontrato. Prima abbiamo fatto l’amore, non era solo sesso, sentivo la sua passione, il suo trasporto, mi sono sentita amata come non lo ero mai stata prima… allora come può essere quel mostro che tutti dipingono? Mi rifiuto di crederci. Deve esserci un’altra spiegazione, lo sento… Lexa non è quello che dicono… Scuoto la testa per ridestarmi dal turbinio dei miei pensieri.

Dopo neanche cinque minuti ci ritroviamo in un comodo letto sotto le coperte, strette l’una tra le braccia dell’altra. I pensieri tornano alla carica e cercano di disturbare il meraviglioso momento che sto vivendo, ma non glielo permetto. E poco dopo mi addormento, rimandando tutte le conseguenze del mio gesto a domani.


	9. Capitolo 9

# CAPITOLO 9

 

[Clarke POV]

Un raggio di sole entra prepotentemente nella camera e mi abbaglia, sento il suo calore sul mio viso. Tento di aprire un occhio ma la luce è accecante, provo a spostarmi ma non ci riesco. Sono su un fianco e due braccia mi tengono strette per i fianchi, sulla mia schiena percepisco il calore del corpo che mi sta abbracciando… poi sento il suo profumo inebriarmi le narici, e di colpo i flashback della scorsa notte mi tornano in mente.

_Lexa! Oddio, sono andata a letto con il nemico! È assurdo non sono neanche due giorni che mi sono infiltrata, ma come posso essere stata così stupida?!_

Facendo attenzione a non svegliarla cerco di svincolarmi dal suo abbraccio. Afferro la prima maglietta che trovo e l’indosso velocemente… Cerco disperatamente i miei slip che fortunatamente trovo al volo afferro il cellulare e mi rifugio in bagno.

Chiudo velocemente la porta e scivolo a sedere contro di essa.

Mi afferro la testa tra le mani. Come posso aver ceduto così alle mie emozioni? Ora come farò a portare a termine la missione? Come? Non dovevo lasciarmi coinvolgere per nessun motivo… E invece quello sguardo, quel sorriso, la sua dannatissima gentilezza per non contare della sua bellezza mi sono stati fatali. E ora cosa devo fare? Come posso continuare?

Scuoto la testa ma le domande continuano ad affollare la mia testa. Sospiro cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, non mi ero neanche accorta di essere in apnea.

Guardo il display del cellulare intensamente finché non mi decido e faccio la solita procedura per contattare Octavia.

“ _Ehi buongiorno CG, come va da quelle parti?_ ”.

“Ciao Octavia…”, sussurro per non farmi sentire.

“ _Perché bisbigli boss, sei nei guai?_ ”.

“Sì, e anche belli grossi O… ieri notte ho bevuto qualche birra di troppo e…”.

“ _E cosa?_ ”.

“E… Sono andata a letto con Lexa…”.

“ _TU COSA?_ ”.

“Hai sentito bene O, e ho paura di aver compromesso l’intera missione… Non so come risolvere il gran casino che ho combinato…”, replico con voce spezzata.

I miei occhi si inumidiscono all’istante e faccio fatica a trattenere le lacrime.

“ _Clarke, per prima cosa respira profondamente… per seconda le hai detto qualcosa di compromettente che ti possa smascherare?_ ”, mi chiede sempre più preoccupata.

“Le ho raccontato di quello che è successo in marina dopo la morte di mio padre, dell’insabbiamento e del congedo…”.

“Nient’altro?”.

“No O, nient’altro ma mi sembra già più che sufficiente, non credi?”, affermo sarcasticamente.

“È tutto a posto boss, sistemiamo tutto io e Raven, vedrai che la tua copertura sarà solida come una roccia… Per il resto tu come stai?”.

“Non lo so Octavia, proprio non lo so… Mi ha mostrato un lato di lei che non avrei mai immaginato. È dolce, gentile, è stata messa a dura prova dalla vita e dalle scelte che ha dovuto compiere. Ho percepito un dolore immenso e moltissimi sensi di colpa, che cozzano molto con la natura che conosciamo noi di donna spietata e senza un briciolo di coscienza e morale”.

“ _Oh oh, mi sa che qualcuno si sta innamorando…_ ”.

“Octavia ma che dici? Non lo dire neanche per scherzo non può accadere di nuovo, non con lei… Lei è il nemico…”.

“ _A chi lo stai dicendo a me o a te stessa?_ ”.

Le sue parole sono come una doccia fredda.

“ _Ascoltami attentamente Clarke ne va della tua vita… Devi cercare di troncare questa cosa sul nascere, devi rimanere concentrata sulla missione… Mi hai capito?_ ”.

“Lo so O, lo so… Ora devo scappare appena posso ti chiamo”.

“ _Ok ma fai attenzione mi raccomando… Ciao bionda!_ ”.

Le parole di Octavia mi rimbombano nella mente. Non so veramente come fare. Mi abbraccio le gambe e cerco di cullarmi per un po’, e dopo circa 10 minuti trovo la forza di alzarmi ed uscire dal bagno.

La vedo che dorme ancora saporitamente e mi soffermo a guardarla per un altro momento. Quanto mi costerà dirti addio non lo riesco neanche ad immaginare ma è per il bene della missione e per la salvaguardia della mia vita e del mio cuore… ho già sofferto abbastanza… una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo la spazzo via con il dorso della mano e subito dopo indosso la maschera dell’agente tutta di un pezzo dell’FBI.

Comincio a rivestirmi senza preoccuparmi di far piano… il mio scopo è proprio quello di svegliarla.

Il mio piano funziona perché la sento muoversi.

“Buongiorno…”, dico con tutta la freddezza di cui sono capace.

“Buongiorno…”, replica lei con un sorriso.

_Oddio ricominciamo, non sorridermi!_

Comincio ad innervosirmi e a girare avanti ed indietro come una pazza.

“Ehi, tutto bene Clarke?”, mi chiede alzandosi e cercando i suoi vestiti. Io abbasso lo sguardo imbarazzata e poi istintivamente mi volto come per darle un po’ di privacy.

Un momento dopo sento le sue mani che mi afferrano i fianchi abbracciandomi da dietro. Mi bacia dolcemente la guancia e io dò in escandescenza.

Cerco di svincolarmi dalla sua presa per voltarmi e fronteggiarla.

“Scusami, io… io… non posso… ieri notte è stato uno sbaglio, non so neanche io cosa mi sia presa… forse avevo bevuto troppo… non dovevo permetterlo… mi ero ripromessa di mantenere il nostro rapporto prettamente professionale… dopo quel bacio in ospedale… Non voglio perdermi un’altra volta… non me lo posso permettere… stavolta potrebbe essermi fatale… Scusa…”, non riesco a finire la frase che corro via piangendo.

Esco fuori dalla dependance e continuo a correre per l’immensa giardino finché non mi manca più il fiato e sono costretta a fermarmi. Mi guardo attorno ed ironia della sorte mi ritrovo nel giardino delle rose. Sorrido tra le lacrime. Non volevo farti del male Lexa, ma non posso darti quello che vuoi… Io e te siamo nemiche e io non posso innamorarmi del nemico… ma forse è già troppo tardi per questo.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

La vedo correre via da me, non la inseguo sono letteralmente paralizzata. Le sue parole, dette tra una lacrima, sono state come una doccia fredda. Per un attimo ho assaporato il paradiso e sono ripiombata all’inferno. E questo il mio posto… tra l’oscurità e le tenebre. Io non merito di essere amata, non merito di essere felice. Quando ho fatto quel patto con il diavolo lo sapevo benissimo a cosa stavo andando incontro. È solo che non avevo previsto di incontrarti Clarke. Non so come ma mi sei entrata dentro, ed il mio mantra non funziona più… Tu sei la mia debolezza… No, non è possibile che io mi sia già innamorata di te? Come avrei fatto farlo? Ti conosco da così poco tempo. Eppure quegli occhi stupendi che mi guardano, i sorrisi che mi regali spontaneamente, le tue espressioni buffe, mi fanno impazzire. Ieri notte è stata la più bella della mia vita. Ho fatto tanto sesso in vita mia ma non avevo mai fatto l’amore. Il mio cuore scalpita al solo pensiero, mi sono lasciata andare e tu mi hai letto dentro vero Clarke? Probabilmente non ti è piaciuto quello che hai visto, così hai preferito fuggire via da me… Come posso biasimarti, io sono solo merce avariata… Probabilmente se non lo facevi tu ti avrei allontanato io e forse più duramente di come hai fatto tu, e non lo meritavi di certo. Quindi grazie di avermi fatto provare il vero amore, e allo stesso tempo di avermi ricordato che ho un ruolo da compiere e non posso distrarmi per nessuna ragione.

Afferro i vestiti ancora sparsi sul pavimento e mi rivesto velocemente.

Esco dalla dependance correndo e faccio ritorno alla villa. Sono già le 8 e sicuramente ci sarà già vita all’interno, così entro di soppiatto per non dare nell’occhio, non potrei reggere l’interrogatorio di zio Titus in questo momento. Riesco a raggiungere velocemente la mia camera senza farmi vedere da nessuno. Mi fiondo in doccia, dopo aver rimosso la fasciatura e i vestiti. Ho proprio bisogno di una bella doccia calda. L’acqua scivola sul mio corpo portando via tutti i miei pensieri regalandomi per un attimo pace e serenità. Purtroppo per me non può durare in eterno così quando esco devo fare i conti con quello che è successo.

La modalità Commander prende il sopravvento. Mi ripeto che non è successo niente talmente tanto volte che comincio a crederci veramente.

Mi vesto velocemente e scendo per la colazione, pronta per un’altra giornata di lavoro.

Il braccio mi fa molto male ma cerco di non darci peso.

_L’amore è debolezza… ed io non sono debole_.

 

///

 

Varco la soglia della cucina ed incontro lo sguardo di Anya che mi scruta sospettosamente.

Mi avvio verso il bancone della cucina per una tazza di caffè, stamattina non ho fame, poi mi accomodo di fronte a mia cugina e comincio a sorseggiare la bevanda.

Ontari, la nostra cameriera, si precipita da me e con la sua solita gentilezza mi rivolge la parola.

“Signorina Lexa, cosa posso portarle?”.

“Niente grazie Ontari, oggi prendo solo il caffè”.

“Come desidera”, replica eclissandosi in un secondo.

Anya continua a fissarmi e la cosa comincia a darmi su i nervi.

“Mi devi dire qualcosa?”, sbotto sgarbatamente.

“Buongiorno anche a te Lex…”.

“Sì scusa buongiorno”.

“Come ti senti? Il braccio?”.

“Io e il braccio stiamo bene grazie per l’interessamento”, replico secca senza neanche guardarla in faccia.

“A se stai bene mi dici perché sembra che il tuo braccio sanguini?”.

Istintivamente ci butto l’occhio e la mia camicetta beige si sta colorando di rosso.

“Accidenti…”, impreco a voce alta.

“Ma ieri la dottoressa non te l’aveva sistemata la fasciatura?”, mi domanda inarcando un sopracciglio.

Tentenno e non le rispondo, la mia mente mi riporta a ieri notte, a Clarke e al suo corpo nudo abbracciato al mio. Cerco di ridestarmi da questi pensieri controproducenti e con un sospiro provo a tirare fuori le parole.

“Volevo farmi una doccia e mi sono tolta la fasciatura”.

“Ok, adesso chiamo Clarke, così ti può sistemare il braccio…”.

“No, la dottoressa sarà impegnata non è il caso, adesso ci penso io non ti preoccupare”.

Anya mi guarda sempre più sospettosamente sembra che possa leggermi dentro alcune volte e questa è una di quelle.

“Lexa, e da quando è tornata ad essere la dottoressa? Che cos’è successo fra voi due in neanche 24 ore?”.

“Niente, non è successo niente cosa doveva succedere scusa?”, cerco di tergiversare ma non sono molto efficace.

“Tu ti ricordi che stai parlando con me, vero? Quindi puoi risparmiarti le bugie e da quando siamo piccole che non le sai raccontare, almeno a me”.

“E va bene, mi sono lasciata andare ok, non avrei dovuto ma l’ho fatto, ieri sera forse ho bevuto una birra di troppo anche la dottoressa era alticcia… Una chiacchiera tira l’altra, ed è successo… Sono andata a letto con lei”.

“Bel colpo Lex, è una donna affascinante!”, si congratula con un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra.

“Non dire fesserie Anya, non avrei dovuto farlo… lo sai come la pensa lo zio, tuo padre… Non devo distrarmi, devo essere impassibile come il ghiaccio e non provare nulla… e poi la conosco solo da un paio di giorni e le ho appena offerto di diventare il mio medico personale… doveva rimanere un rapporto solo ed esclusivamente professionale”, la rimprovero alzando la voce.

“Prima di tutto lascia perdere quello che dice Titus, mio _padre_ non ha idea di cosa vuol dire stare al mondo… seconda cosa non sei una suora di clausura, almeno non mi risulta… Lo sei?”, scherza sull’ultima frase.

Io continuo a guardarla storta ma non c’è verso di farla demordere su questo argomento.

“Quindi visto che non sei una suora non hai fatto voto di castità e hai il diritto di andare a letto con chi ti pare e piace… Se poi è anche una bellissima dottoressa se anche fortunata…”.

Cerco di ribattere la non me lo permette proseguendo il suo discorso.

“Poi per il fatto che la conosci da così poco, hai ragione, ma ho fatto tutte le ricerche del caso e dovrei riuscire ad ottenere le ultime informazioni domani e ti posso assicurare che non è un pericolo per te, anzi potrebbe essere una preziosa alleata…”.

“Non è più necessario che fai le ricerche su C.G. mi ha raccontato tutto ieri sera, con più calma ti racconterò tutto…”.

“Quindi mi dai ragione, dia, andiamo Lex non ti ha mica chiesto di sposarla… O è questo che ti preoccupa?”, mi chiede Anya sarcasticamente mettendosi poi a ridere.

“Certo che stamattina dire cavolate ti viene naturale… Comunque no, non ho paura di quello… e poi il problema non esiste, perché stamattina è stata lei a liquidarmi dicendo che avevamo commesso un errore…”.

“Ah ora è tutto chiaro, ti ha scaricato e ti senti rifiutata… Però non tipino interessante Clarke non la facevo da una botta e via!”

“ANYA! Piantala! Lei non è così chiaro!”, le urlo irritata dal suo atteggiamento.

“Ehi calmati, non c’è bisogno di gridare… Ho capito che ci tieni a lei, non sono mica rimbambita… E proprio per questo che sto cercando di farti ragionare… E farti entrare in testa un concetto:  se veramente ti interessa non devi arrenderti così facilmente”, stavolta è lei ad alzare i toni della voce.

Anya si alza in piedi fissandomi negli occhi.

“Qualsiasi cretinata di abbia inculcato Titus, su di noi e questa vita, lascia che ti dica una cosa… Lexa tu hai il diritto di essere felice… per una volta pensa a te stessa e fregatene di me e di lui e del clan… se è la dottoressa che vuoi…”.

La interrompo non la lasciandola finire.

“Non posso Anya, lo sai che non posso… E poi è lei che non ne vuole più sapere di me”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

“Sarà anche quello che ti ha detto ma non sono cieca ho visto come vi guardate!”, esclama con enfasi.

“Comunque sia è meglio lasciare le cose come stanno!”, ribatto secca.

“Come vuoi tu Commander, ora però la chiamo così ti può sistemare il braccio, e non ti azzardare ad obiettare è pagata per questo ed anche profumatamente”.

“Ok, ok, però non azzardarti a lasciarmi sola”, la minaccio.

Annuisce con la testa mentre è già ala telefono.

Neanche mezz’ora dopo Clarke mi sta sistemando il braccio sotto la supervisione di Anya.

La tensione nella stanza è palpabile, non ci rivolgiamo la parola ed evitiamo di guardarci negli occhi.

“Ok, ho finito, se nell’arco della giornata di dovesse far male, puoi prendere una di queste pillole è un antidolorifico, dovrebbe lenirti il dolore”, il suo tono è professionale, distaccato, privo di emozione.

“Grazie”, rispondo laconicamente.

“È il mio lavoro… se avete bisogno chiamatemi buona giornata!”, esclama con freddezza.

Sento un dolore lancinante in mezzo al petto, e ci metto un po’ a rendermene conto di che cosa sia… il mio cuore ha cominciato a battere da quando ti ho incontrata Clarke e non ci voglio rinunciare. Credo che Anya abbia ragione, non mi devo arrendere. Nonostante quello che mi hai detto stamattina, io non voglio rinunciare a te, e magari la mia è una timida speranza, ma sono convinta, che ieri notte hai provato le stesse cose che ho provato io.

Anya  mi riporta con i piedi per terra ridestandomi dai miei pensieri.

“Mi dispiace interrompere il tuo sbavare dietro la dottoressa, ma dobbiamo andare in ufficio, oggi abbiamo una giornata piena…”

“Io non sto sbavando…”, mi giustifico.

“Se lo dici tu…”.

Mi avvio verso l’uscita della villa seguita a ruota da mia cugina.

Direzione: Woods Corporate.


	10. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono passate già tre settimane da quella notte e non faccio altro che pensarci. Cerco di rimanere concentrata sulla missione ma è difficilissimo. Soprattutto per l’atteggiamento di Lexa, continua a girarmi intorno, è sempre più gentile, e non sembra aver recepito bene il mio rifiuto. Diventa sempre più difficile rimanere fredda e distante alle sue attenzioni.

In questi giorni fortunatamente non ho dovuto interagire molto con lei, e menomale sottolineerei, così mi sono dedicata corpo ed anima all’operazione. Ho passato al setaccio la mia abitazione sorprendendomi di non trovare impianti di videosorveglianza o ricetrasmittenti. Ho familiarizzato di più con la struttura della tenuta sia esterna che interna e questo mi ha permesso di avvicinarmi di più alle zone proibite. Ho memorizzato i turni di guardia e le telecamere di sicurezza.

E appena ne avrò l’occasione proverò ad escogitare un piano per entrare e scoprire che segreti contengono. Nonostante abbia fatto tutti i compiti a casa però non sono molto ottimista, la sicurezza della casa è molta solida e sarà molto difficile per me violarla senza far saltare la copertura. In ogni missione che si rispetti c’è sempre il piano B… il mio è veramente terribile… sarebbe quello di cedere alle attenzioni di Lexa ed usare lei per i miei scopi… _Ma come potrei mai fare una cosa del genere dopo tutto quello che è successo tra di noi? Ma è proprio per il nostro rapporto che avrei ancora più chance di farcela. È una vera e proprio pugnalata al cuore è vero, ma io sono un agente dell’FBI e questo è il mio mestiere. No, il mio lavoro non è prendere per il culo la gente…_

La testa comincia ad esplodermi il conflitto interno mi sta uccidendo. Scuoto la testa per cercare di mandare via ogni pensiero, sospiro freneticamente, l’aria è insufficiente. Dopo un po’ riesco a fare chiarezza. Prima trovo le prove per smantellare questa organizzazione e prima potrò tornare alla mia vita e non sarò più costretta a vedere quegli occhi che mi fanno letteralmente andare fuori di testa.

In questa settimana sono riuscita ogni giorno a fare rapporto ad Octavia. Lei e Raven hanno scoperto che fra due giorni è prevista una grossa spedizione di armi per la Germania e c'è la grossa possibilità che il mandante sia il clan Grounders. Ovviamente questa è un'occasione che non posso farmi sfuggire dovrò tenere occhi ed orecchie aperte.

Dopo tutti quei pensieri avevo voglia di una boccata d’aria fresca, così mi ritrovo a passeggiare in quell’immenso giardino della tenuta.

Sono talmente assorta che non mi accorgo che una voce mi sta chiamando.

Mi giro e vedo Anya richiamare la mia attenzione.

Le vado incontro e mi scuso per la mia poca reattività.

“Scusami è che ero immersa nei miei pensieri…”.

“Non scusarti Clarke capisco benissimo la situazione…”, replica con comprensione.

Non riesco a capire il suo modo di fare… forse Lexa le ha detto cosa è successo tra noi, questo spiegherebbe il suo comportamento. Non pensavo che fossero così unite.

“A cosa ti riferisci Anya?”, le domando sondando il campo.

“Clarke, non sono cieca ho visto come vi guardate e anche se non me ne avesse parlato non ci vuole un genio per capire cosa succede tra di voi”.

“Beh allora io non sono un genio perché non ne ho la più pallida idea”, affermo abbassando lo sguardo.

“Certo che siete una più cocciuta dell’altra, ma che cosa devo farvi i disegnini?!?”.

La guardo perplessa continuando a non capire dove vuole arrivare.

“Anya scusa ma non capisco proprio cosa stai cercando di dirmi”.

Alza gli occhi al cielo e sospirando cerca di spiegarmi meglio la cosa.

“Sarò diretta tu e Lexa vi state innamorando l’una dell'altra, ammesso che non lo siate già... e non provare ad insultare la mia intelligenza negando perché è abbastanza evidente...”

Non riesco a ribattere nulla. Qualsiasi cosa risulterebbe una bugia, io sono già innamorata di Lexa da quanto ho incrociato il suo sguardo la prima volta.

“Ok, non negherò la cosa, ma non l’asseconderò neanche. Eticamente non sarebbe corretto. Io sono il suo medico lavoro per lei, non posso essere coinvolta in una relazione sentimentale con il mio datore di lavoro...”.

“E a parte l'etica cosa ci sarebbe di male?”.

“E se non dovesse andare bene, se litigassimo, ognuno andrebbe per la sua strada, e sicuramente io perderei il lavoro, e non ci crederai ma mi piace e anche molto...”.

“Non la bevo dottoressa, non è per il lavoro... te l'hanno mai detto che sei una pessima bugiarda?!”.

Cavolo non avevo previsto che Anya fosse così attenta. _E ora che mi invento? Semplice dille la verità_.

“Ok, ho paura va bene, sono terrorizzata... l'ultima volta che ho aperto il mio cuore a qualcuno è finita male, molto male, e mi ci sono voluti anni per riprendermi... e so già che non reggerei se mi ricapitasse... quindi preferisco evitare qualsiasi coinvolgimento”, replico tutto d'un fiato per paura di essere interrotta.

“Beh allora siete in due, Lexa non ha mai avuto il permesso di amare, il suo ruolo non lo prevede... mio padre l'ha costretta a fare una scelta e lei per salvare me ha rinunciato a tutto, amore compreso... io non ho avuto voce in capitolo allora, ma potrei averla adesso... Lexa si merita tutto l'amore di questo mondo, e so per certo che tu la ami, lo vedo da come la guardi, e lei ama te... lo so che avete paura, ma secondo me è meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato mai”.

_Che cosa voleva dire con ‘per salvare me’? Da cosa l'ha salvata?_

“Anya, non posso...”

“Promettimi solo che ci penserai, per favore...”.

“Ok, lo farò promesso”.

Non so proprio che fare, non mi posso buttare a capofitto in una relazione con il nemico... dopo riuscirei a rimanere obbiettiva e a portare a termine la missione? Non lo so proprio.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono nel mio ufficio e sto consultando distrattamente delle scartoffie, un mole di pensieri non mi stanno dando tregua, e per questo motivo non riesco a concentrarmi. Sono terribilmente preoccupata per la grossa spedizione di armi che è prevista per domani sera, ho paura che qualcosa possa andare storto... Non so perché ma ho un brutto presentimento.

Vedo Anya entrare nell'ufficio.

“Finalmente ma dov’eri finita?”, le domando ansiosa.

“Poi ti spiego, ora dobbiamo prepararci per la spedizione... la squadra al porto mi ha detto che ha visto degli uomini di Yamamoto girare attorno alla zona... e la cosa mi insospettisce parecchio...”, replica andando dritta al punto.

“Ci sono un po' troppe coincidenze ultimamente, prima l'attentato, poi casualmente 24 ore prima di una nostra spedizione dei cinesi si fanno beccare in una zona bandita per loro, uhm.. c’è qualcosa sotto… e non mi piace per niente”.

“L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è raddoppiare la guardia...”.

“Spostiamo anche Nyko e i suoi dalle indagini sull'attentato, ora è questa la priorità...”.

“Mi sembra una buona idea”, approva Anya.

“E per FBI possiamo stare tranquilli? Non vorrei trovarmeli in mezzo ai piedi”.

“Il mio informatore dice che sanno qualcosa in merito a questo traffico, ma non hanno i dettagli: ora luogo, e quindi possiamo stare tranquilli”.

“È una fonte affidabile?”.

“Si affidabilissima ed ignara di esserlo”.

Sospiro pesantemente come per liberarmi da un grosso peso.

Mi giro verso la finestra e cerco invano di rilassarmi.

“Anya, visto che prima a deliberatamente omesso di rispondermi, mi vuoi dire dove eri?”, le chiedo curiosa del sua misteriosità.

“Beh ogni tanto anche io mi devo far controllare dal medico”, replica sorridendomi.

Mi giro istantaneamente e la fulmino con lo sguardo.

“Eri con Clarke?”, sbotto.

“Sì esatto ero proprio con lei ed ho fatto proprio una chiacchierata interessante...”, lascia volutamente la frase a metà.

“Come sospettavo prova qualcosa per te, ma...”.

Una doccia fredda mi è appena piovuta dal cielo.

“Ma cosa?”, chiedo avida di dettagli.

“Ma... è terrorizzata! Ha provato con la scusa dell'etica, ma sai come sono quando interrogo, vero? Alla fine mi ha confessato di aver amato e sofferto e che le ci sono voluti anni per riprendersi dopo la batosta... ed è per quello che non se la sente di rischiare nonostante quello che prova per te in questo momento”.

Le parole di mia cugina mi arrivano come una svecchiata gelida in faccia. _Allora non è frutto della mia immaginazione, provi qualcosa anche tu_. Non so se esserne felice oppure terrorizzata.

“Ehi, cos'è quella faccia, dovresti essere contenta della notizia...”, afferma Anya perplessa.

“E lo sono, ma non so come devo comportarmi... finora ho cercato di lasciarle i suoi spazi, rispettando il suo rifiuto, ma ora cosa dovrei fare secondo te?”.

“Ma non so... parlarle?!”, esclama sarcasticamente mia cugina.

“Sì e poi che le dico?”.

“Oh questa poi il grande Commander che rimane senza parole davanti a una bionda...”.

“Anya, piantala lo sai che per me è tutto nuovo”.

“Si ha ragione, scusa... potresti provare ad invitarla a cena, magari una di quelle romantiche, a lume di candele con tanto di champagne... e magari aiutata dalle bollicine una cosa tira l'altra potresti provare ad aprirti con lei, dirle quello che provi”.

Svuoto la testa in modo deciso.

“Non ce la potrei mai fare, e se mi rifiutasse di nuovo? Non credo che reggerei una onda volta”.

“Beh allora vuol dire che non ti merita e puoi voltare pagina e ritornare alla tua vita... almeno non avresti rimpianti Lexa, non in quel contesto almeno”.

Le parole di Anya continuano a rimbombarmi in testa. Penso e ripenso al da farsi.

“Ok, mi hai convinto... dopo provo a chiamarla”.

“Ottimo così mi piaci... dopo una così bella chiacchierata detesto dirottarti sul lavoro ma è necessario, fra 10 minuti hai l'incontro con il responsabile della ricerca e sviluppo... probabilmente vorrà chiederti altri fondi come fa di solito...”.

“Il signor Green è un vero tormento tutte le volte la stessa storia... comunque grazie Anya so come gestirlo”.

“Ok, io vado, ho una colazione di lavoro a dopo”.

La vedo uscire dall’ufficio in tutta fretta, mi rigiro verso la finestra e la mia mente comincia a fantasticare... il pensiero ricorrente sono due splendidi occhi azzurri...

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Dopo la conversazione con Anya sono passate già un paio d'ore, e a furia di pensare ho la testa nel pallone. Così decido di approfittare degli agi della villa, un tuffo in piscina non può che giovarmi.

Afferro il costume cuffia ed occhialini e mi dirigo verso il piano interrato.

Ci metto un attimo a prepararmi. L'odore di cloro mi invade le narici. Non attendo oltre e mi tuffo. Comincio a nuotare per rimuovere ogni pensiero e devo ammettere che è funzionale.

Dopo quasi un’ora di bracciate sono soddisfatta e rilasso i muscoli stando a mollo nell’acqua.

Un secondo dopo le parole di Anya mi tornano a rimbombare nella testa.

Che cavolo significa che non hai mai avuto il permesso di amare Lexa? E che tipo di scelta hai dovuto fare? Poi per salvare Anya da cosa?

Ho visto le tue paure quella notte, la paura di esporti, di aprirti, nonostante ciò ti sei fidata di me e mi hai aperto il tuo cuore, e così io ho fatto lo stesso. Mi sono lasciata travolgere da questo sentimento senza pensare alle conseguenze, che si sono fatte vive solo la mattina seguente investendomi prepotentemente.

Anya ha ragione, io mi sto innamorando di te, o forse lo sono già da tempo, ma non posso lasciarmi andare, non posso... tu sei e rimani sempre il mio nemico, e non posso farti entrare nel mio cuore... Oddio ma che sto dicendo? Il mio problema adesso è un altro: Lexa tu sei già dentro di me... ora ti devo far uscire e questa mi sembra proprio una missione impossibile.

Scuoto la testa freneticamente con la speranza che tutto questo farneticare nella mia testa scompaia, ma non ho fortuna.

Un rumore mi fa sobbalzare mi giro e incontro quegli occhi verdi.

La vedo titubante come se per avvicinarsi volesse chiedere il permesso… Ma questa è casa sua?!

Appoggio le braccia al bordo piscina e con un gesto atletico mi tiro su per uscire dalla vasca. Rimuovo la cuffia e gli occhialini e scuoto la chioma... anche se non è voluto il mio gesto risulta essere terribilmente sensuale. Sento lo sguardo di Lexa bruciarmi addosso, mi sento nuda ai suoi occhi. Cerco di sostenere il suo cipiglio destabilizzante ma l'imbarazzo è più forte e cedo, afferro subito il telo per coprirmi cominciando ad asciugarmi non emettendo un fiato.

E lei che rompe il silenzio.

“Ciao Clarke… scusa non volevo interrompere il tuo allenamento…”, la sua voce è un sussurro.

Per quanto mi costi decido di continuare ad essere distaccata.

“Non si preoccupi signorina Woods, questa è casa sua e poi ho appena finito”, replico sforzando di usare il  tono più apatico che possiedo.

Mi lego bene il telo sopra il petto e mi dirigo verso l’uscita del locale, quando però passo vicino a Lexa mi afferra per il braccio ed io sobbalzo a quel tocco.

Istintivamente mi volto verso di lei ed ancora mi imbatto in quegli occhi verdi… Vacillo...

“Ti prego… aspetta… non andartene”, la sua è una supplica.

Il suo sguardo è talmente intenso che non riesco ad oppormi.

Tuttavia i miei occhi scivolano sulla sua mano che stringe il mio braccio e lei d'istinto lascia subito la presa.

"Clarke... io... ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa…".

Non le rispondo volutamente accentando implicitamente di ascoltare le sue parole.

“Io non voglio assolutamente obbligarti non sarebbe da me, ma verresti a cena con me stasera?”.

Abbasso lo sguardo non sapendo cosa rispondere.

La sua mano si posa delicatamente sulla mia guancia per una tenera carezza, che mi riconduce di nuovo a guardarla.

“Ti prego Clarke…”, mi supplica di nuovo.

I suoi occhi sono lucidi e carichi di speranze.

Vederla così mi toglie il fiato, annuisco ancora in apnea cercando di ricompormi.

Lei mi sorride e una lacrima sfugge al suo controllo.

E con quel sorriso sono ufficialmente morta.

Istintivamente la mia mano spazza via quella goccia salata sul suo viso e a quel tocco un brivido pervade tutto il mio corpo… ed i miei buoni propositi vanno letteralmente a farsi benedire.

_Mi sto buttando tra le braccia del nemico, e la cosa peggiore è che non ne vedo l’ora_.


	11. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

[Clarke POV]

_Non so neanche io come ho fatto a ficcarmi in questo grande casino… E la cosa peggiore è che adesso non so come uscirne_.

Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Lo conosco benissimo il motivo… ha a che vedere con quei dannatissimi occhi verdi che sembrano leggermi dentro, con quelle bellissime labbra che non vedo l’ora di sfiorare, con il mio cuore che batte all’impazzata solo perché mi sta vicina, con la perenne bramosia che ho di essere toccata da lei. _Maledizione Clarke… Dovevi proprio innamorarti di lei? Lo sai che in nessun modo questa storia potrà finir bene, vero? E se invece ci sbagliassimo tutti? Se Lexa non fosse quel mostro che tutti dipingono? Ma fosse solo una ragazza alla ricerca disperata di amore, provata dalla vita e costretta a scelte difficili solo per spirito di sopravvivenza?_

Mi sto letteralmente impantanando in pensieri assurdi. Mille dubbi mi assalgono e non riesco a trovare nessuna risposta alle mie domande. Sbuffo sonoramente cercando di liberare la mente.

Guardo l’ora ed è già tardi. Comincio a prepararmi per la cena.

Dopo una rapida doccia, mentre rovisto nell’armadio, comincio a fantasticare su cosa aspettarmi dalla serata… e mi ritrovo a sorridere da sola come una deficiente, emozionata come un’adolescente al primo appuntamento.

Indosso l’elegante abito rosso che ho scelto, infilo il mio tacco 12 e comincio a truccarmi, senza esagerare, facendo particolare attenzione a far risaltare i miei occhi.   

Mi guardo allo specchio soddisfatta del risultato e continuo a sorridere noncurante delle conseguenze di tutta questa situazione.

“È solo una cena… cosa vuoi che succeda?”, mi ripeto a voce alta cercando di convincermi.

Neanche dieci minuti dopo sento bussare alla porta. Velocemente mi avvio ad aprire. E quello che vedo mi lascia letteralmente senza fiato.

Lexa è di fronte a me ed è letteralmente una visione. Indossa un abito da sera nero, lungo fino alle caviglie... Ha una ricercata manica scesa ed un profondo spacco laterale che lascia intravedere le sue splendide gambe. Una luminosa decorazione in paillettes percorre lo scollo a V che prosegue fino ad abbracciarle il fianco… e per finire delle morbide pieghe si snodano sul davanti enfatizzando le sue forme, lasciando ben poco spazio all’immaginazione. Come se non bastasse ha i capelli sciolti adagiati morbidamente su una spalla che la rendono ancora più sexy e provocante. Devo ricordare a me stessa di respirare, infatti non mi accorgo di essere in apnea. La sto fissando intensamente, mangiandola con gli occhi senza dire una parola. Non riuscendo a celare il mio imbarazzo, un improvviso calore mi colora le guance.

"Sei bellissima...", mormoro risvegliandomi dal torpore.

"Anche tu... sei da togliere il fiato", replica con un filo di voce inchiodando i suoi occhi ai miei.

"Vogliamo andare?", mi chiede poi facendomi strada verso la macchina.

Le mie gambe non sembrano voler collaborare, infatti ci mettono più del dovuto a rispondere all’impulso del mio cervello, se ne stanno lì, ferme, incapaci di muoversi.

"Clarke?!", mi ridesta dolcemente.

"Sì scusa, ero un attimo sovrappensiero", ribatto in preda alla confusione più totale.

La seguo abbassando lo sguardo e, non so neanche io come, mi ritrovo aggrappata al suo braccio. L'istante dopo la sua mano si posa sulla mia per una dolce carezza, ed un brivido mi attraversa la schiena _. E vi posso garantire che il freddo non c'entra niente_!

 

///

 

 

[Lexa POV]

Ci ho messo più del dovuto a prepararmi per questa serata, volevo farmi bella per lei... e ora mi ritrovo qui, imbambolata, davanti alla sua porta, da ormai 5 minuti con infiniti dubbi che mi frullano in testa. Sono terribilmente agitata. Sospiro cercando il coraggio di bussare. _Che ironia, io il Commander dei Grounders ho paura di un appuntamento_. Alla fine trovo la forza di alzare il braccio per posarlo con garbo sulla porta.

La sento dire qualcosa ed un istante dopo siamo l'una di fronte all'altra. Il cuore comincia a battermi all'impazzata, quasi a voler uscire dal mio petto. Arranco sensibilmente a quella visione. I miei occhi percorrono la sua figura volendo catturare ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Clarke indossa un abito rosso, molto seducente. Ha una linea lunga che accarezza tutto il suo corpo, fino a sfiorarle le caviglie, uno scollo a V che si trasforma in un nodo decorativo che si scioglie in un drappeggio morbido, fluido e suadente, aprendosi poi in un spacco centrale che lascia intravedere le sue gambe stupende. Le parole mi muoiono in gola e devo ricordare a me stessa di respirare.

È lei che spezza quel silenzioso imbarazzo.

"Sei bellissima...", mi dice con un filo di voce.

"Anche tu... sei da togliere il fiato", il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

Il mio sguardo si scontra con il suo e una sensazione di calore mi pervade il corpo.

A fatica cerco di prendere le redini della situazione ridestandomi dallo stato di catalessi in cui ero finita.

"Vogliamo andare?", le chiedo indicando la limousine che ci attende.

Mi guarda perplessa come se non riuscisse a muoversi.

"Clarke?!", la richiamo dolcemente.

"Sì scusa, ero un attimo sovrappensiero", replica con titubanza.

Mi giro per farle strada quando sento il suo braccio aggrapparsi al mio. Appena mi tocca sento una scarica elettrica che mi fa venire la pelle d'oca. Istintivamente le poso la mano sulla sua per una tenera carezza... e con un sorriso ebete sul viso la conduco in macchina.

Sono stata molto attenta a non farmi vedere da nessuno quando sono uscita. Non volevo che lo zio mi mettesse i bastoni fra le ruote. Così, grazie anche all’aiuto di Anya e di Lyncol, sono riuscita a sgattaiolare fuori dalla villa.

Ora sono qui, seduta nella limousine, che sto stringendo la mano della bellissima donna al mio fianco, pronta a godermi una serata piena di nuove esperienze ed emozioni.

“Dove stiamo andando?”, mi domanda.

“Al River Café, lo conosci?”.

“No, a dire la verità non ci sono mai stata”.

“Beh c’è sempre una prima volta. Sono sicura che ti piacerà… è un locale molto prestigioso. Si trova a Brooklyn proprio sotto il ponte, sull’East River. È uno dei miei locali preferiti romantico e discreto… sai, grazie alle sue grandi vetrate c’è una vista eccezionale su Manhattan, sul ponte di Brooklyn e perfino sulla Statua della Libertà”, affermo con entusiasmo.

“Sembra decisamente un bel locale … Credo che lo adorerò, anche se ritengo che il luogo non sia poi così rilevante…”, lascia la frase in sospeso guardandomi maliziosamente.

Confusa inarco un sopracciglio, chiedendole tacitamente spiegazioni.

"Sono fermamente convinta che sia la compagnia della splendida donna al mio fianco la cosa più importante!”, esclama provocandomi deliberatamente.

Istantaneamente le mie guance prendono fuoco colorandosi di rosso per l’imbarazzo. Fortuna vuole che arriviamo a destinazione così vengo salvata da Lyncol che ci apre gli sportelli per aiutarci a scendere dalla macchina.

Ci dirigiamo verso l’’ingresso del locale.

Con mia sorpresa Clarke mi prende di nuovo sottobraccio.

Al suo tocco tremo e una strana sensazione di benessere mi assale. Mi giro verso di lei guardandola intensamente ed un sorriso nasce spontaneo sul mio viso.

Appena entrate nel ristorante vedo il direttore di sala venirci incontro. Sento il braccio di Clarke sciogliere la presa sul mio, ed istintivamente gliela stringo più forte non concedendole la possibilità di svincolarsi da quel dolce tocco.

“Buonasera signor Vossen!”, lo saluto anticipandolo.

“Buonasera… Vi dò il benvenuto al River Café… Signorina Woods, ho fatto preparare la sala eventi. Se mi volete seguire… da questa parte”, ci informa l’uomo.

Entriamo nella sala e Clarke rimane letteralmente a bocca aperta. La sua espressione è come una boccata d’aria fresca per me, infatti scaccia via tutta la tensione accumulatasi finora… così scoppio a ridere divertita trascinando dopo pochi istanti anche lei.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Entriamo in questa sala enorme e non riesco a credere ai miei occhi. Le luci sono soffuse e creano un’atmosfera a dir poco romantica, quasi surreale... Vengo subito catturata dalle dolci note del piano bar, posizionato in un angolo, che riecheggiano in tutta la stanza. Al centro c’è un unico tavolo apparecchiato, illuminato da candele che lo rendono particolarmente scintillante.

Rimango letteralmente sbalordita. Mi giro verso Lexa e lei si mette a ridere, probabilmente divertita dalla mia espressione. Non ci metto molto a sciogliere la tensione e la seguo a ruota scoppiando anche io in una fragorosa risata.

Ci avviciniamo al tavolo e due camerieri compaiono dal nulla per farci accomodare. Subito dopo ci consegnano gentilmente il menù e domandano a Lexa che vino possono servire.

“Una bottiglia di Moët & Chandon Dom Perignon Charles annata  1961, per favore”.

“Subito signorina Woods”, risponde il cameriere eclissandosi.

“Un’ottima annata per lo Champagne… Vuoi forse farmi ubriacare?”, le domando all’improvviso continuando a leggere distrattamente il menù.

Con la coda dell’occhio la vedo deglutire sensibilmente in difficoltà ed un sorriso compiaciuto si stampa sul mio viso.

“Beh… veramente… no, non è mia intenzione farti ubriacare, forse egoisticamente il vino è più per me…”, replica imbarazzata.

Non faccio in tempo a chiederle a cosa si riferisca che veniamo interrotte dal cameriere. Lo vedo stappare la bottiglia e versare l’assaggio nel calice di Lexa. Lei lo degusta con estrema attenzione dando la sua approvazione con un cenno. L’istante dopo siamo già con i calici alzati per un brindisi.

“Al nostro incontro!”, esclama lei prendendo il bicchiere e avvicinandolo al mio.

“Al nostro incontro…”, faccio eco alle sue parole.

Beviamo lo champagne guardandoci dritte negli occhi, l’intensità del momento mi fa vacillare.

Appena poso il calice mi nascondo immediatamente dietro al menù, per riprendere fiato.

Dopo aver ordinato, ci facciamo cullare dalle note del pianoforte. Il silenzio cala tra di noi, solo i nostri sguardi sembrano parlarsi l’un l’altro. Poi, ripensando alle sue parole, decido di rompere il ghiaccio e chiedere spiegazioni.

“A cosa ti stavi riferendo prima, quando hai detto che le bollicine sono più per te che per me?”.

La mia domanda forse la coglie impreparata, perché abbassa subito lo sguardo mettendo su un’espressione colpevole.

“Beh, quello che intendevo è che forse lo champagne mi aiuterà a sciogliermi e riuscirò a dirti quello che mi sta passando per la testa da un sacco di tempo… e che ormai non posso più tenermi dentro…”.

Rimango basita dalle sue parole. Non so che pensare.

_E adesso che le dico? Onestamente non sono preparata per una confessione qualsiasi essa sia…_

Non faccio in tempo a replicare che mi precede cominciando il suo discorso e inchiodando di nuovo il suo verde nel mio blu.

“Sai Clarke, da quella notte… quella che abbiamo passato insieme... non faccio altro che pensare a te. Non so come hai fatto, ma mi sei entrata dentro…”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro,

Le sue parole arrivano dritte al mio cuore che comincia a battermi forte nel petto.

“Quello che sto per dirti è una violazione di tutte le regole che mi sono state imposte da quando ne ho memoria. A dire la verità non potrei assolutamente farne parola con nessuno, tanto meno con te, che non sei una Woods… ma non ne posso fare a meno. Ne ho bisogno. Voglio che tu sia la prima persona, al di fuori della mia famiglia, che mi conosca per quella che sono veramente, non per quella maschera che sono perennemente costretta ad indossare”, dice tutta d’un fiato distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio.

Istintivamente mi allungo verso di lei e le prendo mano, ancora intenta a giocherellare nervosamente con il tovagliolo. La stringo dolcemente, facendole capire che mi può dire qualsiasi cosa.

“Io sono qui Lexa, puoi dirmi tutto quello che vuoi…”, replico con infinita tenerezza.

“Non so se sarai così comprensiva quando avrai sentito tutto quello che ho da dirti...”.

“Mettimi alla prova!”, esclamo incitandola a continuare.

Sorseggia un altro po’ di champagne prendendo del coraggio dalle bollicine e poi dopo un sospiro risento la sua voce.

“La mia vita non è mai stata facile, da piccola dovevo sempre competere con chiunque per essere la migliore. Mio padre e mio zio Titus non ammettevano errori, né a scuola né nelle competizioni sportive. ‘ _I Woods devono essere sempre i migliori_ ’, dicevano. Fortuna che al mio fianco c’erano mia madre, Anya e zia Indra… con il loro affetto riuscivo a sopportare un po’ meglio tutta la pressione che avevo sulle spalle. Ma poi, dopo il mio diciassettesimo compleanno, ci fu quell’incidente… I miei genitori stavano tornando dalla Cina, erano andati là a sistemare delle questioni di lavoro… non li ho più rivisti… il loro aereo precipitò per un avaria al motore, o almeno così disse mio zio”, la sua voce si spezza ed i suoi occhi diventano lucidi.

Stringo più forte la sua mano per rassicurarla della mia presenza, come ad infonderle coraggio per continuare.

“Dopo quel giorno, ho smesso di vivere, ed ho cominciato a sopravvivere. Mio zio Titus ha preso le redini dell’egemonia Woods obbligandomi a fare una scelta…”.

“Quale scelta Lexa?”.

Mi sto facendo trasportare dalle sue parole. Il mio coinvolgimento è totale. Posso quasi sentire il suo dolore, e questa intensità di emozioni mi spaventa sempre di più. _E se veramente non fosse il mostro che tutti pensano che lei sia?_

La sua voce è sempre più spezzata, sembra faccia fatica a trovare le parole.

“Salvare Anya o finire la mia vita in esilio su di un’isola sperduta chissà dove, lottando ogni giorno per la sopravvivenza... per rispetto a mio padre, mio zio non avrebbe mai osato farmi fuori... comunque a volte penso che se avessi scelto la seconda, sarei stata più felice… Ma voglio troppo bene a mia cugina, per lei darei la vita. Quindi la mia è stata una scelta obbligata e mio zio lo sapeva bene…”.

_Non riesco a capire?! Ma che razza di uomo è, uno che costringe una ragazza che ha appena perso i genitori ad una scelta simile?_

“Salvare Anya da cosa?”, le chiedo titubante.

“Dall’essere me, dal ricoprire questo dannatissimo ruolo di fredda e spietata donna d’affari… e…”.

“E cosa?”.

“Niente, lascia perdere, ho già detto anche troppo… E poi se te lo dicessi scapperesti a gambe levate e io non voglio… non posso perderti…”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

_La mia mente sta ancora rimuginando sull’ultima frase… Il fiato comincia a mancarmi ed il cuore continua a battermi forte nel petto… Perché si fida così ciecamente di me? Sbaglio o era sul punto di dirmi che lei è il Commander dei Grounders?_

“Io non sono una persona che fugge alle prime difficoltà…”. Non so neanche io come mi escono queste parole.

Annuisce, sospirando come a farsi coraggio.

“Sono il Commander dei Grounders… O meglio è quello che può sembrare e che tutti pensano…“, sgancia la bomba abbassando lo sguardo.

Io rimango letteralmente basita. L’unica cosa che riesco a fare è stringerle più forte la mano. Lei guarda le nostre dita intrecciate ed un timido sorriso compare sulle sue labbra.

“Non sei scappata?”, chiede più a se stessa che a me.

“E non ho intenzione di farlo… ma vorrei che mi spiegassi meglio… cosa intendi dire con ‘ _tutti pensano_ ’?”, esclamo con estrema determinazione nella voce.

“Beh… Il mio ruolo è sempre nel mirino e quindi sono un facile bersaglio… io ricopro questa carica come un involucro vuoto, in realtà è zio Titus che decide ogni cosa … Anya mi fa da tramite e mi rende tutto questo più sopportabile”.

Non riesco a credere alla mie orecchie.

“È buffo, lei odia suo padre, lo chiama sempre per nome: l'ho sentita chiamarlo papà pochissime volte in tutta la sua vita!”, esclama con un timido sorriso sulle labbra.

“E perché lo odia così tanto?”, le domando incuriosita.

“Lo odia perché lui non ha mai creduto in lei, ha sempre boicottato la sue relazioni amorose… ma credo che lo odi così tanto a causa mia… Per la scelta che mi ha obbligato a sostenere, per come mi ha sempre trattato, per le rinunce che ho dovuto fare, e per la vita che non ho vissuto… All’epoca Anya non sapeva nulla dei piani di zio Titus. Lui è venuto da me e mi ha obbligato a tacere l’intero accordo, se no ci sarebbero state delle ripercussioni anche sulla sua stessa figlia…”.

“Non ho veramente parole. Quell'uomo è un criminale... è un despota… è una persona ignobile… è un mostro”, affermo sempre più incredula.

“Beh sì non è un santo… quando Anya è venuta a sapere ogni cosa, era veramente infuriata, non credeva che il suo stesso padre mi avesse obbligato a tanto… Ha cercato di affrontare mio zio, ma io gliel’ho impedito. Ormai non aveva più senso lottare per me. Col tempo mi sono abituata a ricoprire questo ruolo e ad attenermi a tutte le regole che lui ha stabilito…”, afferma con estrema delusione nella voce, cercando di prendere fiato.

“Vedi, queste regole non sono tante ma sono veramente ferree e spesso ho fatto fatica a rispettarle… la famiglia viene prima di se stessi, mai fidarsi di nessuno, negli affari bisogna essere spietati e senza scrupoli, mai perdere la concentrazione, non esiste il secondo posto… e l’ultima, quella che preferisco, me l’avrà ripetuta un milione di volte, è: ‘l’amore è debolezza’. Ricoprendo questa carica non devo far trasparire le mie emozioni, devo apparire sempre fredda come il ghiaccio in ogni circostanza. Ad essere sincera non mi era mai pesato così tanto rispettare quest’ultima regola come in questi ultimi mesi…”.

Lascia la frase in sospeso, incatenando i suoi occhi lucidi ai miei.

Le sue parole mi stanno uccidendo lentamente. Un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena ed inizio a tremare. Il mio cuore continua  a battermi forte nel petto e io non so più come gestire questo mix di emozioni. Pendo letteralmente dalle sue labbra.

“E il motivo per cui ho mandato al diavolo tutte queste regole sei tu, Clarke… mi sono confidata con te perché io… sì, io… mi sono innamorata di te… Io ti amo Clarke”, mormora tenendo fisso lo sguardo. Questa volta sono io che non riesco più a sostenere i suoi occhi, carichi di sentimento e trasporto, così distolgo i miei e cerco rifugio nel pavimento.

Non riesco ad emettere un fiato, sono completamente paralizzata. _Anche io provo gli stessi sentimenti per te Lexa!_

_Ma come faccio a dirti che sono innamorata di te quando mi sento l’essere più meschino a questo mondo e mi vergogno per quello che ti sto facendo? Se avessi una pala mi scaverai la fossa io stessa. Tu non meriti di essere raggirata in questo modo, da nessuno… tantomeno da me_.

“Clarke, perdonami ti prego, non avrei mai dovuto aprirmi così… Non so come mi sia venuto in mente. Adesso implicitamente ti ho messo nei guai… ed era l’ultima cosa che avrei voluto… Mi dispiace… Ma non riuscivo più a tenermi tutto dentro. Queste emozioni sono talmente forti ed intense che stavo per esplodere… Non ho mai provato nulla del genere Clarke… Non sapevo assolutamente niente dell’amore fino a quando, quel giorno, non ho posato gli occhi su di te…”.  

_Abbiamo sbagliato tutto… Lexa è una vittima in tutta questa storia, non è il boia… non è quel mostro che tutti pensano… è solo apparenza… è stata costretta… Ora capisco il discorso di Anya. Lexa, di una cosa sono sicura: in un modo o nell’altro ti salverò da questo incubo… così forse riuscirò a salvare anche me stessa._


	12. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

[Lexa POV]

Ancora non ci credo di essermi aperta in questo modo.

Sono stata terribilmente egoista... Ora lei è in pericolo.

Chiudo gli occhi e scuoto la testa come per eliminare tutte le parole dette… ma ormai è troppo tardi.

Sento le mani di Clarke posarsi sul mio viso e attirarmi verso di sé. Istintivamente apro gli occhi e trovo il suo viso ad un soffio dal mio.

"Credo che adesso sia il mio turno... di parlare...", mormora con un filo di voce.

Sento il suo respiro sulle mie labbra e un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena.

Sono completamente in balia di quello sguardo che sembra leggermi dentro.

"Lexa, non ti devi far perdonare niente... niente, hai capito? Quello che mi hai detto mi ha aperto gli occhi. Sei la persona più coraggiosa che abbia incontrato in vita mia. Sei stata costretta per quasi tutta la tua esistenza ad essere una persona che non sei, solo per amore della tua famiglia... e questo mi fa male, terribilmente male, perché non te lo meritavi di certo... perché tu sei speciale Lexa! Sai, avrei dovuto dar retta al mio istinto e non nascondermi dietro ad un dito... il mio cuore ha sempre avuto ragione e dovevo starlo a sentire... anche io ti amo Lexa e non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte... sì, hai ragione l'intera faccenda è pericolosa... ma non m’importa, io voglio lottare per te... voglio salvarti da questo incubo... voglio farti capire cosa vuol dire vivere...", finisce la frase quasi in affanno.

Vedo una lacrima rigare il suo volto, non ci penso due volte e azzero la distanza tra di noi, posando la mia bocca sulla sua per un tenero bacio. La passione e l’intensità aumentano. Sento il calore pervadere tutto il mio corpo. L’attiro più vicina allacciandole le braccia al collo. Le mordo il labbro inferiore chiedendo il permesso per approfondire quel dolce contatto. La sua risposta è immediata, infatti sento la sua lingua contro la mia per uno scambio di carezze intense che mi fanno gemere. Non riesco più a controllare il mio cuore… sembra impazzito… io sono pazza… pazza di lei. Prese da noi stesse non ci accorgiamo nemmeno dell’arrivo del cameriere con le nostre portate. L’uomo, educatamente, si schiarisce la voce per palesare la sua presenza. Colte sul fatto, sciogliamo subito il contatto estremamente imbarazzate. Comincio a sorridere distogliendo lo sguardo dal cameriere per ricompormi.

“Buon appetito”, dice l’uomo posando i piatti davanti a noi.

Non faccio in tempo a ringraziarlo che si è già eclissato.

La cena scorre via velocemente. La conversazione, tra una risata e l’altra, è decisamente più leggera. Sembra che la mia confessione non l’abbia spaventata perché è ancora qui, qui davanti a me, che ride e scherza. _Oddio, adoro il suo sorriso... mi fa dimenticare ogni cosa_. La cerco spesso con lo sguardo e lei fa lo stesso. Anche le nostre mani cercano il contatto… un continuo sfiorarsi, con dolci coccole e piccole carezze che mi danno tutte le volte i brividi. Non riesco proprio a capire cosa mi abbia fatto questa donna, mi sta facendo vivere in un sogno… sì, un bellissimo sogno da cui non voglio assolutamente essere svegliata.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Non lo credo ancora possibile, solo poco fa Lexa ha sganciato la bomba, e adesso stiamo allegramente cenando: conversiamo amabilmente, ridiamo, scherziamo e ci sfioriamo l'un l'altra. Il suo tocco leggero mi fa venire i brividi ogni volta. Le mie emozioni implodono dentro di me facendomi andare letteralmente in tilt. Quando mi sorride devo ricordare a me stessa di respirare. I pensieri mi tradiscono ed ogni tanto vado con la mente a tutto quello che ha dovuto, e deve tuttora, subire. La rabbia prende il sopravvento... ma subito dopo mi perdo in quel bellissimo verde dei suoi occhi e il cuore comincia a battermi scacciando via ogni più piccola traccia di collera.

Abbiamo appena finito il dessert quando mi viene un’idea.

Con un sorriso malizioso sul viso, mi alzo e mi dirigo velocemente dal pianista. Gli chiedo, quasi sussurrando, se conosce la canzone di Barry Manilow ‘Mandy’.

“Ma naturalmente signorina… vuole che la canti?”, risponde l’uomo come se fosse ovvio.

“Sarebbe perfetto… Grazie mille!”, esclamo sorridendogli.

Mi volto e torno lentamente verso Lexa.

Quando sono a pochi passi da lei sento le note partire.

“Posso avere l’onore di questo ballo signorina Woods?”, le domando porgendole la mano.

“Con piacere dottoressa Griffin”, replica incrociando le sue dita alle mie.

La stringo forte a me. I nostri occhi si incrociano, mi ci posso specchiare nel suo verde. Cominciamo ad ondeggiare cullate dalle dolci note della canzone, perse l’una nell’altra.

 

**♫** **I remember all my life -**  Ricordo tutta la mia vita **♫**

**♫** **Rainin' down as cold as ice -** Ha piovuto freddo come il ghiaccio **♫**

**♫** **Shadows of a man -** L'ombra di un uomo **♫**

**♫** **A face through a window -** Un viso attraverso una finestra **♫**

**♫** **Cryin' in the night -** Piangendo nella notte **♫**

**♫** **The night goes into -** La notte entra dentro **♫**

**♫** **Mornin', just another day -** Mattina, semplicemente un altro giorno **♫**

**♫** **Happy people pass my way -** Gente felice mi cammina vicino **♫**

**♫** **Lookin' in their eyes -** Guardando nei loro occhi **♫**

**♫** **I see a memory -** Vedo un ricordo **♫**

**♫** **I never realized -** Non ho mai capito **♫**

**♫** **How happy you made me, oh Mandy -** quanto mi rendevi felice, oh Mandy **♫**

 

**♫** **Well you came -** Beh sei arrivata **♫**

**♫** **and you gave without takin'-** e hai dato senza prendere **♫**

**♫** **But I sent you away, oh Mandy -** ma io ti ho mandata via, oh Mandy **♫**

**♫** **Well, you kissed me -** Beh mi hai baciato **♫**

**♫** **and stopped me from shakin' -** e mi hai fatto smettere di agitarmi **♫**

**♫** **And I need you today, oh Mandy -** Ho bisogno di te oggi, oh Mandy **♫**

"Non credo di essere mai stata così felice in vita mia. Anche se non  avrei dovuto sono contenta di essermi aperta con te…", la sua voce è un sussurro. Mi guarda fissa negli occhi ed io mi sento terribilmente in colpa. Come posso continuare a nasconderle la verità? Io la amo e non la voglio perdere… ma se le dicessi tutto, so già che non me lo perdonerebbe… e come potrei biasimarla? Questo segreto ci distruggerà entrambe. Le sorrido timidamente cercando di scacciare via i brutti pensieri. Appoggio la mia testa sulla sua spalla e mi faccio cullare in una dolce coccola trascinata dai miei sentimenti.

**♫** **Standin' on the edge of time -** Sono qui ai confini del tempo **♫**

**♫** **Walked away… -** Sono scappato **♫**

**♫** **when love was mine -** quando l'amore era con me **♫**

**♫** **Caught up in a world of uphill climbin' -** Messo in un mondo di salite da scalare **♫**

**♫** **The tears are in my mind -** Le lacrime sono nella mia mente **♫**

**♫** **And nothing is rhymin', oh Mandy -** e niente è poetico, oh Mandy **♫**

**♫** **Yesterday's a dream -** Ieri è un sogno **♫**

**♫** **I face the mornin' -** dove ho affrontato il mattino **♫**

**♫** **Cryin' on a breeze -** Piangendo nella brezza **♫**

**♫** **The pain is callin', oh Mandy -** la sofferenza sta chiamando, oh Mandy **♫**

**♫** **You came and you gave without takin' -** Sei arrivata e **♫**

**♫** **you gave without takin' -** hai dato senza prendere **♫**

**♫** **But I sent you away, oh Mandy -** ma io ti ho mandata via, oh Mandy **♫**

**♫** **You kissed me - M** i hai baciato **♫**

**♫** **and stopped me from shakin' -** e mi hai fatto smettere di agitarmi **♫**

**♫** **And I need you -** E ho bisogno di te **♫**

 

Le note della canzone finiscono ma noi continuiamo a ballare. Lei mi stringe più forte come se non volesse lasciarmi andare.

Delicatamente le accarezzo il viso, obbligandola a guardarmi.

"Lexa, non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte... Voglio stare al tuo fianco", mormoro con un filo di voce.

Un timido sorriso si affaccia sul suo viso ed io annullo la distanza tra di noi posando la mia bocca sulla sua per un tenero bacio.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

La serata sta per volgere al termine ed un senso di tristezza si impossessa di me. Siamo già sedute nella limousine. Fra poco la dovrò salutare... non vorrei, ma è la cosa giusta da fare. Beh, come primo appuntamento direi che non c'è male... l'ho fatta quasi fuggire con la mia confessione e non voglio metterle troppa pressione, non sarebbe giusto. _Separarmi da lei sarà difficile, ma devo farlo_.

Le stringo la mano intrecciando le nostre dita. La guardo con speranza, come se, con la sua sola presenza, mi potesse salvare da me stessa.

Il tempo di un sorriso e siamo arrivate alla tenuta.

L'accompagno alla porta della dependance, camminando con estrema lentezza. Ora siamo l’una di fronte all'altra.

"Grazie per la serata Clarke... e... grazie per avermi ascoltato e non essere ancora fuggita...", riesco a dire con un filo di voce.

Mi accarezza la guancia con dolcezza. Sento un brivido che mi percorre tutta la schiena.

"Lexa, te l'ho già detto... Non vado da nessuna parte...".

Abbasso lo sguardo accoccolandomi sulla sua mano.

"Sono io che ti devo ringraziare... per aver avuto fiducia in me e... per avermi aperto il tuo cuore", continua sospirando sulle mie labbra.

Apro gli occhi e mi ritrovo il suo viso ad un centimetro dal

mio. Istintivamente sfioro le sue labbra baciandola

delicatamente. Il suo sapore mi inebria i sensi. Le nostre

bocche si muovono all'unisono in una dolce danza. Il cuore

comincia a pulsarmi nel petto come impazzito. _Se non mi_

_fermo ora, non riuscirò più a farlo_ , penso tra me e me.

Sento la sua lingua percorrere il contorno delle mie labbra cercando un varco per entrare ed approfondire il bacio. Non riesco a resisterle. Schiudo la bocca e la mia lingua incontra la sua... cominciano la loro danza ed il mio corpo comincia a tremare non riuscendo più a contenere l'emozione.

In crisi di ossigeno, letteralmente in affanno, riesco a staccarmi da lei. Poso la mia fronte sulla sua e chiudo gli occhi sospirando.

“È meglio che vada", dico con la poca forza che mi è rimasta.

Sto per andarmene quando lei mi prende il volto tra le mani, inchiodando il suo sguardo nel mio.

"Ti prego resta... resta con me stanotte".

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi... Posso vedere in lei tutto il suo trasporto. L'intensità del momento è talmente forte che mi fa tremare.

Non riuscendo a dar voce ai miei pensieri, annuisco debolmente.

Faccio un cenno a Lyncol di non aspettarmi e subito dopo Clarke mi trascina dentro casa. Chiude la porta con un calcio e mi spinge su di essa con una leggera irruenza. Le sue labbra ricercano avidamente le mie per dar vita ad un bacio lungo, intenso e passionale. Il calore mi pervade il corpo. Non ho più freni inibitori. Mi sto letteralmente facendo travolgere da questo sentimento, finalmente sto vivendo la mia vita non curandomi neanche per un secondo delle conseguenze. Sicuramente la pagherò a caro prezzo, ma non m’importa. Ora ci siamo solo noi e questo è quanto basta.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

“È meglio che vada", mormora staccandosi dalle mie labbra.

Non voglio che vada via. Ho bisogno di lei come l'aria.

Le prendo delicatamente il viso tra le mani, obbligandola a guardami. Sento le lacrime che minacciano di scendere sul mio viso ma le trattengo.

"Ti prego resta... resta con me stanotte", la imploro con un filo di voce.

Lei annuisce alla mia preghiera, fa un cenno a Lyncol e io la trascino dentro la dependance. Non so cosa mi prenda, ma il bisogno di lei diventa vitale, estremo. Il desiderio si fa largo in me. E con poca delicatezza chiudo la porta e la spingo contro di essa. Mi avvento sul suo corpo e sulle sue labbra in modo quasi famelico. La bacio intensamente, con desiderio ed irruenza. Cerco subito un varco per approfondire quel contatto che mi manda in estasi. Il mio ardore è sfrenato. Non so veramente cosa mi stia facendo questa donna. So solo che la voglio con tutta me stessa, qui, adesso.

La sento cingermi i fianchi e spingermi lentamente verso l'interno della casa. Continuiamo a baciarci con foga. Sento il suo sapore inebriarmi. La sua lingua esperta gioca con la mia. Ed io gemo ripetutamente sentendo il calore crescere dentro di me. Continua a farmi indietreggiare finché non sento la superficie del tavolo del soggiorno dietro di me. Le sue mani trovano la zip e mi sfilano il vestito che scivola a terra senza ritegno. Rimango così solo in intimo davanti al suo sguardo ammirato e intriso di desiderio. Bisognosa di sentire il contatto con la sua pelle, la imito, e comincio a spogliarla. Il suo abito finisce sul pavimento proprio di fianco al mio. Lexa mi stringe con impeto i fianchi attirandomi a sé. Gemo contro la sua bocca. Mi solleva adagiandomi sulla tavola guidando le mie gambe attorno alla sua vita. Le nostre intimità si toccano ed io impazzisco di piacere. Stringo il contatto con il suo corpo attirandola per la nuca. Esploro la sua bocca con estrema avidità. Mentre ci baciamo le sue mani vagano sul mio corpo. Mi toglie il reggiseno e mi sfila il perizoma lasciandomi completamente nuda in balia dei suoi occhi sempre più carichi di desiderio.

"Sei bellissima Clarke...", mi sussurra rimpossessandosi delle mie labbra. La sua bocca scivola lungo il mio corpo. Traccia un percorso immaginario di baci umidi lungo la mandibola, il collo fino ad arrivare al mio seno. I miei capezzoli sono già turgidi ed eccitati, come la loro padrona. Sento la sua lingua lambirne uno con estrema maestria e un grido di piacere fuoriesce dalla mia bocca. La vedo sorridere compiaciuta mentre continua la sua dolce tortura. Le sue mani continuano a perlustrare il mio corpo. La sinistra si avventa sul mio sedere che palpa con veemenza facendomi emettere altri suoni gutturali di piacere... mentre l'altra si avvicina pericolosamente al mio centro. Gioca con il mio clitoride, già super eccitato, sfiorandolo, _stuzzicandolo_ e accarezzandolo con estrema delicatezza, facendomi oltremodo impazzire. 

"Ti prego Lexa... Non torturarmi così... mi stai facendo impazzire", sussurro tra un gemito e l'altro.

"Così come?", mi domanda fingendo innocenza.

Comincia a massaggiarmi, sempre più intensamente, con movimenti circolari.

"Intendi dire così?", domanda maliziosamente prendendosi gioco di me.

"Oddio… sii... proprio così…", sono in balia dell'eccitazione che mi sta facendo provare.

"Cosa vuoi che faccia? Dimmelo Clarke…".

Non riesco a pensare lucidamente sto andando letteralmente a fuoco. E in quel momento l'unica cosa che voglio è che mi prenda con tutta la foga di cui è capace.

"Voglio sentirti dentro di me... ora, qui, adesso... voglio essere tua... fammi vedere che mi vuoi con tutta l'irruenza di cui sei capace...", riesco a dire con estremo affanno.

Il suo sguardo diventa ancora più malizioso. Un sorriso compare sul suo volto... continua a fissarmi negli occhi e senza preavviso mi penetra con due dita. Gemo quando la sento in me. Lei rimane ferma per qualche altro istante torturandomi ancora... poi comincia a spingere con impeto. Il suo ritmo mi spiazza, cambia spesso angolazione per farmi godere di più. Raggiunge il mio punto più sensile ed io urlo di piacere, lei continua a spingere aiutandosi con il corpo mentre si rimpossessa della mia bocca. Io sto letteralmente impazzendo.

"Oddio Lexa... Sono vicina... ti prego non ti fermare... Oh sì..", ansimo tra un gemito e l’altro.

"Clarke, sei bellissima... non ho intenzione di fermarmi... tu vieni per me... ti prego guardami... ho bisogno che mi guardi Clarke...".

Punto i miei occhi sui suoi e l'istante dopo raggiungo l'apice. Il mio corpo è attraversato da una serie di spasmi che non riesco a controllare. Lexa mi guida fino in fondo facendomi godere a pieno l'orgasmo e solo quando il mio corpo si rilassa rimuove le sue dite. Lecca i miei umori dalla sua mano in un modo estremamente sensuale ed eccitante. L'incendio, appena spento dentro di me, torna prepotentemente ad ardere, come se gli avessero buttato sopra dell'accelerante.

In un attimo ribalto le posizioni e la posiziono sul tavolo. Rimuovo quegli inutili indumenti che ha ancora addosso e mi  rimpossesso delle sue labbra.

"Ora è il tuo turno...", sospiro al suo orecchio mordendole il lobo.

La sento gemere e un sorriso malizioso compare sul mio volto.

Percorro il suo corpo toccandola con passione. Le mie labbra cominciano la loro esplorazione tracciando una linea immaginaria, la mia lingua è affamata della sua pelle. Le mordo i capezzoli e la sento gridare di piacere. Scivolo più in basso e mi inginocchio davanti alla sua intimità.

Alzo lo sguardo come a chiedere il permesso e lei in risposta allarga ulteriormente le gambe fornendomi maggiore accesso al suo centro.

La mia lingua si avventa sul suo clitoride già rigonfio di eccitazione. Sento il suo corpo scalpitare contro la mia bocca. Esigendo di più mi afferra la nuca stringendo il contatto. Le mie dita accarezzano le sue cosce fino a che non incontrano le sue pieghe già umide.

La torturo un po’ come lei ha fatto con me.

“Sei bagnatissima…”, le dico inchiodandola con lo sguardo.

“Ti prego Clarke…”, la sua supplica mi eccita ancora di più.

La penetro con la lingua e lei inarca la schiena gemendo di piacere. Sento il suo sapore deliziarmi il palato e la mia brama di lei diventa più intensa. La penetro con due dita e comincio a farla impazzire con un ritmo serrato. Continuo a spingere in lei con più foga. Mi alzo lentamente reclamando la sua bocca intenta a gridare dal piacere. Mi posiziono tra le sue gambe e spingo più intensamente aiutandomi con il corpo. Sono di nuovo eccitatissima, e sono ad un passo dal venire di nuovo.

“Lexa… guardami ti prego… Voglio che veniamo insieme”, le mormoro sulle labbra.

“Clarke… ci sono quasi, non ti fermare… ti prego… ci sono amore…”, riesce a dire con il fiato corto e provata dal piacere.

_Mi ha chiamato amore e il cuore mi sta per esplodere nel petto_.

“Sono al limite… dai amore mio vieni con me….”.

Gemo spingendo ancora di più, fino a quando il mondo esplode intorno a noi e ci porta su vette altissime. Raggiungiamo l’orgasmo insieme urlando l’una il nome dell’altra. I nostri corpi ci mettono un po’ a recuperare. Io mi accascio su di lei nel vano tentativo di riprendermi.

Non avevo mai provato un’emozione di tale portata per nessuno e sono terribilmente spaventata, ma allo stesso tempo felice... sono tra le braccia del nemico... un nemico che amo alla follia.

_Non sarà semplice, ma dovrò dirti la verità Lexa. Non ti vorrei perdere per nessun motivo al mondo, ma non mi viene in mente nessun altro modo per poterti salvare. Io ti amo troppo Lexa Woods. È successo quello che temevo, mi sono innamorata del nemico e non trovo vie d’uscita._


	13. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

[Clarke POV]

Un filo di luce che mi sveglia quasi abbagliandomi irrompe nella stanza. Mi stropiccio gli occhi, ancora sensibilmente assonnata, e cerco di stirarmi i muscoli, ma non ci riesco perché sento un braccio stringermi affettuosamente da dietro. Questa volta però il panico ha lasciato il posto alla felicità, infatti un sorriso compare sul mio viso e, cercando di fare piano, mi giro verso di lei. A fatica riesco nel mio intento e mi trovo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso... la vista è bellissima: il volto di Lexa ancora tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Non riesco a controllare la mia mano che delicatamente si posa sulla sua guancia per una dolce carezza... poi le sposto una ciocca di capelli ribelli che le sono finiti sul viso, per godere completamente di quella visione. La fisso per un tempo che sembra infinito, sorridendo come una bambina delle sue smorfie e dei suoi versi. Senza fare troppo rumore, decido di andare in bagno.

La mia immagine riflessa allo specchio non manca di ricordarmi le conseguenze che dovrò affrontare per essermi innamorata della persona che in teoria dovrei arrestare... anche se lei non è più il nemico per me, no... è la persona che devo assolutamente salvare... a tutti costi. _Non so ancora come farò, ma Lexa ti giuro che ti salverò da questo incubo_.

Apro la porta del bagno e me la trovo davanti. Il suo volto è pieno di preoccupazione.

"Pensavo fossi fuggita... lontano da me", mormora con un filo di voce, abbassando lo sguardo.

Le avvolgo le braccia attorno al collo, attirandola più vicina.

"Lexa, quante volte te lo devo ripetere? Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte... anzi... mi è venuta quasi un'idea... E se ti rapissi io oggi... che ne dici?", le dico maliziosamente inarcando un sopracciglio.

La faccio indietreggiare fino al letto. Lei si siede sul bordo e punta il suo sguardo sul mio... i suoi occhi sono lucidi... la sua intensità mi fa vacillare ed una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo... _No, io non ti lascio Lexa!_

Mi abbasso su di lei catturando le sue labbra, l'abbraccio stretta, e lei mi tira su di sé ed in un secondo ci ritroviamo distese sul letto che ci baciamo con impeto. Ci tocchiamo, ci accarezziamo, fino a che la passione e l'intensità non prendono il sopravvento. Ci amiamo con quasi più ardore della scorsa notte. Io voglio disperatamente farle capire quanto la ami e che… no, non ho intenzione di lasciarla... _Qualunque cosa succeda, io sarò al tuo fianco_. I miei freni inibitori sono un caro ricordo, raggiungo l’apice e, senza neanche pensarci, le urlo quello che provo per lei.

“TI AMO… TI AMO Lexa… Oddio, non ho mai provato un sentimento simile”.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

La sento dire che mi ama mentre è al culmine del piacere e il cuore comincia a battermi più forte nel petto. Non mi sono mai sentita più felice di come lo sono ora, ed è tutto merito tuo Clarke.

In tutta la mia vita non ho mai provato un sentimento simile, mi annienta, ma allo stesso tempo mi fa sentire viva. Darei la mia vita per lei.

“Ti amo Clarke”, le sussurro all’orecchio mentre sento il suo corpo rilassarsi tra le mie braccia.

Siamo distese sul letto, senza parlare, che ci godiamo il calore dei nostri corpi abbracciati.

È Clarke che spezza il silenzio.

“Mi chiedevo se fosse possibile averti tutta per me questa sera… vorrei portarti in un posto speciale!”, esclama con un tono fiducioso.

La realtà mi piomba addosso come una secchiata d’acqua gelida.

"Non sai cosa darei per poter stare sempre con te, ma stasera non posso... vedi... dobbiamo concludere un affare abbastanza rognoso ed è richiesta la mia presenza...", lascio volutamente la frase in sospeso non volendo trascinarla in tutto questo casino. Ma non ho considerato che la donna che ho davanti è un uragano... tenace ed insistente e non molla la presa facilmente.

"Potresti essere più precisa? Che tipo di affare è?".

"Clarke, non ti voglio coinvolgere. Ti ho già detto anche troppo ed ho paura per la tua incolumità", replico cercando invano di farla desistere.

Si tira su, appoggiando la testa al suo braccio per guardarmi meglio e punta il suo azzurro nel mio verde.

"Lexa, io voglio aiutarti, voglio stare al tuo fianco e non m'importa se è pericoloso...", mi dice accarezzandomi dolcemente.

Mi accoccolo sulla sua mano beandomi di quel tocco. Sospiro cercando le parole giuste. 

"Te l'ha mai detto nessuno che sei terribilmente testarda?!?", le chiedo retoricamente.

Lei annuisce con un sorriso che mi illumina.

"Stasera è prevista una grossa spedizione di armi al molo e lo zio Titus vuole che supervisioni tutta l'operazione... di solito si fida dei ragazzi, ma la mafia cinese ci sta addosso e vuole boicottarci l'intero carico", affermo, dicendolo tutto d'un fiato per paura di essere interrotta.

"Sembra piuttosto pericoloso... Magari ti potrebbe servire l'aiuto di un ex SEAL in congedo", ribatte con una strana tranquillità nella voce.

"Clarke, ma sei impazzita? Non voglio assolutamente invischiarti in questa merda... è pericoloso ed illegale...", sbotto cercando di farla ragionare.

"Beh, per quanto riguarda la faccenda della legalità, hai ragione, ma me l'hai appena detto e quindi, visto che non ho intenzione di denunciarti, sono implicitamente una tua complice. Per la storia dell'essere pericoloso... mi sembra di averti già detto che sono un ex SEAL e mi hanno anche addestrata bene... E ti dirò di più: non sono neanche arrugginita... mi tengo piuttosto in forma... Non si vede forse?", mi chiede indicando il suo corpo nudo al mio fianco.

Un velo di imbarazzo colora le mie guance. Ci metto un po' ad elaborare quello che mi ha appena detto.

"Non ho ben capito cosa mi stai chiedendo Clarke...".

"Voglio far parte del clan... Così ti potrò stare vicina e magari riuscirò a strapparti da questo incubo ad occhi aperti...".

"Dimmi che scherzi! Dopo anche tu saresti schiava di questa vita e io non posso permetterlo".

"Lexa, ancora non lo hai capito? Io voglio stare con te... Poi... ci hai mai pensato? Magari stando insieme potremmo salvarci la vita a vicenda".

Il suo ottimismo mi destabilizza. _E se avesse ragione? Ed io e lei insieme potessimo essere la soluzione a tutto questo casino?_

"Non è così semplice entrare a far parte del clan, Clarke... Occorre passare dei test molto estremi", le dico cercando un'ultima volta di scoraggiarla.

"E sentiamo... quali sono questi test così estremi?".

"Bisogna superare il combattimento corpo a corpo con mia zia Indra e Gustus, il padre di Lyncol... loro sono gli istruttori delle nuove leve dei Grounders...".

"Tutto qui? Sarà una passeggiata", replica con sufficienza.

"Io non la prenderei così sottogamba. Non li hai mai visti combattere e non sono le persone più tenere che conosco... Poi, no, non è finita qui... C'è la prova al poligono di tiro e la macchina della verità… e poi, come ultimo, c’è il test più ostico, quello di lealtà… ed è a sorpresa: lo organizza lo zio quando meno te lo aspetti", concludo, esponendo tutte le prove che dovrà superare.

Sospiro vedendo ancora l'entusiasmo sul suo volto.

"Clarke, dammi retta, non è una buona idea entrare nel clan".

"Lexa, fidati di me, non avrò problemi".

Mi si avvicina catturando le mie labbra per un dolce bacio. Il suo sapore mi fa desistere dal fare altre obiezioni. E, senza pensarci esigo di più, la stringo a me per farle capire quando adesso io abbia bisogno di lei. Sono quasi in affanno quando sono costretta a staccarmi. Poso la mia fronte sulla sua.

"Ok, Clarke, hai vinto tu. Parlerò con Anya e organizzeremo tutto entro oggi".

"Grazie… e non ti preoccupare vedrai che sarò all’altezza della situazione", replica con un sorriso.

_Introdurre Clarke nel clan credo che sia il più grosso errore della mia vita… oddio, forse quello più grande è stato di innamorarmi di lei… ma ormai non ne posso più fare a meno... non ora… lei è diventata come l'aria per me. Ti amo dottoressa!_

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Lexa è andata via da un paio d'ore e già sento la sua mancanza. I pensieri non mi danno tregua, penso e ripenso a tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime 24 ore. Non so neanche io cosa fare. L'idea di voler entrare nel clan è stata impulsiva, ma non so se sia stata una mossa vincente. Forse l'ho presa un pochino sottogamba... non credo che sarà così semplice passare le prove. Beh, oddio, quella del poligrafo non mi preoccupa, è una prova standard all'FBI che passo regolarmente, e non mi preoccupa neanche quella del poligono... ma il corpo a corpo e il test di lealtà mi danno da pensare. Indra si vede che è una donna forte e potrebbe darmi qualche grana, ma l'altro tizio di cui non mi ricordo il nome... ah, sì, Gustus, con lui è diverso, non lo conosco, e non mi è mai piaciuto combattere alla cieca… e poi la prova di lealtà... in che cosa consisterà? Sarà a sorpresa e questo mi spaventa. Non posso prepararmi prima se non so cosa devo fare. Sprofondo nel divano cercando di pensare positivo… ma la mia testa è contraria ed un pensiero si fa largo tra gli altri.

Devo fare rapporto ad Octavia! Ma che le dico? Non posso certo dirle nulla di quello che mi ha confidato Lexa, se no finirei per metterla nei guai, ed io non voglio questo, nel modo più assoluto. Devo cercare di temporeggiare, magari entrando nel clan sarò più libera e riuscirò a trovare le prove per incastrare quel verme di Titus. _Sì, farò così_.

Afferro il telefono e digito il codice per criptare la conversazione.

" _Ehi boss, come vanno le cose?_ ", mi chiede con il suo solito tono.

“Ciao Octavia, tutto bene… Ho delle novità!”, esclamo secca.

“ _Spara… ovviamente metaforicamente parlando!_ ”.

Sorrido leggermente alla sua battuta.

“Sto per entrare a far parte del clan…”.

“ _Cosa? Ma… come?_ ”.

“È una lunga storia, ti basti solo sapere che oggi, sul tardi, dovrò affrontare delle prove”.

“ _Di che genere?_ ”.

“Combattimento corpo a corpo, poligono di tiro e poligrafo… e se supero queste, ci sarà un ulteriore test... test di lealtà. E questo sarà a sorpresa a data da destinarsi”.

“ _Beh, per quanto riguarda le prime tre dovrebbe essere una passeggiata per te… l’ultima invece è un’altra storia... è per questo che sei preoccupata?_ ”.

“Sì, in parte è per quello, non so cosa aspettarmi e questo mi rende nervosa… ma lo sono anche perché non posso fallire O… se no... addio copertura. Nel combattimento corpo a corpo dovrò affrontare sia Indra Woods che un tale che si chiama Gustus, e di cui non so nulla…  poi non so veramente cosa aspettarmi dalla prova di lealtà… E se mi chiedessero di uccidere qualcuno?”.

“ _Capisco benissimo le tue preoccupazioni Clarke, ma non è detto che capiti e comunque ci siamo noi… Lo sai che possiamo organizzare una messa in scena credibile in pochissimo tempo_ ”.

“Lo so, lo so, ma essendo a sorpresa non potrei avvisarvi in tempo”.

“ _Tranquilla, in qualche modo faremo. Se vuoi chiedo a Raven di far subito delle ricerche per saperne di più su queste prove_ ”.

“Potrebbe essere una buona idea, anche se dubito trovi qualcosa. Piuttosto, Rae è ancora in contatto con quella fonte anonima che le invia informazioni sul clan?”.

“ _Sì, da quello che so sì. Perché?_ ”.

“No, niente, è che forse mi è venuta un’idea, ma la devo ancora elaborare, te la farò sapere al più presto. Ora devo andare. Ciao Octavia”.

“ _Ciao bionda e mi raccomando... prudenza!_ ”.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono solo un paio d'ore che ho lasciato la dependance eppure mi sembra un secolo.

Ora sono in ufficio, sto raccontando ad Anya tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime ventiquattro ore... _beh, oddio... non proprio tutto_. La sua reazione mi ha letteralmente sorpresa. Pensavo proprio che avrebbe dato di matto, ma invece niente.

"Anya, hai capito quello che ti ho detto? Clarke sa ogni cosa e vuole entrare a far parte del clan, per starmi vicina".

"Lex, ho capito benissimo, e sono felice per te che lei non sia fuggita o peggio...", precisa guardandomi dolcemente.

"Ma, scusa, non era quello che volevi?", mi domanda continuando il discorso.

"Sì... o meglio no, non voglio trascinarla in questa vita Anya. Lei si merita di meglio", sospiro, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Tutte noi meritiamo di meglio... magari con il suo aiuto starai meglio... Ti ricordi com'ero io con Echo?", dice con un’enorme tristezza nella voce.

"Certo che me lo ricordo Anya! E sarebbe anche ora che tu voltassi pagina...", affermo con estrema comprensione.

"Tranquilla Lex, ci sto lavorando", replica con un timido sorriso.

"Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire".

Rimaniamo in silenzio per un po' di tempo e i ricordi cominciano ad invadermi la mente. Molti anni fa Anya era fidanzata con Echo, un’agente dell'immigrazione… non ho mai saputo i dettagli ma, in seguito ad un’operazione di polizia, rimase uccisa. Era talmente distrutta che entrò a far parte del clan. Si buttò anima e corpo nel lavoro, senza mai distrazioni, trattando sempre con più disprezzo suo padre e tirando avanti come meglio poteva, alzando quella corazza inviolabile che neanche io sono mai riuscita a scalfire. Nonostante ciò le sono sempre stata vicina, cercando di aiutarla come meglio potevo. La mia speranza è che, un giorno di questi, ritorni a vivere, come è successo a me dopo aver incontrato Clarke.

La sua voce mi ridesta dai miei pensieri.

"Allora, programmo le prove di Clarke per oggi pomeriggio, ok?".

"Non è meglio informare prima zio Titus?", le chiedo titubante.

"A lui ci penso io, non ti preoccupare", replica secca.

"Grazie, Anya".

"E di cosa?! Ora vado, a dopo".

La saluto con un sorriso e dopo un istante sprofondo sulla sedia.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Anya mi ha contattato circa mezzora fa. Mi ha comunicato che tutto è stato predisposto per farmi sostenere il test di ingresso nel clan.

Ora sono qui, in palestra, a chiedermi se sia stata una buona idea.

Scuoto la testa nervosamente scacciando via tutti i dubbi. _Ormai è tardi per i ripensamenti Clarke!_

Vedo arrivare Anya, seguita da Indra e da un uomo imponente dal fisico fiero. _Immagino sia il famoso Gustus._ Ha uno strano pizzetto che lo rende quasi buffo, il suo sguardo non sembra letale... ma come mi hanno sempre insegnato, non devo assolutamente basarmi su queste cose. Regola di sopravvivenza dei SEAL: aspettarsi sempre il peggio in ogni circostanza. _Ok Clarke, ora concentrati, modalità truppe d’assalto._

"Ciao Clarke, brevemente ti spiego le regole di questa prova".

Annuisco incitandola a continuare.

"Sosterrai prima il combattimento con Indra. Non potete usare armi, se dovessi averne abbastanza puoi chiedere pietà alzando un braccio in segno di resa... se supererai la prova con Indra affronterai Gustus e con lui potrai usare la lancia. È tutto chiaro?".

"Sì, chiarissimo".

Mi levo le scarpe e mi fascio le mani, quel tanto che basta per salvaguardarmi le dita. Comincio a sciogliermi i muscoli cercando di rimanere focalizzata sul mio bersaglio.

"Indra, Clarke potete darvi la mano... Che il combattimento abbia inizio!", esclama Anya levandosi dai tappeti.  

Appena ci dà il via, comincio a studiare la mia avversaria. Le giro attorno e cerco di trovare i suoi punti deboli. Indra parte subito all'attacco sferrandomi due pugni al volto che abilmente schivo. Ottimo, il suo lato debole è il destro. Paro un calcio attaccando a mia volta sul suo punto debole. La vedo accusare leggermente il colpo. Continuo a studiarla ed a schivare. Quando, stanca di quella danza, passo al contrattacco sferrando calci e pugni senza tregua. Ci vogliono circa dieci minuti ed Indra è al tappeto.

"Credo che possa bastare così, vero Indra?", afferma Anya, ridestandomi dalla modalità combattente.

"Sì, la dottoressa ci sa fare, ha trovato subito il mio punto debole, mi ha fatto attaccare facendomi scoprire di più attendendo il momento giusto per contrattaccare. È un’ottima stratega", dice Indra ancora un po' in affanno.

Sorrido senza mostrare eccessivo entusiasmo cercando con lo sguardo il mio prossimo obiettivo.

"Ok, Clarke, le lance sono in quella teca laggiù. Scegli quella che preferisci".

È una vita che non combatto con la lancia e la cosa mi preoccupa notevolmente ma devo rimanere concentrata _. Forza Clarke puoi farcela!_

Comincia il secondo combattimento. Gustus troneggia su di me invitandomi a colpirlo ma io non cedo al suo tranello. Ho bisogno di informazioni che ancora non ho. Continuo a girargli intorno roteando la lancia per evitare i suoi colpi.

Stanco di perdere tempo, attacca sferrando un paio di colpi che riesco a parare a fatica. La sua forza è notevole. Devo usare l'astuzia. Provo con la velocità. Schivo l'ennesimo colpo abbassandomi, per poi sferrargli un colpo sul viso che lo stordisce. Ne approfitto per calciargli violentemente il ginocchio per farlo cadere. Una volta atterrato, da dietro lo afferro alla gola con la lancia, in attesa di avere la meglio su di lui. Gli ci vogliono diversi minuti per cedere ma poi alza il braccio e Anya decreta la fine del combattimento.

Una volta terminato l'incontro, l'uomo mi porge la mano che io stringo prontamente.

"Sei una grande combattente, dalla tua statura ed impostazione ti ho sottovalutato, ti faccio i miei più sinceri complimenti".

"Mai sottovalutare il tuo avversario... è una delle regole fondamentali dei SEAL".

"Beh diventerà anche la mia d'ora in poi!", esclama mettendosi a ridere trascinando anche gli altri.

"Clarke, se mi vuoi seguire, ora hai il poligrafo!", esclama Anya mettendo fine al momento di ilarità che si era creato.

"Sì, certo, fammi strada", replico seguendola.

Ci vuole solo concentrazione, la macchina della verità è facile da ingannare devo solo ricordarmi di respirare e tenere sotto controllo i miei battiti. Devo ricordarmi le basi fondamentali nel caso fossi stata sequestrata ed interrogata durante una missione… qui è più o meno la stessa cosa. _Forza, respira… e supererai anche questo_.

Mi attaccano il macchinario e io rispondo alle domande senza problemi, mantenendo la mia copertura alla grande... ma l'ultima domanda mi spiazza.

“È innamorata in questo momento?", mi chiede l'uomo consultando lo strumento.

"No", mento facendo impennare il poligrafo, non so neanche il perché.

A quella risposta entra nella stanza Anya con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

"Ok, credo che possa bastare", afferma.

L'uomo cerca invano di far capire ad Anya che ho mentito all'ultima domanda ma con un sguardo gli fa sapere che ne era già a conoscenza.

"Direi che hai superato anche questa prova", mi dice facendomi l’occhiolino.

"Così sembra", replico con un velo di imbarazzo sul volto.

"Ora il poligono e sei dei nostri", afferma con soddisfazione.

L’ultima prova, prevista per oggi, è letteralmente una passeggiata. Non ho problemi né con la pistola né con il fucile da cecchino.

“Dottoressa Griffin, anche se ci sarebbe ancora la prova di lealtà da sostenere, viste le sue abilità, la posso dichiarare già membro a tutti gli effetti del clan Grounders. Benvenuta a bordo!”, mi dice Anya stringendomi la mano.

“Grazie Anya. Per me è un vero onore”.

“Aspetta a dire questo, già da stasera potresti non pensarla allo stesso modo”, replica con un leggero ghigno sul volto.

“Io ne dubito. Comunque cosa succederà stasera?”.

“Anche se Titus sicuramente non approverà, voglio che partecipi alla spedizione di stasera… Alle 22 Lyncol ti verrà a prendere. Ti ragguaglierà in viaggio”.

“Ok, sarò pronta”, ribatto secca.

“D’ora in avanti, insieme a Lyncol, sarai responsabile della sicurezza di Lexa. Spero che l’incarico sia di tuo gradimento!”, esclama provocandomi.

Io le sorrido imbarazzata abbassando lo sguardo.

_Lei sa… sa tutto quanto!_


	14. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono qui, nel mio ufficio, che sto facendo il solco  a forza di camminare avanti e indietro. Sono nervosa e preoccupata. Da circa un'ora Clarke è sotto test per entrare nel clan. Anya mi ha consigliato di non farmi vedere alle prove, l’avrei sicuramente distratta e non era il caso, e così ho fatto... ma l’ansia e un pizzico di curiosità mi stanno uccidendo. _Ma come cavolo mi è venuto in mente di lasciarglielo fare?! Beh è semplicemente ti ha sorriso e ha usato metodi molto, molto  convincenti Ah fantastico il grande boss del Clan dei Grounders che si fa mettere in ginocchio dal sorriso di una bionda._ Rido di me stessa e riesco a tranquillizzarmi un po'.

Cerco di distrarmi buttandomi sul lavoro. Ma la mia testa continua ad essere altrove. In un paio d'ore riesco a fare qualche telefonata, concludere qualche accordo, ma nulla di più.

L'ultima chiamata mi tiene impegnata più del dovuto.

"Signor Quinn, non si deve preoccupare l'acquisizione della sua azienda sarà indolore per lei e per il suo consiglio d'amministrazione. Lei rimarrà il CEO... è un ottimo affare per entrambi... Io ho bisogno di espandermi nella East Coast e la sua aziende è quello che serve...", cerco di essere il più diplomatico possibile, ma sta tirando troppo la corda. Mentre ascolto distrattamente il suo blaterale, vedo entrare Anya nel mio ufficio così cerco di liquidarlo in fretta.

"Allora siamo d'accordo il mese prossimo organizzeremo un incontro per firmare il contratto. Ora la devo salutare. Arrivederci", riaggancio sbuffando sonoramente.

"Fammi indovinare era il logorroico Roan Quinn!", esclama Anya divertita dalla mia espressione.

Annuisco confermando la cosa alzando gli occhi al cielo. Mi focalizzo subito su quello che mi interessa veramente... Clarke.

"Beh allora? Com'è andata?".

"Chi? La TUA dottoressa?", mi chiede retoricamente con un sorriso beffardo sul viso.

"Dai... Anya, ti sembra il momento ti fare le tue battutine?!", ribatto fingendo di essermela presa.

"Ok, ok, la TUA bomba sexy è un vero terminator...".

Sgrano gli occhi ancora ferma sulle parole usate da mia cugina.

"Beh senza problemi ha battuto sa Indra che Gustus, usando strategie notevoli, al poligono di tiro ha superato il tuo record di centri... e...".

"E al poligrafo?", chiedo avida di informazioni.

"Questa è la nota dolente, al poligrafo ha mentito ad una domanda...", afferma Anya con una strana espressione sul viso, quasi trattenesse il sorriso.

"E quindi non ha superato la prova?", le domando ansiosamente.

"No, l'ha superato, diciamo che ho fatto una piccola eccezione, la domanda non era molto pertinente e l'ho aggiunta alla fine...".

“Quindi hai modificato le domande previste per il test? E se è lecito, si può sapere quale quesito avrebbe scatenato la tua curiosità?”, le chiedo con il tono leggermente inquisitorio.

“Semplice, le ho fatto chiedere se al momento è innamorata… E ha risposto ‘NO’, ma il poligrafo ha dato di matto… Ergo è innamorata… e noi due sappiamo benissimo chi è che le fa battere forte il cuore, vero Lex?”.

“Sei veramente impossibile Anya, lo sai?”.

“Ed io che l’ho fatto per te….”, replica mettendo su un finto broncio. Ci mettiamo a ridere e per un solo istante non penso che ora Clarke fa parte del clan.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono rientrata nella dependance. Sprofondo sul divano e la mia mene comincia a viaggiare per i cavoli suoi. Ho passato tutte le prove ed ora sono un agente operativo del clan Grounders… _Dovrei essere contenta?_ Non so proprio che pensare… Entrare attivamente nel clan era la mia missione target… sicuramente ora sarò più libera di muovermi e trovare delle indizi per smantellare questa dannata organizzazione. E allora perché mi sento così insicura e a disagio? Lo so benissimo il perché… Lexa non sa veramente chi sono e cosa ho fatto e quando lo scoprirà sicuramente non mi vorrà più vedere… e come potrei mai biasimarla… Mi sento un vero schifo e non so come sistemare tutta l’intera faccenda… ammesso che si possa sistemare.

Afferro il cellulare con titubanza. Devo fare rapporto… _ma che dico ad Octavia?_ Stasera ci sarà anche Lexa e non voglio per nessuno motivo che  venga arrestata o peggio. _Ho bisogno di più tempo_.

Faccio partire la chiamata prendendo un grosso sospiro.

“ _Ciao boss, allora com’è andata? Hai passato l’esame?_ ”.

“Secondo te Octavia? Ma certo che l’ho superato e anche a pieni voti…”, rispondo con un pizzico di orgoglio.

“ _Ehi, calma tigre, lo so che sei un arma letale, ma mi avevi preoccupato con tutti i tuoi dubbi_ ”.

“Comunque stasera farò parte della spedizione, ma non ho idea degli né dell’orario né del luogo”, mento consapevolmente.

“ _Mi sembra comunque un buon inizio, vuol dire che si fidano di te_ ”, replica la mia collega con soddisfazione.

“Indubbiamente, ma ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo, per curiosare un po’ in giro prima di farvi intervenire… Dì a Wells che ha la serata libera stasera me la sbrigo da sola”.

“ _Ma Clarke, questa non mi sembra per niente una buona idea_ ”.

“Octavia, fidati, e meglio non insospettirli, Wells è un fantasma, ma, non mi chiedere come, questi qui fiutano l’FBI da lontano”, cerco di giustificare la mia scelta.

“ _Come vuoi, il capo sei tu… Però è meglio che tu domani mattina ti faccia sentire subito se no altro che Wells, ti sguinzaglio addosso l’intero quartier generale_ ”.

“Sì tranquilla, sarà fatto. Ora devo andare. Ciao O”.

“ _Ciao bionda, e mi raccomando, occhio alle penne!_ ”.

Un sorriso amaro compare sulle mie labbra. Ho appena mentito alla mia collega e l’ho fatto deliberatamente.

 

///

 

Mancano pochi minuti alle dieci di sera e sono già pronta. Oddio lo ero più di un'ora fa ma questo è solo un dettaglio. Ho pensato che la tenuta 'topo d'appartamento' fosse adeguata così mi sono opportunamente attrezzata vestendomi completamente di nero. Ho raccolto i miei capelli e li ho coperti con una cuffia ovviamente nera. Ho pulito e caricato la mia SIG, e ora nell'attesa di Lyncol, sono qui che sto facendo il solco sul pavimento, girando avanti e indietro, nervosamente. No so davvero cosa aspettarmi e questo mi spaventa.

Il suono del clacson mi ridesta dai miei vaneggiamenti.

Esco dalla casa e trovo una macchina nera ad attendermi.

Salgo leggermente titubante.

"Ehi benvenuta a bordo Clarke!", esclama con un sorriso che allenta la mia tensione.

"Grazie Lyncol".

L'istante dopo siamo già in viaggio.

"Allora, Anya mi ha detto poco o niente, cosa mi devo aspettare..."

"Non ti preoccupare Clarke, sarà una passeggiata, noi due siamo responsabili della sicurezza di Lexa, le sue guardie del corpo per intenderci e non dobbiamo fare altro che proteggerla...".

"Ok, ma se la dobbiamo proteggere dov'è ora? E da cosa la dobbiamo proteggere?".

"Calma dottoressa, quante domande?! Vedo che sei un po' ansiosa..."

"Scusa Lync, è colpa dell'addestramento SEAL, ci hanno insegnato che prima di una missione occorreva sapere il maggior numero di informazioni per non dover andare mai alla ceca!".

"Capisco, nessun problema. Lexa la passiamo a prendere ora, è ancora in ufficio... Dopodiché andiamo al molo di Brooklyn...".

Sospiro ascoltandolo con attenzione.

"Il carico comprende 28 casse di armi semiautomatiche che devono essere spedite entro sera per il Giappone".

"Non mi sembra una cosa così complicata... Perché il signor Woods vuole che Lexa supervisioni l'affare?".

"Beh, sulla carta hai ragione tu, non è difficile come trattativa, ma c'è la mafia cinese. Yamamoto sta facendo di tutto per vendicarsi e metterci i bastoni tra le ruote...".

"Cinesi?! E perché sto tizio... Yamamoto ce l'ha tanto con i Grounders?".

"Vedi Clarke, è successo molti anni fa, Lexa non era ancora il nostro Commander. Titus ha sterminato quasi completamente la stirpe di Yamamoto ed è comprensibile che ora lui sia piuttosto incazzato...".

"Capisco...".

Arriviamo sotto gli uffici della Woods Corporate e usciamo per scortare Lexa fino alla macchina. Cerco di mettere la maschera da bodyguard e concentrarmi, ma quando la vedo venirmi incontro e sorridermi timidamente, tutti i miei buoni propositi vanno a farsi benedire. Le sorrido di rimando sfiorandole la mano. I nostri sguardi si incatenano e ci vuole la voce di Lyncol per farmi ridestare.

"Ehm... Signore, è meglio andare!", esclama ridendo sotto i baffi.

"Sì, Lyncol hai ragione", replica Lexa.

Annuisco chiudendole lo sportello e prendendo poi il mio posto al fianco di Lyncol.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Quando vedo Clarke è più forte di me le sorrido, la mia maschera da Commander con lei non funziona. Lei fa lo stesso e il cuore comincia a battermi forte nel petto. Mi sfiora la mano e sento dei brividi in un tutto il corpo. Dio quanto vorrei baciarla in questo momento. I miei occhi cercano i suoi, sembrano esprimere tutte le emozioni che ci teniamo dentro.

L'idillio però dura poco, giustamente Lyncol palesa la sua presenza riportandoci con i piedi  per terra.

"Ehm... Signore, è meglio andare!", esclama interrompendo divertito la nostra conversazione silenziosa.

"Sì, Lyncol hai ragione", gli rispondo riprendendo la maschera da Commander.

La mia ansia cresce man a mano che ci avviciniamo al molo. E la presenza di Clarke non aiuta, continuo a pensare alla sua incolumità. Sospiro pesatamente cercando di scacciare via ogni pensiero, focalizzandomi bene su quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

La macchina si ferma. Siamo arrivati.

Sia Lync che Clarke mi si parano davanti per farmi da scorta. Ci dirigiamo velocemente al magazzino numero 3. E lì troviamo la squadra di Niko fare la guardia del perimetro e Anya intenta a controllare delle scartoffie.

"Ciao Anya", esclamo facendola sobbalzare.

"Cristo santo Lex, potresti fare un po’ più di rumore quando arrivi alle spalle della gente".

"Ormai dovresti conoscermi... effetto sorpresa".

Mi manda 'gentilmente' a quel paese dopodiché saluta Clarke e Lyncol.

"Allora qui sembra tutto in ordine, le casse le hanno già controllate i ragazzi ora dobbiamo attendere che si faccia vivo il tizio del mercantile ed i suoi uomini, un certo Jasper... che a dire la verità dovrebbe essere già qui...".

Non faccio in tempo a replicare che sentiamo del rumore fuori dal magazzino seguito da una raffica di spari.

Allarmati cerchiamo di avvicinarci alla fonte del problema ma veniamo fermati bruscamente da Nyko e un paio dei suoi.

"Tutti al riparo, non so come ma la fuori ci sono molti cinesi, incazzati che ci sparano contro!".

"Quanti sono?", chiede preoccupata Anya.

"Non sono riuscito a contarli ma sono molti e armati fino ai denti".

"Ok, cerchiamo di uscire da qui, questo magazzino è una trappola per topi", esclamo ritrovando il mio sangue freddo.

"Non sarà così semplice! Mentre entravamo ho ispezionato velocemente lo stabile, e l'unico modo di uscire è l'entrata... Occorre un diversivo se no siamo spacciati", ribatte Clarke

Si crea per un attimo quel silenzio imbarazzante che nessuno riesce mai a gestire.

"Io avrei un'idea... ma forse non vi piacerà", continua la dottoressa.

"Avanti sentiamo questa idea...", la incita a continuare Anya.

Io pendo letteralmente dalle sue labbra e la mia mente riesce solo a pensare a quanto sia sexy in quegli abiti neri succinti che le fasciano il corpo. _Ma che cavolo mi prende? Siamo tutti in pericolo e tu pensi a queste cose?!_. Scuoto la testa dandomi dell'imbecille, cercando di concentrarmi sulle parole di Clarke.

"Allora, credo che ormai il carico sia andato quindi la mia proposta e di possiamo tutti i caricatori all'ingresso e farli esplodere in questo modo avremmo l'effetto sorpresa e con il fumo che si creerà potremmo uscire facendoci largo sparando... ammetto che è un rischio se hanno i visori notturni ma io lo escluderei... Sono cinesi, non giapponesi!", pronunciando l'ultima frase un sorriso beffardo le compare sul volto.

"Clarke, sono veramente contenta che tu sia dalla nostra parte... Forte la TUA dottoressa, eh Lex?!", esclama Anya facendomi diventare rossa come un peperone.

"Anya, la vuoi smettere", dandole una gomitata.

Mi giro verso Clarke e la vedo sorridere quasi più imbarazzata di me. 

“Ok, diamoci da fare”, affermo riportando la concentrazione sul nostro compito.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Posizioniamo tutte le casse davanti all’entrata. Ci allontaniamo al riparo e cominciamo a sparare delle raffiche di colpi, finché non sentiamo un grande boato.

Qualche istante dopo cominciamo ad approfittare del fumo per farci largo, i cinesi sembrano spaesati, posso scorgere qualche ferito disteso a terra in seguito all’esplosione… ma non è il mio compito soccorrerli (volevano farci fuori). A fatica riusciamo a rifugiarci nelle macchine e riusciamo a scheggiare via tutti incolumi. Mentre lasciamo il molo riesco a scorgere l’auto di Wells. _Ma che cavolo ci fa qui? Avevo dato precisi ordini ad Octavia_. Ho la netta sensazione che ci sia lo zampino del direttore Kane.

Il suono della voce di Lexa mi ridesta.

“Ehi Clarke, stai bene?”.

“Sì, sono ok, e tu?”.

“Neanche un graffio”.

“Comunque stiamo bene anche io e Lyncol se vi può interessare!”, sbotta sarcasticamente Anya.

“Buono a sapersi…”, le risponde ironicamente Lexa.

E non so come ma riusciamo a scacciar via la tensione accumulata mettendoci a ridere fragorosamente per lo scambio di battute.

Il momento di ilarità passa in un attimo, la realtà dei fatti torna prepotentemente a farsi sentire.

Lexa, seduta al mio fianco, rivolge lo sguardo al finestrino persa nel nulla. Io la guardo cercando di capire le sue preoccupazioni.

Quando la sua voce si fa sentire sciogliendo tutti i miei dubbi.

“Non credo che zio Titus sarà molto contento di aver perso l’intero carico…”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro ma nel silenzio delle macchina è perfettamente udibile.

Anya si gira rivolgendole il suo sguardo carico di comprensione.

“Titus, si potrà anche incazzare, ma gli passerà tranquilla Lex a lui ci penso io”.

Lexa ricambia il suo sguardo e cerca di tirare fuori un sorriso di circostanza.

Istintivamente le prendo la mano e la stringo cercando di infonderle sicurezza. Lexa guarda prima le nostre mani intrecciate poi inchioda i suoi occhi ai miei. Non diciamo una parola ma il mio sguardo sembra donarle serenità… _Lexa_ o _ra ci sono io con te, non permetterò a niente e a nessuno di farti del male._

Noto con la coda dell’occhio Anya osservarci e sorridere.

“Lyncol ti va di andare a bere una cosa insieme? Magari una partita a biliardo… ho troppa adrenalina per tornare a casa…”, gli domanda Anya.

Lyncol la guarda per un istante con un gigantesco punto interrogativo stampato sul volto.

“Ah giusto, accompagnammo prima loro due alla villa. Clarke può occuparsi benissimo da sola della sicurezza di Lexa, giusto?”, mi chiede con tono retorico.

“Sì… Sì, naturalmente”, rispondo imbarazzata.

Lexa non è da meno le sue guance si colorano immeritamente di rosso.

“Grazie, Anya per il pensiero!”, la sento dire dopo qualche secondo.

“Mio dovere Lex!”, ribatte scherzosamente.

Neanche il tempo di scaricarci davanti alla villa, che vediamo sfrecciare la macchina lontano da noi.

Guardo l’ora: è già mezzanotte.

“Come guardia del corpo lo sai che ti devo accompagnare fino in camera, vero?”, le domando provocandola.

“Certo che lo so… ma è la guardia del corpo che mi vuole portare fino in camera o è la donna che ricopre quel ruolo a volerlo”, mi provoca di rimando.

Si avvicina pericolosamente a mio corpo e quando sento le sue mani scivolarmi sui fianchi i brividi si impossessano di me.

“Ti diverti a torturarmi, vero?”, le dico allacciando le mie braccia alla sua nuca. L’avvicino a me e sfioro le sue labbra.

“Clarke e che dopo quello che abbiamo passato stasera, l’unica cosa che voglio è stare abbracciata a e tutta la notte”, afferma dolcemente.

“È la stessa cosa che voglio io stringerti a me, coccolarti, baciarti… Finché non sarai sfinita e mi implorerai di smettere”.

“Cosa che non accadrà mai”, replica posando le sue labbra alle mie. Il bacio diventa intenso e pieno di passione.

Quando riprendo fiato, le prendo la mano e la tiro velocemente sulle scale fino a che non ci richiudiamo dentro la sua camera.

Tutta la paura della serata si riversa nella voglia che abbiamo l’una dell’altra. Ci amiamo diverse volte finché allo stremo delle forze crolliamo tra le braccia di morfeo.


	15. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

[Lexa POV]

Nonostante sia letteralmente sfinita, il mio sonno è agitato e leggero, infatti vengo svegliata all'improvviso dalla pioggia battente. Apro gli occhi faticosamente e sbatto le palpebre più volte come a testarne il funzionamento... quando mi accorgo di lei. Clarke mi sta stringendo forte a se mentre sta ancora dormendo profondamente. _Eccola qui, la mia guardia del corpo!_ Al pensiero un sorriso compare sul mio volto. Mi giro verso il comodino per controllare l'ora: non sono neanche le cinque.

Cerco di svincolarmi dal suo abbraccio senza svegliarla. Con un po' di contorsioni riesco nel mio intento e vado in bagno. Decido che un bell’idromassaggio potrebbe rilassarmi un po'... così mi avvicino alla Jacuzzi ed apro l'acqua calda. Mi sistemo i capelli in un chignon e comincio a spogliarmi.

I miei pensieri cominciano ad estraniarmi dalla realtà, infatti sobbalzo quando due mani si posano sui miei fianchi abbracciandomi da dietro.

Il volto di Clarke fa capolino sulla mia spalla sinistra.

"Ehi, buongiorno!", esclama con la voce ancora impastata

"Buongiorno... Scusa non volevo svegliarti... è che non riuscivo a dormire ed ho pensato che l'idromassaggio potesse aiutarmi...".

"Uhm... Mi chiedevo… posso farti compagnia?"

Mi volto verso di lei e le accarezzo il mento, obbligandola a guardarmi.

"Pensavo non me lo chiedessi più!", sussurro sfiorando le sue labbra.

L’aiuto a spogliarsi di quei pochi abiti che indossa e ci avviciniamo alla vasca.

Entro prima io posizionandomi contro il bordo. Lei mi segue subito dopo. Si mette di schiena contro il mio petto, sedendosi tra le mie gambe. Appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla e io comincio a coccolarla con delle dolci carezze su e giù sulle sue braccia.

Le bollicine della vasca completano l'opera col massaggio.

"Oh, che meraviglia", sospira ad un certo punto.

"Tu sei una meraviglia!", esclamo dandole dei piccoli baci sul collo.

Lei gradisce le mie attenzioni perché raccoglie i capelli da un lato e sposta il collo per darmi maggiore accesso. Io non mi faccio pregare. Continuo a sfiorare la sua pelle con le mie labbra, sempre più intensamente, alternando baci a piccoli morsi, fino a che non arrivo al lobo del suo orecchio, lo prendo in bocca e ci gioco un po'. La sento gemere e la cosa mi spinge a proseguire la mia esplorazione.

Le mie mani abbandonano le sue braccia, una scivola sul suo seno che comincia a torturare avidamente, l'altra invece, attirata dal suo centro, si dirige più in basso accarezzando la pancia fino ad arrivare al suo interno coscia. La sfioro delicatamente con carezze circolari. Lei apre di più le gambe e con le braccia si arpiona al mio collo per impossessarsi della mia bocca. Mi lecca il labbro inferiore volendo subito approfondire il bacio ed io non la faccio attendere. Schiudo le labbra e le nostre lingue cominciano il loro duello. Il suo sapore mi fa letteralmente impazzire. Gemo anche io sentendo il calore crescere tra le mie gambe. Le mie mani continuano a toccarla. Stringo con maestria il suo seno, torturo il suo capezzolo, prima con dolcezza poi con avidità, lei istintivamente inarca la schiena, urlando di piacere. Smetto di tormentarle l'interno coscia e scivolo sulla sua intimità. Mi concentro sul suo clitoride con estrema delicatezza. Siamo entrambe eccitate e vogliose… lo sento. Lei comincia a muovere il suo sedere contro il mio centro e ora sono io a gemere di piacere. _Dio mi sta facendo impazzire._ I suoi movimenti sensuali mi stanno facendo venire, e io non l'ho ancora presa, cerco di trattenermi ancora un po' ma le sue spinte sono veramente insistenti. Così, senza preavviso, la penetro entrando in lei con due dita. La mia eccitazione sta per esplodere e voglio che lei esploda con me, che si stringa forte alle mie dita e mi inondi del suo nettare. Spingo con foga, sempre più veloce, la voglio, lei continua a strusciarsi sensualmente contro la mia intimità sto per raggiungere l'orgasmo. Ma lei sembra ancora lontano.

"Clarke sto per venire... Dai tesoro, vieni con me...".

Spingo sempre con più irruenza.

"Lexa... mi stai facendo impazzire... ci sono quasi… voglio venire con te amore... dai… fammi godere come solo tu sai fare...".

Le sue parole, mi stimolano ulteriormente, così spingo con più irruenza. Cambio angolazione diverse volte, e finalmente trovo il suo punto più sensibile. Non le do tregua, continuo a torturarla, voglio che perda completamente la ragione.. ci vogliono solo un altro paio di spinte e la sento stringersi a me mentre il suo miele mi bagna le dita, e nello stesso momento raggiungo la vetta più alta anche io gridando il suo nome. I nostri corpi sono scossi da violenti spasmi. Mi ci vuole un po’ per riprendermi. Rimango in lei fino a che non ci calmiamo entrambe.

“Wow, questo sì che è un bell’idromassaggio!”, esclama Clarke ancora in affanno.

Io le sorrido baciandole dolcemente la guancia.

“Devo ammettere che è stato abbastanza rilassante!”, replico con un punta di sarcasmo.

“Abbastanza?”, si gira a guardami fingendo di essere arrabbiata.

Alza un sopracciglio in un modo adorabile e subito dopo scoppiamo a ridere insieme e così ne approfitto per stringerla più forte a me. _Ti amo Clarke Griffin, non puoi capire quanto tu mi abbia cambiato la vita.._

Rimaniamo nella vasca ancora un po’.

Le coccole e le bollicine ci rilassano ulteriormente e mi aiutano a non pensare a quello che mi aspetta oggi: l'incontro con zio Titus.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Saluto Lexa dandole un bacio e, a fatica, riesco a staccarmi da lei, ma sono quasi le sette, e presto la villa si animerà di gente.

"Devi proprio andare?", mi chiede mettendo il broncio.

"Non vorrei ma lo sappiamo entrambe che devo", le dico stringendole la mano nella mia.

Un ultimo bacio veloce e, mio malgrado, mi dirigo verso la porta. Sgattaiolo fuori dalla camera di Lexa come un ladro. Mi guardo intorno per non farmi vedere da nessuno. Dubito fortemente che, dopo il fiasco di ieri, la mia relazione con il Commander sia vista di buon grado dal signor Woods.

Riesco ad uscire senza farmi vedere dalle guardie, e mi metto a correre velocemente verso la dependance.

Appena metto piede in casa prendo il telefono per il mio rapporto quotidiano.

"Buongiorno Octavia...", il mio tono è irritato.

" _Buongiorno a te, boss. Mattiniera questa mattina!_ ", replica cercando di sondare il campo.

"Deduco che tu non abbia bisogno del mio rapporto visto che ieri, al molo, ho visto la macchina di Wells!", esclamo sarcasticamente.

" _Clarke, calma! Io ho riferito tutte le tue direttive, ma Kane non ha voluto lasciarti sola, così ha detto a Wells di seguirti... Se ti può far star meglio, gli ha ordinato di non intervenire per nessun motivo_ ".

"Beh, molto utile così, tanto valeva che non lo impiegasse per questo incarico!", esclamo con sarcasmo.

" _Ritornando a ieri sera, abbiamo arrestato sei persone, tutte appartenenti alla Triade. Un paio sono conciate male, sono in ospedale ora. Gli altri ovviamente non parlano... blaterano ogni tanto qualcosa in cinese. Oggi li interrogheremo con l'interprete. Ma non mi aspetto di tirare fuori un granché..._ ".

"Sì anche secondo me sarà tutto tempo sprecato... Comunque ieri sera ci hanno teso un'imboscata... Ci avevano intrappolati nel magazzino del molo ed ho improvvisato... Ovviamente tutto il carico di armi è andato, lo abbiamo fatto esplodere... E così ci siamo giocati anche le nostre prove!", dico rilassandomi un po'.

" _Non è di certo il risultato che volevamo, ma almeno ora si fidano di te e, essendo un agente operativo a tutti gli effetti, potrai muoverti indisturbata tra le loro fila..._ ".

"Effettivamente hai ragione, sì fidano di me e questo è un punto a nostro favore... Ora devo andare. Ciao Octavia".

" _Ciao Bionda, e mi raccomando... guardati le spalle_ ".

Chiudo la chiamata e lancio malamente il telefono sul divano.

_Ho omesso anche questa volta dettagli rilevanti. Balle, balle e ancora balle_. Non so se riuscirò a tenere in piedi tutte queste menzogne ancora per molto. Mi sto infilando in una situazione senza via d'uscita.

Sprofondo sul divano afferrandomi la testa in modo disperato.

Cerco di regolarizzare il respiro e calmarmi.

_Ce la posso fare... ce la devo fare… Devo salvarla!_

Dopo qualche minuto mi convinco a muovermi e comincio a preparami per prendere servizio.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Appena vedo Clarke lasciare la mia camera, sento un improvviso senso di vuoto, di solitudine. Mi sento incompleta senza di lei al mio fianco. _Ma come è possibile che mi sia entrata dentro così in profondità?_ È entrata nella mia vita per caso, e ora il solo pensiero di stare senza di lei mi fa impazzire.

Continuo a pensare a lei e a cosa mi sta facendo provare. Quando è al mio fianco mi fa sentire viva. Le mie paure svaniscono come anche il mio senso di inadeguatezza... non so neanche io come spiegarlo, ma mi fa sentire forte ed invincibile. 

Oggi avrò bisogno di tutta la forza che mi saprà infondere. Affrontare zio Titus non sarà una passeggiata, tuttavia non sono per niente intimorita.

Cerco i vestiti nell'armadio con estrema calma, non ho alcuna fretta di farmi rovinare la giornata.

Una volta vestita, mi trucco leggermente ed esco dirigendomi verso la cucina.

Quando scendo le scale vedo entrare dal portone Clarke. Istintivamente un sorriso sincero nasce sul mio viso. Lei non si accorge subito della mia presenza, ma quando posa i suoi bellissimi occhi su di me, mi sorride a sua volta, illuminandomi così la giornata.

"Buongiorno signorina Woods! Ha dormito bene?", mi chiede scherzosamente.

"Buongiorno a lei dottoressa Griffin. Sì, grazie, non mi posso lamentare. E lei come ha passato la notte?", le domando stando al gioco.

"Divinamente... è stato come un sogno diventato realtà", replica ammiccandomi.

"Ehm... Ragazze vi prego... potreste flirtare in privato? È alquanto imbarazzante!", esclama Anya alle nostre spalle.

"Ops... Credo che abbia ragione", mormoro a Clarke divertita.

"Che dite? Colazione?", propongo cercando di toglierci dall'imbarazzo.

"Mi sembra un’ottima idea... E ti consiglio di farla abbondante: avremo bisogno di energie per affrontare la iena!", esclama Anya sbuffando sonoramente.

Arrivate in cucina, non c'è traccia degli zii.

Un minuto dopo esserci accomodate compare Ontari che, come ogni mattina, ci chiede cosa può portare.

Facciamo colazione in rigoroso silenzio, fino a che non arriva Lyncol.

"Ehi buongiorno...".

"Buongiorno Lyncol", rispondiamo quasi all'unisono.

Il nostro entusiasmo è pressoché pari a zero, ma non certo per il suo arrivo... è solo per il fatto che tra pochi minuti in questa casa voleranno urla a profusione ed io ed Anya ci stiamo preparando mentalmente.

"Coraggio andiamo dalla iena... e facciamola diventare un coniglio!" esclama Anya con un sorriso beffardo sul volto.

Io guardo Clarke per trovare la forza che mi serve e, sospirando, seguo mia cugina. Dietro di me si accodano anche Clarke e Lyncol.

Direzione: ufficio di zio Titus.

 

///

 

Busso alla porta dell'ufficio e attendiamo il permesso per entrare.

Pochi istanti dopo siamo dentro... e lo vedo... mio zio... in piedi dietro la scrivania, con le mani giunte dietro la schiena e lo sguardo che vaga fuori dalla finestra.

Anya ed io ci avviciniamo al suo tavolo mentre Clarke e Lyncol rimangono dalla porta.

Il silenzio comincia a diventare insopportabile ed ho quasi la tentazione di parlare per prima... ma non faccio in tempo: la voce di mio zio comincia ad inondare la stanza.

"Inutile dire che sono molto infuriato ma anche molto deluso dal tuo comportamento Lexa. Ora, se non ti dispiace, mi piacerebbe proprio sapere come è stato possibile perdere un intero carico di armi semi-automatiche del valore di milioni di dollari, in poche ore...", afferma con voce glaciale girandosi verso di noi ed incenerendomi con lo sguardo.

Lo fronteggio a testa alta senza lasciarmi impressionare.

"Gli uomini di Yamamoto ci hanno teso un'imboscata, ci hanno intrappolato nel magazzino con il carico. Ci hanno isolato e non potevamo chiamare rinforzi. L'unica soluzione che abbiamo trovato è stata quella di far esplodere le armi per poterli fronteggiare e riuscire a scappare indenni", ribatto tutta d'un fiato senza la benché minima titubanza.   

"E di chi è stata la brillante idea di far saltare in aria le armi?".

Sto per rispondere alla sua domanda quando Clarke mi precede.

“È stata mia signore. E me ne assumo la più completa responsabilità. Non avevamo nessun'altra via di fuga, così ho proposto questo piano sia per cercare di salvare tutti quanti sia per evitare che l’intero carico finisse nelle mani dei cinesi!", esclama la dottoressa con fierezza e senza nessun tipo di remore, prendendosi la colpa.

"Sono io però che l'ho approvato", sbotto cercando di deviare la furia dello zio su di me.

"Ma non dire fesserie Lexa, l'approvazione al piano di Clarke l’ho data io...", mi riprende Anya dandomi un'occhiataccia.

Una falsa risata aleggia nella stanza e noto lo zio Titus prendersi gioco di noi. E la cosa mi fa infuriare.

"Ma che commovente?! Giochiamo a rimpallarci la colpa! Il colpevole diciamo che, al momento, non mi interessa... Anche se sono terribilmente curioso... perché la dottoressa Griffin ha preso parte a questa operazione senza aver passato il mio test di lealtà? Ma di questo ne discuteremo a tempo debito. Quello che voglio sapere è come diavolo hanno fatto quell'imbecille di Yamamoto e la sua ridicola banda a fregarci in questo modo... e soprattutto voglio sapere come tu, Lexa, hai intenzione di rimediare a questo grosso casino!", esclama l'uomo sempre più irritato alzando la voce.

Sto per rispondergli quando Anya mi ferma con un cenno.

"Sei sempre il solito, vero _papà_? L'unica cosa di cui ti importa sono i tuoi dannati affari, e dei soldi che ne puoi ricavare... Non te ne frega un cazzo se tua figlia e tua nipote potevano rimanerci secche in quell’imboscata!", inveisce Anya contro suo padre.

Riprende fiato sospirando pesantemente. Forse si rende conto di quanto sia inutile agitarsi in quel modo e continua il suo discorso.

"Comunque, Titus, le risposte alle tue domande sono presto date... per prima cosa la presenza di Clarke... l’ho autorizzata io... visto i suoi notevoli risultati ho pensato che la tua ridicola prova di lealtà fosse superflua. E per quanto riguarda il ‘rimediare’ al casino... secondo le nostre fonti la Triade ha un grosso carico di cocaina in arrivo dalla Cina, previsto fra due settimane. Senza nessun problema possiamo reperire le informazioni relative alla consegna: ora e luogo. Adesso abbiamo due possibilità: la prima è quella di impossessarci della merce e rifarci dei milioni persi; la seconda è quella di distruggere il carico come rivalsa verso quello che hanno fatto a noi. A te la scelta... Titus!", gli dice mia cugina esponendo ogni singola parola con incredibile calma e pacatezza.

"Bene bene bene... almeno qualcuno di voi è concentrato su quello che dobbiamo fare, mi fa piacere", ribatte lo zio.

Il suo tono è veramente fastidioso: se potessi lo prenderei a calci.

"E con questo, cosa vorresti dire?", sbotto seccata.

"Quello che ho detto... ultimamente sei distratta Lexa... E non mi è difficile capire il perché. Immagino che tu ti sia dimenticata la regola fondamentale che ti ho insegnato tanti anni fa per essere il Commander dei Grounders... _l'amore è debolezza!_ ".

La mia rabbia esplode... _Non deve neanche provarci a mettere in mezzo Clarke!_

"SONO PIÙ CHE CAPACE DI SEPARARE I MIEI SENTIMENTI DAL MIO DOVERE!", gli urlo contro.

Cerca di non darlo a vedere, ma lo vedo indietreggiare al mio scatto d’ira, e la cosa mi soddisfa.

Butto l’occhio velocemente su Clarke. Il suo sguardo è fisso su di me. Il suo volto è preoccupato, forse per me, forse per lei, o forse per l’intera situazione.

Le sorrido cercando di tranquillizzarla, e, sospirando, mi calmo.

Rivolgo di nuovo lo sguardo a mio zio.

“Se abbiamo finito con l’interrogatorio, noi avremmo del lavoro da fare”, affermo con tranquillità.

Rimane interdetto dal mio cambio di tono e per qualche secondo non dice nulla.

“Per Yamamoto... direi di rendergli pan per focaccia! Per il resto... tenetemi aggiornato! Ah, un’ultima cosa... dottoressa Griffin si tenga pronta, a sorpresa le farò fare la prova di lealtà. Non saprà quando, magari ci vorranno mesi, ma fino ad allora stia concentrata sul suo incarico”.

“Ma certo signore”, la sento rispondere.

Usciamo tutti dall’ufficio e nessuno mi rivolge la parola per almeno 10 minuti. Sento solo una mano afferrare la mia e stringerla forte. Mi volto e incontro gli occhi di Clarke e il suo timido sorrido. _Sì, Clarke tu sei diventata la mia forza…_

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Entro in quell’ufficio non avendo la più pallida idea di cosa aspettarmi. Andare alla cieca mi preoccupa sempre parecchio, ma lo devo fare.

Il signor Woods comincia ad inveire contro Lexa e non riesco a far finta di niente così, impulsivamente, intervengo cercando di prendermi la colpa. Inutile dire che così facendo peggioro la situazione.

Lexa cerca di difendermi e Anya fa la stessa cosa con lei.

_Le vuole proprio bene_ , penso tra me e me.

Poi sento le parole di scherno di Titus e vedo Anya ribattere con tenacia anche se, apparentemente, senza speranza.

È quando Woods se la prende di nuovo con Lexa che il cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto.

L'accusa di non essere concentrata sul suo ruolo e, a quanto pare, la responsabile di questa distrazione sarei io.

Quando sento pronunciare a quell'uomo ignobile quelle parole _'l'amore è debolezza'_ , fisso il mio sguardo, sempre più preoccupato, su Lexa e sorprendentemente la vedo reagire.

"SONO PIÙ CHE CAPACE DI SEPARARE I MIEI SENTIMENTI DAL MIO DOVERE!", gli grida contro.

Sono terribilmente in ansia per lei. Sicuramente ci saranno delle ripercussioni per questa sua alzata di testa... ma non ho idea di quali saranno, e la cosa mi spaventa.

Non so come faccia ma subito dopo la sfuriata ritorna fredda e impassibile. Dopo averci dato l'ultima direttiva, Titus ci congeda ma non prima di ricordarmi che dovrò, quando lo deciderà lui, superare la prova di lealtà.

Lasciamo quell'ufficio. Nessuno fiata. Credo che ognuno di noi stia accusando il colpo.

Io però ho bisogno di tranquillizzarla, di farle sentire che ci sono... che sono qui al suo fianco. Così, non curandomi della presenza degli altri, le prendo la mano e gliela stringo, intrecciando le nostre dita. Lei mi guarda e mi sorride timidamente. Ho bisogno solo di questo Lexa, del tuo sorriso. _Andrà tutto bene amore mio riuscirò a salvarti_.

 


	16. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono ormai passate un paio di settimane da quella sfuriata nell'ufficio di Titus. Ogni sera io e Lexa stiamo insieme, il più delle volte viene lei nella dependance per evitare di discutere di nuovo con suo zio. Anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere, si vede che è preoccupata. Io cerco di fare del mio meglio per starle vicino, nonostante ciò mi sento abbastanza inutile. La spada di Damocle che mi pende sulla testa è un ottimo promemoria... il fatto di non riuscire a dirle la verità, mi fa sentire sempre più uno schifo. Tutte le volte che la guardo, mi sento in colpa... ma se la voglio salvare ho bisogno di più prove e, ora come ora, non ho niente in mano.

Ogni giorno continuo a fare rapporto... anche su quel fronte non ci sono molte novità. I tizi della Triade sono riusciti ad uscire grazie a dei cavilli legali, e Raven continua a ricevere delle informazioni su piccoli traffici e pedine minori da quel contatto anonimo. Sto cercando di individuare questo informatore, ma nonostante io sia all'interno dell'organizzazione, non ho la più pallida idea di chi possa essere. È diverso tempo che mi sto guardando intorno, sempre con occhi ed orecchie aperte, ma niente.

Stamattina Anya mi ha detto che il mandante dell'attentato a Lexa è Yamamoto: la squadra di Niko ha trovato prove schiaccianti che lo confermano.

Naturalmente ho finto di essere indignata e sorpresa, congratulandomi mentalmente con Raven e le sue false tracce.

Ora sono qui, nella 'mia casetta' che non faccio altro che pensare. Penso a lei naturalmente, e penso al piano per boicottare il carico di cocaina previsto per stasera. Dagli ultimi accordi dovrebbero essere Niko e la sua squadra ad occuparsene. Potrebbe essere un’ottima occasione per far intervenire l'FBI, così potremmo incastrare anche elementi della Triade ed avrei un po' di respiro per cercare delle prove schiaccianti su Titus.

Afferro il cellulare e, con la solita procedura, chiamo Octavia.

“ _Ciao boss. Come vanno le cose?_ ”.

“Ehi O… Sto facendo dei progressi, o almeno credo… comunque ho una traccia…”.

“ _Fantastico, sono tutta orecchi!_ ”.

“Ci sarà del movimento stasera intorno a mezzanotte ad Hunters Point. I Grounders attaccheranno il carico di cocaina della Triade in arrivo dalla Cina… so che il dispiegamento di uomini del clan non sarà eccessivo, infatti non ci saranno i pezzi grossi, ma magari sarà l’occasione per arrestare qualche pedina che ci potrà aiutare a smascherarli”, dico tutta di un fiato per paura di non riuscire a finire la frase.

“ _Grandioso, stasera ci faremo trovare pronti. Ottimo lavoro capo!”._

“Grazie Octavia, ma è solo un inizio... mi sto conquistando la fiducia di tutti. Il più restio ovviamente è il capo assoluto, Titus Woods. Io credo che lui non si fidi di nessuno, nemmeno di sua figlia”.

“ _Pazienza Clarke, vedrai che riuscirai a conquistare anche lui”._

“Sì, ci spero. Ora devo andare. Ciao Octavia”.

“ _Ciao bionda!_ ”.

Chiudendo la chiamata mi sento sempre peggio; facendo il mio dovere, implicitamente, tradisco la donna che amo, e questa cosa mi logora dentro. So di fare la cosa giusta facendo rapporto ad Octavia, e so anche che sarà abbastanza indolore per gli affari di  Lexa, ma, nonostante ciò, questa situazione mi fa sentire male. Sospiro pesantemente cercando di concentrarmi su altro, ma improvvisamente i suoi occhi verdi si fanno largo tra i miei pensieri. Devo trovare il modo di entrare nelle sale off limits, non posso andare avanti così, mentendole ancora, devo assolutamente riuscirci. _Avanti Clarke, puoi farcela!_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono nel mio ufficio, come tutti i giorni del resto, e mi ritrovo a pensare all'ultimo periodo della mia vita. È arrivata una ventata d'aria fresca e, con lei, amore e felicità. Ora, quando mi perdo a guardare dalla finestra, non sono più triste e angosciata, ma piena di gioia e di speranza. Da quando Clarke è entrata nella mia vita, ho capito cosa sia l'amore e cosa voglia dire vivere ed essere felici. Su una cosa, però, mio zio ha ragione: ora sono molto distratta... non voglio più questa vita, fatta di bugie sotterfugi e delinquenza... anche se, mio malgrado, so benissimo che non ne potrò mai uscire, se non da morta. Sospiro pensando a questa verità, e istantaneamente mi passano il sorriso e il buonumore.

Persa nei miei pensieri, non sento arrivare Anya alle mie spalle.

“Ehi, buongiorno Lex”.

“Buongiorno Anya”, le dico voltandomi verso di lei.

“Tutto bene? Hai una faccia... la luna di miele è già finita?”.

“Smettila di dire fesserie... non è giornata”.

“Io la smetto, se tu mi dici che cosa cavolo ti prende! Ultimamente sei sempre felice e solare, oggi invece sembri tornata il vecchio Commander. Che cosa è successo? Avete litigato?”.

“No, no, ma che dici?! Non abbiamo litigato… anzi… tra noi va tutto alla grande. È che... penso alle conseguenze di questa vita... non potremo mai vivere appieno il nostro amore…”.

“Scusa e questo chi lo dice?”.

“Ma... fammici pensare… zio Titus forse?! Da una parte, vorrei che fosse semplice per me e Clarke scomparire per sempre da questa organizzazione, ma dall’altra non potrei mai lasciarti da sola a combattere con tutta questa merda”, affermo avvicinandomi a lei e prendendole la mano.

“Lo sai che ti voglio bene, vero Anya?”.

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi, ma si sforza di trattenere le lacrime come in tutti questi anni... dalla morte di Echo non l’ho mai più vista piangere o cedere per una qualsiasi ragione.

“Oh, adesso piantala con tutte queste smancerie, se no mi metto a piangere e lo sai che non mi piace farlo… Anche io ti voglio bene ed è proprio perché te ne voglio che non devi rinunciare alla tua vita per me… hai fatto fin troppo e in un modo o nell’altro riusciremo a farti uscire da questa cazzo di vita… te lo prometto Lex”.

Mi fissa negli occhi con una determinazione tale che quasi mi spaventa. Poi mi tira a se è mi abbraccia stretta. Ci metto un po’ a rilassarmi tra le sue braccia, ma quando lo faccio, la stringo a mia volta.

“Te lo prometto Lex, riuscirai ad avere la vita che ti è stata negata…”, mi sussurra all’orecchio.

Ci perdiamo in quel abbraccio ancora un istante finché Anya mi ridesta.

“Ok, basta con il momento tutto miele, e... sotto ragazza, dobbiamo lavorare!”, esclama riportandomi in riga.

Un sorriso si affaccia sulle mie labbra. _Eccola lì, mia cugina, una donna stoica e tutta di un pezzo che detesta nel modo più assoluto le dimostrazioni d’affetto._

“Sono così divertente? Dai su, smettila di ridere, e diamoci una mossa”, afferma imbronciata.

“Ok, ok, mi muovo”, replico assecondandola.

Passano diverse ore e comincio ad essere stanca.

Alzo lo sguardo e sono già le otto di sera. La giornata è passata letteralmente in un lampo e non me ne sono neanche accorta.

Sbuffo sonoramente rilassandomi sul divano dell’ufficio.

“Sono veramente stanca. Direi che per oggi abbiamo lavorato abbastanza… Che ne dici?”.

“Sì, sono molto soddisfatta. L’acquisizione della Quinn Consolidated è praticamente conclusa e per stasera è tutto pronto e Niko sa già cosa fare. Direi che possiamo anche andare a casa”.

Il mio sorriso si allarga e annuisco in risposta.

Scendiamo e Lyncol ci aspetta sorridente.

Mi guardo intorno sperando di vedere due occhi azzurri, ma non li trovo.

“Lync, dov’è Clarke?”, gli chiedo preoccupata.

“È rimasta alla villa. Una delle guardie si è ferita mentre faceva il suo turno così il signor Woods l’ha chiamata per farla visitare”.

La sua risposta non mi tranquillizza per niente, anzi peggiora le cose.

“Tranquilla Lexa, credo che non sia niente di grave”.

“Beh, lo spero”.

Mi dispiace per la guardia, è naturale, ma in questo momento sono più preoccupata per Clarke tra le grinfie dello zio Titus.

Durante tutto il tragitto mi estraneo completamente, rimuginando su tutto quello che le potrebbe essere successo.

“Lex… Lex… ci sei?”, mi domanda Anya, cercando di carpire la mia attenzione.

“Sì certo, sono di fianco a te”, sbotto quasi irritata.

“Tranquilla, alla tua dottoressa non sarà successo nulla”.

“Con lo zio non si può mai sapere e tu lo sai bene”.

“Hai ragione. Lo conosco meglio di chiunque altro, quindi fidati di me per una volta… Non ha a che vedere con la prova di lealtà, è troppo presto”.

“Forse hai ragione tu”.

“Io ho sempre ragione!”, ribatte fingendo superbia.

La sua espressione mi fa ridere e riesce ad allentare un po’ la tensione.

“Ah dimenticavo, prima di scappare nel letto della tua dottoressa… dobbiamo parlare del ricevimento di quest’anno”.

“Anya?! Io non scappo da nessuna parte!”, la incenerisco con lo sguardo mentre sento ridere sotto i baffi Lyncol.

“Sì, sì, come vuoi tu… fatto sta che per l’evento avrei in mente di movimentarlo un po’... pensavo a qualcosa di speciale e volevo avere la tua opinione!”, esclama incuriosendomi.

“Ovviamente non c’è nessun problema. Ne possiamo parlare dopocena visto che non _scappo_ da nessuna parte!”, ribatto enfatizzando l’ultima frase.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

La giornata passa lentamente, non ho molto da fare. Mentre Lexa è in ufficio io e Lyncol siamo liberi. Senza destare troppi sospetti mi avvio verso il piano interrato. Dò un’occhiata in giro e non vedo nessuno. Mentre fingo di andare in palestra per allenarmi, mi avvio verso le stanze proibite, cercando di non essere ripresa dalle telecamere. Arrivo velocemente davanti alle due porte e noto subito che sono entrambe blindate e che l’apertura è tramite impronta digitale e codice numerico. _Raven, quanto vorrei che fossi qui in questo momento!_ Fotografo col cellulare marca e modello delle porte e, facendo attenzione ai dispositivi di video controllo, mi dirigo veramente in palestra. Per non dare nell’occhio, mi metto a fare degli esercizi… poi con nonchalance mi memorizzo le tempistiche delle telecamere. Queste informazioni mi saranno utili per un eventuale piano d’intrusione. Sono passate circa un paio d’ore e, bisognosa di una doccia, faccio ritorno alla dependance... sembra che nessuno si sia accorto della mia piccola sbirciatina e questo mi rincuora notevolmente.

Neanche il tempo di rilassarmi dopo la doccia che sento il cellulare suonare. Leggo il numero: è quello della villa. Preoccupata, rispondo alla chiamata.

“Dottoressa Griffin…”.

“Sono Titus Woods. È richiesta la sua presenza alla villa... SUBITO!”, afferma perentoriamente.

“È successo qualcosa?”, chiedo ansiosa.

“Si sbrighi!”, mi ordina sbattendomi il telefono in faccia.

_Di certo la cortesia non è una sua virtù. Cosa sarà successo?_

Velocemente mi finisco di vestire e pochi minuti dopo sono già davanti al signor ‘ _sclero al telefono’_ Woods.

“Una guardia del perimetro, che tra parentesi è un membro fidatissimo della mia scorta personale, si è ferita ad una gamba mentre faceva il suo turno. Mi segua: è nel salotto”, dice ordinandomi di seguirlo.

Vedo un ragazzo, di circa 20 anni, dolorante, sdraiato sul divano. Ha un taglio apparentemente profondo sulla gamba.

“Ok, ora ci penso io signor Woods. Tranquillo non credo sia grave”, gli dico cercando di rassicurarlo.

Noto una strana ansia in lui, come se ci tenesse veramente a questo ragazzo. Scuoto la testa per scacciare via questo pensiero assurdo e mi metto al lavoro.

“Ciao, io sono Clarke. Tranquillo, la ferita non è grave, ci vorrà qualche punto ma niente di che. Come ti chiami?”, gli chiedo per cercare di rilassarlo.

“Aiden, piacere… dottoressa”, replica sofferente.

“Ciao Aiden. Cerca di resistere ancora un po’: ho quasi finito”.

Pulisco bene la ferita e sono costretta a mettere cinque punti di sutura. Fascio la gamba con estrema cura e, soddisfatta, guardo il ragazzo sorridendo.

“Ecco tutto a posto. Se ti dovesse far male, puoi prendere un paio di queste a stomaco pieno”, gli dico porgendogli il contenitore di Advil.

“Grazie dottoressa”, ribatte imbarazzato.

“Mio dovere. Se dovessi aver ancora bisogno basta che tu mi faccia chiamare”.

Annuisce arrossendo poi si congeda dal signor Woods e se ne va zoppicando.

Ripongo gli attrezzi medici nella borsa e faccio per andarmene quando la voce di Titus mi ferma.

“Grazie… dottoressa. Vorrei scusarmi per il mio comportamento poco cortese di prima. Generalmente sono un po’ più cordiale”.

“Signor Woods, non si deve preoccupare. Lei è il capo. Sono abituata a ricevere ordini”, gli rispondo secca.

“Lei è una continua sorpresa: se la sa cavare in ogni circostanza e potrebbe essere molto preziosa per la nostra causa”, afferma l’uomo con soddisfazione.

“Lo prendo come un complimento!”, esclamo cercando di non far trasparire le mie emozioni.

“Infatti lo è, e se fossi in lei mi sentirei lusingata... non è mia abitudine dispensare elogi”.

Lo guardo negli occhi valutando le sue intenzioni.

“Infatti lo sono”.

“Ora, se mi vuole scusare, avrei del lavoro da finire”, mi dice facendo un cenno per congedarsi.      

Lo saluto anche io di rimando. Rimango lì, impalata, domandandomi dove volesse arrivare con tutta quella gentilezza e soffermandomi in modo particolare sulla sua reazione in merito all’incidente, e a quanto fosse preoccupato per il ragazzo. _Magari Aiden è il punto debole di quest’uomo ignobile? Devo dire ad Octavia di fare delle ricerche, potrebbe essere un’ottima pista._

Persa nei miei pensieri non mi accorgo dell’arrivo di Lexa, Anya e Lyncol.

“Ehi Clarke, come stai? Tutto bene?”, mi chiede Lexa preoccupata correndo verso di me. _Non capisco perché sia così in ansia: io sto bene. Non sono io che ho avuto l'incidente._

“Ehi... sì certo, io sono ok. E ora anche Aiden: gli ho messo qualche punto ad una gamba... si rimetterà in fretta”.

“Ah, ora è tutto chiaro! Era di Aiden che si trattava”, sbuffa seccata Anya.

Io continuo a non capire e probabilmente la mia espressione  riflette il mio stato d'animo perché Lexa risponde al mio quesito silente.

“Aiden per Titus è il figlio maschio che non ha mai avuto”, afferma con tono avvilito guardando sua cugina.

“Adesso capisco tutta la sua preoccupazione!”, esclamo ad alta voce senza rendermene conto.

“Beh, almeno quel bastardo ha dei sentimenti per qualcuno. Sono quasi felice che mia madre non ci sia più e che non sia costretta a sopportare tutta questa merda... non riesco proprio a capire come Indra faccia a sopportare il mio caro _papà_...”, sussurra Anya con un filo di voce.

È la prima volta che la vedo triste ed abbattuta dalla sfuriata dell'ufficio, e sinceramente mi fa un po' pena... anche la sua vita non deve essere stata facile.

Lexa cerca di tirarle su il morale e propone di andare a cena... così, poco dopo, ci ritroviamo tutti con i piedi sotto la tavola. Fortuna vuole che ci siamo solo noi quattro: sia Indra che Titus probabilmente hanno già cenato.

Mentre fingo interesse per la conversazione, la mia testa vaga per i fatti suoi. Devo assolutamente approfondire di più queste nuove informazioni. L'odio di Anya verso il padre è profondo, non capisco perché non se ne sia mai andata... forse per la stessa ragione di Lexa... proteggere sua cugina da quel verme.

Ormai si è fatto tardi, abbiamo già finito di cenare da un pezzo, nonostante ciò non riesco a smettere di rimuginare. Sono talmente assorta nei miei pensieri che sussulto quando sento squillare il telefono di Lexa.

“Ciao Nyko... ti metto in viva voce, ci sono anche Anya, Clarke e Lyncol. Dicci tutto...”, gli chiede con un velo di preoccupazione sul viso.

“ _Commander... c’erano i federali, non siamo potuti intervenire, hanno arrestato tutti i membri della triade e sequestrato il carico_ ”, lo sento dire e, a quelle parole, la rabbia si impossessa di me.

“I federali? E come cavolo hanno fatto ad anticiparci così?”, interviene Anya.

“ _Non ne ho idea. So solo che io e la mia squadra ci siamo salvati per un pelo... ho notato delle macchine sospette ed ho deciso di prendere tempo aspettando nelle retrovie, così abbiamo assistito al raid dell’FBI_ ”, replica l'uomo quasi in affanno.

“Sei stato bravo Nyko. Ora rientrate, parleremo di tutti i dettagli domani”.

“ _Agli ordini Commander!_ ”.

Il volto di Lexa è sempre più preoccupato. E non solo il suo.

Il silenzio cade nella stanza lasciando spazio a sospiri, dubbi e perplessità.

“Anya, cosa ne pensi?”, chiede Lexa spezzando la calma che si era creata.

“Onestamente non so che pensare... i federali non erano previsti questa sera... però tutto gioca a nostro favore. Il carico è andato e gli uomini di Yamamoto sono in galera... direi che adesso è il momento di fare la nostra mossa”, replica con uno strano sorrisetto sulla faccia.

“Che avevi in mente?”, esclama Lyncol incuriosito.

“Beh, fra due settimane, come tutti gli anni, dobbiamo organizzare il galà di beneficienza...”, lascia la frase a metà per stuzzicare ancora di più la nostra attenzione.

“Sì e allora? Cosa pensavi di fare?, le domanda Lexa invitandola a continuare.

“E se noi invitassimo anche Yamamoto?”.

Io cerco di seguire la conversazione ma, non sapendo bene di che tipo di evento si tratti, mi trovo decisamente in difficoltà.

“Anya, ma sei matta? A quel ricevimento ci saranno tutti i pezzi grossi dell'alta società per non parlare del sindaco, del pubblico ministero e forse anche del direttore dell’FBI. Invitare il boss della Triade non sarebbe molto furbo, non credi?”.

“Al contrario, sarebbe veramente geniale... in questo modo potremmo agire indisturbate... fare conversazione amabilmente, sondare il campo, e dichiarargli guerra in pubblico... e secondo me non se ne accorgerà nessuno. Lexa, lo sai che a questo evento la gente vuole solo pavoneggiarsi e far vedere che ha dei gran soldi...”.

Ascolto tutto con estrema attenzione, valutando ogni informazione a mia disposizione e arrivo ad una semplice conclusione: questo evento sarà veramente una bella gatta da pelare!


	17. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

[Clarke POV]

Le ultime due settimane mi sono scivolate tra le dita, sono stata molto impegnata sia con il lavoro ufficiale come dottoressa e agente operativo Grounders, sia con quello ufficioso, come infiltrata dell’FBI. Così ho avuto pochi momenti per riflettere sugli ultimi eventi successi, ma uno su tutti continua ad insinuarsi nella mia mente, non dandomi tregua. È curioso, mi sarei aspettata delle ripercussioni da parte di Titus, in merito alla retata dei federali al carico di Yamamoto, ma stranamente non ce ne sono state. Lui ha ascoltato il rapporto di Lexa ed è rimasto lì, in silenzio, ad ascoltare, non ha né sbraitato, né inveito, niente di niente. La cosa sospetta è che non sembrava nemmeno arrabbiato e sinceramente questo suo comportamento non fa che innervosirmi. _Che cosa avrà in mente? È impossibile che l'intervento dei miei colleghi non lo abbia minimamente infastidito. Starà sicuramente tramando qualcosa, ma cosa?_

Cerco di liberarmi la testa, ma da un pensiero passo subito ad un altro. In questo periodo io e Lyncol ci siamo dati un bel da fare per aiutare Lexa ed Anya con i preparativi dell'evento di domani sera: il galà di beneficenza Woods, e, ad essere onesta, sono un po' agitata. Alla serata saranno presenti sia il sindaco di New York, che il procuratore generale, persone che mi conoscono molto bene. E poi, quello che mi rende notevolmente ansiosa, è che prenderanno parte all'evento anche il direttore Kane, Octavia e Raven. Beh, a dire la verità, l'idea di trascinare alla serata Raven è stata mia. Ho pensato che lei potesse fare altre due chiacchiere con Anya, e lavorarsela un po' ai fianchi... del resto l'ultima volta che le ho viste insieme sembravano molto prese l'una dall'altra... e sapere qualcosa in più sulla figlia di Titus Woods non può che giocare a nostro favore.

Il problema più grosso è che in tutti i miei rapporti non ho mai fatto parola con Octavia della mia relazione con Lexa... se saltasse fuori non saprei come giustificarmi, anche se dubito fortemente possa accadere una cosa del genere. Visto che sono la sua guardia del corpo, dovrò comportarmi come tale.

Sospiro pesantemente. Continuo a rimuginare sull'intera faccenda, cercando di capire come fare. Forse dovrei dire tutto ad Octavia, trascurando ovviamente il fatto che amo davvero Lexa e che vorrei passare ogni singolo istante con lei.

Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per scacciare via tutti questi assurdi pensieri che non mi danno respiro, mentre cerco di prepararmi velocemente da mangiare.

Un’ora più tardi sento bussare alla porta e sussulto non aspettando nessuno. _Non può essere Lexa, ultimamente è sempre così  stanca_ , penso tra me e me. Curiosa, vado ad aprire, e quando la vedo un sorriso compare immediatamente sul mio volto.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Queste ultime due settimane sono letteralmente volate. Tra l’organizzazione della serata di beneficenza e l’acquisizione della Quinn Consolidated, non ho avuto un attimo per rilassarmi. La cosa peggiore, però, è che non sono riuscita a passare del tempo insieme a Clarke, e, per quanto la veda costantemente ogni giorno, continua a mancarmi da morire il poterla sfiorare, baciare ed abbracciare.

Domani sera ci sarà il galà e, ironia della sorte, sarà un mese esatto dal nostro primo appuntamento. Ad essere sincera, non riesco ancora a definire la nostra relazione, non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Quando possiamo, stiamo insieme, ridiamo, scherziamo, facciamo l'amore... sento che le potrei affidare la mia vita. La cosa che mi frena è la paura di fantasticare troppo, di illudermi di poter avere una vita felice insieme. Continuo a pensare che lei sia un bellissimo sogno e che, da un momento all'altro, io mi possa svegliare e ripiombare nella mia vita di prima, terribilmente triste e buia... ma poi incrocio il suo sguardo, vedo il sorriso che riserva solo a me, ed ogni mio dubbio scompare. Io la amo. È per questa ragione che voglio chiederle di accompagnarmi al ricevimento… non come mia guardia del corpo ma come mia compagna ufficiale. Mi rendo conto che il mio tempismo non è dei migliori, all’evento ci saranno persone ostili e non sarà per niente una serata allegra e rilassante, ma, egoisticamente, ho bisogno di sentirla al mio fianco, di poterle toccare la mano, di abbracciarla, di ballare con lei. Sicuramente lo zio Titus non approverà, anzi si incazzerà parecchio, ma non mi interessa. Per una volta nella mia vita voglio seguire il cuore e non la testa. Un paio d’ore fa ho cercato di parlare delle mie intenzioni ad Anya, ma non ci sono riuscita… cercava continuamente di mettermi di buonumore, e, per farmi ridere, ancora un po' si strozza bevendo il suo caffè. Abbiamo riso insieme come non succedeva da molto tempo, poi mi ha abbracciato forte, come se sapesse già ogni cosa.

Ora sono qui, davanti alla dependance di Clarke, alla disperata ricerca del coraggio di bussare alla porta.

Sospiro alzando il braccio. Solo un paio di colpi e sento la sua voce invitarmi ad entrare.

“Ehi, ma che bella sorpresa…”, mi dice abbracciandomi.

Non faccio in tempo a salutarla che le sue labbra sono già sulle mie. Io l’abbraccio stretta azzerando completamente la distanza tra i nostri corpi. Il bacio diventa subito esigente, passionale, famelico.

_Dio, quanto mi sei mancata Clarke! Sembra passato un secolo invece sono solo un paio di giorni._

Sono in affanno e in crisi di ossigeno, così mi stacco dalla sua bocca.

“Clarke, se l’accoglienza è questa, mi farò desiderare di più le prossime volte…”, la provoco deliberatamente.

“Non ci provare neanche a farmi una cosa del genere… già è terribilmente faticoso lavorare al tuo fianco, visto che ti vesti sempre da togliere il fiato ed io non posso neanche sfiorarti figuriamoci  baciarti... non ce la potrei proprio fare a resistere”, replica mettendo un broncio adorabile.

“A questo proposito vorrei chiederti una cosa…”,  affermo diventando seria.

Il suo viso diventa all’istante preoccupato.

“Ehi è successo qualcosa?”, mi domanda accarezzandomi il volto.

La prendo per mano e la conduco a sedere sul divano. Ora siamo sedute l’una di fronte all’altra e il mio sguardo è puntato sui suoi occhi, ma le parole tardano ad uscire dalla mia bocca.

“Lexa, ti prego... così mi stai spaventando…”, mi incita a spiegare cosa mi passa per la testa.

“Per me non è affatto facile Clarke… vedi, si può dire che io non l’abbia mai fatto…”, cerco di trovare le parole giuste, ma è terribilmente difficile.

“Che cos’è che non hai mai fatto?”.

“Chiedere ad una ragazza di diventare la MIA ragazza… forse sarebbe più giusto donna, ma non sottilizziamo”.

Sorpresa, sgrana gli occhi. Evidentemente non si aspettava le mie parole e così prendo fiato e decido di finire il discorso.

“Lo so che non ne abbiamo ancora parlato, ma vedi, io vorrei che domani sera tu, dottoressa Clarke Griffin, mi accompagnassi al ricevimento non in qualità di guardia del corpo ma come mia donna… lo voglio rendere ufficiale. Voglio che tutto il mondo sappia che ti amo”.

Abbasso lo sguardo, non riuscendo più a sostenere l’intensità del momento. Sono in apnea come se attendessi il verdetto della sentenza.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Ascolto tutte le sue parole come rapita dal suo sussurro. Non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere. Alla parola ‘ufficiale’, il mio cuore comincia a perdere battiti quando poi sento la frase ‘ _Voglio che tutto il mondo sappia che ti amo’_ è il colpo di grazia. Da una parte vorrei urlare di gioia ma dall’altra piangere disperata. _Come posso assecondare questa pazzia conoscendo la brutale verità, cioè che sono una bugiarda e non sono chi dico di essere? Come posso farle questo?_ Ma non posso neanche negarle questo momento di gioia assoluta. Non so veramente che fare, così cerco di prendere tempo.

“Lexa, sarebbe meraviglioso, ne sarei estremamente felice, ma… hai pensato bene a tutte le conseguenze che questo gesto potrebbe portare?”.

Alla mia domanda la vedo incupirsi, così provo a rimediare.

“Non fraintendermi, è solo che mi preoccupo per te”, le dico dolcemente, ma le mie parole non sembrano farla stare meglio.

Allora le prendo il viso tra le mani, obbligandola a guardarmi.

“Ehi, Lexa, guardami…  io con te verrei in capo al mondo, farei qualsiasi cosa per te… io ti amo e voglio solo la tua felicità”, confesso, cercando di non far tremare la voce. Ogni singola parola l’ho pronunciata col cuore, con tutto il trasporto ed il sentimento che provo nei suoi confronti. Tutti i miei buoni propositi, davanti al suo sguardo, non hanno scampo… vanno dritti a quel paese.

Vedo di nuovo la gioia sul suo viso che contagia anche me, scacciando via tutti i pensieri dell’agente dell’FBI ligia al dovere.

“Questo è un sì?”, mormora con un filo di voce.

Io annuisco, e questa volta è lei a baciarmi.

Mi stringe forte a sé, trascinandomi nella nostra bolla. Mi sento al sicuro tra le sue braccia. A pensarci è abbastanza ironico… io, un agente dell’FBI, che mi sento protetta tra le braccia del nemico… lei, però, non è più il nemico, non per me, è diventata la persona più importante della mia vita, quella che devo salvare da tutto e da tutti… forse anche da me stessa.

Le sue labbra diventano insistenti sulle mie e, per me, niente ha più senso. Ogni remora scompare quando mi bacia in questo modo, non riesco e non voglio resisterle.

Il cuore comincia a battermi forte. Il mio corpo viene colpito da un forte calore alternato a dei brividi lungo la schiena. Le sue braccia mi stringono di più a sé, come se fosse possibile diminuire la distanza tra di noi. Il suo tocco mi manda in estasi, gemo contro la sua bocca. La sento scivolare sul mio collo tracciando una scia di baci e morsi che mi fanno letteralmente impazzire. Mi alzo di scatto trascinandomela dietro.

Lei quasi sussulta dalla mia reazione.

“Il letto è decisamente più comodo… non credi?”, le spiego maliziosamente.

L’istante dopo siamo già in camera, intente a spogliarci l’un l’altra. È veramente incredibile la nostra complicità. Ogni volta che facciamo l’amore è sempre più meraviglioso, il nostro coinvolgimento è totale, io mi perdo in lei e lei in me, e ci troviamo come due cuori in una sola anima. Non credevo che si potesse amare così. Anche se cerco di negarlo, il nostro legame è forte, e francamente sta diventando vitale per me. Non so come reagirà quando le dirò la verità... sicuramente mi lascerà. Una timida lacrima sfugge al mio controllo rigandomi la guancia.

Lexa ovviamente la nota e si ferma preoccupata.

“Ehi, cosa c’è che non va?”, mi chiede.

La sua dolcezza è disarmante. Con una timida carezza mi asciuga la guancia, e io tremo a quel contatto.

Scuoto la testa per levarmi ogni singolo pensiero e per non rovinare il nostro momento.

“Niente, va tutto benissimo… Ti amo Lexa… Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno… Ti amo”, replico in un sussurro, cercando di scacciar via le lacrime che minacciano ancora di oltrepassare le mie barriere.

“Ti amo…”, mormora sulle mie labbra.

Mi guarda fissa negli occhi come se volesse farmi sentire tutto il suo amore con un semplice sguardo ed io non ci capisco più niente. Non riesco più a resistere. Mi avvento sulla sua bocca baciandola con foga. Lei è tutto per me e voglio farglielo capire.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Vedo una lacrima rigarle il volto e subito mi preoccupo. Non riesco a capire cosa le succeda. Lei minimizza dicendo che va tutto bene e che mi ama, ed io, a quelle parole, non ci capisco più niente. La guardo intensamente per un lungo istante cercando di trasmetterle tutto quello che sto provando in questo momento: amore assoluto nei suoi confronti. Ebbene sì, io la amo con ogni fibra del mio essere. Clarke si butta sulle mie labbra baciandomi intensamente. Io non aspettavo altro che sentire il suo dolce sapore. Si mette a cavalcioni su di me muovendosi in modo sensuale sulla mia intimità ed io comincio ad impazzire. La stringo più forte a me mettendomi a sedere, come se la volessi proteggere da qualsiasi cosa. Mi prende le mani, legate dietro la sua schiena, intrecciando le mie dita con le sue e me le porta sopra la testa, costringendomi a sdraiarmi. Si stacca dalle mie labbra guardandomi maliziosamente. Sicuramente ha qualcosa in mente, così decido di farle condurre il gioco, perché, a dirla tutta, mi eccita da morire quel suo sguardo provocante e sicuro di sé.

“Voglio guardarti...”, mormora con voce roca.

Io sono alla sua mercé, sono completamente esposta.

“Voglio toccarti...”, sussurra con filo di voce.

Un brivido mi pervade il corpo, anche se sento un calore esagerato bruciarmi dentro.

“Toccami... ti prego...”, la supplico.

Lascia le mie mani cominciando ad accarezzarmi lungo tutta la lunghezza delle braccia, scivolando poi sul mio seno. Gemo quando le sue dita passano distrattamente sui miei capezzoli.

“Ad una condizione...”, il suo tono è sempre più provocante.

“Quale?”, chiedo continuando a godere della sua dolce tortura.

“Non ti devi muovere... Non mi devi toccare... lo potrai fare solo quando te lo dirò io...”, replica alzando un sopracciglio.

Annuisco, anche se so già che sarà impossibile non poterla toccare. Mentre mi sfiora i seni continua a muovere sinuosamente il bacino su di me. Le nostre intimità si scontrano ed io comincio letteralmente ad impazzire. Lei continua a guardarmi intensamente non staccando neanche per un attimo il suo sguardo dal mio. Questa dolce tortura mi sta facendo eccitare all'inverosimile. Scende lentamente verso i miei seni prendendone uno in bocca. Il suo azzurro continua a scontrarsi con il mio verde. Mi lecca il capezzolo ormai già turgido con una maestria impressionante, non riesco a trattenere i gemiti di piacere… dopo qualche istante, soddisfatta, passa all’altro e gli riserva lo stesso trattamento. Io mi sto completamente perdendo in lei. Il suo gioco mi sta facendo impazzire. Come se fosse possibile il calore dentro di me aumenta ad ogni suo tocco, ad ogni suo bacio, ad ogni suo morso. Fa scivolare le sue mani sul mio addome e gioca distrattamente con l’ombelico. Una mano scivola più in basso sulle nostre intimità, le tocca entrambe e, a quel contatto, gemiamo all'unisono. Mi sorprende sempre di più. Con l’altra mano comincia a sfiorarsi il seno prosperoso. Se lo tocca audacemente continuandosi a muovermi su di me. È terribilmente sexy, ed io sto fremendo come una pazza. _Non so se resisterò a lungo a questa dolce tortura._ Con un sorriso compiaciuto si volta di spalle lasciando solo per un attimo il contatto tra i nostri sessi. Gira la testa cercando i miei occhi, continuando la sua danza su di me. È terribilmente sensuale ed io ho sempre più problemi a resisterle, la voglio toccare, la voglio baciare, voglio entrare in lei. Sospiro frustata.

“Lexa, non ho ancora finito... non puoi ancora toccarmi...”, mi provoca avendo capito al volo il mio stato d'animo.

Comincia ad accarezzarmi le gambe partendo dall'interno coscia fino ad arrivare alle caviglie, i suoi movimenti sono lenti e terribilmente sexy. Il mio corpo continua a fremere come impazzito. Le sue mani tornano lentamente su, avvicinandosi al mio calore. Si sposta con il suo corpo più indietro ed io mi ritrovo la sua intimità calda e bagnata ad un passo dal mio viso. Distratta da quella splendida visione, quasi urlo dal piacere quando la sento leccarmi il clitoride, quando lo morde, poi, gemo sempre più forte. La sua audacia è una continua sorpresa. Con la lingua mi penetra ed io sento che sono molta vicina.

“Clarke... ti prego... voglio toccarti... mi stai facendo impazzire”, mormorò tra un ansito e l'altro.

“Toccami... ora puoi toccami amore... puoi fare di me quello che vuoi…”, mi sussurra continuando la sua dolce tortura con le sue labbra, con la lingua, con i denti. Sento la sua mano scivolare sulla mia apertura e gemo ancora più forte.

Faccio scivolare le mie mani sulle sue natiche aprendomi di più un varco tra le sue gambe. Questa volta e lei che geme. La mia lingua va subito a segno tra le sue pieghe assaporando il suo delizioso nettare. _Dio è terribilmente bagnata._ La voglio sempre di più. La penetro con la lingua e la sento urlare mentre infila due dita in me, sussulto  gemendo contro la sua intimità. Ci torturiamo a vicenda, provocandoci un piacere smisurato. Sposto la lingua sul clitoride dando lo spazio alle mie dita di farla mia, la sento mugolare mentre la penetro. Spingiamo all'unisono lei in me ed io in lei. La nostra complicità è unica, il mio cuore sta per esplodere, cambio angolazione e così fa anche lei… siamo ad un passo entrambe, lo percepisco. Qualche altra spinta e raggiungiamo insieme l'orgasmo tanto bramato. La sento stringersi attorno alle mie dita. I nostri corpi sono colti da spasmi frenetici. Io mi delizio del suo nettare leccandolo fino all'ultima goccia e così fa lei. In questo modo ci culliamo l'un l'altra assecondando fino alla fine il nostro amplesso.

Qualche istante dopo si gira verso di me abbracciandomi.

“Voglio sentire il nostro sapore… insieme...”, mormora ad un soffio dalla mia bocca.

Mi bacia leccandomi le labbra cercando subito la mia lingua. Posso sentire i nostri umori mescolarsi tra di loro ed è meraviglioso. Clarke è meravigliosa, tutte le volte che facciamo l'amore mi travolge con la sua intensità, facendomi provare emozioni sempre nuove.

“Ti amo...”, sussurro tra un bacio e l'altro.

“Anche io ti amo, non puoi capire quanto...”, mormora rimpossessandosi delle mie labbra.

La sento approfondire il bacio ed io istintivamente la stringo a me. I nostri corpi sembrano fatti per stare insieme. Le bacio il collo trovando il suo punto sensibile e lei geme nel mio orecchio.

“Ehi, sembra che qualcuno non sia ancora sazio...”, dico con ironia.

“Ma come siamo perspicaci?! Conosci qualcuno che possa soddisfare le mie esigenze?”, mi chiede provocandomi maliziosamente.

Con un colpo di reni ribalto la posizione, portandomi su di lei.

“Beh, a dire la verità, conosco una persona... che ha una voglia sfrenata di soddisfarti...”.

Comincio a baciarla con passione.

“Allora dille che sono già molto accaldata, molto bagnata e molto eccitata...”

“Agli ordini signorina... vado a chiamarla subito ed in un attimo sarà qui per appagarla...”.

Continuo a prenderla in giro fingendo di alzarmi dal letto, ma lei mi stringe tra le sue braccia trattenendo ogni mio movimento.

“Signorina Woods è meglio che si dia da fare... intendo dire... ora!”, mi ordina scherzosamente. Scoppiamo a ridere, divertite di noi stesse. L’istante dopo ci stiamo baciando di nuovo con estrema intensità e passione. Facciamo l'amore quasi tutta la notte finché, stanche e stremate, non ci addormentiamo l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.


	18. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

[Clarke POV]

Nonostante la nottata piena di movimento, il primo raggio di sole che entra nella stanza riesce a svegliarmi. I miei occhi si adattano faticosamente alla luce, sbatto più volte le palpebre fino a quando non riesco a mettere a fuoco. La prima cosa che vedo è il volto di Lexa che dorme ancora profondamente, stringendomi a sé. Istintivamente sorrido felice, assaporando questo momento, ma subito dopo un velo di tristezza si impossessa di me. Cerco di svincolarmi dalla sua presa, facendo piano per non svegliarla. Afferro vestiti e cellulare e mi chiudo in bagno appoggiandomi alla porta. Indosso velocemente gli slip e la maglietta, poi fisso per qualche istante il display del mio cellulare. _Non posso più rimandare, devo dirlo ad Octavia. Ma cosa le dico? Che è da un mese che ho una relazione con Lexa? E che la amo da morire? E ora lei lo vuole rendere pubblico dichiarando il suo amore per me a tutto il mondo? No, forse è meglio non essere così dettagliata… Pensa Clarke, pensa._

Guardo l’ora: sono le 7:15.

Anche se è presto decido comunque di chiamare. Digito il numero con la solita procedura e attendo che la mia collega mi risponda.

“ _Buongiorno boss… mattiniera oggi, eh?! Non c’è che dire mi hai quasi buttato giù dal letto…_ ”, mi saluta con il suo solito tono allegro.

“Buongiorno Octavia. Scusa l’ora, ma è successa una cosa e  avevo bisogno di parlartene subito”, la mia voce è poco più di un sussurro.

“ _Perché  bisbigli? Oddio… No, ti prego… non me lo dire… Non di nuovo, Clarke!_ ”, esclama arrivando a capire il problema.

“Beh, ad essere onesta è un po’ più complicato questa volta…”.

“ _Non lasciarmi in sospeso, sono troppo giovane per avere un infarto… Su, avanti, parla!_ ”, mi incita a vuotare il sacco.

“Diciamo che è da circa un mese che frequento Lexa…”, replico lasciando la frase in sospeso, cercando le parole più giuste.

“ _Boss, questo mi sembra ovvio: sei la sua dottoressa nonché la sua guardia del corpo…_ ”, precisa Octavia. 

“No, non hai capito: ho una relazione sentimentale con lei da un mese… non te l’ho detto prima perché pensavo avresti dato di matto…”, cerco di salvarmi in corner.

“ _TU COSA?! Cavolo Clarke, ma hai idea del casino in cui ti sei cacciata? Se te lo fossi scordata, Lexa Woods è la persona che devi mettere in galera, non quella di cui ti devi innamorare… OH MIO DIO!! Ti prego, dimmi che non te ne sei innamorata?_ ”.

“Non te lo dico se vuoi, ma non è questo il problema…”

“ _Bionda, così lo hai ammesso lo stesso! Ecco, adesso siamo letteralmente rovinati!_ ”, esclama, quasi frustrata, la mia amica.  

“Credo proprio che questo non sia il problema più grosso Octavia…”, provo invano a finire il mio discorso.

“ _No, dico, tu mi vuoi morta? Che cavolo ci può essere di più grave di questa situazione?_ ”, sbotta irritata.

“Semplice, Lexa vuole annunciare al galà di beneficenza di questa sera, e quindi a tutto il mondo, che stiamo insieme…”, dico tutto d’un fiato per paura di non riuscire a finire la frase.

“ _OH MIO DIO!! Ma questa è una tragedia Clarke… E di grazia, mi sapresti dire come cavolo faccio a spiegare questa cosa al direttore?_ ”.

“Octavia, tralasciamo per un attimo il fatto che io sia innamorata di lei… Sono ancora attiva ed obiettiva sulla missione, i miei sentimenti non influiscono sul mio lavoro. Il fatto che io abbia intrapreso questa relazione può solo giovare al nostro scopo finale. Mi sto guadagnando la sua fiducia e sto scoprendo dettagli molto riservati della sua vita. Sono convinta di quello che sto facendo. Troverò quelle famigerate prove per smantellare una volta per tutte questa organizzazione. Inoltre ho motivo di credere che lei sia solo una pedina tra le grinfie di Titus Woods”.

La mia collega non risponde subito come se volesse indorarmi la pillola.

“ _Clarke, spero solamente che tu abbia ragione, e che le cose non peggiorino come l’ultima volta. Non potrei sopportarlo di nuovo. È stato un duro colpo e non solo per te, per tutti noi_ ”.

“Lo so Octavia, lo so. Questa volta è diverso. Il mio istinto mi dice che è la strada giusta”.

“ _Ok, dirò al direttore Kane che è stato necessario fingere di essere innamorata della Woods per ottenere la sua fiducia e continuare l’operazione. Spero solo di essere convincente_ ”, ribatte la mia collega con un filo di scetticismo.

“Vedrai Octavia, andrà tutto bene, me lo sento!”, affermo cercando di rassicurarla.

“ _Spero solo che tu abbia ragione boss!_ ”.

“Lo spero anche io. Ora devo andare, ci vediamo stasera”.

“ _A stasera bionda e mi raccomando... cerca di non farti ammazzare!_ ”.

“Ci proverò!”.

Riaggancio e sospiro pesantemente. Poso il telefono sul mobile del bagno, mi avvicino al lavandino e ci appoggio le mani sopra fissando la mia immagine allo specchio. _Che cosa stai facendo Clarke? Come pensi di uscire da questa situazione? Hai la più vaga idea del casino in cui ti sei cacciata? Spero solo tu sappia quello che fai._

La mia mente è invasa da mille domande a cui non riesco, o meglio, non voglio rispondere. Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per far sparire tutti questi pensieri che mi destabilizzano, facendone emergere solo uno su tutti. _Adesso l’unica cosa che voglio è salvare Lexa ed è quello che intendo fare… a tutti costi._

Mi fiondo in doccia con la speranza che il getto dell’acqua calda mi dia un po’ di sollievo e mi aiuti a non pensare. Esco dal box quasi rigenerata, mi avvolgo il corpo bagnato con un asciugamano e lo stesso faccio con i capelli. Uscita dal bagno, il mio sguardo viene subito attratto da lei. Lexa sta ancora dormendo serenamente. Mi avvicino timidamente al letto sedendomi sul bordo e mi soffermo a catturare ogni più piccolo dettaglio del suo viso. È veramente bellissima. _I suoi lineamenti sarebbero da ritrarre_ … _Il taglio dei suoi occhi, la sua splendida bocca... E poi eccolo… un sorriso… Sta sorridendo mentre dorme... morirei per vederla sempre così felice e serena._

Non la voglio di certo svegliare, ma sento il bisogno di accarezzarla, così poso la mia mano, con estrema delicatezza, sulla sua guancia.

“Spero solo che un giorno tu riesca a perdonarmi per tutto quello che ti sto facendo... non potrei sopportare di essere odiata da te”, mormoro con un filo di voce.

Una timida lacrima mi riga il viso sfondando ogni mia barriera. La spazzo via col dorso della mano, cacciando indietro le altre che minacciano di farle compagnia. Mi ritraggo dal suo viso quando la sento muoversi sotto il mio tocco e comincio a tamponarmi i capelli con l’asciugamano. Faccio per alzarmi, ma non ci riesco. La sua mano afferra la mia stringendola dolcemente. Un brivido mi percorre tutta la schiena. Istintivamente mi giro e vengo investita dal suo sguardo. I suoi occhi sono ancora impastati dal sonno, ma nonostante ciò la loro intensità mi fa tremare.

Non riuscendo più a sostenere quel verde, comincio a guardare verso il basso. Il silenzio inizia a diventare pesante ed io mi sento veramente a disagio. _Spero solo che tu non abbia sentito le parole di poco fa._ Questo pensiero mi fa rabbrividire. Sospiro cercando invano di regolarizzare il respiro. Lexa mi prende il viso tra le mani obbligandomi a guardarla e così lo vedo… quel sorriso di cui mi sono innamorata. Senza pensarci poso le mie labbra sulle sue per un dolce bacio.

“Buongiorno…”, sospira sulle mia bocca.

“Buongiorno… non volevo svegliarti”, mormoro rimpossessandomi delle sue labbra.

“Beh… diciamo… che… questo… risveglio… mi piace…”, dice tra un bacio e l’altro. Mi scivola a terra l’asciugamano che usavo per i capelli e non mi accorgo che la mia chioma sta sgocciolando sul letto. Faccio per raccoglierlo ma lei me lo impedisce.

“Lexa... ti sto bagnando tutta!”, esclamo cercando di farle notare il disastro che stavo combinando.

“Non mi sembra così grave, sai? Poi volevo aiutarti io ad asciugarti…”, mi dice con un sorriso malizioso.

Afferra il lembo del telo che avevo ancora addosso, facendolo scivolare a terra.

“Che intenzioni hai?”, le chiedo alzando un sopracciglio.

Sono completamente nuda davanti al suo sguardo penetrante.

“Secondo te? Sai... improvvisamente mi è venuto molto caldo... e così pensavo...  che magari potrei asciugarti io...”, replica provocandomi.

“Ah ecco, ora è tutto chiaro! Visto che non vorrei ammalarmi e mi sta venendo un po’ freddo... ti consiglio di fare in fretta”.

“Agli ordini mia signora…”, mi dice sorridendo sorniona.

In men che non si dica mi fa sdraiare sul letto e si mette a cavalcioni su di me. Mi guarda ancora un istante con lo sguardo carico di desiderio, facendo scivolare le sue mani su tutto il mio corpo ancora bagnato. Il suo tocco mi manda letteralmente in estasi. L’attiro a me facendo scontrare le nostre bocche. Sento il calore del suo corpo sul mio e subito mi sento bruciare.

Un pensiero mi fa sorridere contro le sue labbra. Nonostante la notte infuocata pare che anche il risveglio non sia da meno. Inutile dire che il calore dei nostri corpi mi asciuga in un attimo. Ci amiamo con passione e fervore, perdendoci, come ogni volta, l’una nell’altra. _Ti amo Lexa Woods... e, qualsiasi cosa succeda, ti amerò per sempre._

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Ho appena salutato Clarke e già mi sento mancare l'aria. Ancora non riesco a credere di come lei mi faccia sentire viva e amata. Se me l'avessero detto qualche mese fa sicuramente, gli avrei riso in faccia: io, il Commander dei Grounders che prova delle emozioni, una cosa impossibile... ed invece incontrare Clarke mi ha dimostrato il contrario. Io la amo e nessuno al mondo potrà mai convincermi del contrario. Grazie a lei ho capito cosa vuol dire amare ed essere amata e questa sensazione mi rende terribilmente felice. Stasera griderò al mondo intero il mio amore per lei. Sicuramente scatenerò un bel putiferio, ma non mi interessa. Ho sempre pensato prima agli altri, ai loro bisogni, alle loro esigenze, ma adesso basta! È ora di essere egoista e di pensare un po' di più a me stessa. Non sarà una cosa semplice, l'ho già messo in conto, ma con Clarke al mio fianco, mi sento molto più forte e l'impossibile mi sembra possibile.

Oggi, nonostante sia sabato, mi sto facendo accompagnare da Lyncol in ufficio. Voleva venire anche Clarke ma ho preferito che si riposasse, in previsione dell'evento di questa sera e di tutte le conseguenze che ci saranno. Sono convinta che anche per lei non sia semplice. Ieri sera l'ho praticamente supplicata per fare l'annuncio di noi due e, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere, ho notato la sua titubanza... non perché non mi ami, peccherò di modestia, ma sono certa di quello che prova per me, ma per tutto quello che comporta stare assieme a me. Spero solo di non averla spaventata. Credo che ora come ora non riuscirei più a vivere senza di lei. 

I miei pensieri mi accompagnano per tutto il tragitto. Solo quando la macchina si ferma e Lyncol mi apre lo sportello, riesco a ridestarmi dal mio turbinio interno.

"Ah... ma ci sei?! Pensavo di aver caricato il tuo clone. Non hai aperto bocca per tutto il viaggio!", esclama Lyncol divertito.

"Scusa Lync è che ho un sacco di cose per la testa", gli rispondo seria.

"Lo so, lo so. Io stavo solo scherzando", replica il ragazzone un po' impacciato.

È vero, ultimamente non riesco a stare dietro a tutto. Gli affari della Woods Corporate vanno alla grande ma con la nuova acquisizione della Quinn Consolidated sono sorti dei problemi. Secondo il resoconto dello studio legale ci sono delle notevoli discrepanze sul fatturato e sui debiti dichiarati. Così io ed Anya lavoriamo senza sosta da diverse settimane.

Entro nel mio ufficio e vedo con la coda dell’occhio arrivare Anya dal corridoio di fianco.

“Ehi Lex, ma che ci fai qui?”, mi chiede mia cugina.

“Che domande fai Anya?!… Ci lavoro!”.

“Divertente, molto divertente. Ma non eravamo d’accordo che ci avrei pensato io stamattina?”.

“E lasciarti tutto il divertimento?”, le domando sarcasticamente.

Anya mi guarda di sottecchi, cercando di capire cosa le sto nascondendo.

"Lex, lo sai che ti voglio bene vero?! E sai anche che io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro? Allora smettila di girarci intorno e dimmi la vera ragione: perché sei venuta qui?".

"Cavolo, ma da quando leggi nel pensiero?".

"Da sempre, e tu sei un libro aperto per me...", replica con una certa soddisfazione.

Chiudo la porta del mio ufficio.

"È meglio se ti siedi…".

"Ook... Ora comincio a preoccuparmi... Ah, ho capito... non mi dire che l'hai messa incinta?", mi chiede burlandosi di me.

La fulmino con lo sguardo.

"ANYA?! Come se io potessi fare una cosa del genere? Ma come cavolo ti vengono in mente queste cavolate?".

"Spontaneamente direi", replica continuando a prendermi in giro.

Scuoto la testa cercando di riprendere il filo del discorso che non ho ancora cominciato.

"Stasera, al galà di beneficenza, voglio annunciare ufficialmente che io e Clarke siamo una coppia...".

"Tutto qui?! Pensavo che volessi annunciare il vostro fidanzamento!", esclama non dando importanza alla cosa.

"Sì certo, come se io potessi mai sposarmi... ma non è questo il punto. Hai capito bene quello che ti ho detto?".

"Lex non sono rimbambita, certo che ho capito".

"E la cosa non ti preoccupa minimamente?".

"Non vedo nessun tipo di problema, anzi potrebbe giocare a nostro favore contro Yamamoto. Magari lui pensa che ti stai rammollendo e potrebbe abbassare la guardia, e per noi sarebbe molto più facile farlo fuori una volta per tutte".

Il mio sguardo diventa scettico e comincio a girare avanti ed indietro per l’ufficio.

“Lex andrà tutto bene, fidati di me. Se la tua preoccupazione è per come reagirà Titus, puoi stare tranquilla... ci penso io, ho ancora molte frecce al mio arco e lui è il mio bersaglio preferito”.

“Anya mi fido! Sei una delle poche persone al mondo di cui mi fidi… Grazie”.

“E di che? Non ho ancora fatto niente…”.

“Eccome, mi stai accanto ogni giorno e ascolti il mio farneticare…”.

“Hai ragione... mi dovresti dare un aumento… O meglio, visto che dirigo l’ufficio amministrativo, faccio tutto da sola!”, esclama mettendosi a ridere e trascinando anche me.

“Dai, mettiamoci al lavoro. Non vorrei rimanere qui tutta la giornata!”.

Annuisco, ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre prendo la prima cartellina sulla mia scrivania e comincio a leggerla.

Alla fine rimaniamo in ufficio fino alle cinque passate.

Stanche ma soddisfatte rientriamo alla villa, giusto in tempo per prepararci per il galà. Ho molte aspettative per stasera: spero solo di non rimanere delusa.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono appena uscita dalla Jacuzzi: avevo terribilmente bisogno di calmarmi. Un mix di emozioni mi sta facendo impazzire. Sono emozionata e terrorizzata allo stesso tempo, quasi come una liceale per il ballo di fine anno. Continuo a pensare a Lexa e alle sue parole. ‘ _Lo voglio rendere ufficiale. Voglio che tutto il mondo sappia che ti amo’_.

Dio, come mi piacerebbe poter rapire Lexa e scomparire insieme in una landa desolata, solo noi due. Niente mafia, niente FBI, niente più bugie. Solo io e lei e il nostro amore.

Sospiro pesantemente cercando di pensare positivo. E direi che funziona, perché penso solo ad una cosa in questo momento: a  farmi bella per lei… la mia Lexa.

Mi dirigo verso l’armadio e cerco l’abito giusto da indossare. Comincio a prenderne fuori un paio ma, non soddisfatta, continuo a ravanare come una forsennata. Finché alla fine lo trovo. È un abito che avevo comprato anni fa sull’impulso del momento, per una delle tante cene organizzate dall’FBI a cui non ho mai partecipato. Il vestito è smanicato, azzurro, lungo fino alle caviglie con una silhouette svasata, con collo a canotta decorato di perline. In più ha uno spacco vertiginoso sul davanti. _Sì, è quello giusto_.

Indosso il vestito e il tacco dodici abbinato, poi, con estrema cura, mi trucco. Faccio particolare attenzione a risaltare il mio sguardo, ombretto, eye-liner e rimmel, un po’ di fard, un lucida labbra non troppo acceso ed il gioco è fatto. Non ho mai dato importanza a questo tipo di cose, ma questa sera vorrei essere perfetta.

Un’ultima occhiata allo specchio e sono più che soddisfatta. Afferro la borsa con chiavi e cellulare e, uscendo dalla dependance, mi dirigo velocemente, tacchi permettendo, verso la villa.

Arrivo velocemente e il mio cuore comincia a battere forte nel petto. Sospiro, cercando di trovare il coraggio di entrare. Attendo un altro momento e suono il campanello.

L’istante dopo il sorriso di Pike mi accoglie.

“Buonasera Pike”, lo saluto ricambiandolo.

“Buonasera Clarke, la signorina Woods la sta attendendo con ansia… se mi è permesso vorrei complimentarmi con lei: è veramente bellissima questa sera”.

Le mie guance diventano rosse all’istante e riesco solo a balbettare un timido grazie.

Mi fa strada accompagnandomi in sala, poi, silenziosamente, si congeda, lasciandomi da sola.

Entro nella stanza. Anche se sono in perfetto orario, ci sono almeno una cinquantina di persone presenti già impegnate a chiacchierare e a sorseggiare champagne.

La mia agitazione cresce. Non so cosa aspettarmi e andare alla cieca mi ha sempre terrorizzato. Sospiro cercando di farmi coraggio. In questo momento ho bisogno solo di una cosa per placare tutta questa ansia… il suo verde.

 


	19. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

[Clarke POV]

I miei occhi cominciano a cercare i suoi in modo quasi disperato tra tutte quelle persone. Fortuna vuole che la mia indagine duri poco, infatti, l’istante seguente, il mio sguardo trova il suo. Rimango a bocca aperta, è veramente una visione. Indossa un vestito color smeraldo, smanicato, lungo fino alle caviglie, con un generoso spacco laterale, ed una profonda scollatura rotonda sulla schiena. La tonalità del vestito fa risaltare il colore degli occhi, rendendoli ancora più luminosi. Già so che la mia ammirazione mi farà fare una figuraccia. Infatti sono qui, impalata come uno stoccafisso, che la sto guardando incantata… probabilmente sono a bocca aperta, perché respiro a stento e non riesco a controllare la mia mascella. Intenta nei miei vaneggiamenti, non mi rendo conto di non essere più sola.

“Ehm, se fossi in te proverei a chiudere la bocca, anche se devo ammettere che qui, in villa, il pericolo mosche non dovrebbe esserci… e quindi, a rigor di logica, dovresti essere salva, ma… almeno così non daresti nell'occhio!”, sogghigna Anya dandomi una leggera gomitata per ridestarmi.

_Eccola là! Beccata alla grandissima!_

“Come, scusa? Immagino che io la stessi fissando un po’ troppo...”.

“Noo, giusto un pochino… probabilmente anche un cieco se ne sarebbe accorto!”.

Le mie guance si colorano istantaneamente di un rosso acceso. Cerco di salvare la situazione provando a giustificarmi.

“Ops... a mia discolpa vorrei far notare che lei si è vestita in un modo a dir poco illegale! No, dico, ma l'hai vista?”.

“Hai ragione è veramente raggiante stasera, anche se devo dire che non è l’unica… tu non sei da meno Clarke. Questo colore ti dona...”, replica sorridendomi.

“Grazie Anya...”, le rispondo imbarazzata.

“Beh, però, anche tu sei uno schianto”, continuo cercando di sviare il mio disagio.

“Avevi dei dubbi?”, mi domanda retoricamente, roteando su se stessa con un gesto teatrale per farmi ammirare meglio la sua bellezza.

Ci guardiamo in faccia è scoppiamo entrambe a ridere.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

È già più di mezz’ora che sto intrattenendo, con noiosi convenevoli, gli ospiti del galà che hanno invaso la sala. Ho sempre odiato queste serate, forse perché nessuna delle persone qui presenti è veramente interessata al suo scopo: la beneficenza. Ognuna di loro è troppo presa da sé stessa, è falsa, arrogante e senza scrupoli. Ti rivolgono sempre sorrisi e complimenti e poi, appena svolti l’angolo, ti pugnalano alle spalle. Sono una massa di ipocriti. Ho imparato da tempo ad interagire con questi voltagabbana ma ogni volta è sempre più difficile. Non dovrei stupirmi così tanto, in fondo il mondo mi vede alla stessa maniera... è così che devo apparire, è così che devo essere… Almeno fino a stasera.

La mia agitazione si sta manifestando prepotentemente. Beh, il motivo è presto detto: ho deciso di prendere in mano le redini della mia vita, magari non considerando bene le conseguenze di questo mio gesto, ma ho deciso di farlo ugualmente. Comunque sia, questo è quello che devo e voglio fare. Sono stanca di sopravvivere... voglio vivere.

Continuo ad annuire al discorso di uno dei tanti ospiti di cui non ricordo nemmeno il nome, quando il mio sguardo viene improvvisamente rapito da lei… la mia ragione di vita.

_Dio, è veramente bellissima_. Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia. I miei occhi percorrono la sua figura carpendo ogni più piccolo dettaglio. L’abito che indossa, abbracciando le sue curve e risaltando il suo viso rendendolo ancora più luminoso, le sta divinamente. Non riesco a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. La continuo a fissare, quasi fossi una maniaca pervertita. Sorrido e mi dò dell’imbecille mentalmente. Lei sembra senza fiato, quasi fosse più agitata di me. La vedo rilassarsi quando Anya le si avvicina dicendole qualcosa. Ed eccolo lì, il sorriso che tanto amo. Mi congedo velocemente dalla persona che mi sta parlando e mi dirigo verso di loro. Quando sono a pochi metri, il mio verde si immerge di nuovo nel suo azzurro ed un brivido mi attraversa tutta la schiena _. Non riesco ancora a capire cosa mi hai fatto Clarke… Tutte le volte che ti sfioro, ti tocco, ti bacio, o semplicemente ti guardo mi scateni delle emozioni talmente forti che il cuore rischia di scoppiarmi nel petto. Ma come fai?_

Continuo a rimuginare cercando risposte alla mia domanda e non mi accorgo neanche che Anya mi sta dicendo qualcosa.

“Ehi, base terra chiama Lexa, rispondi Lexa?!”.

“Eh?! Sì?! Cosa mi stavi dicendo?”, cado letteralmente dalle nuvole.

“Sì, addio, ho capito tutto. Comunque, un consiglio: io aspetterei di essere in camera per fare certe cose, poi vedete voi...”.

“Anya!!! Ma che dici?”, la riprendo cercando di celare il mio imbarazzo. Il mio sguardo ricade su Clarke e la vedo arrossire a sua volta.

“Beh, ragazze, non ci vuole un genio per capire la situazione… Vi state mangiando con gli occhi!”, continua divertita Anya.

“Ti prego, basta. La serata è appena iniziata e non riesco a reggere le tue battute”, la supplico sperando di averla vinta.

“Ok, farò la brava”, replica dandomi una pacca sulla spalla.

La vedo guardarsi intorno e sorridere.

“So che vi dispiacerà molto, ma ora vi lascio sole. Ho appena visto che è arrivato il sindaco con le forze dell’ordine e vado a fare gli onori di casa… Mi raccomando... fate le brave!”.

Mentre si allontana da noi, le sorrido sarcasticamente mandandola mentalmente a quel paese.

Faccio un passo avvicinandomi di più a Clarke. Il mio viso si accosta pericolosamente al suo orecchio e con un filo di voce la saluto.

“Mi togli il fiato… sei veramente bellissima… avrei una voglia matta di baciarti”.

La vedo tremare leggermente, probabilmente a causa del mio respiro caldo sulla sua pelle. Sorrido per la sua reazione. Cerco di allontanarmi un po', ma la sua mano fa in tempo ad accarezzarmi il braccio trattenendomi in quella posizione.

“Ti diverti a farmi arrossire, vero? Tu sei uno schianto... sei letteralmente una visione. Avrei voglia di toglierti questo vestito e baciare ogni centimetro del tuo corpo...”, sospira, provocandomi deliberatamente. Questa volta sono io a vacillare. Le guance si incendiano e il cuore comincia a battermi forte nel petto. Cerco di riprendere il controllo per non dare spettacolo. Non so come, ma riesco nel mio intento. Distolgo lo sguardo dalla mia splendida donna e, guardandomi intorno, vedo Anya ridere e scherzare con una bellissima sconosciuta dai capelli castani. La cosa stuzzica notevolmente la mia curiosità. Clarke segue il mio sguardo non facendosi sfuggire la cosa.

"Se ti stai chiedendo con chi parla Anya, è l'agente speciale Raven Rayes. Mentre eri in ospedale è venuta ad interrogarci sull'attentato...".

"Ah ecco… una poliziotta... Proprio il suo tipo…".

Lascio volontariamente la frase in sospeso, e ovviamente ora è Clarke ad essere incuriosita dalle mie parole.

“È una storia lunga... te la racconterò, promesso. Ti basti sapere che era veramente tanto tempo che non vedevo Anya con quel sorriso. Sembra si stia divertendo".

"Beh, non so se è un bene, viste le circostanze, ma anche quando eravamo in ospedale, e mi sono dovuta allontanare per controllarti, ho visto la stessa scena".

"Adesso capisco a cosa si riferiva l'altro giorno con _'ci sto lavorando'_!", esclamo divertita.

“Clarke mi accompagni? Anche io devo fare gli onori di casa”.

“Ma sì, certo. Signorina Woods... lo sa che la seguirei in capo al mondo?”, replica facendomi di nuovo mancare la terra sotto i piedi.

Sospiro cercando di inalare più aria possibile e le faccio strada verso gli ospiti.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Seguo Lexa passo dopo passo, e, mentre ci avviciniamo ai miei colleghi, si fanno strada in me l’ansia e la preoccupazione. Devo essere impeccabile, far finta di non conoscerli ed essere credibile. _Coraggio Clarke, sei addestrata per questo!_

Arriviamo a pochi passi da Anya che sta ancora parlando con Raven. Incrocio velocemente lo sguardo di Octavia e di Marcus.

“Buonasera direttore Kane, e benvenuto al galà Woods”, esordisce Lexa allungando la mano verso il mio capo.

“Buonasera signorina Woods. Grazie per averci invitato. È sempre un piacere per il Bureau partecipare a questi eventi benefici”, replica Marcus stringendole la mano e ricambiando il saluto.

“Mi permetta di presentarle le mie collaboratrici: lei è l’agente speciale Octavia Blake e lei l’agente speciale Raven Rayes”.

“È un piacere conoscerla signorina Woods“, rispondono stringendole a turno la mano, prima Octavia e poi Raven.

Questi convenevoli sono terribilmente imbarazzanti, ma cerco di far buon viso a cattivo gioco.

“Piacere di rivederla dottoressa Griffin”, afferma Raven ridestandomi dai miei pensieri.

“Il piacere è tutto mio agente Rayes”.

Mi presento ufficialmente anche ad Octavia e a Marcus, e la cosa è leggermente ironica, ma essendo sotto copertura non possiamo fare altrimenti.

Incredibilmente la conversazione è abbastanza spensierata. L’oggetto rimane la serata di beneficenza e gli enti benefici che verranno aiutai quest’anno.

Io mi concentro a non tradire il mio ruolo, cercando di non parlare a sproposito e lanciando solo qualche occhiata complice a Octavia e Raven.

All’allegra combriccola, dopo qualche minuto, si aggregano anche il sindaco ed il procuratore generale, che, al corrente di tutto, fingono di non conoscermi.

Dopo aver fatto tutti gli onori di casa, Lexa si congeda educatamente dal gruppo e si dirige verso il palco.

La mia preoccupazione cresce a dismisura.

Mi guardo un po’ intorno osservando in giro. Vedo Titus ed Indra intrattenere una conversazione con diverse persone all’altro capo della sala. Lyncol, Aiden, Nyko e un altro paio di guardie si stanno occupando con discrezione della sicurezza. Poi il mio sguardo cade su un uomo dai tratti somatici asiatici con attorno una serie di guardie del corpo. _Quello deve essere Yamamoto_ , penso tra me e me.

“Posso aver un attimo di attenzione?”.

Sento la voce di Lexa rimbombare nel microfono.

Il chiacchiericcio di fondo smette all’istante e tutti i presenti si voltano, quasi sull’attenti, a guardarla.

_Lexa ha un carisma innato._

“Vi dò il benvenuto all’annuale galà di beneficienza della famiglia Woods. E come sempre vi ringrazio per le vostre generose donazioni. Purtroppo la lista delle associazioni bisognose di fondi si allunga ogni anno che passa, ma sono convinta che, con il nostro aiuto, riusciremo a portare un po’ di gioia nel mondo…”.

A quelle parole si leva nella sala uno scroscio di applausi.

“Detto questo, prima di farvi tornare alla chiacchiere e alla musica, avrei un piccolo annuncio da farvi…”.

Sentendo quelle parole comincio a tremare. Incrocio lo sguardo preoccupato di Octavia e non posso fare altro che trattenere il fiato.

“Vorrei sfatare il mito di Lexa Woods fredda e spietata CEO della Woods Corporate…”, la sua voce non ha un accenno di indecisione.

Un leggero brusio si leva nella sala.

“Qualche mese fa mi sono imbattuta casualmente in una persona… Il realtà il nostro primo incontro non è stato dei migliori… com’ero solita fare mi sono comportata con estrema freddezza, proprio al limite della maleducazione. Chiamiamola serendipità... se ci pensate è molto strana la vita… Non avrei mai immaginato che quell’episodio mi avrebbe cambiato per sempre la vita. Tutto questo per dirvi che io, donna di ghiaccio e priva di emozioni, ho trovato finalmente l’amore, e che, a discapito di tutto quello che mi hanno insegnato, non è assolutamente una debolezza, ma una forza. Quindi... signore e signori vi voglio presentare la donna responsabile di avermi rubato il cuore… fate un bell’applauso alla dottoressa Clarke Griffin”.

Sentire le parole di Lexa mi emoziona tantissimo. I miei occhi diventano lucidi, riesco a stento a trattenere le lacrime. Ci metto qualche istante ad accorgermi che gli occhi di tutte le persone in sala sono puntati su di me. Il disagio prende il sopravvento. Mi sforzo di sorridere ma il risultato non è dei migliori. _Ok, ragazzi, ora datemi una pala, perché voglio veramente sotterrarmi_.

Le persone, passato l'attimo di stupore, cominciano ad applaudire ed io non so come fare per lenire il mio disagio. Lexa scende velocemente dal palco venendomi incontro. Fregandosene della gente presente, mi accarezza dolcemente la guancia sussurrandomi un ‘ti amo’.

Il mio imbarazzo scompare all’istante.

“Anche io ti amo da morire”, mormoro sulle sue labbra.

È come se in quella sala ci fossimo solo noi due, chiuse nella nostra bolla. Mi specchio nei suoi occhi scoprendo tutta la loro intensità, e l'attimo dopo le mie labbra sono sulle sue per un tenero bacio. Sciolgo quel dolce contatto sfiorandole il naso con il mio... veniamo riportate alla realtà dall’applauso delle persone in sala. Ci guardiamo intorno e il disagio torna a farmi compagnia.

Vedo Titus Woods incenerirci con lo guardo e richiamare con un cenno l'attenzione di Lexa, ordinandole di seguirlo. Lei si gira verso di me e, stringendomi un’ultima volta la mano, mormora un veloce ‘scusami’ raggiungendolo. Anya la imita, congedandosi da Raven.

Io rimango lì, impalata, cercando di capire cosa succederà... sicuramente nulla di buono. _Ho davvero un brutto presentimento!_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Conoscevo benissimo le conseguenze del mio annuncio. Sapevo che avrei scatenato la furia di zio Titus, ma mi ero illusa che avesse la decenza di aspettare fino alla fine del galà prima di fare i conti... invece eccomi qui, nel suo studio, insieme ad Anya, pronte a sentire tutte le sue accuse.

“Ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello Lexa? Ma come ti sei permessa di disonorare la nostra famiglia in questo modo? I Woods devono mantenere un certo decoro. Da sempre siamo i più forti perché siamo spietati e i sentimenti non ci toccano... è così che dobbiamo essere... è così che TU devi essere. Quante volte te lo devo ripetere? _L'amore è debolezza_ , e TU, il Commander dei Grounders, non hai il permesso di amare! Non puoi avere una compagna o un compagno accanto... tu devi rimanere sola e concentrata sulla tua missione. I tuoi sentimenti per la dottoressa ci mettono tutti in pericolo, compromettendo i nostri affari ed io non ho intenzione di rimetterci, perché TU ti sei infatuata di una donna incontrata per caso. Questo è inaccettabile. Ora ritorniamo alla festa e TU farai un nuovo annuncio ritrattando ogni singola parola detta, altrimenti ci saranno gravi conseguenze. E se fossi in te, non sfiderei la sorte. Mi sono spiegato?”.

Il tono dello zio è severo e molto alterato, ma la sua filippica non m’impressiona per niente.

“Hai finito?”, gli chiedo retoricamente.

Rimane perplesso e alla mia domanda annuisce continuando a guardarmi duramente.

“Bene, allora adesso è il mio turno di parlare. Io non ho intenzione di ritrattare un bel niente, caro zio. Io non ho disonorato proprio nessuno. Per una vita intera ti ho ubbidito senza controbattere, perché pensavo di non aver scelta... ma adesso basta! Non ho più intenzione di seguire le tue stupide regole. Posso tranquillamente fare il CEO ed il Commander anche con una donna innamorata al mio fianco. E se a te non sta bene non so che farci. Io sono al comando e se TU non mi ritieni degna di comandare, puoi sempre sfidarmi...”, ribatto con tutta la rabbia che ho in corpo. Per troppo tempo ho represso tutto questo odio nei suoi confronti ed una semplice goccia ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Le mie parole lo colpiscono come un proiettile in pieno petto. Cerca di ribattere ma Anya non glielo permette.

“Caro _papà_ , vorrei aggiungere due paroline anche io se non ti dispiace... e se anche ti dispiacesse non me ne fregherebbe un benemerito cazzo. TU, lurido figlio di puttana, hai rubato la vita di Lexa, minacciandola in ogni modo possibile. Le hai fatto credere che mi avresti fatto del male, cosa che sappiamo entrambi non avresti mai avuto il coraggio di fare, e solo per farle fare da bersaglio umano per i tuoi sporchi traffici. Prima potevi farci paura, ma ora, _papà_ , ci sono poche persone che ti sono rimaste fedeli... quindi, se fossi in te, dormirei con un occhio aperto... oppure imparerei a comportarmi un po' meglio... a te la scelta… Titus!”, sbotta, quasi urlando, mia cugina. Il suo sguardo è fisso su suo padre. La sua determinazione è tale che vedo lo zio arretrare di qualche passo.

Un sorriso spavaldo compare sul volto di Titus. Io ed Anya ci guardiamo non capendo il suo atteggiamento.

“Credo di avervi sottovalutato entrambe... mi piace la vostra tenacia e determinazione, mi avete tenuto testa e questo non me lo aspettavo. Per stasera, finiamola qui. Ne riparleremo più avanti... Ah, dimenticavo... un'ultima cosa Lexa... tu puoi portarti a letto chi ti pare, ma a breve la TUA dottoressa dovrà sostenere la prova di lealtà e se la fallirà, nemmeno tu la potrai salvare”.

Alle sue parole un moto di rabbia mi pervade il corpo, stringo le mani a pugno cercando di trattenermi dallo spaccargli la faccia. Il tocco delicato di Anya sulla mia spalla mi fa desistere e riesce a calmarmi.

“Dai Lexa, torniamo alla festa. Dobbiamo ancora parlare con Yamamoto, e credo che entrambe siamo proprio dell'umore giusto in questo momento...”, afferma Anya con un timido sorriso sulle labbra.

“Hai ragione, ho proprio voglia di fare nero qualcuno. Andiamo!”, replico uscendo quasi di corsa da quell’ufficio senza degnare mio zio di uno sguardo.

Nel giro di poco io ed Anya troviamo l'asiatico e con un approccio  apparentemente tranquillo ci dirigiamo verso di lui.

“Signor Yamamoto, quanto tempo”, lo saluto cercando di essere cortese.

“È sempre un piacere, signorina Woods. Le faccio i miei complimenti per la sua nuova conquista. È una donna molto affascinante”, replica l'uomo rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Clarke.

La rabbia comincia a crescere dentro di me e fatico a controllarla. Sto per rispondergli, quando Anya mi precede.

“Carissimo Yamamoto, bando ai convenevoli. Siamo decisamente stanche dei tuoi giochetti. Stai sconfinando in zone che non ti competono più da tempo. E noi Grounders ci siamo come dire… rotti. Quindi, finita questa bella serata, ti daremo la caccia fino a che non ti sarà rimasto più nessuno e pregherai per tornartene nella tua amata patria… in Cina”, la sua voce è tagliente anche se è poco più di un sussurro.

“Quanto ardore! Io non mi sottovaluterei se fossi in voi... comunque se è guerra che volete, guerra avrete! Troverete pane per i vostri denti. Ora, se volete scusarmi, questa serata è terribilmente noiosa ed io non ho tempo da perdere. Signore”, replica quasi seccato dal nostro affronto.

Lo vediamo lasciare la sala accompagnato dalle sue fedeli guardie del corpo.

“Che dici Anya? Avrà capito che facciamo sul serio?!”.

“Lex, lo capirà presto, non ti preoccupare!”.

Sospiro cercando di prendere fiato. L'ultima ora è stata decisamente pesante, ma sono soddisfatta di come sono riuscita ad affrontare i miei demoni e di come ho preso in mano le redini della mia vita. Tutto questo è solo merito di una persona. Mi giro a cercarla, ed incrocio il suo sguardo, e, istintivamente, le sorrido. _Grazie Clarke._

 


	20. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

 

[Lexa POV]

La serata prosegue molto lentamente, non faccio altro che stringere mani e intrattenere conversazioni noiose e, a volte, prive di senso. Meno male che c’è Anya al mio fianco, con lei e le sue battutine riesco a sopravvivere a questo supplizio. Io non so proprio come faccia, ma mia cugina è sempre a suo agio in questo tipo di serate, io invece mi sento come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Beh, diciamo che tutto il trambusto che ho scatenato con il mio annuncio non mi ha di certo aiutata, ma è una cosa che sentivo di dover fare, e sono felice di averla fatta. Dall’incontro con mio zio non sono più riuscita a scambiare neanche due parole con Clarke ed è questo il principale motivo della mia insofferenza. I nostri sguardi si cercano continuamente e quando si trovano, un sorriso fugace compare sulle nostre labbra, restituendomi per un attimo la serenità.

Una gomitata improvvisa di Anya mi riporta sulla terra.

“Ehi, ma che ti prende?”, le chiedo guardandola storta.

“A me niente, è solo che volevo evitare di farti fare altre figuracce... stai sbavando di nuovo!”, esclama mia cugina cominciando a ridere.

“Anya, smettila di dire cavolate! Io non sto sbavando…”.

“Sì, sì, ed io sono il papa!”, replica sarcasticamente.

“Fai pure la spiritosa! Tu piuttosto non hai niente da dirmi in merito ad un’avvenente agente dell’FBI dai tratti ispanici?”, affermo cercando di provocarla.

“Mah…Fammi pensare… No… direi che non ho proprio nulla da dirti. Ho chiacchierato un po’ con Rav… l’agente Reyes. È assai intelligente, e conversare con lei è molto stimolante…”.

“Uhm, siamo già al nome di battesimo… È inutile che cerchi di negare mia cara cugina, tu conosci me, ma io conosco te... e so che ti interessa e anche molto!”.

“Ok, hai vinto! Raven è una bellissima donna, molto intelligente e  piena di talenti, poi c’è qualcosa nel suo sguardo che mi intriga da matti… è esattamente il mio tipo. Ma, Lexa, parliamoci chiaro... è dell’FBI, e non potrà mai succedere niente tra di noi”.

“Anya questa è solo una scusa e tu lo sai”.

“Forse... ma adesso non è il momento giusto”, ribatte puntando lo sguardo su Raven.

“Promettimi che almeno ci penserai e non chiuderai subito la porta”.

“Promesso!”.

Mentre sono intenta a parlare con Anya, sento il profumo di Clarke inebriarmi e, subito dopo, un leggero tocco sfiorarmi la schiena. Un brivido attraversa il mio corpo, ed il cuore comincia a battermi forte nel petto.

“Scusa Anya, posso rubartela per qualche minuto?”, domanda Clarke, palesando la sua presenza.

“Ma certo! Stava diventando un po’ troppo insofferente per i miei gusti”, risponde con un sorrisetto complice mia cugina.

Io non dico una parola e mi lascio trascinare da questa magnifica donna sul balcone per una boccata d’aria.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

L'istante dopo aver lasciato le labbra di Lexa ne sento già la mancanza... ma lei deve assolutamente affrontare questa cosa con suo zio, e, malgrado voglia stare al suo fianco, preferisco non imporre la mia presenza. Così me ne sto qui, quasi imbambolata, a guardarla, mentre, con Anya al suo fianco, lascia la sala.

Mi guardo in giro e, senza dare troppo nell'occhio, ne approfitto per fare due chiacchiere con il direttore Kane.

"Prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa... tutto questo è stato necessario per non fare saltare la copertura", affermo cercando di difendere la mia posizione ai suoi occhi.

"Clarke, io ho fiducia in te, lo sai questo, vero? Spero solo che la tua sia una gran bella recita. Ho visto come ti guarda la Woods... e non vorrei dover fare l'esfiltrazione d'urgenza come la volta scorsa".

"Marcus... so quello che faccio. Ora si fidano ciecamente di me... ho tutto sotto controllo", replico, cercando di convincere più me stessa, che il mio superiore.

Annuisce distrattamente guardandosi intorno.

"Ok, ma fai attenzione, mi raccomando...", mi avverte sussurrando.

“È stato un piacere conoscerla e parlare con lei, signorina Griffin. Ora, se mi vuole scusare, il sindaco mi reclama", afferma poi, alzando leggermente il tono di voce per rendere credibile la nostra messa in scena.

"Il piacere è stato mio", ribatto stando al gioco.

Sospiro guardandomi in giro. Un cameriere si avvicina e prendo un altro bicchiere di champagne. Magari le bollicine non mi faranno pensare per un po' all'enorme casino in cui mi sono infilata.

È già passato diverso tempo da quando Lexa ed Anya sono andate via. Continuo a sperare che non sia successo niente, ma la mia preoccupazione cresce di minuto in minuto. Così cerco spasmodicamente l'unica cosa che mi può tranquillizzare... quel verde... il suo verde... ma non lo vedo da nessuna parte. Quando finalmente lo incontro, tiro un sospiro di sollievo. Sta ridendo e scherzando con Anya dall'altra parte della sala.

La fisso per un altro istante... poi il mio bisogno di starle accanto diventa pressante. Così decido di andare da loro e rubarla ad Anya e portarla fuori sul balcone per stare un po' da sole.

L’aria è frizzante, ma non è freddo.

Mi giro verso di lei e rimango di nuovo senza fiato.

Il chiaro di luna la illumina, rendendola ancora più bella.

Il silenzio ci fa da sottofondo... ed io mi perdo nel suo sguardo finché, qualche attimo dopo, rompo il silenzio.

“Scusa se ti ho _‘rapita’_ , ma è da quando sei scomparsa nell'ufficio di tuo zio che non siamo più riuscite a scambiare due parole. Mi stavo preoccupando... Com'è andata? Ha fatto una scenata come l'altra volta?”, le dico tutta d'un fiato.

"Innanzitutto, non devi assolutamente scusarti. Mi hai letteralmente salvato... non ce la facevo proprio più a sopportare altre conversazioni frivole... Per quanto riguarda mio zio... direi che ha provato ad intimorirci, ma io ed Anya gli abbiamo tenuto testa... Alla fine è lui che ha abbassato la cresta... Solo che...", lascia la frase in sospeso, rattristandosi visibilmente.

"Solo che... cosa?", la incito a continuare.

"Mi ha voluto ricordare che devi ancora sostenere la prova di lealtà e, so per certo che ha già in mente qualcosa, e non mi piace per niente...", ribatte abbassando lo sguardo.

Le accarezzo il volto obbligandola a guardarmi.

"Lexa, io per te farei qualsiasi cosa... è vero, non conosciamo i piani di tuo zio, e sai una cosa? Non m'importa... finché rimarrai al mio fianco, può chiedermi anche la luna... per te farei questo ed altro".

Ogni parola che pronuncio è vera e piena di tutto l'amore che ho per lei. Una consapevolezza si fa largo tra i miei pensieri e, anche se è spaventosa, l'abbraccio senza paura: io morirei per Lexa.

La osservo intensamente, perdendomi nel suo splendido sguardo.

Un timido sorrido si affaccia sul suo viso e, improvvisamente, sento le farfalle svolazzare nel mio stomaco.

"Sei la persona più speciale e meravigliosa che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia, Clarke Griffin...", mormora facendo un passo verso di me e posando le mani sui miei fianchi.

“È tutta la sera che non faccio altro che pensare a te ", continua a dire mentre mi stringe a sé.

Le mie guance si colorano di rosso e non per la brezza della sera. Le sue parole si insinuano dentro di me e un senso di pura felicità mi pervade. I miei occhi continuano a fissare i suoi fino a che non scivolano sulle sue labbra, come attirati da una calamita. Mi avvicino sempre di più.

“Tu sei speciale, e non te ne rendi conto. Mi fai provare delle emozioni così intense che non sapevo neanche esistessero. Io ti amo Lexa... talmente tanto che fa quasi male”, sospiro sulla sua bocca. Non le dò il tempo di replicare che allaccio le braccia al suo collo, azzerando la distanza e stringendola a me, poso le mie labbra sulle sue per un dolce bacio. Il suo sapore mi manda subito in estasi e la dolcezza lascia il posto alla passione. Le nostre lingue si incontrano l’attimo dopo e danno vita ad una dolce danza che mi fa gemere sulla sua bocca. La frenesia del momento non mi impedisce di pensare, e mille dubbi e domande cominciano a tormentarmi. _Come posso continuare a mentirle? Lei non si merita una cosa del genere... Come faccio a guardarmi ancora allo specchio? Ma se ora le dicessi tutto, la perderei per sempre, ed io… io non posso perderla, ho bisogno di lei._ Ho la testa nel pallone. In affanno mi stacco da quelle bellissime labbra, che già mi mancano, e poso la mia fronte contro la sua, sospirando per riprendere fiato.

“Lexa, io… io ho bisogno di parlarti…”, quasi balbetto.

Lei si impossessa nuovamente delle mie labbra e mi bacia ancora. Gioca con le mia bocca facendomi impazzire.

“Ti ascolto…”, mormora mordendomi il labbro inferiore.

L’unica cosa che riesce ad emettere la mia bocca è un gemito di piacere.

“Può aspettare…”, ansimo guardandola negli occhi.

Il tempo di verificare che siamo veramente sole e mi avvento nuovamente sulle sue labbra. Mentre la bacio, la faccio lentamente indietreggiare fino a che la sua schiena non tocca la parete di fianco all’ingresso del balcone. La sento gemere contro le mie labbra. E la mia voglia di lei diventa incontrollabile. Non so veramente cosa mi succede, ma l’irruenza prende il sopravvento.

La faccio girare, costringendola a poggiare le mani contro il muro, in modo da avere libero accesso alla sua schiena lasciata nuda dall'abito. Comincio a baciarla con foga dal basso verso l'alto, tracciando una linea immaginaria sulla sua pelle calda.

I miei baci umidi si trasformano e leggeri morsi finché non arrivo su fino al sul lobo che succhio con estrema audacia.

La sento gemere e questo mi fa eccitare sempre di più.

Comincio ad accarezzarla lungo tutta la lunghezza delle braccia premendo con foga la mia intimità contro il suo sedere. Stento quasi a riconoscermi quando apro la bocca e le dò fiato.

"Ti voglio Lexa... voglio scoparti, qui, ora!", le sussurro con un tono provocante, ma anche autoritario.

"E cosa stai aspettando... ti voglio… ti voglio dentro di me… ne ho bisogno Clarke... Sento che sto per esplodere...", riesce a dirmi ansimando.

Le mie mani cominciano a toccare il suo bellissimo corpo. La destra si insinua nella scollatura e si sofferma a torturarle il seno, le mie dita si stringono con forza sul suo capezzolo ormai già turgido, i suoi ansiti di piacere inondano il balcone, ed un sorriso compiaciuto compare sul mio volto. La sinistra scende giù fino al fianco, e, lentamente, inizia ad alzarle il vestito accarezzandone la coscia. Audacemente mi infilo sotto l'abito e gemo quando incontro il suo reggicalze... _Dio, quanto è sexy!_ Continuo la mia esplorazione attirata dal suo calore. Mi diverto torturandola un po’. Gioco con l'elastico del perizoma, scivolando poi sul suo sedere sodo per una generosa palpata. Continua ad emettere suoni gutturali che mi fanno letteralmente impazzire.

"Clarke... ti prego... ho bisogno di te... voglio che mi scopi… ti prego...", la sua supplica mi eccita ancora di più.

Decido di divertirmi ancora qualche istante.

"Ma quanta fretta amore mio... non ti piace questa dolce tortura? Non ti piace quando ti tocco in questo modo?", mormoro al suo orecchio. La mia mano abbandona le sue natiche ritornando sulla sua intimità. Le mie dita si insinuano dentro il perizoma e cominciano ad accarezzare audacemente il suo clitoride.

"Mi piace... certo che mi piace... quando mi tocchi... mi sento in paradiso... oddio... sii... ti prego... Clarke… voglio... sentirti dentro di me...", replica sempre più in affanno gemendo tra una parola e l'altra.

"Sei così bagnata...", la provoco baciandole il collo.

Le mie dita scivolano sulla sua apertura, godendo per un istante del suo nettare, e poco dopo, senza nessun preavviso, entrano in lei. Il suo corpo sussulta tra le mie braccia. Comincio a spingere subito con un ritmo frenetico. I suoi fianchi cominciano a muoversi per dettare il ritmo. La mia bocca continua a torturarle il corpo, fino a che non reclamo le sue labbra per sentirne di nuovo il sapore. Lei si aggrappa al mio collo continuando a strusciarmi il sedere sulla mia intimità già in fiamme. _Oddio Lexa Woods mi farai perdere il senno._ Gemiamo insieme mentre continuano a baciarci.

"Non ti fermare... ti prego... sto per venire...".

"Sono in fiamme piccola... i tuoi gemiti nella mia bocca e il tuo culo mi stanno facendo impazzire... sono vicina... voglio esplodere insieme a te amore...", mormoro maliziosamente continuando a non darle tregua.

"Clarke...".

"Lexa...".

Qualche altra spinta ed insieme esplodiamo in un orgasmo che sembra non finire mai. I nostri corpi sono scossi da intensi spasmi e siamo costrette a sorreggerci l'un l'altra.

Le gambe continuano ancora a tremare quando Lexa si gira per inchiodare i suoi occhi ai miei.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo, mi prende dolcemente la mano, che l'instante prima era in lei, e lentamente comincia a leccarla lavando via il suo sapore dalle mie dita. Quella visione mi infuoca nuovamente, il mio basso ventre comincia a scalpitare, la voglio ancora. _Oddio, ma cosa mi stai facendo Lexa?_   

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Mentre le succhio le dita le sue pupille si dilatano e un sorriso malizioso prende forma sul mio viso. Ora sono io che voglio divertirmi a torturarla un po’. Ribalto la posizione. Adesso è lei con la schiena contro la parete. Le prendo i polsi e glieli bloccò sopra la testa. Il mio corpo si muove sinuoso contro il suo. La sento gemere e questa è musica per le mie orecchie.

“Ti piace?”, le chiedo retoricamente sapendo già la sua risposta.

“Sì… mi eccita”, mi risponde ansimando.

“Cosa vuoi che ti faccia Clarke?”, sussurro mordendole il labbro inferiore.

“Voglio che mi guardi… voglio che mi tocchi… voglio che mi scopi… ti voglio ancora e ancora…”, mormora divorandomi con gli occhi.

Le tiro su il vestito sfilandole velocemente il perizoma. Torno sulle sue labbra cercando bisognosa il contatto con la sua lingua. Clarke mi attira ancora più a se premendo le braccia dietro il mio collo. L’afferro per il sedere, la sollevo e lei allaccia le gambe alla mia vita.

La bacio senza tregua, volendo sempre di più, cominciamo di nuovo la nostra danza d’amore. Scivolo sul suo collo andando a torturare il suo punto sensibile. La sento gemere nel mio orecchio e la cosa mi manda in estasi.

“Clarke, mi fai impazzire…”.

“Lexa… anche tu mi stai facendo impazzire… ti prego… non ti fermare…”, sussurra in affanno.

Continuo a spingere sempre più vogliosa. La mia mano lascia il suo sedere attirata dal suo centro… posso sentire i suoi umori bagnarmi.

“Ti amo Clarke… Oddio… se ti amo”.

Senza alcun preavviso infilo un dito seguito subito dopo dal secondo in lei.

“Ti amo… Lex…a”, sussulta.

Il ritmo diventa subito frenetico, quasi estenuante. Clarke si stringe forte a me volendo più contatto. Muove i fianchi assecondando le spinte, la sento gemere sempre più frequentemente. La mia intimità a contatto con la sua si infiamma, nonostante ciò dei brividi mi pervadono la schiena.

“Ti prego amore… più forte….”.

Non mi faccio pregare, aumento le spinte, bisognosa anche io di un contatto più intenso. Gemo spingendo ancora di più, ancora più forte, fino a quando ogni cosa trascende intorno a noi. L’orgasmo ci prende quasi all’unisono, facendo tremare di nuovo i nostri corpi l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

Ancora in affanno ci guardiamo e ci sorridiamo.

“La prossima volta che decidi di _‘rapirmi’_... ti prego mettiti un vestito più accessibile...”, le dico in tono scherzoso.

Alza un sopracciglio ed un gigantesco punto di domanda si stampa sul suo viso. Io comincio a ridere.

“Non fraintendermi, sei bellissima, un vero schianto... ma arrivare a toccare la tua pelle è stata davvero un’impresa eroica”.

Lei mi guarda e scoppia a ridere, trascinando anche me.

“Credo che non sia il caso che ritorniamo alla serata in queste condizioni …”, affermo guardando a turno prima lei e poi me.

“Beh, diciamo che, con i capelli arruffati, le labbra gonfie, il viso arrossato e i vestiti stropicciati, credo che sia abbastanza evidente cosa sia successo tra di noi… Quindi concordo con te che sarebbe meglio dileguarsi in qualche maniera. Hai qualche idea?”, mi chiede alzando un sopracciglio.  

“Dal balcone! Dobbiamo solo rientrare e prendere la prima porta a destra, quello è il mio ufficio”, replico con un sorriso stringendola a me.

“Non male come idea... ma se riuscissimo a sgattaiolare nella tua camera sarebbe anche meglio”, mi provoca.

“Dottoressa Griffin… non vorrà dirmi che non è ancora sazia?”.

“Signorina Woods... la notte è ancora giovane”.

La malizia nei suoi occhi è terribilmente convincente.

Non aspetto un secondo di più, la trascino dentro, e, passando per il mio ufficio, riusciamo, senza farci vedere, a raggiungere la mia camera.

Chiudo la porta a chiave e, l’istante dopo, siamo già abbracciate intente a spogliarci l’un l’altra.

Ci arrotoliamo tra le lenzuola, amandoci per quasi tutta la notte. Clarke, decisamente stanca, si addormenta tra le mie braccia.

Io la guardo mentre il suo respiro diventa sempre più profondo.

_Clarke non so cosa mi stai facendo, ma qualsiasi cosa sia, ti prego, continua a farla. Hai rianimato il mio cuore, che ora batte solo per te. Finalmente sto vivendo e non sopravvivendo._

_Ti amo Clarke._

 


	21. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono già passate un paio di settimane dal mio annuncio al galà, e le ripercussioni, che tanto temevo, non si sono ancora viste. Forse è presto per cantare vittoria e abbassare la guardia, ma, a volte, mi faccio prendere dalla felicità del momento, trascurando i pericoli che sono dietro l'angolo.

Ovviamente è Clarke la responsabile di questa mia gioia incontrollata. Con la sua costante presenza, di giorno come guardia del corpo e di notte tra le mie braccia, ogni cosa mi sembra più bella... persino l'incontro per l'acquisizione della Quinn Consolidated è stata una passeggiata. Nonostante i continui sproloqui di Roan Quinn, mi è bastato guardarla un attimo per sorridere di nuovo, non prendendo in considerazione quello che mi suggeriva il Commander che è in me... massacrarlo di botte pur di farlo tacere.

Oggi però non è al mio fianco, e mi manca da morire. Mi ha chiesto una giornata libera per poter andare a far visita a sua madre. Non potevo di certo negargliela, visto e considerato che da quanto è venuta a Polis, circa quattro mesi fa, non ne ha richiesta neanche una.

“Ehi Lex, come mai così assorta?”, mi chiede Anya entrando nel mio ufficio.

“Base terra chiama Lex… Rispondi Lex…”, riprova a catturare la mia attenzione. Questa volta  però riesce a ridestarmi.

“Eh?! Niente di che… stavo solo pensando…”, replico con un sorriso.

“Ah… ho capito! Stavi pensando a Clarke… Cavolo, ormai avrei dovuto indovinarlo subito... quando pensi a lei hai sempre un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia!”, esclama divertita.

L’ammonisco con lo sguardo ma non ottengo molto.

“A proposito di Clarke... credo che Titus stia escogitando qualcosa per la sua prova di lealtà”, il suo tono diventa subito serio.

“Come fai a saperlo? Sai di che si tratta?”, le chiedo preoccupata.

“Lo sai che io so sempre tutto… Comunque al momento non ho ancora i dettagli, ma tranquilla, al massimo entro sera, saprò ogni cosa”.

“Mi raccomando Anya, tienimi informata…”.

“Ma è ovvio! Non c'è bisogno di dirlo?!”, ribatte posandomi una mano sulla spalla.

La notizia che mi ha appena dato mia cugina, mi turba. Le prove di lealtà sono molto difficili... quasi sempre sono degli omicidi su commissione. Clarke ormai non può più tirarsi indietro, ma se dovesse passare quella linea sottile tra il bene e il male, si perderebbe per sempre. Non so proprio come fare per salvarla da tutto questo.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Queste ultime due settimane sono state veramente difficili per me. Ho provato diverse volte a parlare con Lexa, a dirle la verità su di me, ma, da codarda quale sono, non ci sono riuscita. La situazione comincia a pesarmi notevolmente. Il nostro rapporto sta diventando importante, stiamo praticamente sempre insieme e non ce la faccio più a mentirle. Ogni volta che la guardo, mi sento letteralmente uno schifo... ipocrita e squallida. Lei non si merita un trattamento simile. 

Oggi le ho chiesto una giornata libera. Stando sempre insieme ho avuto molte difficoltà a fare rapporto così ho dovuto inventare l’ennesima balla, _‘permesso famigliare’_ , per riuscire ad incontrarmi con Octavia. Ora mi ritrovo nell’ufficio di mia madre all’ospedale… e, dopo averla tranquillizzata per più di tre ore rassicurandola che sto bene, sono in attesa della mia collega, che come al solito, è in ritardo.

Quando comincio a perdere le speranze, sento bussare alla porta.

Corro ad aprire e mi ritrovo Octavia seguita da Raven.

“Alla buon ora ragazze! Voi vi ricordate che non ho tantissimo tempo e che fra poco devo rientrare alla tenuta? Spero che il vostro ritardo sia giustificato”, sbotto irritata.

“Ciao anche a te, Clarke!”, replica Raven leggermente impettita.

“Il ritardo è più che giustificato...”, interviene Octavia lasciando la frase in sospeso. La invito a continuare notando la sua espressione preoccupata.

“La fonte anonima di Raven ci ha appena rivelato che un nuovo membro del clan domani sera dovrà sostenere la prova di lealtà…”.

“Oddio… e in cosa consiste?”, chiedo ansiosa di sapere che cosa aspettarmi.

“Dovrai giustiziare un certo Atom, un agente del clan sospettato di avere rapporti con noi. Abbiamo fatto delle ricerche e non ci risulta, a meno che non sia l’informatore di Raven”, afferma Octavia guardando la nostra collega.

“Octavia, io non credo proprio che sia la mia fonte anonima. Da come si comporta ho la strana sensazione che sia una donna”, ribatte Raven comunicandoci i suoi sospetti.

“Ragazze, rimaniamo concentrate. Visto che non ho intenzione di ammazzare nessuno a sangue freddo… avete qualche idea su come rendere l’esecuzione credibile?”.

“Beh, abbiamo tardato proprio per questo boss”, replica Octavia.

“Ovviamente abbiamo già organizzato tutto, basta che usi questa pistola e questi proiettili”, afferma Raven, passandomi una Remington R-51 con il relativo caricatore.

“Cos’hanno di tanto speciale?”, chiedo curiosa.

“Sono di ultima generazione... questi proiettili, all’apparenza normali, in realtà stordiscono la vittima simulando sia il sangue che una morte apparente”, mi dice Raven soddisfatta come se avesse un giocattolo nuovo per le mani.

“Beh, penso proprio che sia quello che mi serve. Grazie ragazze, e scusate per poco fa... è che ultimamente ho i nervi a fior di pelle. Sto cercando di arrivare alle stanze blindate, ma non è per niente facile. Da quello che ho visto, l'ingresso è regolato da due sistemi di sicurezza: l’impronta digitale, e un codice alfanumerico. Negli ultimi tempi sono sempre insieme a Lexa così non sono riuscita ad avvicinarmi per saperne di più. Oggi sono qui perché le ho chiesto una giornata libera. Le ho detto una mezza verità... che dovevo vedere mia madre. Una volta passata la prova di lealtà, la mia speranza è di riuscire a conquistare la fiducia del tiranno, Titus Woods, e ottenere il pass per entrare in quelle maledettissime stanze”.

“Clarke, tranquilla! Noi abbiamo fiducia in te, ce la puoi fare”, ribatte Octavia stringendomi in un abbraccio.

“Per la prova... vedrai che sarà una passeggiata. Octavia e Wells saranno nei paraggi domani sera e, dopo l'esecuzione, porteranno quel tizio in una prigione federale, così non potrà più nuocere a nessuno e non potrà smascherarti. Per il resto, sono sicura che riuscirai ad ottenere la fiducia di quel despota e a trovare tutto quello che ci serve per smantellare, una volta per tutte, questa organizzazione”, mi rassicura Raven con un sorriso.

“Grazie ragazze... che ne dite di un abbraccio di gruppo?”, chiedo fiduciosa.

“Lo sai che non possiamo resistere agli abbracci di gruppo!”, esclama Octavia.

Ci stritoliamo a vicenda con tutto il nostro affetto, poi saluto loro e mia madre, e faccio ritorno alla tenuta.

_Sono ancora un po' preoccupata per la prova di lealtà... il piano è buono, spero solo che funzioni._

 

///

 

Appena rientrata alla tenuta, vengo subito accolta da Pike, che mi comunica che il signor Woods vuole parlarmi.

Il mio nervosismo è ad un picco storico. Sospiro, indosso la mia maschera, e mi avvio verso l'ufficio di quell'uomo.

Busso e, appena ricevo il permesso, entro, richiudendomi la porta alle spalle.

Dopo una rapida occhiata alla stanza, noto subito che siamo soli e capisco che non sarà una conversazione molto piacevole.

“Voleva vedermi signor Woods?”, domando retoricamente volendo togliermi il dente al più presto.

“Sì, dottoressa Griffin...”, fa una lunga pausa, rendendomi ancora più agitata. _Dio, quanto vorrei pestarlo a sangue!_

“Vede, ho lasciato passare un po' di tempo... per constatare come si sarebbero evoluti gli eventi. Non le nascondo che non approvo per niente la sua relazione con mia nipote. La ritengo una distrazione per Lexa che deve essere sempre al 100% focalizzata su quello che deve fare... ciononostante mi sono dovuto ricredere. Ricevo quotidianamente rapporti sull’operato di mia nipote che mi smentiscono. Apparentemente sembra più concentrata, e svolge al meglio le sue mansioni da Commander. Non la ringrazierò per questo, sia chiaro, ma non ostacolerò neanche la vostra relazione...”, afferma con il suo solito tono impettito.

_Quest'uomo mi fa veramente venire il voltastomaco, userebbe qualsiasi mezzo per il suo tornaconto._

“Credo di doverla ringraziare io a questo punto...”, ribatto apaticamente.

“Non si disturbi...”.

Cerco di congedarmi in qualche modo ma la voce di Titus mi blocca.

“Un’ultima cosa... ai fini del regolamento del clan è rimasta in sospeso la prova di lealtà...”.

_Lascia di nuovo la frase in sospeso... detesto le sue pause._

“Domani sera si faccia trovare pronta verso le 22. Anya le darà tutti i dettagli relativi alla sua prova... Ah... dottoressa Griffin, non c’è bisogno che le ricordi che cosa le capiterà se non eseguirà gli ordini, vero?”.

“No, ne sono consapevole signore...”, gli rispondo tirando fuori il SEAL che è ancora in me.

“Molto bene, può andare”.

Senza dire un'altra parola, mi giro ed esco da quell'ufficio.

Sospiro cercando di prendere fiato, pensando a quello che avrei dovuto fare: un’esecuzione a sangue freddo!

_Spero vivamente che il piano di Raven funzioni_.

L'idea di ammazzare una persona così, a sangue freddo, solo per dimostrare la mia lealtà a quel mostro, non mi fa di certo impazzire, ma non ho alternative se non voglio far saltare la copertura.

Persa nei miei pensieri, non mi accorgo che Lexa ed Anya sono appena entrate e mi stanno venendo incontro.

“Ehi... Clarke, tutto bene? Che ci facevi nello studio di zio Titus?”, mi chiede Lexa allarmata.

“Ehi... Ciao… niente di che... mi voleva parlare in privato”.

“Che cosa?”, mi chiede quasi infuriata.

“Lex, innanzitutto calmati...  E poi... forse è meglio andare a parlare da un'altra parte... qui ci sono troppo orecchie indiscrete”, interviene Anya cercando di gestire la situazione.

“Anya… tranquilla è tutto ok… ti dispiace? Vorrei stare un po’ da sola con Clarke”, replica Lexa con tono più pacato.

“Come vuoi tu, ma se hai bisogno, sai dove trovarmi”, le dice sua cugina con un sorriso.

“Grazie”.

L’istante seguente stiamo già uscendo dalla villa e, in tutta fretta, ci dirigiamo verso la dependance.

Sinceramente non so che pensare.

L’espressione di Lexa è di puro terrore, e la cosa mi mette ancora più in ansia di quanto già sia.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Non posso credere che mio zio abbia già fatto la sua mossa e, per di più, a mia insaputa. Sono talmente furiosa che lo strozzerei con le mie stesse mani. Non si deve minimamente avvicinare a Clarke, neanche per parlarle. _Ma cosa dico? Lo può fare eccome... lui può tutto_.

Sono talmente persa nei miei pensieri che non mi accorgo neanche che siamo arrivate alle dependance.

Una carezza di Clarke mi ridesta.

“Ehi, Lexa… tranquilla, va tutto bene…”, mormora dolcemente.

“Non voglio che ti faccia del male Clarke…”, riesco a dire quasi in affanno.

“Non mi farà un bel niente… mi ha solo detto che non approva la nostra relazione, ma che non si opporrà in nessun modo, perché, nonostante il nostro amore, tu sei molto operativa, e per lui conta solo questo…”, afferma dicendomi questo tutto di un fiato.

“Ti ha detto questo?”, le domando incredula.

“Sì… e poi…”.

“E poi?”

“Poi mi ha ricordato della prova di lealtà… è prevista per domani sera alle dieci. Non temere amore mio, per te farei qualsiasi cosa… non c’è ragione di preoccuparsi…”, ribatte sicura di sé.

“Clarke, come faccio a non essere preoccupata? Non posso lasciartelo fare, non posso farti passare quella linea… Una volta passata, ci sarà solo tristezza e oscurità… e io non voglio che questo accada. Tu sei la mia luce, la cosa più pura in questo mondo, e mi odio per dirti questo, ma sei la mia salvezza… ti amo troppo, e non voglio che tu faccia la mia stessa fine, logorata dai rimorsi e dai sensi di colpa”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro. Una lacrima sfonda tutte le barriere che avevo creato e scivola sulla mia guancia. Clarke con infinita dolcezza me la spazza via.

Il suo sguardo sicuro inchioda il mio e tremo per l’intensità del momento.

“Ascoltami, andrà tutto bene. Sono perfettamente in grado di affrontare tutto quello che mi aspetta… ho già ucciso in passato e lo rifarò... la cosa non mi spaventa affatto e sai perché? Perché io per te farei qualsiasi cosa… darei la mia stessa vita… ti amo Lexa, e questo non cambierà mai…”, la sua voce è carica di sentimento.

I suoi occhi brillano di una luce che non avevo mai visto... mi perdo in quell’azzurro così intenso.

L’istante dopo mi attira a sé per un tenero abbraccio. Io affondo il viso tra i suoi capelli stringendola forte. Il suo profumo mi inebria la mente e quel contatto mi fa quasi rinascere.

“Fidati di me Lexa… andrà tutto bene”, sussurra al mio orecchio.

“Ti amo”.

Rimaniamo abbracciate per un tempo quasi infinito… poi, tutte e due esauste, andiamo a dormire.

La stringo forte a me per tutta la notte, come se, da un momento all’altro, qualcuno me la potesse portare via. _Non voglio perderti Clarke, tu sei tutto per me… Ti prego, qualsiasi cosa accada, non lasciarmi… non riuscirei più a vivere senza di te._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

La giornata scorre molto lentamente. Cerco di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e nascondere la mia agitazione per non far preoccupare ulteriormente Lexa. Sono molto brava a non far trasparire all'esterno le mie emozioni, ma dentro l’ansia mi sta logorando.

L’idea di uccidere una persona a sangue freddo, anche se per finta, non mi entusiasma. I film mentali su tutti i possibili scenari in cui potrebbe andare storto qualcosa, di certo non mi aiutano. Non posso tirarmi indietro ora, è necessario per la missione… ma soprattutto per continuare a stare vicino a Lexa. Non riuscirei a fare a meno di lei, ogni giorno che passa la amo sempre di più e, non so ancora come, ma la salverò da tutto questo.

È quasi l’ora X. Abbiamo già cenato e Anya, Lexa, Lyncol ed io ci siamo rintanati nello studio.

Anya mi sta spiegando per filo e per segno che cosa dovrò fare e dove avrà luogo l’esecuzione. Mentre l’ascolto cerco continuamente lo sguardo di Lexa, ne ho bisogno, mi dà forza. Lei, tuttavia, sembra assente. I suoi occhi incrociano i miei ma la loro luce è spenta. Cerco ti tranquillizzarla ulteriormente sorridendole, ma non funziona.

“Ok, mi sembra di averti detto tutto… si è fatta l’ora di andare Clarke”, afferma Anya riportandomi alla realtà.

Mi avvicino a lei in modo da poterle dire qualcosa senza che gli altri sentano.

“Anya, se fosse possibile... vorrei che Lexa non venisse con noi… avrò bisogno di tutta la mia freddezza e... come dire… lei mi distrarrebbe notevolmente”, le spiego, cercando una qualsiasi scusa credibile per non far venire Lexa insieme a noi.

“Tranquilla Clarke, ho fatto una bella chiacchierata con mia cugina oggi e anche lei è d’accordo con te. Ti accompagniamo solo io e Lyncol”.

“Ottimo. Mi dai due minuti per salutarla?”.

Anya annuisce sorridendomi e, tempo un minuto, sta già trascinando Lyncol fuori dalla stanza.

Lexa è girata verso la finestra, persa in chissà quali pensieri, e guarda fuori.

Mi avvicino a lei senza fare troppo rumore. La sento sospirare pesantemente. Istintivamente l’abbraccio da dietro posando il mio viso sulla sua spalla.

“Ehi… sai che sei ancora più bella quando sei assorta?!”, le sussurro baciandole la guancia.

Lei posa le mani sulle mie stringendomele dolcemente.

“Ho paura Clarke…”, mi dice con un filo di voce.

La giro verso di me, obbligandola a guardarmi.

“Lexa… cos’è che ti spaventa tanto?”, le chiedo preoccupata.

“Ho paura di perderti Clarke… ho paura che dopo tutto questo... tu mi possa odiare e non riuscirei a sopportarlo…”, sussurra quelle parole ed io mi sento mancare la terra sotto i piedi.

I suoi occhi sono lucidi e brillano di una luce particolare… posso leggere tutto il suo amore per me. L’emozioni che mi sta regalando in questo momento sono uniche. Sento il cuore esplodermi nel petto. Cerco di regolarizzare il respiro ma è un’impresa ardua.

Timidamente le prendo il viso tra le mani.

“Lexa, io non potrei mai e poi mai odiarti… ti amo talmente tanto che non me ne resta per nessun altro… sei la persona per cui darei la mia vita… e ti giuro che non ti lascerò mai, a meno che non sia tu a volerlo”.

Ogni singola parola che esce dalla mia bocca è carica di tutte le emozioni che non riesco più a contenere. Una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo, sancendo una volta per tutte quello che sto provando in questo momento.

“Ti amo Lexa”.

Azzero la distanza e, posando le mie labbra alle sue, la bacio dolcemente. L’istante dopo mi stacco da lei.

“Devo andare…”.

Mi giro e trattengo la sua mano nella mia per un altro istante fino a che la distanza non ci fa separare.

Quando sono alla porta, mi giro un’ultima volta verso di lei.

“Ti amo Clarke”, sussurra.

Velocemente esco da quell’ufficio, per non cedere ai ripensamenti e raggiungo Anya e Lyncol che mi stavano già aspettando sulla limousine.

_Clarke ora concentrati… ce la puoi fare!_

 


	22. Capitolo 22

#  CAPITOLO 22

 

[Clarke POV]

In questi pochi mesi gli eventi si sono evoluti talmente in fretta che  nessuno di noi se ne è reso conto. Così ora mi trovo davanti a questo tizio, Atom, che, ironia della sorte, è sospettato di aver fornito informazioni del clan all’FBI, impugnando la pistola di Raven con mille pensieri in testa.

Lo sento chiedere pietà più e più volte, ma non mi interessano le sue ragioni. L’unica cosa di cui sono convinta in questo momento è che non è così innocente come vuole farmi credere.

“NO... Ti prego non sparare! Io non ho detto niente, non ho idea di come i federali lo siano venuti a sapere...”, sento l’uomo implorare.

“Non mi interessano le tue scuse, ormai è troppo tardi!”, replico con voce fredda e distante. Pochi secondi dopo premo il grilletto e sento lo sparo esercitare la pressione sulla mia mano. Sento il tonfo sordo del corpo dell’uomo cadere a terra.

L’istante dopo Anya e Lyncol sono al mio fianco.

Il ragazzo controlla i segni vitali e conferma la morte.

Anya mi guarda e sul suo viso posso vedere comprensione.

All’improvviso sentiamo delle sirene della polizia. _Octavia e Wells stanno facendo la loro parte… il piano sta funzionando._

Velocemente ripuliamo eventuali tracce lasciate e ci dileguiamo nella notte lasciando il finto cadavere lì, a terra.

Nel viaggio di ritorno continuo a pensare a quello che sono stata costretta a fare.

_Grazie alla soffiata della fonte anonima di Raven, non ho dovuto veramente uccidere quell’uomo.._ _ma... se non ci avesse avvisato? Cosa sarebbe successo? Mi sarei macchiata per sempre di un omicidio e poi... come avrei potuto convivere con quel peso sulla coscienza? Chiunque sia questa persona, le sarò per sempre grata._

Devo indagare di più su questa fonte. Le sue intenzioni sono evidenti, vuole smantellare l’organizzazione dall’interno... ma perché? E visto che io voglio fare la stessa cosa, alleando le nostre forze, potremmo aiutarci a vicenda.

“Tutto bene Clarke? I tuoi pensieri fanno rumore”, mi chiede Anya rompendo il silenzio.

“Stavo solo pensando alle conseguenze del mio gesto… Anya, ho già ucciso altre volte, ma mai a sangue freddo… credo che questa cosa mi segnerà per il resto della mia vita… Credo che Lexa volesse risparmiarmi tutta questa sofferenza…”, replico cercando di spiegare le mie sensazioni come se avessi ammazzato veramente quell’uomo.

“Credimi, so perfettamente come ti senti. Ci sono passata anche io… ma la mia situazione era leggermente diversa…”, sospira distogliendo lo sguardo.

_Che cosa vuoi dirmi Anya?_

“Come sei riuscita a voltare pagina? A convivere con questo peso?”, la incalzo incuriosita.

“All’inizio è stata dura, avevo perso tutto quello che era importante... la vita mi aveva fatto cadere ed io non riuscivo più a rialzarmi, ma poi, un giorno, ho trovato lo stimolo giusto. Clarke per ognuno è diverso… io non sono un buon modello da seguire… troverai il modo di lasciarti tutto questo alle spalle. Di questo ne sono convinta”, afferma, persa a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

La guardo e l’unica cosa che vedo è una profonda sofferenza.

Come Lexa, questa vita deve aver segnato molto anche lei.

“Anya… sei libera di non rispondermi, so che è personale… ma quale è stato il tuo stimolo?”.

La macchina si ferma, siamo già arrivati alla villa.

Anya esce senza aspettare Lyncol e io la seguo a ruota. Prima di entrare nella villa si volta verso di me e, con un timido sorriso, risponde alla mia domanda.

“Vendetta… il mio stimolo è stato vendicarmi!”, esclama con orgoglio.

Non faccio in tempo a replicare che scompare dalla mia vista.

_Vendetta… Mi ritornano in mente le parole di Raven ‘… Da come si comporta ho la strana sensazione che sia una donna…’. E se la fonte anonima fosse Anya?_

Rimango lì, impalata, a rimuginarci sopra, finché non sento due braccia, che mi ridestano dal torpore, stringermi forte.

Il viso di Lexa affonda nei mie capelli e io mi faccio cullare da quel dolce abbraccio in cui finalmente trovo un po’ di sollievo.

Nessuna delle due dice nulla. Il silenzio ora vale più di mille parole. Dopo un tempo che mi sembra quasi infinito, mi separo leggermente da lei per poterla guardare negli occhi.

Le sorrido e le sfioro le labbra con le mie, poi le prendo la mano, intrecciando le dita.

“Vieni con me amore …”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Seguo Clarke, lasciandomi inebriare ancora dal dolce sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie. In pochi minuti arriviamo alla dependance e, dopo avermi trascinato dentro e chiuso a chiave la porta, mi ritrovo di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Mi stringe forte ed io la stringo ancora più forte.

“Andrà tutto bene Lexa…”, sussurra al mio orecchio.

Si allontana leggermente, in modo da guardarmi negli occhi, e tremo nel vedere l’intensità del suo sguardo.

“Promettimi una cosa… qualsiasi cosa succeda… io e te la risolveremo insieme… ti prego… non lasciarmi sola… non lasciarmi…”, la sua voce è un timido sussurro. Delle lacrime cominciano a scendere sul suo viso ed io non posso fare altro che stringerla forte a me.

“Te lo prometto! Cascasse il mondo, non ti lascerò mai, Clarke!”.

Rimaniamo ferme in quella posizione per più di mezz’ora.

Quando sento il suo corpo rilassarsi, sciolgo l’abbraccio e, dolcemente, le accarezzo le guance.

“Ti va di andare a dormire? Hai bisogno di riposo. Ti prometto che ti terrò stretta tutta la notte”, dico, sorridendole dolcemente.

Annuisce, trascinandomi in camera.

In pochissimo tempo siamo già sotto le coperte l’una stretta all’altra. Le accarezzo delicatamente la schiena ed in pochi minuti, anche se non vuole, crolla in un sonno profondo.

Continuo a perdermi in lei mentre la coccolo. È veramente bellissima, non mi stancherei mai di guardarla dormire. Ripenso alle sue parole, ed istintivamente la stringo più forte a me.

"Io non ti lascerò... ti amo talmente tanto Clarke che ho paura di non riuscire a dimostrartelo... Mi sei piovuta dal cielo e mi sembra di non meritare tutto l'amore e la felicità che mi regali... Mi hai salvato la vita, amore mio, dimostrandomi con orgoglio e fierezza che non si deve solo sopravvivere, ma che ci meritiamo di meglio... e che l'amore non può essere debolezza, ma solo forza. Tu sei la mia forza, Clarke! Al solo pensare di vivere senza di te al mio fianco, mi manca l'aria. Tu sei diventata la mia vita e non ti lascerò per nessuna ragione al mondo...", sussurro per non svegliarla.

Le parole mi escono dalle labbra come un fiume in piena.

_Mi hai cambiato la vita, Clarke, e non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto._

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Un tuono mi fa sussultare nel cuore della notte.

Mi giro e quando vedo il volto sereno di Lexa che mi stringe nel sonno con fare protettivo, un sorriso mi nasce spontaneo sulle labbra. Il mio sguardo viene catturato dalla sveglia sul comodino: non sono neanche le quattro. Facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, sgattaiolo fuori dal letto, afferro il cellulare e mi chiudo in bagno. _Devo assolutamente sapere se è andato tutto bene con quel tizio... Atom_.

Faccio partire la chiamata e quando lo sento squillare tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

" _Pronto?_ ", una voce assonnata mi risponde.

"Ciao Octavia...", sussurro per non farmi sentire.

" _Clarke... ma che ore sono? Stai bene?_ ", mi chiede preoccupata cercando di connettere.

"Non sono neanche le quattro e sto bene... ma ho bisogno di sapere se è andato tutto bene...", mormoro lasciando trapelare tutta la mia preoccupazione.

" _Ok, sei perdonata per avermi tirata giù dal letto... Per il tizio è tutto a posto, io e Wells lo abbiamo prelevato e ora è in isolamento... Raven ha già provveduto a falsificare il certificato di morte, inoltre ha diffuso delle notizie false alla stampa in modo da confermare l'omicidio. Tranquilla, tutto è andato secondo i piani_ ".

Sì... tranne per il fatto che io mi sono veramente innamorata di Lexa Woods _._

"Grazie Octavia, dico veramente".

" _E di cosa? Dai, torna a dormire... così posso andarci anche io_ ".

"Notte Octavia".

" _Notte bionda!_ ".

Appena chiudo la chiamata, mi sento libera da quel grosso peso che mi stava logorando dentro.

Ritorno nella stanza e mi soffermo a guardarla. _È veramente bellissima_. Istintivamente afferro il blocco da disegno e la matita, e mi metto sulla poltrona ai piedi del letto. Guardo i tratti del suo viso cercando di memorizzare ogni singolo dettaglio e comincio a riportarli sul foglio, ancora immacolato, davanti a me.

Curo ogni sua curva ed ogni più piccola ombra che il volto presenta. Sono talmente presa dal disegnare che non mi accorgo che il sole è già sorto. Dò un’ultima occhiata al ritratto che ho appena terminato e, soddisfatta, lo appoggio sulla scrivania.

Controllo distrattamente l'orologio: sono le 6.

Facendo molto piano, mi infilo sotto le coperte, e, con estrema delicatezza, accarezzo il suo viso. La sento mugugnare e d’istinto sorrido. Mi accoccolo tra le sue braccia e poso la testa sul suo petto. Ascoltando il battito del suo cuore ed in pochi minuti mi addormento di nuovo.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

I raggi del sole non mi danno tregua, filtrano da quel piccolissimo spiraglio che c’è tra le due tende e mi abbagliano. I miei occhi faticano ad abituarsi alle luce, provo ad aprirli, ma li richiudo subito. Dopo qualche istante finalmente riesco nel mio intento... e quello che vedo è il miglior buongiorno che potessi mai ricevere. Clarke sta dormendo raggomitolata vicino a me, abbracciandomi stretta con il viso sul mio petto. Una ciocca di capelli ribelli le copre parte del viso... la mia mano prende l'iniziativa e, senza pensarci troppo, delicatamente la riporta insieme alle altre dietro al suo orecchio.

Cerco di muovermi il meno possibile per non svegliarla, ma quando la natura chiama non posso fare altro che assecondarla. Sciolgo l'abbraccio e sgattaiolo fuori dal letto per andare il bagno.

Il tempo di una doccia veloce e ritorno in camera. Sono attratta da uno strano riflesso sulla scrivania. Mi avvicino e lo vedo: il mio ritratto.

_E questo? Quando me l’ha fatto? Potrei giurare che ieri sera non c'era_!

Non ho veramente parole. Rimango a contemplarlo per diverso tempo. _Sei davvero un artista amore mio_.

La sento muoversi nel letto e mugugnare qualcosa. Così mi avvicino e mi sdraio sopra le coperte di fianco a lei. Il mio sguardo si perde ad osservare ogni suo lineamento. È terribilmente buffa quando mormora nel sonno delle cose che io ovviamente non comprendo, poi mette su dei bronci adorabili. _Oddio, ti amo ragazza_. Non la voglio svegliare ma è più forte di me. La mia mano comincia ad accarezzarle i capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino, per poi finire sulla sua guancia. Le mie dita scivolano sulle sue labbra tracciandone il contorno. Lei reagisce baciandole dolcemente. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi mi attira su di se abbracciandomi. Poi li apre e l'azzurro si scontra con il verde con un’intensità tale da farmi tremare.

“Ehi... buongiorno”, sussurra afferrandomi dal bavero dell’accappatoio attirandomi a sé per un bacio.

“Buongiorno...”, mormoro mordendo le sue labbra.

La sento gemere e un improvviso calore mi pervade il corpo. Continuo a torturarle le labbra con le mie fino a che lei non schiude la bocca dandomi quel accesso che tanto bramo. Le nostre lingue si accarezzano l'un l'altra scatenandomi sensazioni incontrollabili in tutto il corpo. Lei mi slaccia la cintura dell’accappatoio e me lo toglie, mentre io sposto lenzuola e coperta e faccio aderire i nostri corpi. Afferro i lembi della sua maglietta e gliela sfilo velocemente. La sua bellezza mi abbaglia ogni volta, così mi fermo un attimo a contemplare le sue curve.

“Sei bellissima...”, sussurro.

Le sue guance si colorano di rosso immediatamente.

“Sei veramente adorabile quando ti imbarazzi... mi fai impazzire”, le dico con un pizzico di malizia.

“Ti stai divertendo a farmi arrossire, vero?”, mi chiede con un leggero sorriso.

Io annuisco divertita.

Distratta dai suoi occhi non mi accorgo che la sua mano è già sulla mia intimità. Sussulto quando mi tortura il clitoride.

“Adesso mi sembra che quella che arrossisce sia  tu... forse ti senti accaldata?”, mi prende in giro, continuando a massaggiare delicatamente il mio centro.

Gemo di piacere cominciando a muovere i miei fianchi assecondando la sua mano. I suoi movimenti circolari diventano più intensi, ed io comincio ad impazzire. Le sue dita esperte scivolano sulla mia apertura ed una scarica elettrica mi attraversa il corpo. Inarco la schiena anelando più contatto con la sua mano e un lamento di piacere esce dalla mia bocca.

Mentre si alza, stringendomi il corpo con l'altra mano, mi penetra senza preavviso. Il piacere si impossessa di me. Assecondo le sue spinte che diventano sempre più incontrollate, muovendo i miei fianchi. Vado in estasi quando cambia angolazione raggiungendo il mio punto più sensibile, sento l'eccitazione cresce sempre di più. Quando mi prende in bocca un capezzolo, e lo comincia a torturare con la sua lingua, per me è la fine. Un altro paio di spinte e raggiungo l'orgasmo inondando le sue dita dei miei umori. Il mio corpo e colpito da forti spasmi e di riflesso la stringo forte a me finché non mi calmo. Lei rimane dentro di me e asseconda il mio corpo dolcemente facendomi godere fino in fondo.

“Buongiorno Commander...”, esclama divertita.

“Buongiorno...”, dico ancora in affanno.

Mi sdraio su di lei, bloccandole i polsi sulla testa.

I nostri sguardi si inchiodano l'un l'altra. Le sue pupille sono dilatate, cariche di desiderio. Mi faccio largo tra le sue gambe facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. La sua eccitazione mi bagna il ventre e l’estasi prende il sopravvento. Comincio a muovere il corpo. Il ritmo è dolce. I nostri umori si mescolano insieme creando una complicità tale da farmi impazzire ancora di più. Le poso le mani sulla testata del letto e Clarke ci si aggrappa come se ne valesse della sua vita. La sento gemere dal piacere. La frenesia di averla comincia a far presa sui miei fianchi. Le mie spinte aumentano, diventano sempre più frequenti. Non lascio neanche per un secondo i suoi occhi mentre le mie mani scivolano sul suo corpo, accarezzandolo in modo audace e sfrontato. Le torturo il seno stringendo fra le dita i capezzoli già turgidi. I suoi ansiti di piacere mi fanno eccitare ancora di più.

“Ti voglio... voglio toccarti… voglio guardarti… mentre vieni…”, le sussurro in affanno.

Lei non riesce a dire una parola. Continua a guardarmi fissa negli occhi chiedendomi implicitamente di più. Lascio il suo seno, che riprende la sua dolce danza dettata dal ritmo del mie spinte, e, con le dita, traccio una linea immaginaria sul suo corpo fino ad arrivare al suo ventre. Sento la sua eccitazione crescere. La mia mano comincia a torturare il suo clitoride.

“Lexa… ti prego… ti voglio dentro di me”, le sue parole sono appena udibili. Le sorrido dolcemente e l’istante dopo sono già in lei. Il suo gemito mi inebria, il suo sguardo carico di passione mi riempie di gioia. Continuo a spingere accelerando il ritmo. Ad ogni spinta sento il calore dentro di me aumentare, sento che è vicina ma anche io non sono da meno.

“Amore… vieni per me… vieni con me…”.

“Lexa… ci sono quasi… oddio… amore…”.

Non riesce a finire la frase che la sento stringersi alle mie dita inondandomi del suo nettare, proprio quando l’orgasmo investe anche me provocandomi degli spasmi di piacere in tutto il corpo.

Sento le sue braccia avvolgermi in un caldo abbraccio, sorrido affondando il mio viso tra i suoi capelli.

“Wow, questo sì che è un buongiorno!”, esclama divertita nel mio orecchio. Mi giro a guardarla e scoppiamo a ridere insieme.

“Beh, devo dire che non è niente male come risveglio…”, replico provocandola.

“Niente male? Prima mi sembravi piuttosto presa…”, mi risponde inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Chi, io?”, continuo a prenderla in giro.

“Ah, è così…”, ribatte con tono di sfida.

Non ho il tempo di reagire... con un colpo di reni mi ritrovo sotto di lei. Comincia a farmi il solletico torturandomi senza tregua. Io rido contorcendomi.

“Clarke… per favore… smettila”, la supplico tra una risata e l’altra.

“E perché mai dovrei? Questa è la tua punizione… Ti farò il solletico finché non ammetterai che è stato il miglior risveglio di sempre…”, afferma continuando la sua tortura.

“Ok, ok…. Va bene… lo ammetto”.

“Così va meglio!”, esclama soddisfatta, bloccandomi le mani sopra la testa. Le risate cessano di colpo e i nostri occhi si incatenano per l’ennesima volta.

"Davvero sono così bella ai tuoi occhi?", le chiedo diventando improvvisamente seria.

Clarke mi guarda stranita, aggrottando le sopracciglia, non capendo a che cosa mi stessi riferendo.

"Ho visto il mio ritratto...", le spiego.

Imbarazzata si copre il viso con le mani, scuotendo più volte la testa. Io gliele sposto delicatamente, obbligandola a guardarmi.

"Non sono poi così brava, per cui probabilmente non ho catturato la tua vera essenza...".

"Non hai risposto alla domanda...", la incalzo.

"La risposta è no... per me sei molto più bella di così... Non riuscirei mai a descrivere a parole o con un ritratto la tua bellezza...".

Ora sono io ad essere imbarazzata, le mie guance si incendiano e non riesco più a dire una sola parola. Così azzero la distanza tra di noi e la bacio.

"Per la cronaca, sei bravissima... il tuo ritratto mi ha lasciato senza fiato... come la sua autrice…".

Questa volta è lei a baciarmi.

“Ti amo”, sussurra sulle mie labbra.

“Anche io ti amo Clarke”.

La bacio di nuovo e, come tutte le volte, una scossa attraversa il mio corpo.

_Grazie di esistere amore mio_.

 


	23. Capitolo 23

#  CAPITOLO 23

 

[Clarke POV]

È passata ormai una settimana dalla mia iniziazione e, fortunatamente, Titus sembra essersi messo il cuore in pace. Adesso sono a tutti gli effetti un agente operativo del clan Grounders. Essendo però anche la ragazza del Commander, ho diritto a qualche privilegio in più. Ad esempio, sono degna di fiducia ed è proprio per questo che domani avrò la possibilità di entrare nelle camere off-limits. Proprio così, quelle famose stanze a cui ho girato attorno per tutto questo tempo. Anya ha già provveduto a fare la procedura di identificazione, impronta digitale e codice identificativo. Ad essere onesta, tutta questa segretezza stuzzica la mia curiosità. Per la mia operazione sotto copertura è un bel passo avanti. Non sono ancora riuscita a fare rapporto ad Octavia. Lexa non mi lascia sola un momento ed io non riesco, o non voglio, inventarmi una scusa banale per allontanarmi da lei.

Sono quasi le otto di sera, sono seduta fuori dall'ufficio di Lexa a ridere e scherzare con Lyncol, mentre aspettiamo con pazienza di scortarla a casa. Sono distratta dall’arrivo di passi veloci verso la nostra direzione. Istintivamente mi giro, e vedo Anya che sta consultando un documento mentre si avvicina. La sua faccia non promette niente di buono.

E talmente assorta che quasi non si accorge di noi.

"Ehi Anya, tutto bene?", le chiedo.

"Ciao ragazzi... In realtà no... Abbiamo qualche problemino con i Quinn, e, mi dispiace, ma stasera faremo un po' tardi... Stavo giusto andando da Lexa".

"Nessun problema vero Lyncol?!".

"Assolutamente! E poi io mi sto divertendo un mondo: stiamo giocando ad obbligo o verità".

Anya scuote la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Molto maturo da parte vostra... Comunque, visto che siete ‘molto impegnati’... non è che uno di voi potrebbe fare un salto giù, alla tavola calda qui di fronte, per prendere qualcosa da mangiare? Mi sa che non sarà una cosa breve, e saltare la cena non mi sembra proprio una bella idea", esclama con un velo di sarcasmo.

"Posso andare io, così mi sgranchisco un po' le gambe", mi propongo, cogliendo la palla al balzo.

"Ottimo Clarke... non c'è bisogno che ti dica cosa prendere... Ormai conosci meglio tu i nostri gusti, di noi stesse!", esclama con un sorriso.

"Allora vado, a fra poco... Ciao".

Ci metto meno di dieci minuti a varcare la soglia del locale. Faccio le ordinazioni e, quando pago, il ragazzo alla cassa mi dice che ci vorranno circa 20 minuti, visto l'affollamento della serata. Lo ringrazio e mi metto a sedere ad un tavolo. Mi guardo un po' intorno e, coperta dal baccano della gente, ne approfitto per fare rapporto. Afferro il cellulare e chiamo Octavia.

" _Ehi, ciao Boss! Sono più di cinque giorni che non ti fai sentire... Cominciavo a preoccuparmi. Come va? Tutto bene?"._

"Ciao Octavia... scusa ma non riesco mai ad essere da sola per chiamarti...".

" _Ah beh, hai ragione... la vita di coppia deve essere un vero inferno..._ ", la sento ridere divertita.

"Octavia?! Non mi sembra il caso di fare queste battute...", la riprendo irritata.

" _Ops... ehi bionda, ma come siamo suscettibili! Comunque non ti preoccupare... Wells ti è sempre incollato, ed è per questo che non ti ho sguinzagliato dietro il quartier generale... sapevo che stavi bene!_ ".

"Io sto bene, è solo che ho poco tempo...", replico cercando di tagliare corto.

" _Ok, basta con le chiacchiere. Che mi dici?_ ".

"Domani Lexa mi accompagnerà nelle stanze blindate. Anya mi ha già fatto avere le autorizzazioni".

" _Grandissima Clarke! Finalmente scopriremo che cavolo c’è in quelle specie di caveau_ ".

"Credo che sia un grande passo avanti per le nostre indagini… però devo stare molto attenta… ovviamente tutti gli accessi sono controllati e archiviati. Magari, una volta che avrò le credenziali di accesso, Raven potrebbe studiare uno stratagemma per farmi entrare inosservata".

" _Questa mi sembra veramente un'idea geniale. Dopo la chiamo e gliene parlo_ ", ribatte la mia collega.

"E la fonte anonima? Si è fatta più sentire?", le chiedo curiosa.

“ _No, per il momento tutto tace_ ”.

“Io ho una teoria al riguardo…. Credo che la fonte di Raven sia Anya!”.

“ _E cosa te lo fa pensare?_ ”.

“Il fatto che odi a morte suo padre e da come si comporta nei miei confronti… e poi darebbe la vita per Lexa”.

_Come farei io,_ penso tra me e me.

“ _Ok, Clarke parlerò con Raven anche di questo, ora che abbiamo dei sospetti su chi possa essere, magari riesce ad inventarsi qualcosa_ ”.

“Ottimo! Ora devo scappare. Ciao Octavia a presto”.

“ _Ciao bionda! Mi raccomando… fai attenzione_ ”.

Neanche il tempo di mettere giù che il ragazzo della cassa mi chiama: il cibo è pronto.

Afferro le buste ed esco dal locale.

Noto in lontananza la macchina di Wells, ma quello che cattura la mia attenzione sono tre SUV neri parcheggiati ai lati della strada.

_Prima non li avevo assolutamente notati._

Mentre li osservo attraverso la strada e uno dei tre se ne va.

_Forse sto diventando paranoica_.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono chiusa in questo ufficio da più di dodici ore e non ne posso veramente più.

L'acquisizione della Quinn Consolidated era ormai conclusa, ma l'intervento della matriarca Nia Quinn, la regina di ghiaccio come tutti la chiamano, ha riaperto le trattative, portandoci solo delle grane.

Per questo motivo io ed Anya, insieme ai nostri legali, siamo rinchiusi nel mio ufficio da questa mattina. Dobbiamo assolutamente trovare una scappatoia, lecita o illecita, per liquidare una volta per tutte quella donna odiosa, e concludere finalmente questo affare.

Ovviamente abbiamo già avvertito zio Titus che, come previsto, non ha fatto salti di gioia, ma, visto che Nia è una sua vecchia conoscenza, ci ha dato delle dritte sui suoi punti deboli.

"Anya, guarda qui... lo zio aveva ragione... Nia ha fatto insabbiare l'insider trading del 2022...".

"Non può essere stata così stupida... è pur sempre una donna... fa un po' vedere?”.

La vedo leggere avidamente i documenti che le ho passato e dopo poco la vedo sorridere.

“E invece sì... è stata stupida... con questa carta a nostro favore la possiamo estromettere per sempre, e non dovremmo più avere problemi".

"Sono d'accordo, e se ci muoviamo subito, potremo concludere l'affare entro la prossima settimana", le dico confermando la  sua tesi.

Anya annuisce e fornisce gli incartamenti ai nostri legali, in modo da far partire la pratica.

"Grazie ragazzi, fateci sapere quando sarà tutto pronto", la sento dire qualche istante dopo.

"Ma certo signorina Woods. Ci mettiamo subito al lavoro", risponde il capo del team.

Li guardo uscire, poi sprofondo nella mia poltrona emettendo un grosso sospiro di sollievo.

Anya fa esattamente la stessa cosa.

Siamo entrambe esauste. Non ci siamo risparmiate per tutta la giornata e, adesso, un senso di rilassatezza ci sta cogliendo alla sprovvista.

Quasi sussulto quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Avanti!", grida Anya.

Vedo una testolina bionda entrare e tutta la stanchezza passa in un istante.

Subito sul mio viso compare un sorriso, che si allarga quando la vedo fare lo stesso.

"Ragazze, ho portato la cena!", esclama.

"Clarke, se non fossi già impegnata con mia cugina, giuro che ti bacerei", dice Anya avventandosi sulle libagioni.

La fulmino con lo sguardo. Clarke alza un sopracciglio confusa e poi, vedendo la mia faccia, si mette a ridere, trascinando anche quella pazza di mia cugina e Lyncol.

"Non è stato divertente Anya!", sbotto seccata.

"Solo per te Lexa!", replica addentando il suo panino.

Con la scusa di passarmi la cena, Clarke si avvicina pericolosamente a me.

"Mi fai impazzire quando fai la gelosa...", sussurra al mio orecchio.

Le sue parole mi colorano le guance di rosso e mi fanno venire i brividi lungo la schiena.

"Io non sono gelosa...", mormoro cercando di uscire da questa situazione imbarazzante.

"Se lo dici tu...", ribatte sarcasticamente Clarke mettendosi poi a sedere al mio fianco.

Vedo Anya e Lyncol sghignazzare, divertiti dalla scenetta.

A me non rimane altro da fare che buttarmi sul cibo per celare tutto il mio disagio.

Dopo qualche istante sento il gomito di Clarke stuzzicarmi e

mi scontro di nuovo con il suo sorriso, così vengo subito contagiata dalla sua allegria che spazza via tutto il mio imbarazzo.

Mangiamo tra una chiacchiera e l’altra, ridendo e scherzando.

“Ragazzi, per quanto gradisca la vostra compagnia, ho una voglia matta di avere un’intima storia d’amore con il mio letto… Sono veramente stanca morta!”, esclama ad un certo punto Anya.

Guardo l’orologio appeso alla parete: sono quasi le undici.

“Beh, sinceramente non sei l’unica… Anche io sono esausta… Penso che sia meglio andare verso casa, che ne dite?”, affermo alzandomi in piedi.

Gli altri annuiscono e, in men che non si dica, siamo già nell’ascensore.

Clarke si avvicina nuovamente al mio orecchio per non farsi sentire da Anya e Lyncol davanti a noi.

“Davvero sei così stanca? Peccato, io avevo dei progetti per stanotte”, sussurra maliziosamente.

Inchiodo i miei occhi ai suoi, guardandola intensamente.

“Lo sai che per te e i tuoi _‘progetti’_ non sono mai stanca!”, esclamo, provocandola a mia volta.

Questa volta è lei a nascondere l’imbarazzo, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo. Sorrido divertita. _Ti amo Clarke_.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Usciamo dall’edificio tra una risata e l’altra, ed io continuo a fantasticare sulla dolce serata che ci sta aspettando... quando uno stridio di gomme sull’asfalto, mi toglie il sorriso dalle labbra.

Accade tutto troppo velocemente.

I SUV neri, che già avevo notato prima, ci vengono incontro veloci e cominciano a spararci addosso.

Subito cerco di proteggere Lexa mettendomi davanti a lei, ma lei me lo impedisce facendo la stessa cosa. Riesce a buttarmi a terra, al riparo, dietro la macchina. Lei ricade in malo modo su di me. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo Lyncol ed Anya rispondere al fuoco.

“Clarke…”, sento Lexa chiamarmi in una smorfia di dolore.

Cerco di tirarmi su.

Noto subito una pozza di sangue… _ma non è il mio!_

Sgrano gli occhi.

“Oddio, NO, NO, NO… LEXA…”, grido disperata.

Il sangue è il suo.

Un proiettile l’ha colpita in pieno addome.

“Tranquilla, ora devi stare tranquilla. Ci penso io… Anya presto chiama l’ambulanza, Lexa è stata ferita…”.

Sia Anya che Lyncol guardano verso di noi e, mentre cercano di raggiungerci, Lyncol viene colpito alla spalla.

Mi tolgo la giacca e comincio a tamponare la ferita di Lexa. È profonda, rischia di morire per l’emorragia.

“Anya, presto. Non posso fare molto senza strumenti”, le grido disperata.

Afferra il telefono e fa partire la chiamata al 911.

La sento parlare mentre cerca di aiutare Lyncol con la sua ferita. Butto l’occhio... è solo un colpo di striscio.

Ora la mia priorità sei tu, amore mio.

“Ascoltami bene Lexa… continua a parlarmi?! Non devi chiudere gli occhi, devi restare sveglia, ok?”.

“Clarke… ho freddo, ho tanto freddo…”, mormora tossendo sangue.

“Tranquilla ci penso io! Resiti amore… Ti prego resta con me…”. Mentre continuo a tamponare la ferita, cerco di scaldarla con il mio corpo. Le lacrime cominciano a farsi largo nei miei occhi. _Non devo piangere, Lexa ha bisogno di me!_

Cerco con tutta me stessa di ricacciarle indietro.

La stringo sempre più forte.

“Andrà tutto bene, amore mio… resisti…”, le sussurro all’orecchio, forse più per me che per lei.

Sentendo le sirene in lontananza, i due SUV battono in ritirata.

In neanche due minuti sto già aggiornando i paramedici sulle condizioni di Lexa.

“Donna, 30 anni, ferita d’arma da fuoco all’addome, ha perso molto sangue, è sempre stata cosciente… Ho cercato di tamponare la ferita come meglio potevo…”.

“Ok, grazie. Ora ci pensiamo noi…”, replica il ragazzo mettendomi da parte.

La caricano sull’ambulanza ed io insisto per andare con loro.

“Sono il suo medico personale!”, esclamo cercando di far leva sulla mia posizione.

Il paramedico annuisce e, l’istante dopo, sono al fianco di Lexa.

“Anya, ci vediamo in ospedale”.

Lei non ha la forza di parlare, ancora scioccata dall’accaduto, si limita ad annuire.

Mentre sfrecciamo verso il pronto soccorso, vedo sopraggiungere un'altra ambulanza per Lyncol.

Continuo a guardare Lexa ed un improvviso vuoto si impossessa di me. _Non posso perderla, non ora che l’ho appena trovata_.

La disperazione prende il sopravvento, seguita poi dal panico.

L’allarme del monitor mi ridesta.

“Accidenti, è andata in arresto!”, esclama il paramedico.

Lo vedo fare il massaggio cardiaco per rianimarla. Mi sento inerme davanti ad una cosa simile, non riesco a muovermi, sono come paralizzata.

“Ehi Jamie, quanto manca ancora?”, sento domandare al suo collega alla guida.

“Un minuto e ci siamo. Continua a massaggiare”, risponde l’altro.

Dopo il massaggio esegue l’insufflazione e riesce a rianimarla

L’ambulanza si ferma.

“La devo intubare…”.

La scena mi sembra di vederla al rallentatore, anche se è di una rapidità impressionante.

La portano di corsa al pronto soccorso e mi fanno attendere fuori, nonostante le mie innumerevoli proteste.

Comincio a girare avanti e indietro nella sala d’aspetto, fino a che non mi appoggio al muro. Le gambe non mi sorreggono più, così scivolo lentamente a terra, abbracciandole strette. Non trattengo più le lacrime e scoppio in un pianto disperato.

 

///

 

[Anya POV]

Io salgo sull'ambulanza di Lyncol e, in neanche un quarto d'ora, siamo in ospedale.

Fortunatamente la sua è una ferita di striscio senza troppe complicazione. I paramedici gli hanno prestato il primo soccorso, ma comunque la prassi prevede che venga portato in ospedale.

La mia preoccupazione per Lexa cresce di secondo in secondo.

È moltissimo tempo che non verso una lacrima, ma stasera i miei occhi sono terribilmente provati.

Corro all'accettazione e faccio per chiedere di mia cugina quando la vedo... Clarke è raggomitolata a terra che si stringe le gambe e piange disperata.

Affrettandomi, vado da lei.

“Clarke?”, la chiamo, chinandomi davanti a lei.

Mi guarda con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“Come sta? Ti hanno detto niente?”, le chiedo, cercando di non far trasparire la mia angoscia.

“In ambulanza ha avuto un arresto cardiaco… sono riusciti a rianimarla… ma… ha perso molto sangue… la situazione è grave… ora è in sala operatoria…”, mormora tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

L’attiro verso di me e l’abbraccio stretta.

Lei si aggrappa al mio corpo come se fossi la sua unica salvezza.

“Ho paura Anya… ho tanta paura di perderla”, sussurra con un filo di voce.

“Clarke… andrà tutto bene. Lexa è la persona più forte che io conosca. Non si arrende così facilmente”.

Le parole che mi escono dalla bocca sono quasi più per convincere me stessa che lei.

_Non mi deludere Lex. Combatti come sai fare tu Commander. Abbiamo bisogno di te, senza non riuscirei a sopportare Titus._

La mia mente cerca di sdrammatizzare, ma non mi sento meglio.

Una lacrima mi riga il volto e la paura prende il sopravvento.

Stringo la dottoressa più forte e lei fa lo stesso.

Ci consoliamo a vicenda, cercando di escludere tutto il dolore.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione, non tanto comoda, per un tempo che mi sembra infinito… fino a che, continuando ad abbracciarla, mi siedo per terra accanto a lei.

Anche se sembra impossibile, il tempo passa velocemente, guardo l’orologio e sono quasi le tre di notte.

Dei passi pesanti mi riportano alla dura realtà.

Alzo lo sguardo e mi trovo davanti un dottore.

È vestito con una divisa verde ed ha ancora la mascherina al collo.

“Mi hanno detto che siete i famigliari di Lexa Woods?!”, ci domanda incerto.

Mi alzo velocemente, trascinando con me anche Clarke.

“Sì… ci dica dottore… come sta?”, gli chiedo avida di informazioni.

“Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile, ma la situazione è grave. Dopo aver estratto il proiettile è sopraggiunta una complicazione… è andata in arresto cardiaco due volte… siamo riusciti a rianimarla ma è entrata in coma”.

Le parole del dottore sono come una pugnalata al cuore.

Non riesco a respirare, non riesco a parlare.

“Al momento non sono consentite visite… vi informerò appena sarà possibile… Mi dispiace… ”, lo sento dire prima di vederlo scomparire.

Clarke si butta tra le mie braccia senza dire una parola, i suoi singhiozzi aumentano, la sento tremare contro il mio corpo.

La stringo a mia volta, cercando di calmare questo improvviso vuoto che ho dentro.

 


	24. Capitolo 24

#  CAPITOLO 24

 

[Clarke POV]

_“… ma è entrata in coma… Al momento non sono consentite visite… vi informerò appena sarà possibile… Mi dispiace…_ ”.

Sento le parole del dottore arrivarmi ovattate. Non riesco a pensare... non riesco a parlare. Le mie lacrime rompono tutte le barriere inondandomi le guance. L’unica cosa che riesco a sentire è la disperazione che si sta facendo largo in me. Mi butto tra le braccia di Anya, cominciando a singhiozzare. La stringo a me, come a sorreggermi per non cadere. Il dolore che provo è talmente intenso che sento le mie gambe cedere. Se non fosse per Anya, probabilmente, sarei già caduta a terra.

“Clarke… Lexa è forte. Vedrai... andrà tutto bene… si riprenderà. Noi Woods non conosciamo la sconfitta… tornerà da noi”, mi sussurra con dolcezza, cercando di calmarmi.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione fino a che non sento il mio corpo rilassarsi leggermente.

Torniamo a sederci nella sala d’attesa, il tempo sembra non passare mai. I pensieri cominciano ad affollarmi la mente. _Perché diavolo mi hai spinto via, Lexa? Quel proiettile lo dovevo prendere io al tuo posto… ci dovrei essere io stesa in quel letto non tu…  Perché l’hai fatto, amore mio? Ero io che ti dovevo proteggere, non viceversa… Oddio, che cosa ho fatto!?!_

Il senso di colpa si manifesta prepotentemente. Mi sento un vero schifo. Non sono riuscita a proteggere la persona più importante della mia vita, che ora, grazie alla mia superficialità, sta lottando tra la vita e la morte. _Come posso essere stata così ingenua?_ Dovevo indagare di più su quei SUV sospetti. Dovevo farle scudo  col mio corpo. Giuro su Dio che chiunque ti abbia fatto questo pagherà con la sua vita. _Clarke?! Ma che dici? Sei pur sempre un agente dell’FBI… non puoi pensare una cosa del genere… non puoi pensare alla vendetta._ E perché no? Le persone che hanno fatto questo non meritano nessun tipo di indulgenza. _Calmati, calmati Clarke… respira._

Scuoto la testa freneticamente sperando che questi assurdi pensieri se ne vadano, ma non ho fortuna, sono sempre lì, pronti a farmi dubitare di me stessa.

Passano delle ore ed io continuo a rimuginare su tutto quello che è successo e a come avrei potuto impedirlo. Sono talmente impantanata nei miei pensieri che non mi accorgo che qualcuno sta venendo verso di noi. La sua voce mi fa trasalire. Alzo gli occhi e vedo il dottore. Come se avessi una molla sotto il sedere, salto in piedi e questa volta sono io a chiedergli informazioni.

“Come sta? C’è qualche miglioramento? La possiamo vedere?”, gli domando a raffica.

“La situazione della paziente è invariata signorina… ma ora potete vederla... solo una alla volta però…”, sottolinea l’uomo prima che il nostro entusiasmo possa prendere il sopravvento.

Io e Anya ci guardiamo in faccia per un istante e, prima che riesca ad aprire bocca, mi precede.

“Vai prima tu Clarke, io rimango qui… e poi devo ancora chiamare casa per informarli di tutto”.

“Grazie… Grazie Anya”, le dico posandole una mano sul braccio per una dolce stretta.

Subito dopo seguo il dottore verso la camera di Lexa. Arrivati alla porta l’ansia prende il sopravvento.

“Mi raccomando, solo pochi minuti”, mi avvisa l’uomo prima di dileguarsi.

La mia mano si posiziona subito sulla maniglia ma tentenna. Sospiro facendomi forza e poi entro.

Lo spettacolo che mi si para davanti, mi fa gelare il sangue. Vedo Lexa, distesa sul letto, immobile, attaccata al respiratore e al monitor del cuore, con la flebo che le esce dal braccio.

Mi avvicino lentamente, quasi avessi paura.

Le tocco la mano stringendola nella mia… il suo freddo mi congela ancora di più.

Mi avvicino al suo viso e le sfioro la fronte con le labbra.

“Ti prego… torna da me Lexa… non posso perderti…”.

La mia voce è rotta dal pianto. Una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo, cadendo sul suo viso. Con una carezza la spazzo via, beandomi di quel dolce contatto.

Nonostante non creda assolutamente nella religione, comincio a pregare. _È ironica la cosa… come se a Dio lassù potessero interessare le suppliche di una miscredente, di una falsa, di una bugiarda e di una meschina come me_. Purtroppo i minuti corrono veloci e un’infermiera mi viene a chiamare per lasciare la stanza.

Quando torno da Anya, la vedo insieme a Titus e Indra che discutono animatamente. Controllo l’orologio e, quei pochi minuti passati, in realtà, erano diventati quasi un’ora.

Non volendo farmi vedere da quell’essere spregevole così a pezzi e dilaniata, cerco di ricompormi indossando la mia maschera dell’FBI.

Quando Anya mi vede, mi corre incontro, seguito a ruota dal padre e Indra.

“Allora, come sta?”, mi chiede.

“È ancora in coma e non respira autonomamente, non è un buon segno. Ho dato un’occhiata alla sua cartella. Le hanno fatto una trasfusione e ora la stanno idratando tramite la flebo. Inoltre le hanno iniettato un coagulante per evitare un’altra emorragia. Per il resto la pressione continua ad essere bassa, ma in quelle condizioni è normale”, cerco di dire tutto d’un fiato per paura di impappinarmi e di tornare a piangere.

“Darò subito ordine di farla trasferire alla tenuta. Qui non è al sicuro”, sbotta con arroganza Titus.

“Signor Woods può provarci, ma dubito che nelle sue condizioni la facciano trasferire. La prognosi è ancora riservata”, replico cercando di essere più calma e pacata possibile, e di non far trasparire i miei sentimenti.

_Lurido figlio di puttana è tutta colpa tua se Lexa è in quelle condizioni, di te e delle tue assurde regole!_

Si gira impettito come se gli avessi fatto il torto più grande al mondo. Respiro profondamente per non dare di matto e non farlo fuori seduta stante.

Anya scossa la testa e mi fa segno di non darci peso. Subito dopo mi chiede di accompagnare lei ed Indra da Lexa e così faccio.

Entrano una alla volta. Io rimango lì, con i miei pensieri, sperando che all’uscita mi portino buone notizie, qualcosa tipo che Lexa è sveglia e sta bene. Ovviamente la mia è una speranza vana. Escono a turno, una più sconsolata dell’altra e questo mi fa ancora più male.

_Lexa, amore mio, ti prego torna da me_ … _non riuscirei più a vivere senza di te… e poi devo assolutamente dirti una cosa._

Ho di nuovo gli occhi lucidi. Le lacrime minacciano di scendere un’altra volta, ma cerco di trattenerle.

Vengo bruscamente riportata alla realtà dalla voce di Titus.

“Quegli incompetenti hanno detto che, per le prime settimane, non si può assolutamente trasferire. La situazione è più grave del previsto”, sbraita sempre più irritato.   

Lo guardo come per dire: _‘te l’avevo detto io’,_ e la mia faccia da presa per il culo non lo soddisfa per niente.

“Comunque, non ho intenzione di lasciare mia nipote indifesa in quella stanza di ospedale, quando il responsabile di tutto questo è ancora a piede libero…”.

“E cosa pensa di fare, signor Woods?”, cerco di essere più cortese possibile, ma dentro di me sto urlando.

“Oggi stesso saranno sostituite le finestre della stanza con vetri anti-proiettile. Poi due dei nostri migliori agenti faranno la guardia ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro davanti a questa porta…. ed inoltre ho ordinato che a qualsiasi cura Lexa debba essere sottoposta, passi prima dalla supervisione del suo medico privato: tu. Non voglio certo che le iniettino chissà cosa”.

_Se non conoscessi bene questo verme, sarei pronta a pensare che ci tiene veramente alla nipote… ma no, no, il suo è puro egoismo: non sia mai, che la gallina dalle uova d’oro muoia lasciandolo privo del suo prezioso burattino_ … _Maledetto bastardo!_

Annuisco senza emettere un fiato poi, nauseata dalla sua vista, mi congedo e mi dirigo verso l’accettazione.

“Mi scusi, mi sa dire dove posso trovare Lyncol Miller? Sono il suo medico curante”, esclamo con una certa sicurezza nella voce.

“Un attimo, mi faccia controllare”, replica l’infermiera digitando freneticamente sulla tastiera.

“Ah, sì, ecco... è ancora in sala visita due… Guardi, vada lungo quel corridoio, la prima porta a destra”, continua gentilmente.

La ringrazio e mi dirigo nella direzione che mi ha indicato.

Quando entro in sala visite, lo vedo litigare con un’infermiera perché vuole alzarsi. Nonostante la situazione che sto vivendo, un timido sorriso si palesa sul mio volto.

Guardo la scena divertita, allentando la tensione e l’ansia che ho accumulato finora.

“Infermiera… non si preoccupi, d'ora in poi ci penso io. Sono la dottoressa Clarke Griffin, il suo medico personale...”, intervengo interrompendo quella bellissima scenetta.

“Beh dottoressa, le faccio i miei migliori auguri: è veramente ingestibile come paziente!”, esclama alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Alla sua frase mi scappa una timida risata. Annuisco in segno di risposta e mi dirigo verso il ragazzone.

“Ehi Clarke... come sta? Qui non mi vogliono dire niente. Mi volevo alzare per venirvi a cercare, ma quella megera non me l'ha permesso”.

Un sorriso amaro spunta sulla mia bocca.

_Devi volerle molto bene anche tu, vero Lyncol?_

“È grave... è in coma... ora non si può far altro che aspettare”, le mie parole sono un sussurro.

Lo vedo accusare il colpo.

Sospiro distogliendo lo sguardo per non tornare a piangere.

“Tu piuttosto, come stai?”, gli chiedo.

“Bene, non è niente. Qui continuano a trattarmi come un moribondo quando è solo una ferita di striscio”, si lamenta mettendo su un broncio adorabile.

Il silenzio cala tra di noi.

Posso sentire solo i nostri respiri.

È Lync che rompe quell’imbarazzo che si è creato.

“E tu... tu come stai Clarke?”.

_Come sto? Proprio non lo so._

“Bene... io sto bene...”, mento in modo poco credibile.

_Le menzogne sono diventate l'ordine del giorno, una in più o in meno non può fare certo la differenza._

“Clarke... io non sarò la persona che ti conosce meglio... ma questa è una bella balla!”, esclama guardandomi fisso negli occhi. La sua espressione è talmente comprensiva che cedo nuovamente alle lacrime.

“Ho paura Lyncol... ho paura... l'ho appena trovata, ed ora rischio di perderla... abbiamo ancora tante cose da fare insieme... tante cose di cui parlare... io la amo... la amo... non riuscirei più a vivere senza di lei...”, dico cominciando a piangere.

Lyncol si mette a sedere sul letto e mi invita tra le sue braccia. Io mi butto subito in quella dolce coccola per lenire il dolore che mi sta lentamente uccidendo.

“Mi ha spinto a terra lei... mentre io cercavo di far scudo con il mio corpo… lei lo ha fatto a me... capisci?!”, continuo a dire presa dai singhiozzi.

Lyncol mi stringe più forte, accarezzandomi la schiena e facendomi sfogare. Ora è di questo che avevo bisogno: di  sfogarmi.

“Andrà tutto bene Clarke... Lexa è una combattente... in tutta la sua vita ha sempre lottato...”, mi sussurra all'orecchio.

 

///

 

Parlare con Lyncol mi ha fatto decisamente bene. Non posso certo dire di essere a posto, ma una nuova positività si è fatta largo in me. Lexa farà di tutto per tornare tra le mie braccia, di questo ne sono convinta.

Stanca e provata, decido di andare a prendermi un caffè. Mentre mi dirigo alla macchinetta, vedo entrare Raven.

_E lei che ci fa qui? Ah, giusto, Wells avrà fatto rapporto._

“Buongiorno, agente Rayes”, la saluto formalmente visto che non siamo sole.

“Buongiorno, dottoressa Griffin... abbiamo già avviato le indagini sulla sparatoria avvenuta ieri sera alla Woods Corporate, e dovrei raccogliere le deposizioni dei testimoni...”, il suo tono è formale e professionale.

“Ma certo agente. Eravamo in quattro: io, l'autista, Anya e Lexa Woods. Se vuole può cominciare da me... possiamo andare in un posto più tranquillo se preferisce”.

La mia collega annuisce seguendomi.

Quando siamo sole le racconto tutto quello che è successo nei minimi dettagli cercando di non trascurare niente.

Lei ascolta ogni mia parola senza replicare.

Solo quando ho finito mi fa una domanda che mi spiazza.

“Clarke... TU, come stai?”.

Sono a corto di parole per rispondere. Questa domanda me l'hanno già fatta troppe volte nel giro di poco tempo.

“Bene... sto bene... non è a me che hanno sparato”, rispondo secca, quasi irritata.

“Ehi Clarke, stai parlando con me... Ci conosciamo da una vita, so benissimo cosa ti sta succedendo anche se non lo dici... c’ero l’altra volta con Finn... e sono preoccupata”, mi dice con estrema dolcezza nella voce.

Sospiro cercando di inalare aria.

“Stavolta è diverso Raven, lei è speciale... non è la persona che credevamo che fosse... abbiamo sbagliato... è Titus il mostro, l'essere ignobile che dobbiamo arrestare... Lexa è... è solo una vittima in questa situazione... come forse lo è Anya”.

La mia collega sgrana gli occhi incredula delle mie parole.

“Clarke... sono quasi cinque mesi che sei infiltrata in questa organizzazione... e non ti è mai passato per l'anticamera del cervello di informarci prima su questi _‘dettagli’_?!”, mi chiede quasi retoricamente.

“Ho accennato qualcosa ad Octavia, ma sono sempre stata sul vago. Volevo trovare prima le prove... e poi... e poi mi sono innamorata...”, ribatto cercando di giustificarmi.

“Ah, ci risiamo... Clarke lasciatelo dire: tu e le operazioni sotto copertura proprio non andate d'accordo... spero solo che questa volta finisca meglio dell'altra, e che il tuo giudizio non sia offuscato dai tuoi sentimenti”.

“Forse non mi crederai, ma non è come l’altra volta. Lexa è diversa, non ha nulla a che fare con quel terrorista di cui mi rifiuto di pronunciare il nome... lei merita di essere salvata... e, per fare questo, devo entrare in quelle stanze blindate e procurarmi le prove”.

“Spero solo che tu abbia ragione questa volta”.

“Ne sono sicura”.

Ci diamo un ultimo abbraccio e poi la porto da Lyncol e, dopo le domande di routine, è la volta di Anya.

Siamo quasi arrivati davanti alla camera di Lexa, Anya sta parlando con Indra e vedo un via vai di uomini entrare ed uscire dalla stanza.

Anya si gira verso di noi e incrocia gli occhi di Raven.

Ed è un attimo... le corre incontro e l'abbraccia lasciando tutti i presenti di stucco, persino la mia collega che non sa come reagire. Quando Raven la sente piangere disperata sulla sua spalla, si scioglie e decide di stringere l'abbraccio per confortarla.

Ho sempre creduto che Anya fosse una donna forte, tutta d’un pezzo e senza paura, ma persino lei ha bisogno di sfogarsi.

Probabilmente si è tenuta tutto dentro, privilegiando il conforto degli altri a scapito del suo, e ora, vedendo Raven, è crollata.

La mia attenzione viene catalizzata dell’ennesimo uomo che vedo uscire dalla stanza di Lexa, così, incuriosita, mi avvicino ad Indra per cercare di capire cosa diavolo sta succedendo.

“Ehi, ma cos’è tutto questo trambusto? Mi sembrava di aver capito dal medico che doveva stare tranquilla”.

“Beh, ormai, dopo tutto questo tempo, dovresti conoscere Titus e le sue priorità. Ha già dato ordine di sostituire le vetrate con quelle anti-proiettili e credo che abbiano appena finito…”, risponde scettica la donna.

“Hanno fatto tutto questo con Lexa dentro? Ma è pericolosissimo la ferita si potrebbe infettare e…”, non riesco a finire la frase che mi interrompe.

“Tranquilla… i medici l’hanno spostata nella stanza affianco così da evitare ogni tipo di problematica”.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, cercando le parole adatte per giustificare il mio comportamento, ma sembra che Indra mi legga nel pensiero perché, non faccio in tempo ad aprire bocca, che sento la sua voce.

“Clarke, capisco cosa stai provando… anche io voglio molto bene a Lexa, è quasi una figlia per me. L'ho vista crescere insieme ad Anya, ed è stato a causa loro che ho continuato a resistere tutto questo tempo, loro sono la mia boccata d’aria quotidiana… Non ho mai approvato i metodi di mio marito, ma la mia opinione conta poco, purtroppo… Sai, non era così quando l’ho sposato, aveva appena perso sua moglie per una malattia incurabile, ma  era gentile e premuroso, e adorava sua figlia, una pargoletta tutto pepe di appena quattro anni. Non so cosa lo abbia cambiato, forse il peso della famiglia... suo fratello era molto duro non solo con Lexa ma anche con lui… Quando ci fu l’incidente e i genitori di Lexa morirono, pensai che le cose sarebbero cambiate, ma non avrei mai immaginavo in peggio…”.

Le sue parole mi colgono letteralmente impreparata, trasudano tutto il dolore ed i rimpianti di una vita.

Con la sua confessione Indra mi ha voluto far capire che non sono l’unica a soffrire e che, nel caso io abbia bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere, la sua è ben collaudata.

La guardo con un timido sorrido e la ringrazio per aver condiviso il suo dolore con me.

_Lexa ho bisogno di te, ti prego… torna da me._

 


	25. Capitolo 25

#  CAPITOLO 25

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono già passati un paio di giorni dalla sparatoria, e le tue condizioni non sono per niente migliorate. Io ed Anya ci siamo stabilite nella tua camera, non volendoti abbandonare neanche per un secondo. Non mi ricordo l'ultima volta che ho dormito... non ci riesco. Appena chiudo gli occhi, rivivo la scena di quella sera, di te che mi proteggi con il tuo corpo e che subito dopo ti accasci, tenendoti stretta lo stomaco... di me che cerco di tamponarti la ferita... e poi... tutto quel sangue... il tuo sangue.

Così non dormo da almeno due giorni, sto andando avanti a suon di caffè, ne avrò bevuti almeno una trentina. Ho paura ad addormentarmi e, non solo per i ricordi che mi assalgono la mente, ma anche per il fatto che ti potresti svegliare ed io non sarei lì, pronta al tuo fianco... e questa sarebbe una delle cose che non riuscirei mai a perdonarmi.

Mi giro verso Anya e la vedo distesa sul divano della tua camera che dorme. _Finalmente è riuscita ad addormentarsi_.

Penso al bene che ti vuole e che tu vuoi a lei... a quanto la vita sia stata crudele con voi, e a tutto quello che avete dovuto passare… e un sorriso amaro compare sul mio volto.

Un tocco delicato sulla mia spalla mi fa sobbalzare, ridestandomi dai mie pensieri. D'istinto mi volto e vedo il viso di Indra sorridermi.

"Clarke, rimango io con Lexa. Tu ed Anya siete qui da giorni avete bisogno di riposare... perché non tornate a Polis? Anche solo per un paio d’ore …", il suo tono è talmente dolce e supplichevole che non me la sento di dirle di no...

Così sveglio Anya e, anche se, obietta la trascino alla villa.

Lyncol è stato dimesso quasi subito, e non ci ha pensato neanche per un secondo a rispettare il riposo che gli avevano prescritto i medici… così ora, io ed Anya siamo in macchina con lui diretti verso la tenuta. Anya continua a lamentarsi del fatto che non voleva lasciare l’ospedale, ma io e Lyncol cerchiamo di non darle troppo peso, finché, all’ennesima protesta, non ci vedo più.

“Anya, adesso piantala! Anche io non la volevo lasciare, cosa credi? Ma siamo stanche morte, non chiudiamo occhio da giorni e abbiamo bisogno di riposo, se non vogliamo finire in quel letto anche noi, quindi chiudi il becco e cerca di rilassarti!”, sbotto alzando la voce.

Lei e Lyncol mi guardano stupiti della mia reazione. Fa per ribattere, ma distoglie subito lo sguardo rifugiandosi nei suoi pensieri.

Quando arriviamo alla villa, saluto velocemente tutti ma, invece di andare alla dependance, corro nella stanza di Lexa, chiudendomi dentro. Mi raggomitolo sul letto stringendo intensamente il suo cuscino che profuma ancora di lei, e, senza neanche accorgermene, mi addormento.

 

///

 

Mi sveglio di soprassalto, piangendo, mentre grido il tuo nome. Quasi non riesco più a pronunciarlo senza versare una lacrima.

Guardo l'ora: sono le cinque del pomeriggio.

Ho dormito circa sei ore.

Solo quando mi alzo, mi accorgo di stringere ancora il tuo cuscino. Prima di metterlo a posto, mi inebrio un'ultima volta del tuo profumo, pensando a quanto la tua mancanza mi faccia sentire vuota.

Cerco di ricompormi velocemente ed esco dalla tua camera.

Giù in salotto trovo Anya intenta a leggere dei

documenti.

"Ehi, sei riuscita a riposare un po'?", le chiedo speranzosa.

"Ciao Clarke. Beh, credo di aver dormito un paio d'ore. E tu?".

"Sono riuscita a dormire, ma non è stato decisamente un sonno riposante", replico ripensando al risveglio.

I nostri sguardi si incrociano e posso leggerci comprensione.

"Pensavo ad una cosa... Visto che Indra ci ha letteralmente proibito di andare in ospedale fino a domattina... potremmo avvantaggiarci con i lavori...", lascia la frase in sospeso incuriosendomi.

"A cosa ti riferisci Anya?".

"Beh... visto che le credenziali di sicurezza per le porte blindate sono pronte, posso farti vedere come funzionano l'accesso e il servizio di sicurezza...".

Con tutto il trambusto mi ero completamente dimenticata di questa cosa.

"Lo so che doveva farlo Lexa, ma...".

Sospiro sentendo il suo nome e ricaccio indietro le lacrime che minacciano di cadere.

"Anya, che stiamo aspettando? Adesso un po' di distrazione è proprio quello che mi serve".

Con un sorriso complice ci dirigiamo verso il piano interrato dritte verso le porte blindate.

"Allora, come prima cosa dobbiamo registrare la tua impronta. Posiziona il pollice sul lettore", mi dice indicando lo scanner di fronte a me.

Vedo lo strumento ricostruirmi l'impronta digitale e d'istinto penso a quanto Raven sarebbe invidiosa di essere al mio posto. Lei e la tecnologia all’avanguardia sono un'unica cosa, senza contare il fatto che, al mio fianco, ci sia Anya, cosa che a mio avviso le farebbe ancora più piacere. Il pensiero mi fa sorridere. Cerco di sgombrare la mente senza farmi notare, ritornando a concentrarmi sulle parole di Anya.

"Ok, ora sei ufficialmente schedata nel nostro database. L'impronta ti consente l'accesso alle stanze, ma hai bisogno del codice identificativo per accedere alle sale server. Ecco qui, questo è il tuo... Ti consiglio di impararlo a memoria!", esclama passandomi un foglio.

Lo leggo e lo imparato subito, merito della mia memoria fotografica.

"Anya, questo pezzo di carta non mi serve più... se vuoi te lo dimostro...", esordisco digitando il codice alfanumerico sul tastierino.

"Perfetto, che dire... sei una continua sorpresa Clarke", replica strappando in mille pezzi il foglio per poi gettarlo via.

Entro nella stanza dei server e rimango allibita. Dovunque mi giri posso vedere dei computer di ultima generazione, accesi e funzionanti per chissà quale elaborazione. Al centro della sala ci sono gli schermi delle telecamere a circuito chiuso, che monitorizzano sia il perimetro interno che quello esterno della tenuta. Non vedo guardie, quindi deduco che la sorveglianza di questi monitor sia fatta in modo automatico da uno di questi cervelloni. _Cavolo, possono tranquillamente far concorrenza alla NASA… Eh si, Raven mi invidierebbe proprio di brutto_. 

Anya comincia a raccontarmi tutte le funzioni dei computer. La mia concentrazione è a mille. Cerco di captare ogni singola parola per capire al meglio il loro funzionamento, per poi poter sottrarre informazioni utili allo scopo... riuscire ad incastrare quel mostro!

“Sai… in questi computer ci sono tutti i nostri segreti, tutti i nostri traffici... legali ed illegali… ora che hai la possibilità di conoscerli, fossi in te, farei un pensierino a fuggire lontano…”.

Inarco un sopracciglio, non capendo bene il suo avvertimento.

“Anya, non potrei mai lasciarla…”, replico di getto.

Un sorriso tirato compare sul suo volto.

Mi spiega un altro paio di cose sull’impianto di sicurezza, e poi, uscendo, mi mostra le sale per gli interrogatori. Rimango sbalordita. _Sono quasi uguali alle nostre_.

Dopo aver fatto qualche altra chiacchiera distratta, ceniamo insieme e ci salutiamo per la notte.

Io mi rintano di nuovo nella tua camera, come se mi sentissi al sicuro solo tra quelle quattro pareti. Non so il motivo, ma quando stringo il tuo cuscino mi sembra di percepire il tuo abbraccio e, per qualche istante, riesco a non pensare a tutto quello che è successo.

Mi guardo in giro e, senza neanche pensarci, rovisto nella tua cabina armadio. Trovo _una_ pila di magliette... sono quelle che di solito usi per dormire. _Ne prendo una_ , _me_ la _porto al naso e_ mi inebrio del tuo odore. Subito dopo essermi svestita, la indosso, e mi attraversa una piacevole sensazione... tu che mi stringi in un caldo abbraccio.

Mi sdraio sul letto infilandomi sotto le coperte. Afferro il cellulare e guardo il display per un tempo infinito.

_Clarke, devi fare rapporto!_

La vocina dentro di me non mi aiuta di certo.

La stanza è sicura, non ci sono né cimici né telecamere, da quello che ho potuto notare nei monitor nella stanza server, quindi non ho nessun motivo per non fare questa chiamata.

Sospiro, cercando di riorganizzare le idee e faccio partire la telefonata.

" _Ciao Clarke... Cavolo se non chiamavi oggi, avrei mandato al diavolo il protocollo e ti avrei chiamato io..._ ", mi saluta Octavia dicendo tutto d'un fiato.

"Ciao a te O. Immagino che Raven ti abbia raccontato tutto...".

" _Ci puoi scommettere il culetto, boss. E dire che siamo entrambe preoccupate per te, è un eufemismo... Comunque, tranquilla per il momento non diremo niente al direttore Kane... ci sembra che tu abbia già troppi guai da quelle parti..._ ".

"Grazie Octavia... Questo mi dà un po' di tregua...", replico sospirando.

"Comunque ho chiamato perché ho delle novità... Anya oggi pomeriggio mi ha fornito le credenziali per le stanze blindate, e mi ha fatto vedere la procedura per accedervi...".

" _Ma è fantastico Clarke! E cosa hai trovato di interessante?_ ", chiede curiosa.

"Beh, una stanza è riservata totalmente ai loro server e al servizio di sorveglianza. Avreste dovuto vederla... probabilmente Raven avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia. La seconda è quella adibita agli interrogatori... sembra di vedere la nostra...", la informo cercando di non trascurare niente.

" _Caspita, bel colpo! Immagino che tu abbia bisogno di supporto..._ ".

"Immagini giusto. Anya mi ha detto che tutti i loro affari, leciti ed illeciti, sono contenuti nel mainframe centrale e di questo avevamo già qualche sospetto. Ora, da tutte le informazioni che mi ha fornito Anya, ho individuato due problematiche: la prima è che il sistema è protetto da un potente firewall che non consente nessun tipo d'intrusione dall'esterno, e la seconda è che non si riescono a copiare i file su dispositivi esterni senza essere rintracciati. Anya mi ha confidato un episodio successo tempo fa. Pare che una guardia, durante il suo turno, si sia addormentata e, per non essere punita, abbia provato a rimuovere il video copiandolo su una chiavetta USB... Risultato: il colpevole è stato individuato e subito punito molto più che severamente. Nel dispositivo, oltre ai file, viene copiato un malware che funge da GPS".

" _Accidenti... piuttosto ingegnoso..._ ".

"Eh già... qualunque cosa ci sia in quei server lo vogliono tenere segreto. Credi che Raven riesca a trovare una scappatoia?".

" _Se al mondo c'è una sola persona che può farlo, è lei. Tranquilla Clarke, la metto subito al lavoro_ ".

"Ok, ci conto. In un modo o nell'altro troverò il sistema di contattarti domani. Ora devo andare. Ciao Octavia".

" _A domani allora. Ciao boss_ ".

Poso il telefono sul comodino e mi sistemo per la notte.

I pensieri cominciano ad affollare la mia mente non dandomi tregua.

_Spero che Raven si inventi in fretta una scappatoia. Dobbiamo assolutamente trovare le prove per incastrare quel mostro. Ormai siamo ad un passo dall’obbiettivo, lo sento, o meglio... è quello che spero. Amore mio, non ne posso proprio più di mentirti… Appena ti svegli, perché so che ti sveglierai e tornerai da me, voglio dirti ogni cosa, voglio aprirti il mio cuore completamente proprio come hai fatto tu con me mesi fa._

Prendo di nuovo il tuo cuscino tra le braccia, nella speranza di trovare un po’ di serenità per riuscire a riposare, e, con mia sorpresa, in pochissimo tempo mi addormendo, cullata dal tuo profumo.

 

///

 

La mattina è arrivata portandosi dietro l'inizio di un nuovo giorno. Dopo colazione io ed Anya ci affrettiamo a raggiungere l'ospedale. Quando entro nella tua stanza, ti vedo lì, distesa,  ancora _‘addormentata’_ e la tristezza torna a farsi largo in me.

Ti accarezzo dolcemente il viso posandoti le labbra sulla fronte per un bacio.

In cuor mio so che riesci a sentire la mia voce, così ti parlo.

“Buongiorno, amore mio!”.

Mi piacerebbe tanto che tu aprissi gli occhi e mi rispondessi, ma ovviamente non è possibile.

Afferro la tua cartella clinica e controllo i tuoi valori.

“Il livello di ossigenazione è aumentato. È una buona notizia sai? Così ti posso far rimuovere quell’odioso tubo dalla gola”.

Stai migliorando amore mio e questo mi riempie il cuore di gioia.

Mi affretto ad avvertire l'infermiera e, nel giro di poco, stai respirando di nuovo autonomamente.

Quando Anya ti vede senza respiratore, sorride fiduciosa e noto il suo corpo rilassarsi. _Ti vuole proprio un gran bene_!

Continuo a starti vicina controllando spesso i tuoi parametri, le flebo, ed eventuali riflessi del corpo. Il tuo viso ha un'espressione talmente rilassata che sembra che tu stia dormendo e facendo un bellissimo sogno, invece di essere in coma.

Esco dalla camera a sgranchirmi un po'. Mi guardo intorno e vedo arrivare Raven. _Ma che ci fa qui?_

“Buongiorno, agente Reyes. Cosa la porta da queste parti?”, le chiedo curiosa.

“Buongiorno, dottoressa Griffin. Sono stata chiamata dalla signorina Woods… Anya Woods, voleva aver informazioni sulle nostre indagini e mi ha chiesto di passare dall'ospedale”, replica con un sorriso pronunciando il nome di Anya.

Alzo un sopracciglio sorpresa.

“Ah, non me ne aveva parlato. Ora è dentro con sua cugina... ma se fosse possibile vorrei saperne di più anche io...”.

“Naturalmente. Ci sono molti sviluppi ma forse è meglio parlarne in privato...”, ribatte Raven.

“Sì, giusto! Venga, troviamo un posto più riservato per parlare”.

Faccio strada alla mia collega, portandola in una sala visite vuota.

“Allora, Anya ti ha chiamata, eh?”, le chiedo curiosa.

“Sì, e quindi?”, replica quasi seccata.

“No, no, niente...  è solo che...”, mi diverto provocandola.

“È solo che... cosa?”, mi incalza, probabilmente incuriosita dal mio approccio.

“Raven... ti piace Anya?”, le chiedo smettendo di girarci intorno.

“E se anche fosse? Non ci sarebbe nulla di male... ti ricordo che anche tu ti sei innamorata del nemico...”, ribatte mettendosi sulla difensiva.

“Ehi Rae calmati. Io non ti giudico, non potrei mai e questo lo sai. Ci conosciamo da una vita, e, oltre ad essere una mia collega, sei anche la mia migliore amica... è solo che tutto questo mi sembra strano... tu sei sempre stata ligia ai regolamenti e questo non è da te... tutto qui”, affermo cercando di tranquillizzarla.

“Credi che non lo sappia Clarke?! Ma c'è qualcosa in lei che mi attrae... e non so come comportarmi...”.

La vedo scuotere la testa più volte come per concentrarsi su qualcos'altro.

“Comunque... ho fatto delle ricerche e lei potrebbe essere il nostro informatore anonimo… ha tutte le caratteristiche, ma non ho ancora le prove. Volevo provare a sondare il campo...”, continua, cercando forse di giustificare il suo interesse.

“Mica male come idea. Però… mi raccomando... prudenza”.

“Ovviamente, per chi mi hai preso? Prudenza è il mio secondo nome...”.

“Ma il tuo secondo nome non era Francis?”, le domando inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Clarke?! Quella è un'informazione riservata! Solo poche persone al mondo conoscono il mio orribile secondo nome... e tu avevi promesso di dimenticarlo!”, replica mettendo su un finto broncio.

Oddio Raven, quanto mi sei mancata! Scoppio a ridere della sua espressione e l’istante dopo la sento fare lo stesso.

“Ah, dimenticavo la vera ragione per cui sono venuta qui!”, esclama diventando seria.

“Ti ho portato questo... è un dispositivo creato da me, ovviamente, che ci permette la connessione da remoto. Praticamente è un router avanzato... se riesci a collegarlo al mainframe centrale, creerà una back door che mi consentirà di accedere ai loro server dal quartier generale senza lasciare nessuna traccia... in questo modo potrò copiare i file senza che loro se ne accorgano”.

“Mitica.. sei proprio un genio Raven, anche se onestamente ho perso il filo del discorso alla parola router... lo sai che quando parli da hacker non ci capisco niente...”.

Alle mie parole la vedo ridere divertita.

“L’installazione è semplice Clarke, basta che lo inserisci nel mainframe… è poco più grande di una chiavetta USB, passerà inosservato… dopo ci penso io. Il dispositivo mi fornirà il segnale di attivazione e potrò cominciare a copiare le informazioni…”, mi spiega con tono professionale.

“Ok! Tutto chiaro. Appena ne avrò la possibilità lo installerò. Forse è meglio che torniamo di là, non vorrei destare troppi sospetti!”, esclamo dirigendomi verso la porta.

Lei annuisce seguendomi.

L’istante dopo raggiungiamo Anya. La troviamo appena fuori dalla tua camera, intenta a litigare con la macchinetta del caffè imprecando ad alta voce. _Un vero spasso, dovresti vederla!_

Il suo sorriso, quando si gira e si imbatte negli occhi di Raven, illumina tutto il corridoio. Da che la conosco, l’ho sempre vista ligia al dovere, mai una distrazione, solo qualche battuta sarcastica di tanto in tanto. Sembrava che la sua unica ragione di vita fosse il lavoro… ma vedendo l’affetto nei tuoi confronti e il modo in cui si illumina quando vede la mia collega, mi fa capire che indossa quasi sempre una maschera, proprio come te, amore mio.

Senza farmi notare troppo, mi dileguo lasciandole sole e ritorno nella tua stanza.

 

///

 

Le giornate passano terribilmente lente da quando sei costretta in questo letto, mentre la mia angoscia non fa altro che crescere.  Non so cosa fare per farti tornare da me. Mi sento impotente. Vorrei poterti svegliarti con un bacio, proprio come nelle fiabe, ma ovviamente la mia non è che una bellissima fantasia.

Sospiro stringendoti più forte la mano.

Sento le gambe intorpidite, così mi alzo e comincio a camminare avanti ed indietro per sgranchirmi.

Ci ho messo più di una settimana ma finalmente ieri sera sono riuscita, non so ancora come, ad installare il dispositivo di Raven nella sala server. Mi sono inventata una scusa banale inerente alla sicurezza del perimetro per non destare sospetti con il mio ingresso nelle sale blindate. Devo ammettere che è stato tutto estremamente semplice, mi aspettavo molte più complicazioni da risolvere, ma Anya è troppo presa dalla tua condizione e Titus, dopo che ho superato la prova di lealtà, sembra mi ritenga una persona degna della massima stima e fiducia.

Ovviamente in questo frangente non ho avuto la possibilità di fare rapporto, e quindi non ho avuto il riscontro di Raven, ma, non so perché, sono ottimista. Se tutto andrà secondo i piani, riusciremo ad incastrare tuo zio amore mio, e finalmente sarai libera da questa vita.

_Adesso però devi svegliarti… Lexa torna da me… ti prego._

 


	26. Capitolo 26

#  CAPITOLO 26

 

[Lexa POV]

Un buio fatto di silenzi mi circonda. Vedo solo oscurità intorno a me, che mi avvolge e che non mi lascia andare. Mi sento in trappola. Non ricordo niente. Non so come ci sono finita in questo incubo... non sto sognando, ma non sono sveglia... dove sono? Che mi è successo? Perché non vedo altro che oscurità? Perché non sento niente? L'ultima cosa che ricordo è che stavamo ridendo e scherzando insieme, amore mio, mentre uscivamo dall'azienda... poi più niente... la mia mente è annebbiata, più cerco di ricordare e più sento dolore... un dolore lanciante che mi perfora la testa. Dove mi trovo? E tu, dove sei Clarke? Perché non riesco a vederti? Ho bisogno di te e della tua luce, amore mio.

Non riesco a rispondere a nessuna domanda, cerco continuamente di capire che cosa mi sia successo e da quanto tempo io sia in questo stato. Provo a muovermi, ma il mio corpo non risponde. Provo a parlare, ma non sento niente, la mia bocca non si apre. Dove sei Clarke? La mia agitazione è ad un picco storico, cerco invano di calmarmi, ma più ci provo più l’ansia cresce.

Mi sto quasi per arrendere a questa, non ben definita, condizione, finché un rumore sordo, come di _una porta che si chiude,_ mi sprona a non mollare.

Sento come dei passi avvicinarsi a me. Poi, finalmente, la sento... la voce di Clarke, anche se lontana ed un po’ ovattata.

“Ehi, amore mio, come ti senti oggi? Tutti quanti mi continuano a dare della pazza perché ogni santissimo giorno, da ormai due settimane, vengo qui e ti parlo all'infinito. Loro sono convinti che tu non mi possa sentire... ma io lo so che mi puoi sentire anche se sei in coma, so che le mie parole ti arrivano…”.

_‘In coma? No, non è possibile. Sono in coma?! Ti sento... Clarke, amore ci sono, sono qui...’._

Dalla mia bocca non esce un suono, forse perché, anche se non sembra, non sono cosciente. E allora, come faccio a sentire la sua voce così bene? Così nitida? Mi sto immaginando tutto forse? Ora capisco perché non riesco a muovermi... sono entrata in coma e da un po’. La sua voce è triste, vorrei tanto poter far qualcosa ma non ci riesco… non riesco a farle sapere che la sento e che, nonostante tutto, io sono ancora qui.

“Sai, anche ieri notte mi sono accoccolata sul tuo letto, mi fa stare meglio. Amore mio, mi manchi… mi manchi talmente tanto che non so come fare. Ogni sera indosso una tua maglietta per farmi avvolgere dal tuo profumo… e per qualche ora mi sento meglio, ma poi l’angoscia ritorna. Ho la costante paura di perderti, ma io non posso, non voglio perderti, ho bisogno di te… sei tutto per me, io non riuscirei più a vivere senza”.

‘ _Sono qui amore mio, riesci a sentirmi? Clarke, io non ti abbandonerò mai’._

Cavolo, devo aprire questi dannati occhi, svegliarmi e tornare da lei. Mi sforzo con tutte le mie forze, ma non succede niente… vedo buio... solo buio.

‘ _Maledizione! Clarke sono qui, proprio vicino a te_ ’.

“Sai, anche Anya è sempre qui con te... ci diamo il cambio per assillarti un po’. Questa ti farà sicuramente sorridere... hai presente quell’agente dell’FBI, Raven Reyes? Beh, credo proprio che tu abbia ragione… Anya prova qualcosa per lei. In questo periodo si sono viste spesso... la scusa ufficiale è quella di sapere le novità sulla sparatoria, ma ho notato come si guardano... secondo me c’è dell’altro sotto. Sai, sono felice per lei. La vedo soffrire moltissimo nel vederti così e magari, con l’aiuto della signorina Reyes, riuscirà a distrarsi… Comunque amore non ti preoccupare, io sarò sempre qui, al tuo fianco, ad annoiarti con i miei assurdi discorsi da pazza”.

La sparatoria, ora ricordo! Clarke ha cercato di proteggermi, ma io gliel’ho impedito coprendola con il mio corpo! Ecco cos’è successo!

‘ _Tu non sei pazza amore mio, e la tua voce mi fa star bene... se solo potessi reagire e risponderti, magari anche solo con un gesto, ti potrei confortare e darti un filo di speranza… Ti prego non ti arrendere amore… Io sono qui. Lo so che non mi senti… ma ci sto provando con tutte le mie forze a tornare da te…_ ’

Sento che mi stai prendendo la mano, il tuo tocco continua a darmi i brividi… almeno credo che questa sensazione siano dei brividi… ultimamente il mio corpo è abbastanza restio a collaborare con la mia mente.

Avevo quasi dimenticato il tuo tocco e quello che mi provoca. Dio, se solo potessi svegliarmi ed abbracciarti, Clarke!

‘ _Non sento più la tua voce, dove sei finita? Non mi lasciare ti prego…_ ’.

Sento uno strano rumore, poi mi accorgo che stringi la mia mano ancora di più... finalmente realizzo che stai piangendo.

‘ _Non piangere… ti prego… Quante lacrime hai versato finora? Quanto dolore ti procura vedermi in questo stato? Non volevo farti soffrire amore mio… se solo potessi svegliarmi_ ’.

“Lexa scusami, ti avevo promesso che non avrei più pianto, ma alle volte è più forte di me… Ora ti lascio per un momento, mi vado un po’ a sgranchire le gambe... a forza di stare qui seduta mi si sono tutte intorpidite… Poi, mi sa che Anya stia scalpitando per entrare… Magari ti vuole raccontare qualche news in merito all’agente dell’FBI… Mi raccomando amore, prendi nota che poi, quando ti svegli, me lo racconti”.

Cerca di sorridere, ma sento che il suo tono è sempre più triste e disperato.

‘ _Ti racconterò tutto amore mio… te lo prometto… tu non perdere la fiducia in me… io ritornerò…ritornerò da te_ ’.

 

///

 

Non passano neanche due minuti che sento lo stesso rumore sordo della porta che si chiude, subito seguito da dei passi.

“Ehi Lex, ma non sei ancora stanca di dormire? Per i miei gusti ti sei già riposata abbastanza… è ora di tornare al lavoro signorina! E poi, ti sembra giusto? Hai lasciato me e Clarke da sole con quel simpaticone di mio padre! Non mi sembra corretto da parte tua…”. Posso quasi sentire il tuo sorriso triste.

_‘Oddio Anya, quanto mi sono mancati il tuo sarcasmo, le tue battute... quanto vorrei poterti accontentare… ma, per quanto ci provi, non ci riesco…’._

Continuo a far soffrire le persone a cui voglio più bene, ma non so proprio come fare, come spronare il mio fisico a seguire il volere della mia mente. Oltre al nervoso, al mio stato d’animo si aggiunge anche un senso di frustrazione che non aiuta di certo.

“Sai Lex, in tutto questo casino c’è un lato positivo... finalmente stai un po’ zitta e mi ascolti…”.

_‘Divertente Anya, molto divertente!’._

“C’è una cosa che è da un po’ che ti voglio dire, ma, per un motivo o per un altro, non ho mai trovato il coraggio di farlo…”.

La sento sospirare e la curiosità prende il sopravvento.

_‘Oddio Anya, le tue pause mi stanno uccidendo… beh, si, effettivamente sono già più di là che di qua.. mi sono espressa male… mi stanno torturando... dai sputa il rospo, o giuro su dio che quando mi sveglio, ti prendo a calci nel sedere…’._

“Beh… ecco… credo di aver finalmente voltato pagina. Echo rimarrà sempre nel mio cuore, ma un’altra ragazza ha catturato le mie attenzioni…”.

Avevamo ragione entrambe Clarke.

_‘Sono talmente felice di sentirtelo dire, Anya! Tu non puoi capire quanto…’._

“Beh, ovviamente, non è una cosa così semplice... lei è dell’FBI…”.

_‘Mi sembra che questa non sia una scusa sufficiente a fermarti, o sbaglio?’._

“È veramente affascinante... è un genio del computer... mi batte alla grande come hacker... l’hai conosciuta al galà, ricordi? L’agente Raven Reyes…”.

_‘Bingo!’_

“In queste settimane ho trovato mille scuse per sentirla... è venuta anche in ospedale, sai? Non so come spiegarlo, ma, quando sono insieme a lei, mi sento bene. Non penso più al lavoro, al nostro tipo di vita o a quell’idiota di mio padre. Ti sembrerà assurdo, ma credo di essermi innamorata…”.

_‘Ah però! Questo si che è uno scoop da prima pagina! Vai ragazza, sono con te!’._

“Credi che sia pazza?”.

_‘Beh, innamorarsi rende sempre un po’ pazzi, credo sia normale…’._

Mi prende la mano stringendola nella sua.

“Forse sono una povera illusa, non ci potrà mai essere nulla tra me e lei… lei è una poliziotta ed io sono una criminale… Che stupida che sono!”.

Sento la sua voce spezzarsi.

_‘Anya ti prego, non ti arrendere! Combatti... devi lottare per quello che vuoi, al diavolo tutto e tutti. Devi pensare un po’ di più a te e alle tue esigenze… Dio, se soltanto riuscissi a farmi sentire!’._

“Mi sembra di sentire la tua voce... se tu fossi sveglia, probabilmente, mi staresti dicendo che devo pensare di più a me stessa e a quello che voglio… Vero Lex?”.

_‘Sì, esatto… è proprio quello che stavo cercando di dirti’._

Magari ho acquisito il potere di comunicare telepaticamente... hai visto mai.

“Ora è meglio che vada. Ti ho monopolizzato anche troppo e sono più che sicura che Clarke non veda l’ora di abbracciarti”.

_‘Ti voglio bene Anya’._

Sento le sue labbra sfiorarmi la fronte e, dopo un istante, sono di nuovo immersa nel silenzioso buio che mi circonda.

 

///

 

Non riesco più a valutare il tempo... non sento più né la voce di Clarke né quella di Anya da un secolo, ma sento solo questo doloroso silenzio che sembra quasi perforarmi le orecchie.

Dove sei amore mio? Perché non mi parli più? Ti sei forse arresa con me? Non ti potrei biasimare, non sto facendo nessun progresso e questo mi demoralizza sempre di più… e credo che la tua sofferenza sia maggiore della mia.

Finalmente sento il rumore sordo della porta e dei passi.

“Lexa... lo sai che fuori è una bellissima giornata? Mi piacerebbe tanto che tu la potessi vedere... non c’è una nuvola in cielo...”.

_‘Non sai cosa darei per poterti accontentare... mi piacerebbe portarti a fare una passeggiata mano nella mano, e sentire la tua risata che mi manca tanto...’._

“Il tempo passa e sembra che tu non voglia svegliarti... eppure il tuo fisico sta reagendo bene... allora perché non torni da me? Mi manchi da morire... mi manca tutto di te... i tuoi occhi, i tuoi abbracci, i tuoi baci...”.

Quelle parole mi arrivano dritte al cuore che perde qualche battito. La sua voce è triste, spenta, sembra quasi si stia arrendendo.

_‘Amore mio, se solo potessi fare qualcosa per tornare da te, lo farei... ma non ho idea di come fare... più ci provo, più non ottengo nulla...’._

E di nuovo la sento piangere. Accidenti a te, Lexa! Ti vanti tanto di essere forte, e invece non riesci neanche a svegliarti dal coma! Ma che razza di Commander sei?

La sto facendo soffrire così tanto e, pur non facendolo apposta, non me lo riesco proprio a perdonare.

“Amore mio, ti devo dire una cosa... lo so, probabilmente non sentirai neanche una parola di quello che ti dirò... ma io ho bisogno di dirtelo... non ce la faccio più a tenermi dentro questo grosso peso...”.

_‘Clarke, io ti sento... sento ogni cosa... cos’è che ti turba così tanto? Anche se non sembra, io ti ascolto amore mio. Puoi dirmi tutto quello che vuoi’._

“Però prima vorrei cantarti una canzone. Non ci crederai, ma ho portato anche la mia chitarra... da adolescente adoravo suonare…”.

( _Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me_ )

 

**♫** **Still feels like -** Ancora sembra **♫**

**♫** **our first night together, -** la nostra prima notte, **♫**

**♫** **feels like the first kiss. -** sembra il primo bacio. **♫**

**♫** **It's getting better, baby -** Anzi, sta diventando meglio, tesoro **♫**

**♫** **No one can better this -** Nessuno può fare di meglio **♫**

**♫** **Still holdin' on, -** Sto tentando ancora, **♫**

**♫** **you're still the one. -** tu sei ancora l’unica. **♫**

 

**♫** **First time our eyes met same feelin' I get,** \- Sto provando la stessa sensazione della prima volta che i nostri occhi si sono incontrati **♫**

**♫** **only feels much stronger. -** solo che ora si sente più forte. **♫**

**♫** **Wanna love ya longer. -** Voglio amarti più a lungo. **♫**

**♫** **You still turn the fire on. -** Tu ancora accendi il fuoco. **♫**

 

**♫** **So if you're feelin' lonely, don't -** Quindi se ti senti sola, non sentirtici **♫**

**♫** **You're the only one I ever want -** Tu sei l’unica che io abbia mai voluto. **♫**

**♫** **I only wanna make it good -** Voglio solamente farlo bene **♫**

**♫** **So, if I love ya a little more -** Quindi, se ti amo un po’ più **♫**

**♫** **than I should, -** di quanto dovrei, **♫**

 

**♫** **please forgive me, -** ti prego perdonami, **♫**

**♫** **I know not what I do. -** Io non so quello che faccio. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me, -** Ti prego perdonami, **♫**

**♫** **I can't stop lovin' you. -** non posso smettere di amarti. **♫**

**♫** **Don't deny me -** Non negarmi **♫**

**♫** **this pain I'm going through. -** questo dolore che io sto provando. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me -** Ti prego perdonami **♫**

**♫** **If I need ya like I do. -** se io ho bisogno di te in questo modo. **♫**

 

**♫** **Please believe me, -** Ti prego credimi, **♫**

**♫** **every word I say is true. -** ogni parola che dico è vera. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me -** Ti prego perdonami **♫**

**♫** **I can't stop lovin' you -** io non posso smettere di amarti. **♫**

 

**♫** **Still feels like -** Ancora sembrano **♫**

**♫** **our best times are together. -** i nostri migliori tempi insieme. **♫**

**♫** **Feels like the first touch -** Sembra il primo tocco. **♫**

**♫** **Still gettin' closer, baby, -** Ancora più vicino, bambina, **♫**

**♫** **Can't get close enough. -** non riesco ad avvicinarmi abbastanza **♫**

**♫** **Still holdin' on.** \- Fermati ancora. **♫**

**♫** **Still number one. -** Sei ancora l’unica **♫**

 

**♫** **I remember the smell of your skin, -** Io ricordo il profumo della tua pelle, **♫**

**♫** **I remember everything, -** ricordo tutto, **♫**

**♫** **I remember all your moves, -** ricordo tutti i tuoi movimenti, **♫**

**♫** **I remember you -** io ricordo te **♫**

**♫** **Yeah, -** Sì, **♫**

**♫** **I remember the nights, -** ricordo le notti, **♫**

**♫** **ya know I still do. -** tu sai che io ancora ricordo. **♫**

 

**♫** **So if you're feelin' lonely, don't -** Quindi se ti senti sola, non sentirtici **♫**

**♫** **You're the only one I ever want -** Tu sei l’unica che io abbia mai voluto. **♫**

**♫** **I only wanna make it good -** Voglio solamente farlo bene **♫**

**♫** **So, if I love ya a little more -** Quindi, se ti amo un po’ più **♫**

**♫** **than I should, -** di quanto dovrei, **♫**

 

**♫** **please forgive me, -** ti prego perdonami, **♫**

**♫** **I know not what I do. -** Io non so quello che faccio. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me, -** Ti prego perdonami, **♫**

**♫** **I can't stop lovin' you. -** non posso smettere di amarti. **♫**

**♫** **Don't deny me -** Non negarmi **♫**

**♫** **this pain I'm going through. -** questo dolore che io sto provando. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me -** Ti prego perdonami **♫**

**♫** **If I need ya like I do. -** se io ho bisogno di te in questo modo. **♫**

 

**♫** **Oh, believe me, -** Oh credimi, **♫**

**♫** **every word I say is true. -** ogni parola che dico è vera. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me -** Ti prego perdonami **♫**

**♫** **I can't stop lovin' you -** io non posso smettere di amarti. **♫**

 

**♫** **One thing I'm sure of: -** Di una cosa sono sicura: **♫**

**♫** **is the way we make love. -** è il modo in cui noi facciamo l’amore. **♫**

**♫** **And one thing I depend on:** \- E da una cosa io dipendo: **♫**

**♫** **is for us to stay strong -** è per noi rimanere forti. **♫**

**♫** **With every word -** Con ogni parola **♫**

**♫** **and every breath I'm prayin'. -** ed ogni respiro io prego. **♫**

**♫** **That's why I'm sayin' -** Ecco perché sto dicendo **♫**

 

**♫** **please forgive me, -** ti prego perdonami, **♫**

**♫** **I know not what I do. -** Io non so quello che faccio. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me, -** Ti prego perdonami, **♫**

**♫** **I can't stop lovin' you. -** non posso smettere di amarti. **♫**

**♫** **Don't deny me** \- Non negarmi **♫**

**♫** **this pain I'm going through. -** questo dolore che io sto provando. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me -** Ti prego perdonami **♫**

**♫** **If I need ya like I do. -** se io ho bisogno di te in questo modo. **♫**

 

**♫** **Babe believe me, -** Piccola credimi **♫**

**♫** **every word I say is true. -** ogni parola che dico è vera. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me -** Ti prego perdonami **♫**

**♫** **if I can't stop lovin' you. -** Se io non posso smettere di amarti. **♫**

**♫** **Never leave me, -** Non lasciarmi mai, **♫**

**♫** **I don't know what I'd do. -** non so quello che farei. **♫**

**♫** **Please forgive me -** Ti prego perdonami **♫**

**♫** **I can't stop lovin' you. -** Io non posso smettere di amarti. **♫**

**♫** **Can't stop lovin' you -** Non posso smettere di amarti **♫**

 

_‘Hai una voce bellissima amore mio, sei bravissima anche in questo… ma ora mi stai mettendo ansia... che cosa mai dovrei perdonarti?’_

“La canzone non è a caso… è da molto tempo che sto provando a dirti questa cosa, ma non ci sono mai riuscita. Probabilmente sono una codarda ed un’ipocrita, ma mi terrorizza l'idea che tu mi possa lasciare... io non riuscirei più a vivere senza di te...”.

_‘Così mi stai spaventando... che cosa mi vuoi dire Clarke?’._

Sento la sua mano prendere la mia e stringerla forte.

“Non ci sono parole giuste per dirtelo, quindi sarò diretta... io sono Clarke Griffin, agente speciale dell’FBI sotto copertura, della sezione crimine organizzato...”.

_‘TU... CHE COSA?! Dimmi che scherzi!’_.

“Sono stata incaricata dal mio diretto superiore, il direttore Kane, d’infiltrarmi nel vostro clan per trovare le prove per smantellare l’intera organizzazione. L'operazione era semplice sulla carta. Tu, donna d'affari fredda e spietata, dovevi essere un facile bersaglio... ma… poi ti ho conosciuta, e, anche se ho tentato di tenerti lontana da me con tutte le mie forze, non ci sono riuscita. È bastato un tuo semplice sguardo per mandare ogni cosa a farsi fottere... i miei buoni propositi, la mia professionalità, il rispetto del giuramento che ho fatto in accademia... Tu ti sei mostrata una persona totalmente diversa da quella che immaginavo... non ero pronta a perdermi così completamente in te. Quando mi hai aperto il tuo cuore, hai abbattuto quelle poche barriere che, a stento, stavano ancora in piedi… sì, perché Lexa, io credo di essermi innamorata di te al primo sguardo… Ricordi quando ci siamo incontrate in clinica? Non potrò mai scordare quel momento... ho incrociato quei tuoi bellissimi occhi verdi e il mio corpo ha cominciato a tremare. Ed è stato in quell’istante che ho iniziato a provare qualcosa per te. Avrei potuto benissimo tirarmi indietro e mandare all’aria l’intera missione, ma, egoisticamente, non ci sono riuscita, perché sapevo già che il mio cuore stava battendo più forte e la ragione eri…sei tu… solo tu mi fai sentire in questo modo. Ogni volta che sono insieme a te, mi sento rinascere... ogni volta che mi sfiori o mi baci, tocco il cielo con un dito. Così mi sono fatta guidare dal mio cuore e non ho ascoltato, neanche per un secondo, la mia testa. Sono sicura che ora non mi crederai più, ogni singola parola per te sarà una menzogna, ma se c'è una cosa vera in tutta questa storia, è che ti amo... ti amo con tutto il mio cuore, e sto facendo di tutto per poterti salvare da questa vita. Voglio liberarti da queste catene che ti vincolano a tuo zio, tu meriti di meglio. Cosi è da diverso tempo che sto disperatamente cercando le prove per incastrare Titus Woods una volta per tutte... e ci sono vicina, molto vicina amore mio. Vedrai, quando ti sveglierai sarai libera da quel mostro, e potrai vivere la tua vita serenamente... anche se so già che non vorrai più vedermi... Comunque la consapevolezza di te, libera di essere la persona speciale che sei, mi dà un senso di gioia e di felicità... anche se, devo ammetterlo, avrei voluto essere io quella gioia e quella felicità per te. Ti chiedo scusa per averti mentito per tutto questo tempo, non meritavi di certo un simile trattamento. Probabilmente non riuscirai mai a perdonarmi per quello che ti ho fatto, e questo sarà il mio più grosso rimorso... ma su una cosa non ti ho mai presa in giro.... sul mio amore per te. Ti amo Lexa… ti amo con tutto il mio cuore… ti prego... se puoi… perdonami”.

La sento piangere disperata mentre corre verso la porta della stanza. Il rumore della porta che sbatte non è più sordo e mi arriva come se mi avessero dato uno schiaffo in faccia.

Clarke se n'è andata.

Ho sentito ogni singola parola che mi hai detto. Come hai potuto prendermi in giro in questo modo? Come? Io ti ho aperto il mio cuore come non avevo mai fatto con nessuna, e ora, l'unica cosa che sento, è un gran vuoto dentro di me.

Anche se non ho il controllo del mio corpo, riesco a sentire lo stesso quelle lacrime solitarie che bagnano il mio volto.

 


	27. Capitolo 27

#  CAPITOLO 27

 

[Clarke POV]

Esco dalla tua camera quasi correndo come se fosse divampato un incendio improvviso ed io stessi bruciando. In realtà dentro di me il fuoco mi sta logorando. Piango disperata non riuscendo a trattenere più le lacrime. Mi rifugio in un angolo della sala d'attesa, cercando invano di calmarmi. Se tu fossi stata sveglia, probabilmente, non sarei riuscita a dirti tutta la verità e questo fa di me una codarda. Mi sento la persona più vile e meschina di questo mondo. Se avessi avuto un po' più di senno, avrei dovuto uscirne prima che le cose diventassero serie, in questo modo ti ho fatto solo soffrire e tu non lo meriti. _Complimenti Clarke... mi fai letteralmente schifo! Sei diventata la persona senza morale e principi che ti piace tanto giudicare!_

Mi dispiace amore mio... spero solo che, un giorno o l'altro, tu riesca a perdonarmi.

Bisognosa di un po' d'aria fresca, esco dall'ospedale.

Cammino distrattamente nel giardino esterno... provo e riprovo a non pensare a nulla, ma è pressoché impossibile.

Cerco di trovare delle valide ragioni per tutte le mie azioni, per il mio comportamento, ma ovviamente non le trovo… non cerco delle giustificazioni... cerco solo di capire perché io sia diventata una persona così abbietta, una persona che odio e non sopporto. Sì, mi odio per quello che ti ho fatto amore mio.

La vibrazione del mio telefono mi riporta alla realtà.

Guardo il display e controllo chi mi chiama.

Sorpresa, cerco di ricompormi e, finalmente, rispondo.

"Dottoressa Griffin...".

"Buongiorno dottoressa. La chiamo perché ho bisogno che lei torni a Polis... con estrema urgenza".

"È successo qualcosa?".

"Preferirei non parlarne al telefono...".

"Ok signor Woods. Il tempo di arrivare e sono lì. A fra poco".

Lo sento riagganciare... un velo di preoccupazione si palesa dentro di me.

Non volendo disturbare Lyncol, chiamo un taxi, e, dopo aver detto all’autista l'indirizzo della tenuta, sprofondo nei sedili guardando fuori dal finestrino.

La mia mente comincia a riempirsi di domande. _Che cosa vorrà il signor Woods? Non mi ha mai chiamato se non quell’unica volta con Aiden... Che tipo di urgenza sarà? Che il ragazzo si sia fatto male di nuovo?_

Non so perché, ma ho davvero un brutto presentimento. 

Arrivata a Polis, pago il tassista ed entro nella villa.

A passi svelti mi dirigo verso l'ufficio di Titus, e, quando arrivo davanti alla porta, busso con garbo.

“Avanti!”, gli sento dire.

“Signor Woods, voleva vedermi? Eccomi”.

“Sì dottoressa. La prego, si accomodi”, mi dice indicandomi la sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania.

Cerco di capire le sue intenzioni, ma la sua faccia è terribilmente emblematica.

“È da un po' che ci conosciamo dottoressa, e mi sono reso conto che, in tutto questo tempo, noi due non abbiamo mai parlato seriamente. Mi lasci dire che sono rimasto parecchio sorpreso dalle sue capacità, di come ha brillantemente superato le prove, soprattutto quella di lealtà.... giustiziare qualcuno richiede sangue freddo, e lei ha dimostrato di avercelo. Quindi... le faccio i miei complimenti”, conclude il discorso con un sorriso beffardo sul volto.

“Grazie signore”, gli dico con diffidenza.

_Dove vuoi arrivare Titus?_

“Dalla sua espressione scettica, immagino che si stia domandando la ragione di questo colloquio, vero?”.

“A dire la verità... si, signore”.

“È presto detto, volevo portarla a conoscenza di una scoperta che ho fatto di recente e volevo sapere il suo parere al riguardo...”, lascia la frase in sospeso, mettendomi sempre più in agitazione.

“Ho notato che, da quando mia nipote è in ospedale, il suo attaccamento a lei è aumentato. Sinceramente la cosa non mi interessa più di tanto... quello di cui sono molto preoccupato, è la tendenza di mia nipote a fidarsi di chiunque, nonostante io le abbia detto un milione di volte di non farlo...”.

“Mi scusi…ma non capisco dove vuole arrivare signor Woods”.

“Dottoressa, solo un po’ di pazienza e capirà... deve sapere che sulla sicurezza della mia famiglia sono intransigente, e quindi, quando ho fatto mettere i vetri antiproiettile nella camera di Lexa, ho fatto aggiungere una piccola cosetta...”.

A quelle parole, mi si gela il sangue.

“Se non la disturba troppo, volevo condividere questo filmato con lei...”, dice girando il suo portatile e facendo partire un video.

Sgrano gli occhi. Comincio ad arrancare. Mi rivedo al capezzale di Lexa che sto cantando con la mia chitarra. _Maledetto figlio di puttana, hai messo un impianto di video sorveglianza! Che stupida sono stata, terribilmente stupida! Prima di ogni cosa avrei dovuto controllare la stanza_.

“Se vuole possiamo continuare e guardarlo fino alla fine... ma sappiamo entrambi il contenuto di questo filmato, vero?”, mi domanda retoricamente con una punta di cattiveria nella voce.

“Ah, comunque devo farle i miei complimenti, sia per come canta, sia per la sua capacità di mentire... ci ha ingannato tutti molto bene... ed io non sono una persona facile da prendere in giro… Sinceramente non oso pensare come la prenderà mia nipote quando, o meglio se, si sveglierà!”.

Mi alzo in piedi di scatto e lo minaccio con tutta la rabbia che ho in  corpo.

“Azzardati a toccarla e giuro che ...”.

“Che... cosa? Mi dispiace dottoressa Griffin, ma lei non è in condizione di fare richieste ne tanto meno minacce...”.

“Sì, può essere che sia così... ma non sono l'unica ad avere i giorni contati mio caro signor Woods...”, gli dico spavalda.

“Ma certo, immagino che tu… non ti dispiace se ti dò del tu, vero? Dicevo, immagino che tu ti stia riferendo a questo congegno...”, ribatte mettendo sulla scrivania il dispositivo di Raven.

“Purtroppo per te, il trasferimento dei dati non è andato a buon fine, quindi, se contavi su queste prove per incastrarmi, ritenta e forse... sarai più fortunata... So a cosa stai pensando, ‘ _sarà facile per l'FBI scoprire che c'è qualcosa che non va’,_ ma i miei esperti hanno già replicato la vostra tecnologia e ora vi stiamo trasmettendo delle informazioni false”, dice ridendomi in faccia.

Lo sconforto rischia di prendere il sopravvento, ormai sono in trappola e non so come uscirne.

“Direi che l’idea di installare una telecamera a circuito chiuso nella stanza di Lexa senza farlo sapere a nessuno, è stata decisamente un‘ottima pensata… Sai Clarke, oltre al tuo tradimento, purtroppo, sono venuto a conoscenza anche dell’ennesima sbandata che ha preso mia figlia per una poliziotta… Una tua collega se non erro… E credo proprio di dover prendere gli opportuni provvedimenti... come del resto ho dovuto fare anni fa con quell’agente dell’immigrazione… Anya deve imparare a rispettare le mie regole e in nessuna di esse c’è l’innamorarsi e il frequentare una donna, tanto più una poliziotta…”.

Sgrano gli occhi a quella confessione. Ha ammazzato la fidanzata di Anya solo perché era una donna, un’agente di polizia, che ha commesso il grosso errore di innamorarsi di sua figlia.

“Tu, brutto figlio di puttana, come hai potuto fare questo alla tua stessa figlia? Come? Sei un gran bastardo, la persona più ignobile e spregevole che io conosca! Sei un mostro della peggiore specie, e ancora non so come, ma giuro su Dio che, in un modo o nell’altro, te la farò pagare!”.

“Non sprecare le tue energie ad infamarmi con queste minacce a vuoto Clarke, ne avrai bisogno! Tu e la tua collega non avrete il tempo di fare proprio un bel niente... Tu non sai di cosa sono capace, ma lo scoprirai presto…”, mi intima con un ghigno perverso sul volto.

Lo vedo premere un bottone sulla sua scrivania e, qualche istante dopo, due guardie entrano dalla porta.

Istintivamente mi giro a guardarle. _Per me non si mette bene._

“Rinchiudete la dottoressa Griffin nelle segrete... e mi raccomando, legatela bene... e soprattutto non fatene parola con nessuno… nemmeno con mia figlia”, dice Titus ai due energumeni.

“Non preoccuparti Clarke, io e te ci vedremo presto... molto presto... in un modo o nell'altro, mi dirai tutto quello che sa l’FBI. Portatela via!”.

I due uomini mi strattonano in malo modo, cerco invano di opporre resistenza, ma è tutto inutile… mi conducono nei sotterranei. _Buffo, nel giro turistico questa zona non era compresa,_ penso tra me e me. C’è un corridoio lungo e buio con diverse celle ai lati. Mi trascinano dentro ad una e mi legano con delle catene come se fossi Cristo in croce, obbligandomi così a stare in piedi in modo da perdere via via le forze ed essere più collaborativa nell'interrogatorio. Insomma... la pratica standard dei prigionieri di guerra.

Ce la posso fare a resistere, non è la prima volta che mi trovo nei guai. Spero solo che Raven stia bene e che si accorga in fretta che il dispositivo sia stato sostituito e le informazioni contraffatte... forse sono un’illusa, ma mi devo aggrappare a questa speranza con le unghie e con i denti. Questa volta, senza  l’aiuto dei miei colleghi, credo di non avere vie di scampo. L’unica cosa che posso fare è resistere e centellinare le forze.

Sospiro cercando di calmarmi, e la prima cosa che mi viene in mente sono i tuoi occhi verdi. Lexa, ti prego perdonami... posso resistere a tutte le torture del mondo, ma non riuscirei mai a sopportare di essere odiata da te.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Mi sembrano secoli che non sento più la tua voce... da quando sei corsa via da me piangendo. Dove sei Clarke? Perché non mi parli più? È vero, sono ancora arrabbiatissima con te, mi ha fatto malissimo sapere che mi hai mentito tutto questo tempo, ma, nonostante ciò, io ho bisogno di te, della tua voce. Odio questo silenzio che mi circonda quando tu non sei qui con me, e odio ancor di più non riuscire a svegliarmi da questo stato. Ho bisogno di parlarti faccia a faccia. Ho bisogno di capire tante cose, e non posso farlo in queste condizioni. 

Comincio ad agitarmi ed innervosirmi. Improvvisamente sento in lontananza un fastidioso bip che mi rimbomba in testa. E più l'agitazione cresce più aumenta la sua frequenza... probabilmente è il mio cuore.

_Strano, in tutto questo tempo non l'avevo mai sentito._

Sento il rumore della porta chiudersi e dei passi correre nella mia direzione.

"Lexa... tranquilla, sono qui con te...", sento la voce di Anya e la delusione si fa largo in me. _Non sei tu._

Sento il battito del cuore calmarsi.

Mi stringe forte la mano e, in un attimo, sono di nuovo rilassata.

_'Parlami Anya, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa... non ne posso più di questo silenzio…'._

"Brava ragazza, così si fa. Ora potresti anche svegliarti e allietarci col tuo bellissimo sguardo...".

_'Fosse così facile, lo farei Anya, ma qualcosa mi blocca. Non so cosa, ma non ci riesco...'_

"Forse non dovrei dirtelo, ti ho appena calmata, ma ho bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno... sono più di ventiquattro ore che non vedo Clarke. Ho provato a cercarla dovunque, ma non la trovo da nessuna parte, sembra scomparsa nel nulla".

_'CHE COSA? Che cosa vuol dire che non trovi Clarke da nessuna parte? Dimmi che scherzi Anya'_.

Sento di nuovo il bip martellarmi in testa.

Dove sei finita amore mio? Sei fuggita lontano da me, vero? Avevi promesso che non l'avresti mai fatto. Non mi lasciare Clarke. Non mi hai dato nemmeno modo di reagire alla tua verità. Non puoi farmi questo. Me lo devi dire in faccia che non mi ami più e che mi vuoi lasciare. Questo, almeno, me lo devi.

"Non lo so Lex, è strano questo comportamento. Ieri è andata di corsa alla villa. Torchiando una guardia ho scoperto che Titus voleva parlarle, ma poi non sono riuscita a sapere più niente, e la cosa mi insospettisce".

E se lo zio, in qualche modo, avesse scoperto chi sei in realtà? Ora saresti in grave pericolo.

Devo svegliarmi, adesso! Qualsiasi sia il mio blocco devo uscirne.

Riesco a sentire il mio cuore battere sempre più forte, e, per la prima volta, riesco a sentire il mio corpo cercare di uscire dal torpore. Le pupille si muovono in modo frenetico anche se non riescono a vedere ancora niente. Provo con tutte le forze che mi rimangono a stringere la mano di Anya.

_Coraggio, ce la posso fare! Forza Commander!_

Lentamente sento la mia mano rispondere al comando del mio cervello.

"Lexa... Lexa...", mi incoraggia ancora incredula mia cugina.

Con una fatica immane riesco ad aprire gli occhi e la prima cosa che vedo è Anya in lacrime che mi abbraccia felice.

"Oddio, finalmente ti sei svegliata! Ero stanca di insultarti perché non mi davi retta... Cavolo, mi hai spaventato a morte Lex...", mi sussurra all'orecchio.

Io sono terribilmente spaesata. Cerco di muovermi come a controllare che il mio corpo risponda ai miei comandi. Dopo qualche sforzo, finalmente, riesco debolmente a ricambiare l'abbraccio di mia cugina.

Sospiro cercando di inalare più aria possibile e provo ad aprire la bocca e ad emettere un suono.

"Cl.. Clarke?", riesco solo a pronunciare con voce roca.

Anya scioglie il contatto e, asciugandosi in fretta le lacrime, mi sorride dolcemente.

"Adesso la cosa importante è che tu ti sia svegliata. Vado a chiamare subito qualcuno...", mi dice frettolosamente mentre sta per voltarmi le spalle.

Le afferro il braccio richiamando i suoi occhi nei miei.

"Dov'è... Clarke?", le chiedo ritrovando il mio tono di voce.

Anya distoglie lo sguardo dal mio, sensibilmente in imbarazzo. Ci mette un po' per rispondermi.

"Lexa, adesso non saltiamo a conclusioni affrettate... Non vedo Clarke da circa un giorno e mezzo, e non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia... Ieri ho saputo che Titus l’ha fatta chiamare alla villa ma non so altro...".

"Credo che tu queste cose me le abbia dette poco fa... ho molti ricordi in testa e molto confusi...".

"Allora sentivi la mia voce?".

"Sì, e anche quella di Clarke. Ho paura che le possa essere successo qualcosa Anya...".

"Perché dici questo?".

"Ho una strana sensazione... Voglio tornare a casa e cercare di capire cos'è successo...".

"Lexa, ti sei appena svegliata dal coma. Hai bisogno di riposo e non credo proprio che i dottori ti dimetteranno in giornata...".

"Anya ti prego, io devo uscire da qui...", le dico agitandomi.

"Ok, vado a vedere se possiamo fare qualcosa".

"Grazie...".

Mi sorride e l'istante dopo scompare dietro la porta.

Chiudo e riapro gli occhi in modo frenetico, cercando di riordinare tutti i ricordi senza farmi esplodere la testa. Continuo a pensare e a ripensare a tutti i fiumi di parole che ho sentito mentre ero in coma.

La consapevolezza della verità celata da Clarke mi investe come un treno merci.

Provo a muovermi cercando di mettermi a sedere, ma un dolore lancinante allo stomaco mi fa desistere.

Sfioro delicatamente la zona trovando un’enorme medicazione. Sospiro, cercando di inalare più aria possibile e riprovo... stringendo i denti riesco nel mio intento.

Per lo sforzo sento il cuore battermi forte, confermato dal suono fastidiosissimo del monitor affianco al letto.

L'istante dopo vedo rientrare Anya seguita da un medico e da un paio di infermiere.

"Signorina Woods, io sono il dottor Chandler e, insieme alla dottoressa Griffin, mi sono occupato del suo caso. Stavamo perdendo le speranze, lo sa?".

Al solo sentire pronunciare il tuo nome, un brivido di paura mi corre lungo la schiena.

"Dottore, io sono dura a morire. Comunque ho bisogno di uscire di qui il più presto possibile... Faccia quello che deve, ma al massimo entro sera, devo tornare a casa...".

"Credo che questo non sia possibile, signorina Woods. Per almeno una settimana sarà costretta ad essere ancora nostra ospite... tre settimane di coma non sono da sottovalutare. Deve recuperare lentamente e non escludo che ci voglia anche della fisioterapia. Ora mi faccia controllare i suoi parametri...", mi dice infilandosi lo stetoscopio nelle orecchie.

Mentre mi visita cerco di trattenere la rabbia che sta crescendo dentro di me. Nonostante la voglia di uscire da qui si faccia sempre più pressante, mi sento terribilmente stanca. Il mio corpo sembra restio a fare ogni più piccolo movimento. Anche se non vorrei, devo dare ragione al medico: ho bisogno di riprendermi per provare almeno a stare in piedi.

Attendo con pazienza che il dottore finisca di visitarmi.

"Se fosse possibile, vorrei mangiare qualcosa...", gli chiedo fiduciosa.

"Certo! È un buon segno che abbia appetito. Le faccio portare subito qualcosa di leggero, ma si ricordi di mangiare con estrema lentezza, deve riabituare il suo corpo un po' per volta", mi avverte l'uomo, prima di dare velocemente qualche ordine alle due infermiere che erano rimaste dietro di lui in silenzio.

Li vedo uscire e subito mi rivolgo ad Anya.

"Sono terribilmente preoccupata... Dov'è Clarke?".

"Lex, calmati. Ora torno a casa e provo a vedere se riesco a trovarla... tranquilla, questa volta utilizzerò i miei metodi speciali per ottenere le informazioni... però tu mi devi promettere che starai qui, buonina buonina, fino al mio ritorno. Chiaro?".

"Croce sul cuore", le dico mimando il gesto e cercando di incurvare le labbra in un sorriso.

"Torno appena posso!", esclama.

Non faccio in tempo a ringraziarla che è già uscita dalla stanza.

_Dove sei Clarke?_ Ho veramente paura che ti possa essere successo qualcosa e questo non potrei mai perdonarmelo... è vero, mi hai mentito e ancora mi fa malissimo... però ho bisogno di parlare con te, di chiarire ogni cosa. Sono arrabbiata, delusa e amareggiata, non me lo sarei mai aspettato... ma tutto questo passa in secondo piano se c'è la tua incolumità a rischio.

Se ti trovi nei guai, in fondo è anche colpa mia. Io, forse, sono stata troppo egoista, ti ho tenuta stretta fino ad ora, non volevo lasciarti neanche per un secondo, e ti ho impantanato in questo schifo di vita.

_Amore mio, dove sei? Ho bisogno di te, ora più che mai._

 


	28. Capitolo 28

#  CAPITOLO 28

 

[Clarke POV]

In questo buco ho perso letteralmente la cognizione del tempo, non so quante ore, o meglio quanti giorni, siano passati.

Titus mi è venuto a far visita varie volte, non so neanche io quante. Le sue guardie mi hanno preso a pugni per farmi parlare, ma la mia resistenza al dolore è sempre stata molto alta. Non ho intenzione di crollare. Mi potranno anche uccidere, ma io non gli dirò un bel niente.

Le mie poche speranze di essere tratta in salvo dalla mia squadra stanno via via morendo, e con loro anche l’ottimismo di salvarmi da questa situazione. Comincio ad essere provata, il mio corpo è pieno di tagli e ferite, e comincia a cedere. L'unica cosa a cui continuo ad aggrapparmi sei tu, amore mio. Quando penso ai tuoi occhi riesco ad isolarmi da tutto e da tutti, e, per un attimo, mi sento bene. Tu sei la mia forza, Lexa. Vorrei tanto poterti rivedere al di fuori dei miei sogni, ma sono consapevole che questo non sarà più possibile. Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto. Spero solo che un giorno tu riesca a perdonarmi.

_Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore._

Lo sbattere della porta della cella, mi riporta alla realtà.

_Ecco, si ricomincia. Devo resistere. Coraggio, ce la posso fare._

“Dottoressa, spero che oggi tu voglia collaborare... sai, non ti vedo per niente bene, e, se tu ci raccontassi quello che vogliamo sapere, le tue sofferenze cesserebbero...”, sento la sua voce malefica trapassarmi le orecchie.

“Io non ti dirò proprio un bel niente. È inutile, puoi torturarmi anche all'infinito. Quanti giorni sono ormai? 4, 5, o 100? IO NON TI DIRÒ UN CAZZO, LURIDO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA. PER ME PUOI ANCHE ANDARTENE A FANCULO!”, urlo con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo.

Respiro, cercando di calmarmi e recuperare quelle poche forze rimaste.

“Ti dò un consiglio mio caro Titus... l'unica cosa che puoi fare è uccidermi, tanto da me non saprai niente!”.

“Vedo che hai molta fretta di morire, ma... mi dispiace non è così semplice. È passata solo una settimana, e sono convinto che cederai... intanto questa ti potrebbe aiutare...”.

Lo vedo avvicinarsi con una siringa in mano.

“Tenetela ferma!”, ordina alle due guardie.

Anche se legata, comincio a dimenarmi, ma non riesco ad evitare l'iniezione.

“Che cosa mi hai dato?”, gli chiedo arrendendomi all'evidenza.

“Credo che un po' di Pentothal ti scioglierà la lingua... ad essere sinceri il medicinale che ti ho iniettato è stato modificato dai miei esperti… è più potente… ci vediamo fra qualche ora quando comincerà a fare effetto”.

Lì vedo uscire e mi ritrovo di nuovo sola, in questa cella buia.

Non so se riuscirò a resistere a questo siero della verità potenziato. Quando ero in marina, ho dovuto affrontare tanti interrogatori e li ho sempre superati. In ben due missioni sono finita nelle mani del nemico e non ho mai divulgato nessun tipo di informazione... me la sono sempre cavata.... ma, questa volta, non vedo proprio vie d'uscita. E la cosa che mi fa più male in tutto questo, è che non riuscirò più a vederti amore mio. Non riuscirò più a parlarti, a baciarti, a stringerti a me, ma soprattutto non riuscirò più a dirti quanto ti amo e che sei la persona più importante della mia vita. Grazie per tutto l'amore che mi hai dato, anche se non lo meritavo. Tu mi hai restituito la felicità. Amore mio, anche io stavo solo sopravvivendo… ma, in questi mesi, grazie a te, sono tornata a vivere.

_Ti amo Lexa!_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

È già passata una settimana e di te non so ancora niente. La mia angoscia cresce a dismisura ogni istante che passa. Anya non è riuscita a sapere nulla... è anche andata da Titus e lui ha detto che tu te ne sei andata per motivi famigliari... ma io non ci credo minimamente. Non puoi avermi lasciato così... senza nemmeno dirmi addio... o forse... la tua confessione era un addio? NO! Mi rifiuto di credere una cosa del genere. Tu non sei così... tu avresti aspettato il mio risveglio e mi avresti affrontato... di questo ne sono più che sicura... allora, dove sei finita amore mio?

La mia testa sta per esplodere. Ho mille domande e nessuna risposta. Mi alzo lentamente... in una settimana il mio fisico si è quasi rimesso completamente, e comincio a camminare per la stanza.

Sento la porta aprirsi ed istintivamente mi giro a guardarla.

Vedo Anya entrare in tutta fretta.

“Ehi Lex, come stai oggi?”, mi chiede con un sorriso forzato sulle labbra.

Sto per replicare quando mi fa un cenno con la mano di non parlare e guardare il foglio di carta che mi passa.

“Sai, oggi è una bellissima giornata, e forse il dottore ti dimetterà. Non sei contenta? Finalmente ti porterò a casa!”, continua mia cugina cercando di fare la gnorri.

Io afferro il foglio e leggo quello che c'è scritto.

_‘La camera è video sorvegliata e sospetto che ci sia di mezzo Titus. Fai finta di niente e reggimi il gioco’_.

Sgrano gli occhi e leggo due volte quelle poche righe.

_Cazzo! Ora capisco ogni cosa! lo zio ha sentito tutto! Clarke è in grave pericolo!_

“Direi che era ora Anya. Non ne posso proprio più di star qui dentro... poi francamente mi manca il cibo di casa: qui si mangia da schifo”, dico cercando di essere credibile nella mia recita.

“Ti aiuto a vestirti poi vado a sentire dal medico che tipo di cure dovrai fare a casa, ok?”.

“Grazie Anya”, le dico stringendole la mano.

Lei mi sorride e mi fa l'occhiolino.

Tempo dieci di minuti ed è già uscita dalla mia camera.

Sono ancora intenta a sistemare le mie cose che sento un gran baccano provenire fuori dal corridoio. Le guardie stanno gridando contro qualcuno.

Incuriosita, mi dirigo verso la porta e la apro... i due energumeni di mio zio parlano animatamente con una donna mora. _Io quella ragazza l'ho già vista da qualche parte... ma si, certo! Alla serata di gala... è l'agente dell’FBI._

“Ehi, cos'è tutto questo fracasso?”, domando attirando l'attenzione su di me.

“Ci scusi signorina Woods. Il signor Woods ci ha ordinato di non far entrare nessuno a parte Anya ed i medici... questa persona vuole assolutamente parlare con lei, ma non è autorizzata”, replica una guardia.

“L’autorizzo io. Fatela passare!”, gli ordino.

“Mi dispiace, ma suo zio è stato chiaro: non può entrare nessuno”, continua l'uomo non obbedendo al mio comando.

“Ok, nessun problema... allora esco io!”, sbotto seccata dal loro comportamento.

Mi dirigo verso la donna facendole cenno di seguirmi. Le due guardie rimangono di stucco e provano a seguirci, ma io glielo impedisco.

“Ragazzi, rimanete lì, io e la signorina...”, cerco di ricordare il nome invano.

“Blake... Octavia Blake”, mi suggerisce completando la frase.

“Sì giusto. Io e la signorina Blake andiamo a prenderci un caffè e non vi voglio in mezzo ai piedi”, il mio tono è imperativo.

La maschera da Commander su di loro fa ancora un po' effetto.

“Come vuole lei, signorina Woods”, rispondono all'unisono.

Quando siamo abbastanza lontano da orecchie indiscrete, comincio a parlarle.

“Agente Blake credo che Clarke sia in pericolo...”, affermo dosando bene ogni singola parola. La sua espressione è di totale stupore, probabilmente avrebbe voluto mantenere la copertura della sua collega.

“Clarke mi ha detto ogni cosa... che è un agente dell’FBI ed è sotto copertura... immagino che lei sia una sua collega?!?... Il problema è che l'ha detto a me, ma implicitamente anche a mio zio... solo pochi minuti fa mia cugina mi ha detto che ha scoperto che la mia camera è video sorvegliata”.

“Oddio...”, si lascia sfuggire l'agente.

“Anya ha cercato Clarke dovunque, ma non è riuscita a trovarla da nessuna parte. Sospetto che l'abbia presa mio zio, e la cosa mi spaventa a morte... giuro su Dio che, se le ha torto un capello, lo ammazzo con le mie stesse mani”.

“Beh, in teoria, la dovrei sbattere in galera anche solo se ci provasse a fare una cosa del genere, ma, viste le circostanze, faccio finta di non aver sentito niente”, replica Octavia.

Il suo sguardo si incontra con il mio e posso leggerci la stessa preoccupazione.

“Signorina Woods, anche a me Clarke ha raccontato ogni cosa... probabilmente la dovrei arrestare, ma ora la priorità è la mia collega... quindi le propongo un accordo: se mi dà una mano a trovarla e ad arrestare suo zio, metterò una buona parola col procuratore generale... e forse non finirà in prigione”.

“Di finire in prigione non mi importa, ma farò il possibile per salvarla e questa è una promessa. L’FBI può contare su di me d'ora in poi”.

Annuisce con un sorriso di speranza sulle labbra.

L’istante dopo vediamo venirci incontro Anya e l'agente Reyes.

“Lex, immagino che tu ed io dobbiamo andare a fare quattro chiacchiere col mio paparino... e già non ne vedo l'ora”, mi dice con un ghigno quasi malefico sul viso.

 

///

 

Dopo circa mezz'ora persa a ragguagliarci l'un l'altra, io ed Anya siamo sedute nella limousine dirette a Polis. Io le ho raccontato che, mentre ero in coma, sentivo tutto quello che mi dicevano, dalla sua confessione a quella di Clarke... e lei mi ha detto tutto quello che l'agente Raven gli aveva riferito e non solo... e dopo aver passato un leggero imbarazzo ci siamo messe a ridere per stemperare la tensione. Purtroppo l’ilarità svanisce in un istante. Ed io ritorno a perdermi nei miei pensieri che non mi danno tregua. Continuo a pensare a cosa ti possa aver fatto quel bastardo, e mi si gela il sangue... l'immagine di te torturata, o peggio, mi fa dare di matto.

_Ti prego Clarke... resisti... resisti amore mio, sto arrivando._  

“Lex, ti devo dire una cosa che mi sono tenuta dentro per tutti questi anni...”.

La voce di Anya mi ridesta dal torpore. Il suo tono serio e lo sguardo perso nel finestrino mi fanno tremare.

Le prendo la mano stringendola.

“Echo... non è morta in un incidente....”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

Perdo un battito a quelle parole.

“Come sarebbe a dire, Anya?”, la incito, volendo capire l'intera faccenda.

“È stato quel grandissimo figlio di puttana di mio padre ad ammazzarla... solo perché ci amavamo... capisci Lex?! Lui l'ha uccisa... me l'ha portata via!”.

La sua voce viene spezzata da quelle lacrime che troppo a lungo ha trattenuto. La tiro verso di me per un abbraccio. La stringo forte cercando di consolarla come meglio posso.

“Anya, andrà tutto bene vedrai. Quel bastardo ha i giorni contati”.

Sento il suo corpo rilassarsi tra le mie braccia e così anche il suo respiro.

“Perché non me l'hai mai detto?”, le chiedo cercando di capire perché si sia tenuta dentro questo grosso peso.

“Perché non volevo metterti ancora più pressione, Lex... non sarebbe stato giusto. Io dovevo affrontare i miei demoni, io dovevo tener testa a quel pezzo di merda che mi ha rovinato l'intera esistenza... tu avevi già abbastanza problemi, non potevi accollarti anche i miei”.

“Anya, tu sei come una sorella per me, ed io ti voglio bene. I tuoi problemi, come li chiami tu, sono anche i miei...”.

“Anche io ti voglio bene... però adesso basta con questi sentimentalismi. Abbiamo un lavoro da fare”.

Si asciuga le lacrime ed indossa la sua maschera da guerriera incazzata.

Arriviamo alla villa e subito ci dirigiamo all'interno.

Cerco di stare al passo, anche se ho ancora difficoltà a camminare veloce. Il mio corpo si sta ancora riprendendo, nonostante tutti i medicinali presi nell'ultima settimana, la ferita mi dà ancora qualche problema, così stringo i denti indossando anche io la maschera... quella da Commander.

Ovviamente di Titus e Clarke neanche l’ombra.

Io ed Anya cerchiamo dovunque, chiediamo a Ontari e a Pike, ma neanche loro sanno dove sia lo zio... lo hanno visto circa un paio d'ore fa dirigersi verso il piano interrato ma, da allora, più niente.

“La scorsa settimana ho cercato ovunque Clarke e ti assicuro che giù non c'è... ma prima Raven mi ha fatto avere le planimetrie dettagliate di questa casa... non è stato facile per lei procurarsele... ma quella ragazza è un genio...”.

Alzo un sopracciglio facendole notare la sua ultima frase. Arrossisce timidamente, proseguendo poi nel suo discorso.

“Comunque, guardandole insieme, abbiamo notato qualcosa di strano. Vieni, ti faccio vedere”.

Mi trascina nel mio ufficio e attacca una chiavetta usb al computer.

“Vedi questa zona qui? Sembra che ci sia un sotterraneo, di cui ignoravamo l'esistenza... e... se quel bastardo l'avesse chiusa là sotto?”.

“Non ci voglio neanche pensare... ma come facciamo ad arrivarci? Ci serve un piano”, replico sempre più preoccupata.

“Abbiamo bisogno di gente fidata, non possiamo farcela da sole, tu non puoi combattere in quelle condizioni, ed immagino che là sotto ci siano almeno cinque o sei uomini, oltre a mio padre”.

“Beh, possiamo chiamare Lyncol e Nyko e spiegargli tutta la situazione... sono sicura che loro ci daranno una mano...”.

“Ottima idea Lex, e, quando sarà il momento, faremo intervenire l’FBI. Ok, che stiamo aspettando? Diamoci una mossa Commander!”.

_Stiamo arrivando Clarke, cerca di resistere_.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

La vista comincia ad annebbiarsi. Un senso di pesantezza mi prende alla testa, sento il mio corpo intorpidito oltre che dolorante. Il senso di stordimento che provoca quell’intruglio che mi hanno iniettato, comincia a fare effetto. In passato ho già combattuto contro il Pentothal, ma questo sembra essere davvero diverso, più potente, e non so proprio se riuscirò a resistere… sono molto debole e questo non gioca a mio favore.

_Ce la posso fare... ce la devo fare!_

Coraggio, respira Clarke, respira profondamente. Devo cercare di sgombrare la mente, devo concentrarmi solo sulla cosa che mi rende più felice in assoluto… Beh, questo è abbastanza semplice: Lexa. Devo pensare a lei ed ai suoi bellissimi occhi verdi: è questo, lo so benissimo, che mi darà la forza di resistere a questa orrenda tortura.

Sento la porta della cella aprirsi. Il suo cigolio mi provoca un brivido che mi attraversa tutta la schiena. Di lì a poco avrei sentito di nuovo la voce odiosa del mio carnefice.

_Coraggio Clarke._

“Allora, dottoressa è pronta per un altro round?”, mi chiede la persona più ignobile e malvagia che abbia mai incontrato.

Sento le sue parole ovattate, ma non mi interessa. Per quanto possa essere difficile, non ho intenzione di essere collaborativa, per nessun motivo al mondo.

“Aiden, controllala!”, dice alla sua guardia più fidata.

Il ragazzo si avvicina a me con estrema titubanza e mi controlla le pupille. L’istante dopo fa un cenno a Titus.

“Bene, possiamo iniziare. C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi Clarke?”.

“Fammici pensare… No, non c’è niente che voglio dirti… Beh, forse una cosa c’è… Non la farai franca, magari avrai la meglio su di me, ma l’FBI ti sbatterà in cella e getterà via la chiave… anche se per te sarà troppo poco. Per tutto il male che hai fatto, per tutto il dolore che hai causato a Lexa e alla tua stessa figlia, dovresti morire di una morte lenta e dolorosa”.

“Spavalda fino alla fine vedo! Mi piace la tua tenacia, peccato solo che tu ti sia schierata dal lato dei perdenti. Io sono troppo sagace per essere preso da voi, stupidi dipendenti del governo. E quindi mi sembra inutile resistere... collabora e avrai una morte rapida!“, esclama sogghignando, sicuro di sé.

“Che tipo di informazioni ha l’FBI sulla nostra organizzazione?”, continua il suo interrogatorio.

“Niente, non sa niente”, replico, limitando le mie parole.

“Questo è impossibile! In tutto questo tempo non hai raccolto nessun tipo di prova?”.

“No”, rispondo secca.

“Questo può voler dire solo due cose: la prima che sei un pessimo agente, e la seconda che avevi di meglio da fare… non so... ad esempio scoparti mia nipote?!?”.

“Non ti azzardare a nominarla, non sei degno neanche di allacciarle le scarpe”, rispondo alzando la voce.

L’agitazione prende il sopravvento, e questo non va affatto bene.

Devo stare calma.

“Quanta dedizione nei suoi confronti... o magari c’è qualcosa di più? Magari la ami sul serio... sbaglio?”.

_Zitta Clarke, stai zitta! Non devi cedere alle sue provocazioni._

“Beh, che dire... sei ancora più incompetente come agente dell’FBI. Non solo non sei riuscita a procurarti le prove per smantellare la mia organizzazione, ma ti sei innamorata della persona che dovevi arrestare… Ah ah ah, divertente, molto divertente. Questo mi fa ridere. Sei ipocrita, la persona più ipocrita che conosco. Credi forse che, in qualche modo, mia nipote ti possa perdonare? Sei un’illusa. I Woods non cedono ai sentimenti. Tu l’hai tradita... non ti guarderà mai più in faccia”.

Mi sbatte la realtà davanti e io non so più cosa fare per rimanere calma e concentrata. Il cuore va a mille e la testa comincia a pulsarmi. È un attimo... ed esplodo.

“Tu, stronzo! Figlio di puttana! Non sai niente di lei, non la conosci. Lei è speciale, e non meritava, nel modo più assoluto, la vita a cui l’hai costretta. Lexa è la persona più buona che abbia mai incontrato... è dolce e gentile, e merita tutto l’amore che questo mondo ha da dare. Forse hai ragione, non riuscirà mai a perdonarmi, ma io non smetterò mai di amarla, di difenderla come posso, e questo finché avrò fiato in corpo. E tu puoi star tranquillo che la pagherai cara per tutto quello che le hai fatto”.

“Sì, sì, questo lo hai già detto. Comincio ad annoiarmi dottoressa… voi due... cercate di farla ragionare!”.

Vedo avvicinarsi a me due guardie, e cominciano a turno a prendermi a pugni. Sento il mio corpo cedere al dolore. Dopo l’ennesimo colpo subito, sputo un fiotto di sangue in faccia a uno dei due, che, non contento, continua a colpirmi.

Non resisterò ancora per molto, di questo sono sicura... ma di un’altra cosa sono sicura... che io ti amo Lexa e non ho nessun rimpianto per questo. Amarti mi ha reso una persona diversa, completa e finalmente felice. Non sai cosa darei per poterti vedere un’ultima volta.

L’ultimo pugno mi dà il colpo di grazia, e, allo stremo delle mie forze, urlo il tuo nome con quel poco di fiato che mi è rimasto.

“LEXAAAAA!!!!”.

Prima di perdere i sensi, sento di nuovo il cigolio della cella e mi sembra di sentire la tua voce… ma forse è solo la mia immaginazione mischiata a quella merda che ho in circolo nel mio corpo.

_Ti amo Lexa, qualsiasi cosa succeda, ti amerò per sempre_.

 


	29. Capitolo 29

# CAPITOLO 29

 

[Lexa POV]

Neanche il tempo di chiamare Lyncol e Nyko che ce li troviamo davanti. Io ed Anya li aggiorniamo sulla situazione, omettiamo qualche dettaglio per non dilungarci troppo, ma il quadro generale risulta chiaro a tutti: Titus è fuori di testa ed ha rapito Clarke, un’agente dell’FBI.

"Commander, sempre ai tuoi ordini", rispondono all'unisono.

Così ora ci troviamo al piano interrato, nelle sale blindate.

Secondo la piantina che stiamo consultando, in una delle due sale per gli interrogatori, dovrebbe esserci un passaggio, probabilmente nascosto da un finto muro, che porta ai sotterranei.

Controlliamo centimetro per centimetro la stanza finché io non noto dell'aria provenire da una parete.

"Ehi ragazzi, credo di esserci... sentite qua", dico indicando una fessura.

"Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione Lex. Questo mi sembra cartongesso... è una finta parete... dobbiamo trovare il modo per aprirla".

"Lasciate fare a me e Nyko", interviene Lyncol facendoci spostare.

I ragazzi sfondano la parete e quello che vediamo ci lascia senza parole... ci sono delle scale che portano ad un sotterraneo.

Percorriamo il lungo corridoio e notiamo delle celle ai lati... mi affaccio e noto degli strumenti di tortura.

Non avrei mai creduto che mio zio potesse essere così efferato... malvagio e despota sì, ma mai avrei pensato che in lui ci potesse essere il male allo stato puro.

Continuiamo ad avanzare, quando sentiamo la voce di mio zio.

"Ci siamo Lex, ragazzi tenetevi pronti!", esclama Anya prendendo la pistola. I ragazzi imbracciano i mitra mentre io impugno la mia magnum.

Ad ogni passo le grida si fanno sempre più vicine, poi la sento... la voce di Clarke. Il cuore quasi mi si ferma.

_“Tu, stronzo! Figlio di puttana! Non sai niente di lei, non la conosci. Lei è speciale, e non meritava, nel modo più assoluto, la vita a cui l’hai costretta. Lexa è la persona più buona che abbia mai incontrato... è dolce e gentile, e merita tutto l’amore che questo mondo ha da dare. Forse hai ragione, non riuscirà mai a perdonarmi, ma io non smetterò mai di amarla, di difenderla come posso, e questo finché avrò fiato in corpo. E tu puoi star tranquillo che la pagherai cara per tutto quello che le hai fatto”._

Clarke, ti prego resisti, sto arrivando!

_“Sì, sì, questo lo hai già detto. Comincio ad annoiarmi dottoressa… voi due... cercate di farla ragionare!”._

Sento dei gemiti di dolore finché le sento urlare il mio nome.

“Presto, dobbiamo entrare”, dico ancora sconvolta da quello che ho sentito.

Dopo qualche tentativo ci riusciamo e quello che vedo, mi gela. Il corpo di Clarke è ricoperto di sangue ed è appeso al soffitto, legato con delle catene. Appena entrati credo di averla sentita mormorare il mio nome, e poi, subito dopo, l’ho vista perdere i sensi.

La rabbia comincia a salirmi in corpo e, con essa, anche l’adrenalina.

“Brutto figlio di puttana! Che cosa le hai fatto?”.

Mi avvento contro Titus e lo sbatto violentemente contro il muro. Comincio a picchiarlo con tutta la rabbia che ho in corpo. L guardie cercano di bloccarmi ma Anya e i ragazzi li sistemano in un secondo. Non riesco a fermarmi, continuo a riempirlo di botte, ormai è una maschera di sangue.

Sento Anya bloccarmi il braccio.

“Lex, credo che possa bastare. Penso che sia meglio che ti occupi di Clarke”.

Mi volto verso di lei ringraziandola per avermi restituito un po’ di senno, e poi corro verso Clarke... i ragazzi hanno già provveduto a liberarla.

“Tu e Lyncol portatela in ospedale, io e Nyko ci occupiamo della  feccia rimasta… Ho giusto voglia di scambiare qualche parolina con mio padre”.

“Sicura Anya? Vuoi che chiami l’FBI?”.

“Sono sicura Lex. Qui ci penso io… Per l’FBI... tranquilla la chiamo io… Raven mi dovrà una cena e un favore per la grossa consegna che sto per effettuarle…”.

Credo di aver perso il filo del discorso perché non capisco a cosa si stia riferendo. La mia faccia deve essere molto eloquente perché, senza dire una parola, lei mi incalza ad andare.

“Lex, dai muoviti, portala in ospedale, poi ti spiego…”.

Annuisco, poi io e Lyncol ci dirigiamo velocemente verso la macchina. Durante il tragitto continuo a stringere tra le mie braccia Clarke, cercando di farle sentire la mia presenza.

“Dai, resisti ti prego... amore mio non mollare!”, le sussurro come se mi potesse sentire.

Le accarezzo il volto cercando di pulirla dal sangue che, copioso, non smette di uscire dalle numerose ferite che le hanno inferto.

Le lacrime cominciano a rigarmi il volto. È solo colpa mia se quello schifoso ti ha ridotto in questo modo. Maledetto Titus. Io andrò in galera, ma spero che a te diano la pena di morte.

Siamo arrivati e, con l’aiuto di Lyncol, ti porto dentro e ti affido alle cure dei medici. Io vorrei entrare con te, ma me lo impediscono.

Osservo i medici fare il loro lavoro dalla finestrella della porta e mi sento mancare... mi manca l’aria, mi sento la testa esplodere, ho il cuore a mille... non ce la faccio a guardarti in quello stato... così corro fuori dalla struttura e, appena esco, cerco di respirare a pieni polmoni… il respiro si regolarizza e il cuore nel mio petto comincia a calmarsi. Se non mi conoscessi bene, penserei ad un attacco di panico… l’ultimo risale all'epoca della morte dei miei genitori.

Un rumore di passi mi ridesta dal mio stato.

“Signorina Woods… sua cugina ci ha chiamato e ci ha detto che l’avete trovata…”, afferma l’agente Blake.

“La prego, diamoci del tu... chiamami Lexa… e sì, l’abbiamo trovata. Ora è dentro, i medici la stanno curando… Titus, quel bastardo, la stava torturando. Siamo arrivate appena in tempo”, replico dando sfogo a tutte le lacrime che mi sono rimaste. 

“Oddio, devo andare subito da lei...”, afferma preoccupata.

L’accompagno dentro e mi avvicino a Lyncol che è rimasto nella sala d’attesa.

“Io sono Octavia comunque…”, sento l’agente rivolgerci la parola anche se il suo tono non sembra per niente amichevole.

“Piacere di conoscerti anche se in questa brutta circostanza… Io sono Lyncol…”.

“Sì, giusto, il bel ragazzone che Clarke, la mia migliore amica, ha steso davanti alla clinica di sua madre… beh, sai mi ha raccontato tutto di te, le sei molto simpatico... nonostante ti abbia steso…”.

Vedo Lyncol diventare rosso come un peperone e, in un istante, mi rendo conto di quanto tu sia entrata anche nella sua vita.

Non so proprio cosa mi succederà, anche non volendolo, sono pur sempre una criminale e dovrò pagare per quello che ho fatto, ma vorrei tanto poterti parlare un’ultima volta Clarke... vorrei poter chiarire, vorrei che tu avessi il coraggio di ripetermi tutto quello che mi hai detto mentre ero ancora in coma… Non so neanche io il perché di tutto questo, mi hai fatto veramente male... forse ne ho bisogno per voltare pagina e cancellare tutto con un colpo di spugna, forse perché ti amo troppo e non voglio per nessuna ragione perderti, o forse perché penso di meritarmi la tua sincerità.

Non so cosa ne sarà di noi due... ma quello che voglio in questo momento è che tu combatta per tornare da me, proprio come io l’ho fatto per tornare da te, amore mio. Ci sono troppe cose non dette, ed io ho bisogno di sapere la verità su quello che c'è stato tra di noi perché, ora come ora, non so più niente. Mille dubbi mi assalgono e io non riesco a darmi pace.

_Clarke, ti prego, torna da me… ho bisogno di te._

 

///

 

[Anya POV]

Assisto all’immagine efferata che mi si para davanti quando entriamo in quella cella… e non riesco a crederci. Già lo sapevo che mio padre era, o meglio è, un mostro, ma vederlo con i miei occhi, mi inorridisce. Vedo Lexa avventarsi su di lui e sfogare tutta la sua rabbia, forse anche quella accumulata in tutti questi anni. Chi può biasimarla? Probabilmente, se non lo stesse facendo lei, ci sarei io a pestare quell’essere... essere che mi sono sempre rifiutata di chiamare padre. La vedo colpire sempre più forte, ha letteralmente perso il controllo. Decido di fermarla, non voglio che passi oltre e se ne debba poi pentire per il resto della sua vita.

Così dico a lei e Lyncol di portare Clarke in ospedale.

L’istante dopo sono già scomparsi da questa lurida cella.

Faccio trasportare Titus nel suo studio e lo faccio mettere comodo sul suo adorato divano... non per un gesto di bontà, ma perché, stando lì disteso per terra, c'è rischio che svenga, e io non voglio questo... voglio che mi stia a sentire... _E poi... non sarebbe carino far vedere alla ragazza a cui fai il filo la stanza delle torture del proprio padre!_ Rido di me stessa mentre penso alla frase che mi è appena passata per la mente… ma non c'è nulla da ridere per quello che ha fatto a Clarke.

“Allora mio caro papà... Lexa ti ha fatto stare un po' zitto, eh?! Questo mi fa piacere perché ora sarai TU ad ascoltare me per una volta...”.

Lo vedo sofferente e, a stento, riesce a seguire le mie parole.

Non provo nessuna pietà per lui.

“Noto con piacere che la tua spavalderia è scomparsa, forse perché non hai più tutto quel potere che tanto bramavi. Sai... ho appena chiamato l’FBI, e credo che troveranno interessante il fatto che tu abbia sequestrato e torturato un loro agente...”.

“Io... non... finirò... in prigione... i miei avvocati... mi tireranno... fuori...”, riesce a bofonchiare, sputando un rivolo di sangue.

“Non c’è avvocato al mondo che ti possa tirare fuori da tutto questo per diverse ragioni... _papà_... La prima: tu non hai più un avvocato! Sono io, insieme a Lexa, a controllare tutto il patrimonio, compreso lo stipendio dello studio legale, quindi... non hai più un soldo. La seconda: in questo fascicolo, grande più di un volume della Treccani, ci sono tutte le prove contro di te. Sai, Clarke non era l'unica a lavorare per l’FBI... sono anni che raccolgo le prove contro di te, mio carissimo _papà_... sai, la prima che ho raccolto è quella che preferisco... l’omicidio di Echo!”.

La rabbia comincia a prendere il sopravvento, nonostante mi ripeta di stare calma.

Mi avvicino a lui. Il mio sguardo è pieno di disgusto nei suoi confronti. Per la prima volta in vita mia, lo vedo terrorizzato da me.

Sono talmente presa dalla conversazione che non mi accorgo dell'arrivo di qualcuno nella stanza.

“Come hai potuto farmi questo, _papà_? Mi hai portato via la persona che amavo di più a questo mondo, l'hai portata via a me, alla tua stessa figlia... solo perché, per i tuoi standard, lei non era alla mia altezza? O perché era una poliziotta? O perché io non ti ho dato retta e ho seguito il cuore? CAZZO, DIMMI PERCHÉ?”, urlo ad un passo dal suo viso tumefatto.

Nei suoi occhi vedo stupore.

“Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?”, mi chiede con un filo di voce.

“ACCIDENTI A TE, RISPONDI ALLA MIA CAZZO DI DOMANDA! SE NO GIURO SU DIO CHE FINISCO IL LAVORO DI LEXA!”.

“Perché... tu mi avresti disonorato... mia figlia non si può innamorare di una donna, mia figlia non è _lesbica_! E poi non potevo rischiare di avere una poliziotta in casa mia...”.

Il disprezzo nei suoi confronti aumenta e una risata di scherno compare sul mio viso. Mi allontano da lui e quando mi giro incontro gli occhi di Raven che mi guardano con preoccupazione.

Le sorrido cercando di tranquillizzarla, voltandomi l’istante dopo di nuovo verso il mostro.

“È veramente ironico _papà_ , ti confiderò una cosa: IO SONO LESBICA... IO SONO GAY.... non mi frega un benemerito cazzo di come mi etichettano, o di come mi giudichi tu. Questo è quello che sono! E sono più che sicura che se ci fosse stata la mamma, mi avrebbe spalleggiato con tutto il suo amore... Ah, scusa, dimenticavo: l’amore è debolezza... forse è per questo che il grande Titus Woods non è mai stato in grado di amare la sua unica e dannata figlia...”.

Cerco di prendere fiato tenendo a bada la rabbia.

“Beh, sai cosa ti dico _papà_? La vedi quella donna sulla porta?”, continuo a dirgli, indicando Raven.

“Lei è la donna che, dopo tanto tempo... dopo Echo, mi ha fatto battere forte il cuore. Quando la guardo mi fa sentire viva. E se me ne darà l’occasione le chiederò di uscire, e poi, chissà, magari di diventare la mia ragazza, magari un giorno di diventare mia moglie... Evidentemente _papà_ ho un debole per le donne in uniforme!”, esclamo fissando i miei occhi su Raven.

Alle mie parole le sue guance si colorano di rosso. Il suo imbarazzo è evidente e questo mi fa sorridere genuinamente... è un po' di tempo che non mi succede... _Grazie Raven!_

“Agente Reyes, è tutto suo!”, le dico ammiccandole.

“Titus Woods, la dichiaro in arresto per aver sequestrato e torturato un’agente dell’FBI. Lei ha il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa dirà, potrà essere usata contro di lei in tribunale. Ha diritto ad un avvocato durante l'interrogatorio. Se non può permettersi un avvocato, gliene sarà assegnato uno d'ufficio. Ha compreso i suoi diritti?”.

Sentendo le sue parole un brivido mi attraversa il corpo.

_Il tuo controllo su me e mia cugina è finito, brutto figlio di puttana._

Mentre lo porta via, Raven si gira un’ultima volta per guardarmi e sorridermi. Le sorrido di rimando mentre sento le mie gambe diventare di gelatina.

_Eh sì, mi sa che mi farai impazzire, agente speciale Raven Reyes._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Un rumore mi fa sobbalzare. Cerco di muovermi, ma non ci riesco. Provo ad aprire gli occhi, ma è come se ci fossero dei pesi ad impedirmelo. Con molta fatica riesco ad aprirne uno, l’altro mi fa un male cane e decido di non insistere. Mi guardo intorno. Ci metto un po’ a capire che sono in una stanza d’ospedale. _Ma come diavolo ci sono arrivata? L’ultima cosa che ricordo è che gli scagnozzi di Titus mi stavano picchiando._

Continuo a cercare indizi. Sono bloccata a letto. Sono attaccata al monitor per il cuore ed ho la flebo.

Ogni singola parte del mio corpo è dolorante. Probabilmente mi hanno rotte delle costole. Ad ogni mio respiro sento un male lancinante trapassarmi la cassa toracica.

Cerco di respirare profondamente, ma anche quello mi provoca dolore.

La mia testa continua a farsi domande.

_Chi mi ha salvato? Chi mi ha portato qui? Lexa? No stupida, Lexa è in coma. Come avrebbe potuto?_

Il monitor comincia a riflettere l’agitazione del mio cuore, nonostante cerchi invano di calmarmi, la tachicardia prende il sopravvento.

_Ma che cavolo mi succede? Ho affrontato ben di peggio nella mia vita. Coraggio… devo stare tranquilla… e respirare._

Sento la porta aprirsi e vedo entrare Octavia.

Il suo viso è terribilmente preoccupato.

Una lacrima solitaria scende dall’occhio che non riesco ad aprire, probabilmente gonfio per i colpi subiti.

“Clarke, ti sei svegliata! Non ci speravamo più... sono passati 3 giorni da quando ti hanno portato qui…”.

“Octavia… chi mi ha portato qui?”.

Si guarda in giro imbarazzata come per cercare le parole giuste per rispondermi.

“Ci sei andata molto vicino anche questa volta Clarke… Ti hanno trovato Lexa ed Anya e, con l’aiuto dei ragazzi, ti hanno salvato da Titus e dai suoi scagnozzi…”.

A sentire il tuo nome, le lacrime che cercavo di trattenere sfondano le barriere e mi bagnano il viso.

“Lexa… si è svegliata?”, chiedo, più per confermare a me stessa la cosa che altro.

“Sì, Clarke, si è svegliata… dieci giorni fa e, quando non ti ha trovata da nessuna parte, è andata giù di testa…”.

Un timido sorriso si fa largo sulle mie labbra.

La mia amica si avvicina e mi accarezza dolcemente la testa.

“Beh, ora cerca di riposare un po’… più tardi ti racconterò tutto… Tranquilla, io rimarrò qui, accanto a te”.

Le prendo la mano e la stringo.

“Dov’è Lexa?”, le chiedo con un filo di voce.

“È andata a prendere un caffè. È stata qui tutto il tempo… non ti ha mai lasciata…”.

Continuo a piangere senza remore.

“Sai, quando non hai fatto più rapporto, ti sono venuta a cercare. Ho provato in ospedale… ed ho incontrato Lexa… lei mi ha detto che sapeva tutto e che credeva che tu fossi in pericolo…”.

Una fitta mi trapassa il cuore.

_Ha sentito ogni parola che le ho detto e, nonostante questo, mi ha salvato la vita ed è rimasta al mio fianco_.

“Octavia… io la devo vedere… ho bisogno di parlare con lei”.

“Clarke non mi sembri nelle condizioni per affrontare una conversazione di quel tipo!”,  esclama la mia collega premurosamente.

“O, ti prego! Ho bisogno di vederla…”.

“Ok, ma sappi che la ritengo una pessima idea… Vado a cercarla”.

Non faccio in tempo a ringraziarla che la vedo scomparire dietro la porta.

Ti sei svegliata amore mio. Ancora non riesco a crederci, sono così felice, ma allo stesso tempo così triste. Ora sai tutto quello che ti ho fatto, conosci tutte le mie bugie… _Come riuscirò a guardarti in faccia?_ Non lo so, proprio non lo so, ma ne ho bisogno. Magari questa sarà l’ultima volta che potrò incrociare i tuoi bellissimi occhi, ma in questo momento è l’unica cosa che mi fa battere forte il cuore e, come l’aria che respiro, non ne posso fare a meno.

 


	30. Capitolo 30

#  CAPITOLO 30

[Lexa POV]

Octavia mi ha appena avvisata che Clarke si è svegliata e mi vuole vedere. Mi sono allontanata solo pochi minuti, e, proprio in questo lasso di tempo, lei ha aperto gli occhi e non mi ha trovato al suo fianco... proprio com'è successo a me... ma lei aveva una buona ragione: era stata rapita da quel pazzo criminale di mio zio. Io invece no, dovevo solo sgranchirmi le gambe e prendere un caffè.

Rido quasi istericamente di me stessa. _Sto per rivedere i suoi occhi dopo tutto quello che è successo e penso a queste fesserie?! Cosa le dirò? Come mi dovrò comportare? Sicuramente Octavia le avrà detto che so tutto... come avrà reagito a questa cosa? E come reagirà quando mi vedrà in piedi accanto a lei? E come reagirò io nel rivederla?_

Sento la testa che mi esplode. Troppe domande e nessuna risposta.

Sono arrivata davanti alla sua porta e non so che fare.

Sospiro cercando il coraggio di varcare la soglia.

Con titubanza entro e la vedo con il volto rivolto verso la finestra persa in chissà quali pensieri. _Forse è tormentata dai miei stessi dubbi? Non lo so._

Mi avvicino a lei in silenzio. È un attimo... probabilmente, avvertendo la presenza di qualcuno, si gira e i nostri sguardi si incontrano.

Nessuna delle due ha il coraggio di parlare.

Vedo in che condizioni l'ha ridotta mio zio e un moto di rabbia si scatena dentro di me... poi la vedo... quella lacrima che le riga la guancia... mi avvicino e la stringo in un abbraccio.

"Pensavo che non ti avrei mai più rivista...", mormora tra una lacrima e l'altra.

"Shhhh, va tutto bene Clarke. Sono qui adesso...", le dico cullandola e cercando di tranquillizzarla.

Mi stacco leggermente da lei per guardarla nuovamente negli occhi.

"Ora ti dovresti riposare...".

"Lexa... dobbiamo parlare...".

La interrompo sapendo già dove vuole arrivare.

"Il dottore ha detto che ti abbiamo trovata appena in tempo, solo dieci minuti più tardi e non ti avrei mai più tenuta tra le braccia... Lo capisci questo? Quindi, per favore, cerca di dormire... Parleremo quando ti sarai ripresa", replico cercando di farla desistere.

Le accarezzo dolcemente il viso e lei si accoccola sulla mia mano.

"Ti prego resta con me... fino a quando non mi addormento", sussurra chiudendo gli occhi.

Mi avvicino e le bacio la fronte.

"Tranquilla Clarke, non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte".

Mi siedo sulla sedia accanto al suo letto e le prendo la mano.

Hai ragione Clarke, io e te dobbiamo parlare, ma non adesso, ora devi solo pensare a guarire. Tutto il resto può aspettare.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Oggi è il giorno in cui mi dimettono dall’ospedale. Finalmente: non ne posso proprio più di star rinchiusa qui dentro.

Ormai sono passati 10 giorni da quando mi ci hai portata, amore mio... nonostante tutto, mi sto riprendendo velocemente, anche se non come vorrei. Ho ancora qualche escoriazione sul viso ma niente di che.

In tutto questo tempo tu mi sei sempre stata accanto, ma non hai mai voluto parlare di quello che è successo. Abbiamo finto per tutti questi giorni che le cose fossero tornate alla normalità, ma non lo credo possibile. Non potrà mai tornare come prima. Hai cercato in tutti i modi di nasconderlo, ma sento che mi tieni a distanza, quasi tu stessi ergendo un muro per difenderti da me. Dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto, non posso certo biasimarti, ne tanto meno darti la colpa di questo tuo comportamento, ma io non ce la faccio più, ho bisogno di parlarti e forse ne hai bisogno anche tu.

Sono ancora persa nei miei pensieri e non mi accorgo che qualcuno è entrato nella stanza.

“Allora boss, sei pronta a tornare a casa?”.

Sobbalzo al suono della sua voce.

“Gesù! Octavia, ma sei impazzita? Ancora un po’ e mi fai venire un infarto, giusto per farmi ricoverare un’altra volta!”, sbotto rimproverandola e tenendomi la mano sul petto per lo spavento.

“Scusa Clarke, pensavo mi avessi sentito entrare! Non volevo di certo spaventarti”.

Cerco di regolarizzare il cuore che mi sta ancora uscendo dal petto... faccio qualche respiro profondo e finalmente ci riesco. _Ci mancava solo un attacco di panico ora ed ero a posto!_

“Comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda, sì, sono pronta”.

Chiudo la borsa e mi dirigo verso la porta.

Mi guardo intorno cercando dovunque gli occhi di Lexa, ma non li trovo. Continuo a sperare che tra noi due vada tutto bene, ma evidentemente la mia è una mera illusione.

“Clarke, se stai cercando Lexa… ha un’ottima ragione per non essere qui oggi…”, afferma con un sorriso Octavia, avendo capito perfettamente il mio stato d’animo.

“E quale sarebbe?”, la incito a continuare.

“Beh, semplice... lei, Anya, Lyncol e Nyko ora sono al nostro quartier generale per rilasciare le deposizioni su quello che è successo… Le prove che aveva cominciato a copiare Raven, insieme a quelle che ha raccolto Anya in tutto questo tempo, sono più che sufficienti per la condanna al carcere a vita di Titus Woods, e non escludo che gli venga data persino la pena di morte… è saltato fuori che è responsabile anche dell’assassinio dei genitori di Lexa… ha fatto sabotare il loro aereo…”.

Le parole della mia amica mi fanno gelare il sangue. Com’è possibile che un essere umano sia responsabile di tutti questi crimini così efferati? La sua malvagità non ha eguali.

“E Lexa… come l’ha presa?”.

“Come vuoi che l’abbia presa? Anya e Raven le hanno impedito di finire il lavoro che aveva iniziato con suo zio quando ha salvato te”.

“Ed io non ero al suo fianco…”.

“Clarke, non fartene una colpa... almeno non per questo. Tu non potevi uscire dall’ospedale prima del tempo, avresti solo peggiorato le tue condizioni. Fidati, le cose si sistemeranno… ci vuole solo del tempo”.

“Il direttore ha formalizzato delle accuse contro Lexa, Anya e i ragazzi?”, le chiedo sempre più preoccupata per l’intera situazione.

“Beh, ancora no. Credo però saranno formalizzate... ma, siccome hanno salvato la vita ad un’agente dell’FBI e hanno aiutato ad arrestare il più grosso capo mafioso di tutti i tempi, avranno tutte le attenuanti del caso e quindi avranno ben poco da scontare… male che gli vada dovranno fare qualche mese agli arresti domiciliari, o forse addirittura gli sarà concessa la condizionale. L’hai detto tu, in fondo loro sono solo delle vittime…”.

Alle parole della mia collega mi rilasso ed un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio volto.

Usciamo dall’ospedale e penso solo a quegli occhi verdi.

_Lexa ho bisogno di vederti... ho bisogno di parlarti_.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono passati due giorni da quando Clarke è stata dimessa e non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di chiamarla. Lei ha rispettato il mio silenzio, probabilmente per paura delle conseguenze. La situazione qui alla villa è complicata. Parte del capitale è già stato congelato dall'FBI e adesso i loro commercialisti forensi si stanno concentrando su ogni singolo affare della Woods Corporate. A dire la verità, mi aspettavo ben di peggio, tipo di finire in galera con quella feccia di mio zio, ma comunque tutto questo trambusto mi destabilizza, e non poco.

In realtà quello che mi manda in pappa il cervello è Clarke. Ho bisogno di chiarire con lei, ma ho paura, una paura fottuta di non riuscire a capire le sue ragioni, di non riuscire a perdonarla e di non riuscire a passare sopra a tutto quello che è successo. Ho paura di perderla per la mia mancanza di fiducia... o solo perché, in questo momento, non riesco a guardare più in là del mio naso.

Scuoto la testa in cerca di risposte a tutti i miei ennemila dubbi, ma non ho fortuna.

Sprofondo sul divano annegando tutti i miei dispiaceri in un bicchiere di scotch.

"Signorina Woods?", la voce di Pike mi fa sobbalzar. Riesco a stento a non versarmi addosso il contenuto del bicchiere.

"Sì, Pike, che c'è?", gli rispondo senza neanche voltarmi.

"Una visita per lei", replica, indicando la persona dietro di lui.

Incrocio i tuoi bellissimi occhi azzurri e mi sento mancare.

"Grazie Pike, puoi andare".

"Dovere signorina", mi risponde scomparendo dalla stanza in un secondo.

"Ciao Clarke, come stai?", il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

Non sono ubriaca ma l'alcol che ho bevuto mi fa girare la testa, o forse sei tu che mi fai questo effetto...

"Ciao Lexa... Io sto bene… scusa se sono piombata qui a casa tua senza avvisare... ma...", lascia la frase in sospeso come se stesse cercando le parole per terminarla.

"Ma?", la invito a continuare.

"Ma ho veramente bisogno di parlare con te!", esclama quasi trattenendo il fiato.

"Anche io credo sia arrivato il momento".

Sospiro, cercando il coraggio di affrontare questa cosa.

Un silenzio imbarazzante si fa largo fra di noi ed io non so che dire per rompere il ghiaccio.

"Octavia mi ha detto che, anche se eri in coma, hai sentito ogni cosa. È vero?".

"Sì, ho sentito tutto... le tue lacrime, la tua canzone, la tua confessione... ogni singola parola è chiara nella mia mente", dico alzando leggermente il tono di voce.

"Immagino allora che tu non voglia risentirle adesso che siamo faccia a faccia...", replica avvilita distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio.

Forse cedo al mio risentimento, lasciandomi guidare dalla mia aggressività.

"No infatti, ma ora gradirei conoscere i dettagli. Voglio sapere ogni cosa, tipo... quando hai cominciato a prendermi per il culo? Già dalla Clinica suppongo?! Hai fatto in modo di sostituire il medico che avrebbe dovuto visitarmi... Immagino che l'attentato sia stata tutta una messa in scena andata male, vero?".

La vedo inchiodare gli occhi di nuovo nei miei.

"Sì e no... l'appuntamento alla clinica è stato del tutto casuale, non l’avevo previsto di incontrarti, non l’avevo previsto di perdermi nel tuo sguardo... Avevo semplicemente chiesto a mia madre di fare qualche turno in ospedale per rispolverare le mie conoscenze di medicina... erano passati diversi anni da quando operavo nei SEAL e avevo bisogno di ripassare un po' le basi... E sì, l'attentato è stato organizzato da noi. Volevo farmi notare da te, ma il proiettile non ti doveva colpire... mi sono distratta quella frazione di secondo e non sono riuscita a proteggerti", cerca invano di giustificarsi, ma ormai la mia rabbia ha preso il sopravvento.

"È tutto molto interessante, ma dimmi qual era il tuo incarico, agente speciale Griffin", le dico con tono freddo e distaccato.

"Dovevo infiltrarmi nel clan Grounders e raccogliere le prove per smantellare l'intera organizzazione".

Il suo tono è insicuro e questo mi fa arrabbiare ancora di più. Così, pur non volendolo, inveisco contro di lei.

"E il venire a letto con me? Che cos’è stato? Un extra? Qualcosa da fare quando ti annoiavi?".

"No, non è assolutamente così. Come puoi anche solo pensare che io sia venuta a letto con te per lavoro? Tu mi conosci...”.

“Invece no.. io non ti conosco per niente. Magari so quello che provi, ma per il resto non ti conosco. Sono andata a letto con Clarke Griffin, un ex SEAL in congedo, mi sono innamorata della dottoressa, ma non sei tu... tu non sei lei, la persona che amo! Non so chi cazzo sia l'agente speciale Griffin in missione sotto copertura, venuta solo ed esclusivamente per fottermi in casa mia!”.

“Io sono sempre la stessa, Lexa... e forse sei la persona che mi conosce meglio di tutti, l'unica a cui ho permesso di entrare così in profondità, l'unica a cui ho aperto il mio cuore. Lo so che ho tradito la tua fiducia, e che, probabilmente, non riuscirai mai più a perdonarmi, ma non sai quante volte ho provato a dirti tutto… volevo dirtelo perché io mi sono innamorata di te dal nostro primo incontro, quando mi sono persa nel tuo sguardo... è solo che… avevo paura... la sola idea di perderti mi spaventava. Penso che tutto questo sia ironico, non credi? Perché è proprio quello che sta succedendo ora, vero?".

Vedo una lacrima solcarle il volto, ma sono bloccata... non posso fare niente al momento per alleviare la tua sofferenza… le nostre sofferenze... niente.

"Credo di sì. Ho perso la fiducia in te Clarke. Io ti ho aperto il mio cuore, forse per la prima volta in vita mia, e tu l'hai frantumato  talmente tanto che adesso è in mille pezzi. Ora io... non ce la faccio... non ce la faccio Clarke… non riesco a starti vicino, fa troppo male... Ho bisogno di tempo".

"Lo capisco Lexa. Ricordati solo una cosa… per quanto ti possa aver mentito, su una cosa non l'ho mai fatto... sul mio amore per te. Io ti amo Lexa, e probabilmente ti amerò per sempre".

La vedo asciugarsi velocemente le lacrime e andare via.

Non faccio nulla per trattenerla... rimango lì, ferma immobile, a guardare l’amore della mia vita andar via per sempre.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono già passati più di tre mesi dal giorno in cui ci siamo dette addio Lexa, ed ogni istante che passa è sempre più dura per me. Mi manchi veramente tantissimo e l'unica cosa che posso fare è vivere dei nostri ricordi. Quel giorno sapevo benissimo che sarebbe stato l'ultimo in cui avrei potuto perdermi nel tuo sguardo, ma ho continuato a sperare fino all'ultimo di sbagliarmi. Sono io in torto in tutta questa faccenda e non posso far altro che rispettare la tua decisione. Sentire che non puoi starmi vicina mi ha fatto terribilmente male, ma del resto è quello che merito per averti trattato a quella maniera. Non mi stancherò mai di chiederti perdono nella mia testa, anche se so benissimo che non servirà a niente. Il senso di colpa è lì e non ha intenzione di andare via. E adesso mi trovo qui, nel mio ufficio, al quartier generale dell’FBI, e sto pensando a te, _tanto per cambiare_ , invece di pensare al caso su cui sto lavorando, come dovrei.

Riesco comunque ad avere tue notizie sia tramite Raven, che finalmente sta uscendo ufficialmente con Anya, sia tramite Octavia, che ha messo da parte il suo scetticismo e sta avendo una relazione stabile con Lyncol. Le ragazze mi dicono che, fisicamente, stai bene, ma che ti sei chiusa un’altra volta in te stessa.... e che hai tirato su una barricata che nessuno, nemmeno tua cugina, riesce a penetrare. Questa cosa mi abbatte ulteriormente, mi fa sentire uno schifo, perché sono più che consapevole che sia tutta colpa mia.

In questo periodo mi sono buttata anima e corpo sul lavoro. Ho convinto il direttore Kane a lavorare su Yamamoto, il presunto boss della Triade, e così la mia squadra è impegnata a trovare prove a sue carico. _Dopo quello che ti ha fatto, lo voglio sbattere in galera._ Sono convinta al cento per cento che, dietro all’attentato alla Woods Corporate, ci sia lui ed ho intenzione di provarlo a tutti i costi.

Guardo fuori dalla finestra cercando di svuotare la mente da ogni mio pensiero ma non ci riesco, continuo a rincorrerli senza fermarmi un secondo.

“Ehi capo, abbiamo delle novità sul caso...”, la voce di Octavia mi fa sobbalzare. Non le rispondo subito, forse perché sono ancora persa nei miei pensieri.

“Clarke? Tutto bene?”, mi chiede la mia collega.

“Sì certo, scusa ero soprappensiero... dimmi tutto!”, la esorto a continuare.

“Ricordi il tizio che abbiamo arrestato la scorsa settimana per traffico di droga a Brooklyn, Tekuro Nakarie? Finalmente ha parlato e ha detto che la sua organizzazione sta progettando un attacco contro...”, la mia collega si blocca di colpo come se non volesse proseguire la frase.

“Contro?”, la invito a continuare incerta sul suo comportamento.

“La Woods Corporate!”.

Sgrano gli occhi cercando di limitare la mia reazione, e non farmi prendere dal panico.

“E cosa c'entra la Woods Corporate adesso? Dall'arresto di Titus è stata tenuta sotto controllo per mesi: i loro traffici sono più che leciti ora...”, dico con estrema nonchalance.

“Questo lo so Clarke, ma secondo Nakarie, il suo capo vuole annientare l'intera famiglia Woods e questo è il momento più giusto, considerando il fatto che il pezzo più grosso è dietro le sbarre...”.

“Sappiamo i dettagli di questo presunto attacco?”.

“Per il momento no, ma il tizio crede che sia questione di giorni”.

“Accidenti ai cinesi!! Dobbiamo avvisare la famiglia Woods. Tu e Wells fate un salto alla Woods Corporate e metteteli in allerta. Dobbiamo provvedere alla loro sicurezza. Io vado dal direttore Kane e provo a chiedere più risorse, anche se la vedo dura...”, affermo cercando di non far trasparire le mie emozioni.

“Clarke... non è meglio che dal direttore ci vada io e tu vada insieme a Wells dai Woods?”.

Incenerisco Octavia con lo sguardo, invitandola a non insistere.

“Ok, ok, ho capito. Vado subito!”.

Non sono pronta per questo. La notizia mi ha colto alla sprovvista, mi ha letteralmente spiazzato. _Non puoi di nuovo essere in pericolo amore mio! Questa volta fermerò quel pazzo di Yamamoto... in un modo o nell'altro_.

 


	31. Capitolo 31

#  CAPITOLO 31

[Lexa POV]

Sono passati ormai diversi mesi dall'ultima volta che ci siamo viste, Clarke... da quando non ho mosso un dito per fermarti e ti ho lasciato uscire dalla mia vita. Nonostante la decisione sia stata solo ed esclusivamente mia e non la rimpianga minimamente ancora oggi, non passa un singolo secondo senza che i miei pensieri capitolino su di te, sui tuoi dannatissimi occhi, sulle tue dannatissime labbra, sul tuo dannatissimo modo di toccarmi... dannazione!! Mi manchi da impazzire, mi manca tutto di te e di come mi facevi sentire quando eri al mio fianco... eppure... non riesco ancora a voltare pagina, non riesco a smettere di pensare che tu mi abbia presa in giro così, a casa mia, nel mio letto. E questo mi fa male, dannatamente male... perché io continuo ad amarti. Non credo che amerò mai più nessun altra donna come amo te.

Una lacrima solitaria scende sul mio viso, abbattendo tutte le mie barriere ed ogni mia più piccola difesa che a stento cerco di tenere in piedi.

La testa mi esplode e non mi rimane altro che buttarmi sul lavoro. Io ed Anya abbiamo fatto un immenso sforzo per riuscire a salvare la Woods Corporate, l'FBI ha controllato ogni cosa, dalla fattura per la cancelleria alla nostra ultima acquisizione, e siamo risultate perfettamente in regola. Così, tolto di mezzo il lato marcio della famiglia, stiamo portando avanti gli affari della nostra azienda nella più totale legalità, anche se le autorità ci hanno già avvisato che saremo sotto stretta sorveglianza per almeno un paio d'anni. Non ci possiamo certo lamentare: l'alternativa era l'ergastolo o peggio. Titus verrà processato il mese prossimo e, con tutte le accuse a suo carico, rischia la massima condanna: la sedia elettrica. Non provo nessuna pena per lui, e, tanto meno, dispiacere… si merita di morire come sono morti i miei genitori, e come è morta Echo. Pensare a lui e a quello che ha fatto a me ed a Anya, mi provoca un senso di ira che non riesco a controllare. In questi mesi più di una volta ho sfasciato l'arredamento dell'ufficio, ma oggi no... non gliela darò vinta.

Cerco di respirare profondamente guardando fuori dalla finestra del mio ufficio... e, incredibilmente, riesco a calmarmi subito.

"Ehi Lex, abbiamo delle visite...", la voce di Anya mi ridesta, facendomi quasi sobbalzare.

"Ops... scusa, non volevo spaventarti!".

"Non fa niente, ero sovrappensiero... Dicevi?".

"L'FBI è venuta a farci visita!", esclama Anya cercando una mia reazione.

Le sue parole mi lasciano senza fiato... e se dietro a quella la porta ci fosse lei? Riuscirei a guardarla negli occhi senza cedere ai miei sentimenti? Continuo a rimuginarci sopra senza dire una parola a mia cugina.

"Ehi.. Lex, ci sei? Tranquilla lei non c'è. Sono venuti l'agente speciale Blake e l'agente speciale Jaha. Li faccio entrare?".

Annuisco tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

La mia reazione non sfugge ad Anya che non perde occasione per fare le sue battute.

"Vedo con piacere che la dottoressa ha ancora un certo potere su di te... Ricordati di respirare, stai diventando paonazza!".

Non faccio in tempo a fulminarla con lo sguardo che mi ritrovo davanti ad Octavia ed al suo collega.

“Buongiorno signorina Woods!”, mi saluta l’agente Blake.

“Buongiorno a voi… siamo tornati al lei?”, le chiedo facendole capire che non è il caso di usare tutte questa formalità.

“Hai ragione Lexa… Beh, io e il mio collega Wells siamo qui per avvisarvi... Abbiamo saputo da una delle nostre fonti, che la mafia cinese sta progettando un attentato... il bersaglio è proprio la vostra famiglia!".

"Yamamoto!", esclamiamo all'unisono io ed Anya.

"Esatto! Appena siamo venuti a conoscenza di queste informazioni, il nostro capo ci ha ordinato di venire qui e avvisarvi subito... Ovviamente ci ha dato precisi ordini, sarete sotto stretta sorveglianza dell'FBI H24... Clar... Il mio capo, in questo momento, è dal direttore Kane per chiedere più risorse per poter coordinare la vostra sicurezza", conferma Octavia facendosi quasi scappare quel nome che mi dà ancora i brividi.

_Allora lì hai mandati tu? Ci sei tu dietro tutto questo, vero? Ti stai prodigando per salvare me ed Anya da una nuova minaccia di quel pazzo. Perché non sei venuta tu? Avevi paura di affrontarmi? Come ce l'ho io? O semplicemente stai cercando di rispettare i miei spazi? È possibile che dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo le mie parole, tu ci tenga ancora a me?_

Tutte queste domande mi fanno esplodere la testa, ma per fortuna ci pensa Anya a rispondere.

“Innanzitutto, vi ringraziamo per averci avvertito, avviserò tutti i nostri addetti alla sicurezza di stare con gli occhi aperti. Credo che, a questo punto, ci dovremo incontrare di nuovo, magari anche con il tuo capo, per coadiuvarci meglio tutti insieme… così da definire il tipo di sorveglianza che ci può servire… Non vorremmo dover distogliere troppi agenti dalle loro incombenze”, afferma mia cugina sicura di sé.

“Anya, credo che per questo non ci siano problemi. La nostra era solo una visita preliminare, giusto per avvisarvi… Anche perché, se vi avessimo messo sotto controllo senza informarvi, magari qualche dubbio sarebbe potuto sorgere... essere seguiti ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro dai nostri enormi SUV neri, si nota!”, replica Octavia divertita.

“Allora siamo d’accordo!”, esclama Anya.

“Sì, certo. Ci sentiamo al più presto, anche perché non sappiamo ancora le tempistiche, e, proprio per questo motivo, dobbiamo muoverci in fretta”.

Octavia e Wells ci salutano ed io rimango lì, impalata, senza emettere un fiato.

“Ehi Lexa?!? Base terra chiama Lex… Rispondi Lex!”, Anya cerca di attirare la mia attenzione.

"Sì, sì, sono qui... Cosa c'è?", sbotto quasi irritata.

"Hai sentito cosa ha detto Octavia? O il tuo cervello si è bloccato quando lei ha quasi nominato Clarke?".

"Non dire fesserie Anya, certo che ho sentito... ho sentito ogni cosa".

"Molto bene. Quindi avrai anche capito che, a parte la minaccia di Yamamoto, Clarke si sta dando da fare per proteggerti...".

"Io direi... per proteggere entrambe...".

"Ottima precisazione... anche il mio culo è a rischio, ma non divagare... Come ti senti al riguardo? Ormai sono passati mesi eppure il solo nominarla ti fa brillare gli occhi... Per caso c'è qualcosa che mi vuoi dire?", mi domanda sarcasticamente inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Anya, ma non sei mai stanca di essere così... così... così Anya!".

Mia cugina mi guarda con un sorriso ebete sul volto, scuotendo la testa.

"Non lo so, ok?! Non so che dirti. Non so se ho voglio di vederla, non so se sono riuscita a perdonarla, non so cosa pensare... ti basta questo?", le dico cercando di esprimere a voce alta tutti i miei dubbi.

"Beh, direi di sì. Hai molti dubbi, su questo non ci piove, ma in tutti quelli che hai elencato non ti ho sentito dire quello che mi interessava di più... ergo... su quello non hai dubbi!", esclama soddisfatta.

"E se è lecito... potrei sapere su cosa non ho dubbi?".

"Sul fatto di amarla... Lex non hai detto _'non so se la amo ancora'_... è solo logica!".

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo. Quando fa così, non sopporto proprio mia cugina... Anya sei veramente impossibile!_

"Anya, io non ho mai smesso di amare Clarke...", replico cercando di calmare il suo entusiasmo.

"Ah ferma lì... hai nominato il suo nome... e senza rabbuiarti... stiamo migliorando!".

"Piantala! È mai possibile che con te non si riesca a fare un discorso serio?".

"Lex, è da mesi che con te non si possono fare altro che discorsi seri... per la precisione è da quando hai visto per l'ultima volta Clarke. Ti sei buttata sul lavoro, io e te non parliamo di altro, non ridi mai, non ti diverti più... ed io francamente sono stanca... rivoglio mia cugina! E se, per riaverla, devo fare l'asina e dire scemate, per farle vedere l'ovvio, che a lei ovviamente sfugge, lo farò... Rimproverami pure, ma io andrò avanti finché non ti renderai conto dell'enorme cazzata che hai fatto allontanando Clarke dalla tua vita".

"Anya, tu non capisci!".

"Ok, sarò anche tonta, ma non ci vuole un genio per capire che con lei eri felice e senza di lei non lo sei più... Te l'ho detto, è semplicemente questione di logica".

"Mi ha preso in giro, mi ha mentito, è venuta a letto con me perché aveva come scopo quello di mettermi in galera... come posso passare sopra ad una cosa del genere? Come?".

"Allora, cercherò di essere la più chiara possibile. Punto primo: sì è vero, ti ha mentito, ma non è venuta a letto con te per il suo lavoro! Anche un cieco si sarebbe accorto di quanto i suoi occhi fossero pieni d’amore mentre ti guardava. Punto secondo: ti è rimasta accanto, mentendo ai suoi stessi colleghi, per poterti salvare dalla vita che il mio caro _papà_ ti stava costringendo a vivere. Punto terzo: si è fatta quasi ammazzare per salvarti da quel mostro. Ora, io non vorrei essere pedante, ma, se questo non è amore vero, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa possa essere. Ascolta, io non ti sto dicendo che quello che ti ha fatto sia una cazzata, cerco solo di dirti di non chiuderti in te stessa, di lasciare una porta aperta... magari, anche il solo poterla rivedere, ti farà star meglio e, sempre magari, riuscirai a sciogliere tutti i dubbi che si arrovellano in quella tua testolina... Lex, io voglio solo che ci pensi, tutto qui".

Mi avvicino a lei e l'abbraccio stretta.

"Grazie Anya", sussurro al suo orecchio.

"E di che?! Lo sai che sono sempre disponibile quando c'è da prenderti a calci in culo!".

Alla sua esclamazione cominciamo a ridere entrambe. Erano mesi che non mi sentivo così serena.

Anya ha ragione, devo cercare di far chiarezza, non posso continuare a sopravvivere in questo modo. Ho smesso di vivere da quando non ho più Clarke al mio fianco e questo dovrà pur significare qualcosa. Sospiro cercando di prendere fiato. In qualche modo presto ci rincontreremo, ed io voglio essere pronta.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono rientrata nel mio ufficio diverse ore fa. Ho avuto un’accesa discussione con il direttore Marcus Kane. Mi sono battuta con le unghie e con i denti per avere più agenti per fornire a te a alla tua famiglia un servizio di sorveglianza adeguato, ma purtroppo il nostro sotto organico non ci aiuta... siamo rimasti solo noi della squadra più una novellina fresca di accademia, l’agente Zoe Monroe. E questo non mi fa stare per niente tranquilla, siamo solo in cinque e dovrò chiedere a tutti uno sforzo notevole: i turni saranno estenuanti.

Continuo a pensare al da farsi, e la testa rischia di esplodermi.

E, come se non bastasse, oltre al senso di inadeguatezza, dentro di me comincia a crescere la paura. Ho una paura fottuta di incontrare i tuoi occhi. Ho paura di non essere abbastanza forte per poter fare il mio lavoro, ovvero proteggerti. Il sentimento che provo per te mi annebbia la mente, non riesco ad essere lucida quando mi sei vicina, ed ho paura che una banale distrazione possa esserti fatale… e, se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa, non riuscirei mai a perdonarmelo. _Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Forse solo me stessa!_ La realtà dei fatti è molto semplice: sono una codarda. Non ho il coraggio di affrontarti.

Marcus mi ha già detto che non posso esimermi dal guidare la squadra… e che devo essere al cento per cento… ma io non mi sento così… per niente.

Bussano alla porta. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo Octavia.

“Allora, com’è andata con il direttore?”, mi chiede subito.

“Direi abbastanza male, siamo noi quattro più Zoe...”.

“E?”, mi incita a continuare.

“E cosa? Tutto qui! Siamo solo noi cinque. Il Bureau non ha risorse da darci”.

“No, dico, stai scherzando Clarke?”.

“Ti sembra che io possa scherzare su una cosa del genere?!”.

“Sì, hai ragione. E poi sono mesi che non sorridi neanche, figuriamoci se perdi tempo a fare una battuta!”.

“Divertente Octavia, molto divertente. Piuttosto, come è andata alla Woods Corporate?”, le domando cercando di non dare a vedere il mio interesse.

“Bene direi. Sono rimaste decisamente sorprese dalla minaccia, ma non dal chi potesse minacciarle. Comunque, al più presto Anya vuole coordinarsi con te per organizzare la sorveglianza”.

“Anya?”, domando stupita.

“Sì, Lexa non ha aperto bocca… non lo so, sembrava che la cosa non la interessasse più di tanto, sembrava assente. Almeno quella è stata l’impressione che ho avuto”.

Sospiro pesantemente. Mi perdo a pensare a lei e al perché del suo comportamento.

“Raduno gli altri in sala riunioni?”, mi domanda Octavia.

“Sì, certo. Dobbiamo darci una mossa, anche perché credo che il signor Tekuro Nakarie non sia a conoscenza di quando sia previsto l’attentato così non abbiamo molto tempo… Dobbiamo andare alla cieca”.

“Va bene boss. Tra cinque minuti di là”.

Annuisco e la vedo scomparire dal mio ufficio.

_Adesso basta! Non mi riconosco più. Devo tirare fuori le palle e smetterla di piangermi addosso. Mi sono stancata di me stessa, di questo atteggiamento da cagasotto. Non è da me. Cazzo, mi devo svegliare!!!_

Apro e chiudo gli occhi in modo frenetico come ad auto motivarmi. E, incredibilmente, una nuova convinzione si impossessa di me.

 

///

 

Non so come, ma riesco ad arrivare a sera. Sono circa dieci minuti che sono seduta nella mia macchina intenta a fissare il display del mio cellulare. Dopo aver organizzato i turni con la squadra e salutato tutti, sto cercando di elaborare il modo migliore per imporre la mia presenza a casa Woods.

Ovviamente il primo turno di sorveglianza tocca a me, come ogni volta del resto.

_Oh al diavolo, questo è il mio lavoro. Ora basta!_

Collego il Bluetooth della macchina al cellulare e faccio partire la chiamata, mentre avvio il motore e parto.

Squilla diverse volte e, quando mi sto per arrendere, sento una voce dall’altra parte.

_“Ciao dottoressa… quanto tempo! Come stai?”_ , la sua voce è squillante proprio come la ricordavo.

“Ciao Anya, tutto bene… e voi come state?”, le chiedo di rimando cercando di non far trasparire le mie emozioni.

_“Tutto bene. Mia cugina è la solita musona di sempre, ma, a parte questo, stiamo benone!”_ , replica ridendo.

“Anya, dobbiamo coordinarci per la sorveglianza. Siete già rientrate alla tenuta?”.

_“Siamo appena arrivate Clarke”._

“Ok, allora ci vediamo fra poco. Come capo squadra ho vinto il primo turno. A dopo”.

_“Ti aspettiamo. Ciao dottoressa!_ ”.

Ecco, ci siamo, fra poco la rivedrò.

Ora sgombra la mente, devi pensare ad un'unica cosa: la sua sicurezza.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

_Ho sentito bene? Clarke sta venendo qui? E se non fossi ancora pronta? Come mi devo comportare? Che cosa devo dirle?_

“Immagino che tu abbia sentito tutto, vero Lex?”, mi chiede retoricamente mia cugina.

“Si, Anya ho sentito tutto…”.

“Cavolo, e non hai ancora dato di matto?! Stiamo veramente migliorando!”.

“Ti prego, non sono proprio dell’umore”, quasi la imploro.

“Lex, lo so già che ti stai facendo mille domande su cosa fare, o cosa dire. La devi smettere. Devi solo comportarti da adulta, sii te stessa e vedrai che non ci sarà nessun cataclisma”.

“Tu la fai facile come al solito, ma per me non è così semplice!”.

“Io non ho mai detto che sia semplice, ti ho solo detto di stare tranquilla. Vedrai che le cose verranno da sole!”.

“Ci proverò, ma, visto e considerato, che non ho la più pallida idea di come reagirò, non ti azzardare a lasciarmi da sola con lei, chiaro?”.

“Nessun problema Lex, si tratterà si e no di mezz'ora e poi se ne andrà fuori e comincerà il suo turno di sorveglianza... andrà tutto bene”.

Annuisco, avvicinandomi al piano bar. Mi verso un bicchiere di scotch e lo bevo in un solo sorso. Me ne faccio un secondo e comincio a sentire il calore invadermi il corpo.

“Ehi, vacci piano Lex... non guasterebbe se tu fossi sobria per questo incontro!”, mi avverte Anya.

“Divertente... credo di riuscire a reggerli un paio di scotch!”.

Finisco a mala pena la frase che sentiamo suonare alla porta.

Butto giù il terzo bicchiere con nonchalance e velocemente mi accomodo sul divano, fingendo di leggere la prima rivista che trovo.

“Sul serio Lex?! Io ho parlato di essere adulta... questo qui è il comportamento di una liceale!”, afferma Anya prendendosi gioco di me.

“Signorine, è arrivata l’agente speciale Griffin”, annuncia Pike entrando nella stanza.

“Grazie mille Pike”, replica mia cugina.

Vedo scomparire il nostro maggiordomo e, dietro di lui, compari tu.

I nostri sguardi si incrociano e il mio cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata. Rimango senza fiato. Sei bellissima. _Dio quanto mi sei mancata._ Ricordo perfettamente quei vestiti, la prima volta che ci hai salvato da Yamamoto in quel magazzino... jeans neri aderenti, maglione a collo alto nero e giacca di pelle che ti sta a pennello, e, come allora, hai i capelli raccolti, nascosti sotto una cuffia. Sei veramente una visione.

Non me ne accorgo neanche, ma rimango a bocca aperta, tanto che Anya è costretta a tirarmi una gomitata per ridestarmi dallo stato di catalessi in cui sono finita.

“Ciao Clarke, lieta di vederti. Prego accomodati!”, esclama mia cugina, facendo gli onori di casa.

“Ciao Anya... Lexa... grazie, ma... preferisco stare in piedi”, percepisco titubanza nella sua voce.

Non finisce la frase e distoglie lo sguardo, puntandolo a terra.

“Clarke... benvenuta”, riesco solo a dire.

Sospira pesantemente come se stesse cercando il coraggio di parlare.

“Grazie. Allora, non c'è molto tempo per i convenevoli, quindi è meglio che cominci a spiegarvi come funziona. La sorveglianza comincia da stasera, un agente controllerà il perimetro ed ogni 6-8 ore gli verrà dato il cambio. Se avete in programma party o eventi con molte persone, ho bisogno di esserne informata al più presto. Molta gente significa più pericoli e più possibilità di agire per gli attentatori... e quindi occorre pianificare tutto nei minimi dettagli. Comunque, per eventuali esigenze, l'agente di turno sarà sempre a disposizione, non esitate a chiedere. Direi di non aver tralasciato nulla, se avete delle domande fatele pure, se invece è tutto chiaro io comincerei con il primo turno”, la sento dire tutta di un fiato come se fosse una macchinetta, usando il suo tono più professionale.

Io continuo a guardarla, non riuscendo a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. È come temevo... quegli occhi, quelle labbra, quelle mani, quel corpo mi sono mancati da morire e adesso non so proprio cosa fare ne tantomeno cosa dire.

 


	32. Capitolo 32

#  CAPITOLO 32

[Clarke POV]

Quando entro in quella stanza, mi manca letteralmente l'aria. Rimango senza fiato quando la vedo. È bellissima. _Dio quanto mi sei mancata!_ Nonostante provi a rimanere impassibile all'effetto che lei ha ancora su di me, ci metto un po' a reagire e la mia voce risulta quasi tremante... come a confermare tutta la paura che provo.

Il suo sguardo mi brucia addosso, è talmente intenso che faccio fatica a sostenerlo, così lo distolgo concentrandomi sul pavimento per riprendere fiato.

Sento la sua voce darmi il benvenuto e d’istinto torno a guardarla scontrando quel verde che tanto mi è mancato. Respiro... una, due, tre volte. E poi parto in quarta. Comincio a spiegare in cosa consiste la sorveglianza dell’FBI. Cerco di essere la più professionale possibile, e di dire tutto d’un fiato per paura che una delle due possa interrompermi, mettendomi così in difficoltà. Riesco nel mio intento. Sembra che sia stata abbastanza esaustiva, perché non mi fanno domande.

_Continuo a sentire il tuo sguardo su di me._ E, malgrado mi sia mancato tantissimo l’essere guardata così, ora mi mette a disagio e allora cerco una via di fuga.

“Vedo che è tutto chiaro... ottimo! Allora mi vado a mettere in postazione... se avete bisogno, sono qui fuori!”, esclamo riprendendomi dallo scossone emotivo di pochi istanti fa.

“Grazie Clarke”, mi dice Lexa seguita a ruota da Anya.

La sua voce mi provoca dei brividi lungo la schiena e, prima che possa fare o dire qualcosa di cui, sono sicura, mi sarei pentita, annuisco con la testa ed esco dalla stanza.

Una volta fuori respiro l'aria a pieni polmoni, e comincio a controllare il perimetro. Cerco di sgombrare la mente concentrandomi sul mio lavoro. Essendo immensa la tenuta, ci metto un po' a finire il mio giro. Apparentemente è tutto in ordine. Così mi infilo in macchina e aspetto. Controllo ogni minimo movimento con occhio vigile. E, di tanto in tanto, bevo un po' di caffè dal termos che mi sono opportunamente preparata.

Per una che vorrebbe evitare di pensare, fare un appostamento non è proprio il massimo... hai molto tempo libero e spesso la mente prende il sopravvento.

E così mi ritrovo a pensare ai momenti che abbiamo vissuto insieme, proprio in questa tenuta... quando mi hai fatto da cicerone e hai cominciato a farmi vedere chi veramente fosse Lexa Woods… quando mi hai raccontato di tua madre nel giardino delle rose… la prima volta che ti ho aperto il mio cuore… la prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore… quando sono scappata perché non volevo innamorarmi di te, ma ormai era già troppo tardi… quando dopo esserti completamente esposta a me mi hai detto per la prima volta di amarmi... Una lacrima scende solitaria sul mio viso, e subito la spazzo via con il dorso della mano. _Non è il momento di piangere, devo rimanere concentrata... ne vale della vita di Lexa._

Passano un paio d'ore. Faccio l'ennesimo giro per controllare il perimetro e, per mia somma gioia, è tutto tranquillo. Non faccio in tempo a tornare in macchina che sento un rumore. Mi volto e vedo il cancello della tenuta aprirsi. _Ma che cavolo?! Non mi avevano detto che qualcuno sarebbe uscito alle tre di notte..._

Vedo uscire Lexa, che, da sola e a piedi, viene nella mia direzione. Sgrano gli occhi. _Ma che cavolo sta facendo?_

Le corro incontro parandomi subito davanti a lei.

“Mi spieghi che diavolo stai facendo qui fuori? Forse ti è sfuggito il fatto che Yamamoto vuole attentare alla tua vita? È pericoloso venire qui allo scoperto e per giunta tutta sola!”, l’aggredisco letteralmente. La paura di poterla perdere per sempre prende il sopravvento.

La sua espressione colpevole mi fa tenerezza.

“Clarke... hai ragione... ma ho bisogno di parlarti”, il suo è poco più che un sussurro.

“Lexa, non mi sembra né il luogo né tantomeno il momento giusto. Stando qui fuori, allo scoperto, sei troppo esposta, sei un bersaglio facile”, le dico preoccupata.

“Ok, allora perché non andiamo in macchina a parlare?”, il suo tono è disarmante.

Sospiro pensando al da farsi.

“Va bene, ma massimo dieci minuti poi ti riaccompagno dentro ok?”, l'avverto ammorbidendo leggermente il tono di voce.

Andiamo in macchina ed io continuo a guardarmi intorno per vedere se ci sono movimenti sospetti, cercando di non focalizzarmi troppo sulla persona al mio fianco.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

L'unica cosa che riesco a dirle è grazie, poi la vedo scomparire fuori dalla porta del salotto, e sento il cuore smettere quasi di battere.

“Adesso, mi spieghi perché non le hai detto niente? Perché non le hai chiesto di parlare un po'? Certo che se vuoi farmi credere che non ti interessa più la dottoressa, stai facendo l'esatto contrario. Quando la vedi, il tuo cervello va in corto, e ti comporti da perfetta idiota... lo sai questo, vero Lex?”.

“Anya, e secondo te cosa le avrei dovuto dire... eh? Che mi è mancata da morire? Che la amo sempre di più? Che senza di lei mi sento persa, ma che non so se potrò a passare sopra a quello che mi ha fatto?”.

“Beh, sì, potrebbe essere un ottimo inizio... sono sicura che a Clarke farebbe piacere sentirlo... cavolo, ma non riesci a vedere come vi mangiate con gli occhi? Qualche istante fa vi siete parlate con gli sguardi, tanto che mi sentivo quasi di troppo. Cristo santo Lex, lo so che non è facile, ma secondo me avete bisogno di chiarire una volta per tutte. Siete rimaste ferme a mesi fa e non fa bene a nessuna delle due”.

“E sentiamo, cosa dovrei fare?”.

“Fammici pensare... va da lei e non fare l’imbecille... cosa che, tra l'altro, ti riesce bene ultimamente, e dille quello che ti frulla nel cervello”.

Il tatto di mia cugina è veramente unico.

“E se non risolvo nulla?”.

“Almeno ci avrai provato, e potrai voltare pagina!”.

“Non ti faccio promesse Anya, ma ci penserò!”.

Mi rintano in camera mia, cercando di svuotare la mente, ma le parole di Anya non mi danno tregua.

Così, senza neanche pensarci, esco di corsa dalla villa e mi dirigo verso il cancello... finalmente me la trovo davanti. Il suo volto è preoccupato. La sento rimproverarmi ed io non riesco a fare altro che ascoltarla e darle ragione, ma ho bisogno di sapere.

“Clarke... hai ragione... ma ho bisogno di parlarti”, le sussurro.

“Lexa, non mi sembra né il luogo né tantomeno il momento giusto. Stando qui fuori, allo scoperto, sei troppo esposta, sei un bersaglio facile”, mi dice sempre più preoccupata per la mia incolumità.

_Ci tiene ancora a me, questo è evidente, ma io devo sapere_.

“Ok, allora perché non andiamo in macchina a parlare?”, le chiedo cercando di convincerla.

Alla fine cede e l’istante dopo ci ritroviamo sedute in macchina. Lei è in allerta, continua a guardarsi intorno per possibili minacce. Io invece continuo a fissarla, non riuscendo a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

“Clarke… ho bisogno di sapere una cosa… Perché hai mentito a Octavia su di me, su di noi?”.

La mia domanda probabilmente la coglie di sorpresa, perché sgrana gli occhi inchiodando il suo azzurro nel mio verde.

“Come fai a sapere questa cosa?”, mormora appena.

“Non credo che abbia importanza come sia venuta a saperlo… Perché non hai fornito le informazioni ai tuoi colleghi? Perché non l’hai fatto?”, la incalzo per avere una risposta.

Distoglie lo sguardo, cercando un riparo nel finestrino.

“L’ho fatto perché mi sono innamorata di te fin dal primo momento… l’ho fatto perché ti amo Lexa… e non volevo, nel modo più assoluto, che ti potessero arrestare o peggio. In tutti quei mesi non ho fatto altro che combattere con me stessa su cosa fosse meglio fare, su cosa fosse meglio dire… temporeggiavo... omettevo le cose nei rapporti perché volevo trovare le prove per scagionarti da ogni singola accusa che pendeva sulla tua testa. I miei sentimenti avevano offuscato il mio giudizio e la mia missione era diventata quella di salvarti a tutti costi dalle grinfie di quel grandissimo bastardo…”, la sua voce sembra spezzarsi.

Continua a guardare fuori, probabilmente volendo celare il suo stato d’animo. La vedo asciugarsi le lacrime di nascosto. L’attimo dopo i suoi occhi lucidi inchiodano i miei.

“Lexa, che senso ha tutto questo? So benissimo di aver tradito la tua fiducia, e che quindi, probabilmente, non crederai più ad una sola parola che esce dalla mia bocca… quindi ti chiedo, perché vuoi rivangare ogni cosa? Non ti sembra che entrambe abbiamo già sofferto abbastanza?”, il suo tono è sempre più rotto da quelle lacrime che, invano, si sforza di trattenere.

“Perché sono stanca di soffrire Clarke… io voglio tornare a vivere e non ci riesco da quando non sei più al mio fianco… Voglio cercare di capire le tue ragioni per provare a perdonarti… per poter voltare pagina e ricominciare…”, adesso sono io che non riesco a trattenere le lacrime.

"Perché non mi hai abbandonato quando sono entrata in coma? Perché mi sei stata accanto e ti sei presa cura di me? Era l'occasione giusta per poter sparire dalla mia vita e fare il tuo lavoro. Perché non l'hai fatto Clarke?".

"Lexa, tu non mi ascolti. Non hai sentito una sola parola di quello che ti ho detto... come avrei potuto anche solo pensare di lasciarti? Di lasciare l'amore della mia vita che sta lottando tra la vita e la morte? Sì, hai ragione, sarebbe stato facile scomparire a quel punto... ma non potevo. Ogni volta che ti parlavo, cercavo di farti tornare da me, perché non riuscivo ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te, anche se sapevo benissimo che, quando ti avrei detto la verità, tu non mi avresti mai perdonato...".

"Ma così facendo, ti sei fatta prendere e torturare da quel mostro...".

"E lo rifarei infinite volte pur di salvarti. Sai, mi ero ripromessa che non sarei mai più dipesa da un'altra persona e invece ci sono ricascata. Mi sono persa in te, tu sei diventata la cosa più importante della mia vita. Non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te", il suo è poco più di un sussurro, le lacrime sfondano le barriere e le rigano il volto.

Io non sono da meno e senza neanche pensarci le prendo il volto tra le mani e con i pollici spazzo via quelle gocce salate che continuano a scendere. Mi perdo nel suo sguardo. Nei suoi occhi posso leggere tutto il suo amore per me, e non è solo immaginazione, perché è il riflesso esatto dei miei sentimenti per lei.

L'avvicino ancora fino a sfiorarle le labbra. Sento il suo sapore mescolarsi con le lacrime salate che entrambe stiamo versando. L'istante seguente è Clarke che spinge la sua bocca contro la mia, azzerando la distanza che ancora ci separa.

Il bacio diventa subito disperato riflettendo il nostro stato d'animo. La sento allacciare le sue braccia dietro alla mia nuca per stringere sempre di più il nostro contatto. Delle scariche elettriche mi attraversano il corpo. La mia voglia di lei comincia a farsi largo in me. Tremo, anche se il calore si sta impossessando di me. Schiudo le labbra invitandola ad approfondire il bacio. Lei non si fa pregare e l'istante dopo le nostre lingue si stanno accarezzando senza tregua. _Dio, quanto mi è mancato tutto questo._ Mi è mancata lei. Il suo sapore mi inebria i sensi, mi manda in estasi. Continuo a baciarla, esigendo di più. La voglio con tutta me stessa, qui, ora. Le mie mani scivolano dal suo viso ai suoi fianchi. La stringo a me bramando più contatto tra i nostri corpi, ma avverto in lei una piccola resistenza, come se si volesse opporre. In affanno scioglie quel dolce contatto posando la sua fronte sulla mia.

"Non possiamo Lexa... Non adesso, non qui... Se non mi fermo ora, potrei non esserne più capace...".

"Ma io non voglio che ti fermi...", replico sentendomi come un’adolescente rifiutata.

"Ti amo Lexa... non sai quanto avrei voglia di dimostrartelo in questo momento... ma non posso... è pericoloso qua fuori ed io ti devo proteggere, e ti posso assicurare che in questo modo non mi aiuti!".

"Non ci posso credere! Dopo tutto quello che mi hai detto, continui a preferire il tuo lavoro a me? Sarà sempre così tra noi vero? L'FBI verrà sempre al primo posto! Mi hai propinato un'altra volta un sacco di balle solo per farmi cedere. Probabilmente le parole 'ti amo' per te non hanno valore, sbaglio forse?", sbotto seccata dal suo atteggiamento.

"Dimmi che stai scherzando!?! Io non voglio credere a quello che mi hai appena detto, perché vorrebbe dire che non hai ascoltato niente... niente, nemmeno una parola..."

"Ti ho ascoltata e anche bene...", le rinfaccio arrabbiata.

Non so neanche io cosa mi prenda.

"Adesso basta! Non ce la faccio più. Io voglio solo proteggerti e tu mi fai la morale perché non voglio scopare in macchina, mentre un possibile cecchino potrebbe attentare alla tua vita?! Ti rendi conto di quanto assurda sia questa cosa, vero? Non mi credi ok, ora sono stanca di scusarmi, quindi ti riporto dentro".

Non le lascio neanche il tempo di mettere in moto... scendo di corsa dalla macchina. Mi corre dietro cercando di farmi ragionare, ma ormai i miei neuroni non rispondono più al mio controllo.

"Lexa, ma sei impazzita? Torna in macchina, qui sei un bersaglio facile".

"Non mi interessa Clarke, se Yamamoto mi vuole morta, così sia... almeno la smetterò con questa sofferenza".

Mi afferra per un braccio obbligandomi a guardarla.

"Non puoi dire sul serio".

"Perché no? Tanto non ho più niente da perdere...".

Succede tutto in un attimo.

Clarke sgrana gli occhi, poi si butta su di me spingendomi a terra, e, solo dopo, sento una raffica di colpi.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Non riesco ancora a credere alle sue accuse.

Cerco di mettere in moto la macchina per accompagnarla alla porta di ingresso della villa, ma non ci riesco.

Lexa scende di corsa dall’auto, dirigendosi verso il cancello.

Le corro dietro cercando di farla desistere dal fare questa pazzia, ma non mi vuole ascoltare.

"Lexa, ma sei impazzita? Torna in macchina, qui sei un bersaglio facile", la sprono a darmi retta.

"Non mi interessa Clarke, se Yamamoto mi vuole morta, così sia... almeno la smetterò con questa sofferenza", le sue parole mi fanno gelare il sangue.

Continua a camminare velocemente, rivolgendomi le spalle.

L'afferro malamente per un braccio, obbligandola a fermarsi e a guardarmi.

"Non puoi dire sul serio", le domando incredula a quello che ho appena sentito.

_Perché ti comporti così Lexa?_

"Perché no? Tanto non ho niente da perdere...".

Non faccio in tempo a ribattere che vedo uno strano movimento tra gli alberi, proprio alle spalle di Lexa.

Cerco di capire cosa possa essere, e poi, complice la luce del lampione, riesco a vedere uno strano luccichio.

Mi metto subito davanti a Lexa e l'istante dopo la copro con il mio corpo buttandola a terra, ma la raffica di colpi è già cominciata. Sento un dolore lancinante allo stomaco e poi al braccio. Nonostante tutto continuo a proteggerla.

Sento il mio corpo indebolirsi, il dolore aumenta, così cerco di stringere i denti.

Fortunatamente, dopo pochi istanti, gli spari cessano.

_Probabilmente l'attentatore se ne è andato!_

Sento un gran baccano e vedo le luci del perimetro della tenuta accendersi.

La mia vista si annebbia, e non riesco più a pensare lucidamente. Mi scontro con il suo verde e non riesco a trattenere una lacrima solitaria che mi riga il volto.

L'istante dopo è tutto nero.

Non vedo più niente.

“Clarke… ti prego, resta con me… non mi lasciare un'altra volta… ti prego…”, sento la voce di Lexa sempre più lontana.

 


	33. Capitolo 33

#  CAPITOLO 33

[Lexa POV]

La vedo chiudere gli occhi e perdere i sensi.

Cerco di capire cosa sia successo. Mi accorgo che un proiettile le ha perforato lo stomaco e uno la spalla. Respiro cercando di non farmi prendere dal panico e comincio a tamponare le ferite.

Mentre premo sul suo stomaco, le lacrime inondano i miei occhi e, disperata, cerco di farla rinvenire.

“Clarke… ti prego, resta con me… non mi lasciare un'altra volta… ti prego…”, la mia voce è rotta dai singhiozzi.

Sobbalzo quando sento qualcuno toccarmi la spalla.

Mi volto e vedo Anya.

Mi avvolge in un abbraccio, stringendomi forte.

"Tranquilla Lex, l'ambulanza sarà qui a momenti. Clarke è forte... andrà tutto bene...", mi sussurra al orecchio.

"Anya, non posso perderla, non di nuovo. Quei colpi dovevano colpire me, non lei...".

Il cuore comincia a battermi forte, inizio a sudare freddo, non riesco a respirare, e comincio ad avere la vista annebbiata.

"Adesso ascoltami Lex, devi respirare e cercare di calmarti... o ti verrà un attacco di panico... forza respira, respira insieme a me".

Seguo la voce di mia cugina, e, piano piano, riesco a regolarizzare il respiro, e, lentamente, sento il cuore calmarsi.

"Ecco, così brava... continua a respirare profondamente!".

In lontananza sento la sirena dell'ambulanza.

_Resisti amore mio, devi resistere e tornare da me, Clarke._

I paramedici ci allontanano per poter fare il loro lavoro.

Li sento parlare e trafficare sul tuo corpo, cercando di salvarti.

Dopo qualche minuto ti caricano sulla barella e scompari dentro l'ambulanza.

Anya mi trascina con lei, facendomi salire sul mezzo di soccorso.

In pochissimo tempo arriviamo all'ospedale e sono costretta a lasciarti andare. Scompari dietro una porta scorrevole e io non riesco a far altro che pregare.

Anya mi accompagna nella sala d'attesa e mi fa sedere.

Mi accoccolo sulla sua spalla cercando di calmare il mio cuore impazzito e le mie lacrime incontrollabili.

Se solo non mi fossi comportata come una pazza, ora lei non starebbe lottando contro la morte _. Stupida, sono una stupida_. Lei mi voleva solo proteggere e io le ho rinfacciato cose che non c’entravano assolutamente niente, solo perché il rancore aveva avuto il sopravvento.

_Io ti amo Clarke, sei la ragione della mia vita, solo ora ho capito che non posso vivere senza di te. Ti prego, torna da me._

 

///

 

Le ore passano a rilento in questo dannatissimo posto e non abbiamo ancora tue notizie. Comincio a girare avanti e indietro per la stanza cercando di placare la mia angoscia.

Anya si è allontanata un attimo per avvertire dell'accaduto Raven e Octavia. In meno di mezz'ora sono qui, insieme a noi.

Aspettiamo con impazienza tue notizie. Sono ormai diverse ore che ti hanno portato via da me, e nessuno ci ha ancora detto niente. Mi sento impotente. Non posso fare altro che pregare, e non sono nemmeno credente.

“Ehi Lex, perché non provi a riposare un po’?”, mi dice Anya preoccupata per la mia salute.

“Anya, non riuscirei mai a riposare sapendo che Clarke è là dentro che lotta tra la vita e la morte!”, replico cercando di stare calma... ma non mi riesce molto bene.

“Beh, allora mettiti a sedere. Credo di parlare per tutti i presenti:

ci fai agitare ancora di più! Quindi cugina, te lo chiedo per favore: posa le tue chiappe su una sedia…”.

In altre circostanze, probabilmente, avrei riso delle sue parole, ma non oggi. Obbedisco al velato suggerimento di Anya, mettendomi a sedere.

Diverse ore dopo, finalmente, vediamo alcuni dottori venirci incontro.

Mi alzo come se avessi una molla sotto il culo e chiedo subito informazioni.

“Dottore, come sta?”.

Credo che il medico si senta quasi minacciato perché tutte quante lo accerchiamo, avide di notizie.

“Visto la vostra ansia, eviterò di chiedervi se siete della famiglia. Siamo riusciti ad estrarre il proiettile dallo stomaco, ma ha avuto un’emorragia interna... ha perso molto sangue... ha avuto un arresto cardiaco e l’abbiamo dovuta rianimare. Le abbiamo fatto una trasfusione... ora è stabile. È in terapia intensiva. La prognosi, però, è riservata. Se supera le prossime ventiquattro ore, ci sono grosse possibilità che si possa salvare, ma di più non posso proprio dirvi. Mi dispiace”, afferma l’uomo senza mostrare nessun tipo d’emozione.

“Possiamo vederla?”, gli chiede Anya.

“Sarebbe meglio di no, ma credo di poter fare un’eccezione, però solo una di voi e per poco tempo”.

Tutte guardano me e io non riesco a dire una parola.

“La prego mi segua. Prima di entrare in terapia intensiva occorre che si prepari”.

Capisco a malapena le parole dell’uomo. Mi limito a seguirlo nel corridoio che mi indica. Arrivati davanti alla stanza, il dottore mi dà le istruzioni, fornendomi l’attrezzatura. Mi lavo bene le mani, metto il camice, raccolgo i capelli nell’apposita cuffia ed indosso la mascherina. L’istante dopo spingo la porta per entrare e la vedo. Mi avvicino lentamente a lei. È distesa sul letto, con tubi e cavi di ogni tipo. È ancora intubata e attaccata al respiratore, il monitor del cuore traccia il suo battito e vedo il tubicino della flebo uscire da sotto le coperte.

Le sfioro la mano cercando di farle sentire la mia presenza.

Mi avvicino alla sua fronte per un dolce bacio. Il contatto mi fa rabbrividire: è gelata.

“Clarke, lo so che riesci a sentirmi… ti prego, torna da me. Ho bisogno di te come l’aria. Amore mio, ti amo, ti amo tantissimo e non voglio più passare neanche un secondo della mia vita senza di te… Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto prima, ero arrabbiata ma ora non lo sono più. M'importa solo di una cosa: che tu torni da me e mi renda la donna più felice del mondo… Sposami Clarke… magari ti sembrerà avventato, ma non ho più intenzione di lasciarti andare...”, le parole mi escono di getto, senza neanche pensarci, ma è quello che voglio veramente.

Sono ancora persa nei miei pensieri quando mi chiama il medico dicendomi che il tempo è finito. Ti dò un altro veloce bacio sulla fronte ed esco dalla stanza scortata dall’uomo.

Mi libero di quegli indumenti gettandoli nel bidone in malo modo e torno dalle ragazze.

Dico poche parole e molto sconnesse.

Anya mi abbraccia stretta, e dopo qualche istante, riesco a calmarmi.

 

///

 

Rimaniamo in quella sala d'attesa per ore.

Nel frattempo sono arrivati anche Lyncol e Wells con delle novità. Dopo aver ascoltato le notizie sulle condizioni di Clarke, Wells comincia a riportare gli sviluppi delle indagini.

"Abbiamo preso il cecchino che ha sparato a Clarke. Il direttore Kane in persona l'ha torchiato e, dopo diverse ore, ha confessato ogni cosa... stento ancora a crederci! È stato già emesso un mandato di cattura internazionale per Yamamoto. Le accuse a suo carico sono tante. Potrebbero dargli il massimo della condanna... la pena di morte… Ora dobbiamo solo prenderlo", ci espone con tono soddisfatto l'agente Jaha.

"Ottimo lavoro, Wells", si congratulano sia Raven che Octavia.

"Finalmente una bella notizia!", esclama Anya.

Io mi limito ad annuire, sforzandomi di sorridere.

Non voglio essere fraintesa, sono felicissima che quel figlio di puttana finisca in galera, anche se, onestamente, per quello che ti ha fatto, meriterebbe ben altro, ma in questo momento l'unica cosa che mi renderebbe veramente felice è poter vedere i tuoi occhi.

 

///

 

Il tempo passa e siamo tutti esausti.

Raven dorme sulla spalla di Anya e Octavia si è addormentata sdraiandosi su queste scomode sedie, prendendo le gambe di Lyncol come cuscino. Wells è dovuto rientrare al quartier generale... hanno avuto una soffiata su dove trovare Yamamoto.

Così mi ritrovo qui da sola, a pensare. Sono terribilmente stanca, ma non riuscirei a riposare neanche volendolo... con la consapevolezza delle tue condizioni, come potrei? Per questo motivo cerco di trovare un po' di speranza nel fantasticare su noi due.

_Mi sposerai? Mi dirai di sì, Clarke? Vorrai passare tutta la tua vita insieme a me? Una scorbutica e priva di tatto che, a volte, se la prende per niente?_

Forse sto correndo troppo, ma questa situazione mi sta facendo capire moltissime cose. Non posso rischiare di perderti un'altra volta amore mio, la vita è troppo preziosa! Voglio passare ogni secondo della mia a farti diventare matta, ma soprattutto ad amarti con tutto il mio cuore.

_Ritorna da me, Clarke._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Non vedo niente. È tutto nero attorno a me. In lontananza sento un beep fastidioso e costante. Cerco di muovere il mio corpo ma non succede niente. Sento come un tubo in gola irritarmi e dei dolori lancinanti allo stomaco e alla spalla destra. Non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo e comincio ad agitarmi sempre di più. Sento il beep aumentare la sua frequenza. Mi sento in trappola in questa realtà che non comprendo. Provo e riprovo a muovermi, ma il mio corpo sembra non voler collaborare. Il rumore comincia a diventare sempre più frenetico. Cerco di aprire gli occhi ma le mie palpebre sembrano incollate. Sto per desistere quando sento un allarme impazzito fracassarmi il timpano. L'istante dopo sento delle voci sconosciute che mi chiamano.

"Agente Griffin, riesce a sentirmi?".

In qualche modo riesco ad aprire gli occhi. Oddio, aprire è un parolone, è poco più di una fessura, ma basta quella poca luce che filtra ad accecarmi. Questo mi fa sbattere ripetutamente le palpebre e, finalmente, riesco nel mio intento e li apro completamente.

Attorno a me vedo moltissime persone, probabilmente dottori e infermiere. Cerco ovunque i tuoi occhi, ma non li trovo _. Mi sento persa. Dove sei Lexa?_

Vedo l'uomo accanto a me aprire la bocca... mi sta parlando, ma io non riesco a capire le sue parole. Cerco di concentrarmi su di lui e, finalmente, lo sento.

"Agente Griffin, stia calma, sono il dottor Jackson. È stata intubata, è per questo che non respira autonomamente. Ora che è sveglia, posso procedere ad estubarla. Si rilassi e non spinga, mi raccomando...".

Subito dopo la rimozione del tubo, comincio a tossire e le infermiere mi aiutano a sistemarmi sul letto.

"Agente Griffin, ora non cerchi di parlare. Le corde vocali si sono probabilmente irritate per via del tubo e hanno bisogno di un po' di tempo per riprendersi".

Annuisco con la testa come segno di conferma.

Quando sta per andarsene, lo afferro per il braccio trattenendolo.

Cerco di fargli capire con il labiale e mimo il tuo nome.

“Qui fuori ci sono le sue colleghe ed amiche. Sono state qui tutto il tempo. Ora le avverto, non si preoccupi”.

Sospiro a fatica, anche il semplice respirare mi provoca dolore.

Sistemate le ultime cose, e controllata la flebo, anche le infermiere escono dalla stanza.

Rimango sola a fissare il soffitto, cercando di ricordare come ho fatto a finire lì. I flash di quello che è successo mi investono come un treno merci. Io e te che parliamo, ci baciamo, e poi litighiamo... e, tutto d'un tratto, ti faccio scudo con il mio corpo da una raffica di colpi.

Persa ancora in quei pensieri non mi accorgo che qualcuno è entrato nella stanza. Sobbalzo quando sento prendermi la mano. Mi volto di scatto e finalmente li incontro: quegli occhi verdi che stavo cercando disperatamente.

“Clarke...”, sussurra con un filo di voce.

Vedo una lacrima scenderle sulla guancia.

Vorrei dirle tante cose, ma non ci riesco ancora, così le stringo la mano ed i miei occhi si inumidiscono.

Lei si abbassa e mi sfiora le labbra per un dolce bacio.

Mi sforzo di dire qualcosa, ma la mia voce sembra non voler collaborare, così le mimo un ‘ti amo’.

Lexa mi sorride tra le lacrime.

“Ti amo anche io... scusami per come mi sono comportata, è tutta colpa mia...”, mormora cercando le parole.

Io nego la cosa scuotendo la testa e stringo più forte la sua mano.

“Stavo quasi per perderti... ed io... io non voglio che una cosa del genere ricapiti mai più... Clarke... mi...”.

Non fa in tempo a terminare la frase che viene interrotta dall'arrivo di Anya, seguita da Raven e Octavia.

La vedo alzare gli occhi al cielo, quasi seccata per l'interruzione. _Che cosa stava per dirmi?_

“Ehi dottoressa, come stai? Ci hai spaventato a morte, sai?”, dice Anya con un sorriso.

“Sì, Clarke, non ti azzardare a farlo di nuovo!”, enfatizza Raven.

“Ehi boss, il medico ci ha detto che non riesci ancora a parlare... ma non ti preoccupare, ci pensiamo noi a riempire tutto questo silenzio. Mi sa che fra un po' ci caccerai fuori dalla stanza perché non ci sopporti più... ma cerca di capirci... sono più di due giorni che siamo qui fuori, in attesa di tue notizie, e avremo si e no scambiato tre frasi... ora è il momento di rifarsi!”.

_La solita logorroica Octavia... mi sei mancata anche tu._

Le sorrido... anche perché di più non riesco a fare in questo momento, e le tendo l’altra mano che lei stringe prontamente.

Sono già un paio d'ore che le sento parlare, e riempire il silenzio fastidioso che mi avvolgeva. Mi raccontano tutto quello che è successo, dalla sparatoria all'arresto di Yamamoto.

Veniamo interrotte dall'arrivo dell’infermiera che mi sostituisce la flebo e cerca di far uscire tutte dalla stanza dicendo che ho bisogno di riposo. Io trattengo la mano di Lexa, non voglio che vada via. L’infermiera, mossa a compassione, la fa rimanere. Siamo di nuovo sole. I nostri sguardi si incontrano e un brivido mi attraversa il corpo. Questa nostra intensità mi fa tremare ogni volta. Mi accarezza dolcemente la testa e, dopo qualche istante, sento le palpebre pesanti. Cerco di oppormi alla stanchezza, ma faccio molta fatica.

“Clarke, ora riposa. Tranquilla sarò qui anche quando ti sveglierai, non vado da nessuna parte!”, mi dice con estrema dolcezza.

Le sue parole mi cullano ed io, nel giro di poco, mi addormento.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Alla mie parole si tranquillizza e si addormenta subito. Posiziono la sedia vicino al suo letto e mi metto comoda. Continuo a tenerle la mano e a coccolarla dolcemente.

La mia mente comincia a vagare e, immancabilmente, torna a qualche ora fa.

_Anya e il suo dannato tempismo!!! Ma non poteva aspettare dieci minuti a varcare quella porta? No, se no, non sarebbe stata mia cugina… la guastafeste!_

Accidenti! Stavo quasi per chiedertelo Clarke! E tu cosa mi avresti risposto? Forse è troppo presto, hai bisogno di più tempo. Sinceramente questa attesa mi uccide. Sono impaziente di farti la proposta... ma voglio che sia speciale... quindi forse Anya non è stata così pessima. _Aspetterò che ti sia ripresa amore mio, e poi ti chiederò di non lasciarmi mai più._

 


	34. Capitolo 34

#  CAPITOLO 34

 

[Clarke POV]

E' già passato un mese dalla sparatoria, e oggi, finalmente, mi dimettono dall'ospedale. Sinceramente non ce la faccio più a stare qui dentro, il mio recupero è stato più lungo e faticoso del previsto, ma alla fine sono riuscita a rimettermi in piedi.

Non sono mai stata sola. Mia madre mi ha dato letteralmente il tormento, soprattutto per fare la riabilitazione... fortuna che Anya, Raven e Octavia mi hanno salvato dalle sue grinfie. Persino Wells e il direttore Kane mi sono venuti a trovare... Poi c'è lei... Lexa è venuta qui ogni giorno, spesso rimaneva anche di notte. Abbiamo parlato tanto, di ogni cosa. Abbiamo pianto, riso e scherzato insieme, e finalmente siamo riuscite a chiarirci. Lexa alla fine mi ha perdonato, e questo mi ha reso enormemente felice.

Ora la sto aspettando mentre preparo la borsa con tutte le mie cose.

Il dottore Jackson ha firmato il modulo di dimissioni, ponendo però due condizioni: la prima è che, per due mesi, non avrei dovuto andare al lavoro (neanche quello d'ufficio era lecito), la seconda è che, a casa, ci fosse qualcuno che mi potesse aiutare con la terapia. Lexa d’istinto, senza neanche pensarci, ha tranquillizzato il medico, dicendo che andavo a stare da lei.

Così ora sto aspettando il mio bellissimo passaggio per tornare a Polis.

Devo ammettere che tornare in quella villa mi dà emozioni contrastanti. Da una parte sono felice, dopo tantissimo tempo, potrò finalmente stare un po' da sola con Lexa. Dall'altra, invece, sono leggermente turbata. In quel posto sono successe molte cose spiacevoli, tra cui l'essere torturata, e non vorrei che la mia mente mi giocasse brutti scherzi. Sono cose che non riuscirei mai a dimenticare, neanche volendolo.

Sono persa nei miei pensieri e, quando sento delle mani abbracciarmi i fianchi da dietro, sussulto.

Sento il suo profumo inebriarmi le narici e, immediatamente, il mio corpo si rilassa.

"Ehi bellissima...", mi sussurra all’orecchio, sfiorandomi la guancia con le labbra.

"Ehi splendore...", replico girandomi nel suo abbraccio e incontrando il suo sguardo.

"Sei pronta?", mi chiede.

"Non ancora...".

La sua faccia diventa un gigantesco punto interrogativo e non riesco a non sorridere.

Mi avvicino al suo viso azzerando la distanza tra di noi e la bacio. Le sue labbra sono morbide e si abbinano perfettamente alle mie. Il bacio è dolce, ma diventa subito intenso. Io le mordo il labbro inferiore per avere un accesso e approfondire quella dolce connessione. Lei probabilmente non aspettava altro, schiude la bocca e finalmente le nostre lingue si accarezzano, dando vita ad una splendida danza. Il mio corpo è attraversato da brividi e scariche elettriche. Sorrido sulla sua bocca quando avverto uno strano formicolio allo stomaco, come se un migliaio di farfalle al suo interno mi facessero il solletico... _Mi sa che sto decisamente impazzendo... sono pazza di te, Lexa!_

In affanno, siamo costrette a sciogliere il contatto.

Poso la mia fronte sulla sua e sorrido.

"Ora sono pronta!".

Lei mi sorride a sua volta poi mi prende la mano ed insieme usciamo dall'ospedale.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Siamo appena arrivate alla tenuta e non riesco a smettere di sorridere. È da mesi che non sono così felice.

Trascino con entusiasmo Clarke all’interno della villa ed è solo quando vedo Lyncol arrivare con la sua borsa, che il sorriso lascia il posto ad un velo di imbarazzo.

Tentenno un po’ su come affrontare il discorso.

Alla fine prendo coraggio e decido di chiedere a lei.

“Clarke, preferisci stare nella dependance o qui, nella camera degli ospiti?”, l’imbarazzo è tale che devo distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

“Veramente… io avrei pensato ad un'altra soluzione… a meno che tu non voglia la tua privacy…”, mi dice con tono malizioso, allacciando le sue braccia al mio collo e attirandomi a sé.

“Beh, a dire la verità, la mia camera era la prima sistemazione a cui avevo pensato, ma non volevo in nessun modo forzarti”, replico cercando di spiegare le mie ragioni.

“Lexa… è passato tanto tempo…”, sussurra maliziosamente sfiorando le mie labbra.

Comincio veramente a non capirci più niente. _Perché hai questo effetto su di me, Clarke?_ Il mio corpo è attraversato da continui brividi e il mio cuore è fuori controllo, sembra volermi uscire dal petto. Quasi in apnea, cerco di regolarizzare il respiro.

“Clarke... non sai cosa darei per poterti stringere forte e amarti tutta la notte, ma non possiamo... il dottore ha detto che devi riposare e poi la ferita allo stomaco non è ancora guarita... ci sarà tutto il tempo, vedrai”.

“Ok, mamma! Farò la brava... ma dormire tra le tue braccia penso che non sia poi così doloroso, no?!”.

Le sorrido e la bacio teneramente prima di accompagnarla nella nostra camera. Suona decisamente bene: _nostra!_

 

///

 

I giorni passano e Clarke si sta rimettendo sempre di più. L'aiuto a fare la terapia ogni giorno e mi assicuro che non si stanchi troppo. All'inizio adorava tutta questa mia dedizione... l'aiuto che le davo e le coccole... ma negli ultimi tempi sta diventando sempre più insofferente. Ci scambiamo dei baci, molti abbracci e tante dolcezza, ma non mi spingo mai oltre: ho troppa paura di farle male. E lei comincia a soffrirne: glielo leggo in faccia tutte le volte che mi guarda... così ho pensato di distrarla un po'. Ho parlato con Anya della mia intenzione di farle la proposta, e lei mi sta aiutando a creare la serata perfetta.

Stasera le chiederò di sposarmi e spero che le cose vadano secondo i piani.

Abbiamo organizzato ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli e comincio ad essere ansiosa. Ad essere sincera sono giorni che sono agitata. Anya non ne può più di sopportare le mie sclerate ingiustificate. E come potrei biasimarla? Mi rendo conto io stessa di essere insopportabile. _Non la ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermi spronato a non mollare con te, Clarke_. _È grazie a lei che ora sono qui che sto preparando tutto per farti la mia fatidica domanda._

È tutto pronto, devo solo tendere l'amo.

Ho detto a Clarke che volevo farle vedere una cosa speciale e che ci saremmo trovate al giardino delle rose stasera verso le otto, e poi sono letteralmente scomparsa, dicendole che dovevo lavorare... invece sono al gazebo intenta a finire tutti i preparativi.

Faccio gli ultimi ritocchi e… ci siamo… è tutto pronto. Soddisfatta guardo l'ora: ci siamo quasi. _Dovrebbe essere qui a minuti! Respira Lexa, respira..._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Oggi Lexa è più misteriosa del solito. Mi ha detto che doveva lavorare e che ci saremmo viste stasera alle otto al giardino delle rose. A dire la verità, il suo comportamento mi incuriosisce notevolmente... non so che pensare. Guardo l'orologio: manca poco più di un’ora all'appuntamento... così, finita la terapia, mi fiondo rapidamente in doccia, e mi preparo per la serata. Infilo jeans e maglietta, mi trucco leggermente, e afferro la giacca. Una rapida occhiatina allo specchio... _sì, posso andare_.

Esco dal portone della villa e trovo una scia di petali di rosa che vanno in direzione del giardino. Mi guardo intorno per vedere se c'è qualcuno nei pressi, ma non vedo un'anima.

Incuriosita, comincio a seguirli. Il giardino della tenuta è ben illuminato, ma stasera è sereno e c'è anche una bellissima luna piena che illumina la mia strada.

Continuo la mia passeggiata finché i petali non mi conducono a destinazione: il giardino delle rose.

Timidamente avanzo di qualche passo.

Al centro del gazebo vedo una rosa blu risaltare su tutte le altre. È di un blu elettrico, le sue sfumature sembrano brillare alla luna. Sono attratta, come una calamita, da quello splendido esemplare. Mi avvicino e noto un biglietto legato alla rosa con un nastro rosso... c'è scritto il mio nome.

Curiosa, lo apro e leggo quelle poche righe: _“Di qualunque cosa le nostre anime siano fatte, la mia e la tua sono fatte della stessa cosa”_ – Emily Brontë.

Prendo la rosa e la porto istintivamente al naso per sentirne l'odore. Sorrido pensando alla tua dolcezza. Ti cerco con lo sguardo ma non ci sei.

Vedo il parco illuminarsi di colpo con luci brillanti che indicano un specie di percorso improvvisato. Sono talmente intenta a cercare di capire dove porti la strada che sussulto nel sentire il rumore dei fuochi di artificio che improvvisamente colorano il cielo. Alzo lo sguardo per vedere quel bellissimo spettacolo pirotecnico e sorrido, divertita come una bambina.

Lo spettacolo finisce e subito le dolci note dei [Savage Garden - Truly, Madly, Deeply](https://www.google.it/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=3&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwj57aCMgd3QAhWJAxoKHU7XDFYQtwIILTAC&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWQnAxOQxQIU&usg=AFQjCNHDHMcqal5s1zv6R-O2IHAxn3Bfrw&sig2=ddRYMGomM6vynKMmVo29Yw&bvm=bv.139782543,d.ZGg&cad=rja) riecheggiano in tutto il parco.

 

**♫** **I'll be your dream, -** Io sarò il tuo sogno, **♫**

**♫** **I'll be your wish, -** sarò il tuo desiderio, **♫**

**♫** **I'll be your fantasy,** \- sarò la tua fantasia, **♫**

**♫** **I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, -** sarò la tua speranza, sarò il tuo amore, **♫**

**♫** **be everything that you need. -** sarò ogni cosa di cui tu possa aver bisogno. **♫**

**♫** **I'll love you more with every breath -** Ti amerò di più ad ogni respiro   **♫**

**♫** **Truly, madly, deeply do.** \- Lo farò veramente, follemente, profondamente. **♫**

 

**♫** **I will be strong, I will be faithful** \- Io sarò forte, sarò fedele **♫**

**♫** **'cause I'm counting on** \- perché conto in  **♫**

**♫** **a new beginning,** \- un nuovo inizio, **♫**

**♫** **a reason for living,** \- una ragione per vivere, **♫**

**♫** **a deeper meaning in the air.** \- un significato più profondo nell'aria. **♫**

 

**♫** **I want to stand with you** \- Voglio stare con te **♫**

**♫ on a mountain** \- Voglio stare con te su una montagna  

**♫** **I want to bathe with you in the sea** \- Voglio fare il bagno con te nel mare **♫**

**♫** **I want to lay like this forever** \- Voglio rimanere così per sempre **♫**

**♫** **Until the sky falls down on me** \- Finché non mi cada sopra il cielo **♫**

 

**♫ And when the stars -** E quando le stelle **♫**

**♫ are shining brightly** \- splendono radiosamente **♫**

**♫ in the velvet sky,** \- nel cielo di velluto, **♫**

**♫ I'll make a wish** \- esprimerò un desiderio **♫**

**♫ to send it to heaven** \- da mandare al paradiso **♫**

**♫ then make you want to cry.** \- per farti venir voglia di piangere. **♫**

 

**♫ The tears of joy** \- Le lacrime di gioia **♫**

**♫ for all the pleasure** \- per tutto il piacere **♫**

**♫ in the certainty** \- nella certezza **♫**

**♫ that we're surrounded by the comfort** \- Che siamo contornati dal benessere **♫**

**♫ and protection** \- e dalla protezione **♫**

**♫ of  the highest powers**. - delle potenze più alte. **♫**

**♫ In lonely hours** \- Nelle ore di solitudine **♫**

**♫ the tears devour you** \- le lacrime ti divorano. **♫**  

 

Faccio qualche passo verso il percorso illuminato e mi ritrovo a cantare i versi della canzone che mi avvolgono, cullandomi in questa dolce serenata. Continuo a guardarmi intorno per cercarti.

 

**♫** **I want to stand with you** \- Voglio stare con te **♫**

**♫ on a mountain** \- Voglio stare con te su una montagna  

**♫** **I want to bathe with you in the sea** \- Voglio fare il bagno con te nel mare **♫**

**♫** **I want to lay like this forever** \- Voglio rimanere così per sempre **♫**

**♫** **Until the sky falls down on me** \- Finché non mi cada sopra il cielo **♫**

 

**♫ Oh can't you see it baby?** \- Oh, lo capisci piccola? **♫**

**♫ You don't have to close your eyes** \- Non devi chiudere gli occhi, **♫**

**♫ 'cause it's standing right here before you** \- perché sta proprio **♫**

**♫ here before you** \- qui davanti a te. **♫**

**♫ All that you need** \- Verrà certamente tutto **♫**

**♫ will surely come**  - ciò di cui hai bisogno. **♫**

 

**♫ I'll be your dream,** \- Io sarò il tuo sogno, **♫**

**♫ I'll be your wish.** \- sarò il tuo desiderio. **♫**

**♫ I'll be your fantasy,** \- sarò la tua fantasia, **♫**

**♫ I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,** \- sarò la tua speranza, sarò il tuo amore, **♫**

**♫ be everything that you need.** \- sarò ogni cosa di cui tu possa aver bisogno. **♫**

 

Alla fine ti vedo... sei comparsa come dal nulla in fondo alla stradina improvvisata... mi stai venendo incontro.

I nostri sguardi si incrociano e un brivido mi attraversa la schiena.

Canti gli ultimi versi della canzone rivolgendoti a me e posso sentire il mio cuore esplodere nel petto. 

 

**♫** **I'll love you more with every breath -** Ti amerò di più ad ogni respiro  **♫**

**♫** **Truly, madly, deeply do.** \- Lo farò veramente, follemente, profondamente. **♫**

 

**♫** **I want to stand with you** \- Voglio stare con te **♫**

**♫ on a mountain** \- Voglio stare con te su una montagna  

**♫** **I want to bathe with you in the sea** \- Voglio fare il bagno con te nel mare **♫**

**♫** **I want to lay like this forever** \- Voglio rimanere così per sempre **♫**

**♫** **Until the sky falls down on me** \- Finché non mi cada sopra il cielo **♫**

La canzone finisce e tu sei a circa un paio di metri da me.

In mano hai una specie di telecomando e io ti guardo confusa, non capendo cosa tu abbia in mente. Mi sorridi quasi in imbarazzo e l’istante dopo altri fuochi invadono il cielo, ma questa volta non sono i soliti giochi pirotecnici, le luci compongono una scritta… incredula la leggo due volte. ‘ _Clarke, mi vuoi sposare?_ ’.

Io rimango lì, ferma, imbambolata nella mia posizione. L'emozione mi ha letteralmente pietrificato.

Lexa si avvicina e, mettendosi in ginocchio, tira fuori dalla tasca una scatolina. È allora che una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo rigandomi il volto.

“Clarke, ne abbiamo passate tante insieme. Mi sono resa conto di una cosa… non voglio più sprecare neanche un secondo della mia vita lontana da te. In poco tempo sei diventata la persona più importante per me, ed io non posso più fare a meno di te e del tuo amore. Ti amo, Clarke Griffin! Prima di incontrarti non sapevo neanche di essere capace di amare così. Grazie per avermi fatto conoscere l’amore e grazie per non esserti mai arresa con me. Quindi, Clarke, vuoi farmi il più grande onore del mondo? Vuoi sposarmi e rendermi la donna più felice dell’universo?”.

Mi inginocchio davanti a lei e le prendo il volto tra le mani. Non riesco a contenere le mie emozioni, infatti le lacrime continuano a scendere bagnandomi il viso. Azzero la distanza tra di noi e la bacio con tutto il trasporto e la passione di cui sono capace. Il mio cuore continua a fare le capriole nel petto non riuscendo a contenere la gioia che sto provando in questo momento.

In affanno mi stacco dalle sue labbra e poso la mia fronte alla sua.

“Sì, Lexa, certo che voglio sposarti… lo voglio con ogni fibra del mio essere… Ti amo… Ti amo talmente tanto che non lo riesco neanche a dire… Lexa non hai idea di quanto tu mi renda felice…”.

“Ed è solo il principio, amore mio…”.

La vedo prendere l’anello e infilarmelo al dito. Lo guardo ammirazione, quasi abbagliata dal suo brillare.

Allaccio le braccia al suo collo e mi perdo nel suo sguardo.

Questa volta è lei che mi bacia. La sua lingua percorre il mio labbro inferiore chiedendomi il permesso per approfondire quel tenero contatto. Io non aspettavo altro, la mia bocca si schiude e le nostre lingue si incontrano per cominciare la loro danza passionale. L’intensità del momento è tale che, nonostante il freddo, vengo investita da un’ondata di calore che mi attraversa tutto il corpo. Non riesco a controllare la voglia che ho di lei.

“Forse… è meglio… se… andiamo… di corsa… in camera… non credo… di riuscire a resistere oltre… senza saltarti addosso!!”, riesco a mormorare tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea…”, replica maliziosamente.

Mi afferra la mano e quasi mi trascina di corsa verso la villa.

Facciamo a malapena in tempo ad arrivare nella stanza. La nostra foga è inarrestabile, ci amiamo con estrema passione ed infinita dolcezza, raggiungendo una complicità mai toccata prima, riuscendo a perderci l’una nell’altra.

_Ti amo Lexa, ora e sempre_.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Ancora non riesco a credere che lei mi abbia detto sì. Presto diventerà mia moglie... sono talmente felice che vorrei urlare dalla gioia. Le metto l’anello e un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena. La bacio stringendola a me. La passione sta prendendo il sopravvento… così Clarke mi fa giustamente notare che la nostra camera sarebbe una location più adatta. Non me lo faccio ripetere. Mi tiro su di scatto e la trascino letteralmente per tutto il giardino, fino a che non arriviamo alla villa.

Corriamo su per le scale e ci chiudiamo dentro la stanza.

La spingo contro la porta e comincio a spogliarla bramando la sua pelle a contatto con la mia. La mia irruenza forse è eccessiva e, sbadatamente, le prendo contro alla ferita. La vedo fare un smorfia di dolore e subito mi blocco.

“Oh Dio… Clarke, scusami, non volevo farti male...”, le dico accarezzandole il volto.

“Lexa… non è niente, tranquilla…”, cerca di minimizzare

_Sono stata una stupida, prima di avventarmi su di lei come una affamata di sesso, avrei dovuto sincerarmi che stesse bene. Sì, sono veramente una stupida._

Il mio viso è ancora preoccupato.

“Forse è meglio se ci mettiamo a dormire. Tu non sei ancora guarita completamente e non dobbiamo rischiare di peggiorare le tue condizioni… possiamo aspettare, avremo tutto il tempo”, affermo cercando di portarla verso il letto.

Clarke non si muove di un centimetro e, tirando la mia mano con la sua, mi costringe a guardarla negli occhi.

“Amore… io sto bene. La ferita è a posto, è solo un po’ troppo sensibile, ma niente di ché. Io lo voglio Lexa, voglio che ci amiamo come non abbiamo mai fatto prima. Non sai quanto mi manca l’essere toccata da te, mi mancano i tuoi baci sul mio corpo, mi manca il sentirti dentro di me… Io voglio fare l’amore con te... la mia fidanzata. Lo capisci questo? Perché ti amo e voglio dimostrartelo in ogni modo possibile”.

Mi perdo nei suoi occhi che brillano di una luce che non avevo mai notato, poi, senza pensarci oltre, la conduco al letto e la faccio sdraiare. L’istante dopo sono sopra di lei. Le sue parole mi hanno letteralmente emozionato, l’amore che provo per Clarke è immenso.

Il calore comincia ad impossessarsi di me, ho il fiato corto ed il cuore a mille. Faccio fatica a resisterle ma, non so neanche io come, riesco ad elaborare una frase di senso compiuto.

“Ad una condizione però… se senti dolore, ci fermiamo subito, ok?!”, l’avverto preoccupata.

“Ok! Adesso zitta e baciami!”, mi ordina ridendo sulle mie labbra.

Anche se ho molta paura di farle male, la amo con tutto il mio cuore, facendola impazzire. Ogni volta che raggiunge l’apice, mi ritrovo a guardarla e a pensare a quanto sia speciale, meravigliosa e bellissima... e poi sorrido perché lei è qui, insieme a me, e presto diventerà mia moglie.

_Ti amo da morire, Clarke._

 


	35. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono già passati ormai due anni da quando io e Lexa ci siamo dette sì in un bellissimo giorno di maggio. Ricordo quel giorno come se fosse ieri. Abbiamo celebrato il matrimonio a Polis nel vasto parco della tenuta. A festeggiare la nostra unione c'erano tutti i nostri parenti ed amici. Mia mamma era un fiume in piena, non l'ho mai vista piangere così tanto. Anche Octavia e Raven non erano da meno. Io ricordo che volevo fare la dura, ma non ci sono riuscita. Quando ho incontrato i suoi occhi e le ho recitato il mio voto, le lacrime mi hanno solcato il viso. L'infinita gioia che ho provato in quel momento era incontenibile. La stessa cosa è successa anche a Lexa. Il suo voto ha scaldato il mio cuore, le sue parole piene di amore, mi hanno riempito di felicità.

Ora sono qui, con in mano un test di gravidanza, e ancora non riesco a credere al suo risultato: positivo.

Sono incinta. La mia mano continua a tremare, sono talmente felice che potrei urlare.

Abbiamo cominciato a parlare di bambini circa sei mesi fa, li volevamo entrambe, e così abbiamo fatto tutte le analisi e le relative pratiche per cominciare la procedura ed effettuare l'inseminazione artificiale. Non è stato semplice, ci sono voluti diversi tentativi. Io stavo perdendo le speranze, Lexa invece no, è sempre stata fiduciosa, in me, in noi. Mi è sempre stata vicina anche quando, per via degli ormoni, facevo la pazza sclerotica. Lei mi lasciava sempre sfogare poi mi abbracciava ed io mi perdevo in lei e mi calmavo.

Cerco di respirare per tranquillizzarmi. Vorrei chiamare subito mia moglie e dirglielo, farla correre da me per abbracciarmi, ma non posso... Ironia della sorte oggi è impegnata tutto il giorno alla Woods Corporate per la creazione di un nuovo ente benefico che sarà interamente sponsorizzato dall'azienda. 

Sospiro frustata, immergendomi nei pensieri.

Vorrei organizzare qualcosa di speciale per dirglielo ma, più ci penso, più mi vengono in mente solo cose banali.

Il mio sguardo cade sull'orologio a parete e quasi mi viene un accidente.

"Cavolo... è tardissimo!".

Cerco di preparami a tempo di record e volo in ufficio.

Oggi, insieme a Raven, Octavia e Wells, dobbiamo archiviare una marea di casi e sono già in ritardo.

Mentre salgo in macchina, mi viene un lampo di genio.

_Ora so come stupire mia moglie!_ Ho solo bisogno di un piccolo aiuto. Un sorriso compare sul mio viso spazzando via ogni più piccola preoccupazione.

 

///

 

Sono già ore che lavoriamo, e la pila di scartoffie non sembra calare. Prendo in mano un altro fascicolo e per un attimo tremo... caso Titus Woods.

Ovviamente i ragazzi si accorgono del mio cambio di umore e la prima a chiedermi spiegazioni è Octavia.

"Ehi Clarke, tutto bene?".

"Sì, è che... mi fa ancora un certo effetto questo nome", giro la cartellina per farglielo leggere.

"Credo di parlare a nome di tutti. Dopo quello che Woods ti ha fatto passare, mi sembra il minimo che tu, al solo nominarlo, ti possa sentire ancora scossa...", interviene Raven cercando di tranquillizzarmi.

"Hai ragione Rae, è più forte di me. Anche quando hanno condannato sia lui che Yamamoto alla pena di morte, non mi sono sentita meglio. Credo che, per buttarmi tutto alle spalle, ci voglia un altro po' di tempo...".

"Visto il sorriso di stamattina boss, secondo me ci sei più vicina di quanto pensi!", esclama Wells sorprendendoci tutte.

Io e le ragazze lo guardiamo stupite.

"Che c'è? Come se non lo sapeste che sono sempre stato un ottimo osservatore!", risponde quasi seccato.

Io mi metto a ridere al suo finto broncio, suscitando la curiosità delle mie colleghe.

"Clarke, ci devi dire qualcosa?", mi domanda curiosa Raven.

Non sono mai stata brava a nascondere le emozioni alle mie amiche... mi hanno beccata...

"Beh, effettivamente avrei bisogno di una mano... e credo che solo voi me la possiate dare...", divento improvvisamente seria e le loro facce si preoccupano immediatamente.

"Ok, pausa dal lavoro... ora bionda ti dò tre secondi per sputare il rospo!", mi incita Octavia guardandomi negli occhi.

"Va bene, ma questa cosa non può uscire da questa stanza, ok?".

Li vedo annuire tutti, sempre più curiosi.

"Sono incinta...".

"OH MIO DIO... Clarke, è una notizia stupenda!", replica Raven saltandomi al collo.

"Bel colpo bionda! Fatti abbracciare", replica Octavia.

Wells è l'unico che rimane leggermente interdetto. Lui non sapeva dei nostri tentativi con l'inseminazione artificiale.

"Clarke scusa... ma come è successo? Hai tradito Lexa?".

Io provo a trattenermi, ma Octavia e Raven no, così cominciano a ridere di gusto, non riuscendo più a fermarsi.

"Wells, ma secondo te, Clarke potrà mai andare a letto con un uomo e/o tradire Lexa?!", cerca di farlo ragionare Raven.

"Credo di no... ma allora?".

"Wells, siamo quasi nel 2032! Hai mai sentito parlare di inseminazione artificiale, fecondazione assistita, e cose così?", gli chiede con una punta di sarcasmo Octavia.

"Ah, ora è tutto chiaro...".

"Alleluia, ci è arrivato!", esclama divertita Raven.

"Ragazzi, il problema è che Lexa ancora non lo sa e volevo farle una sorpresa che fosse speciale...".

"Tranquilla Clarke, ti aiutiamo noi. Coinvolgiamo anche Anya e Lyncol e siamo a posto...", replica Octavia.

"E che cosa avreste in mente?".

Mi spiegano rapidamente la loro idea e, francamente, me ne innamoro subito, così partono le telefonate per organizzare il tutto.

Sospiro accarezzandomi la pancia, cercando di immaginare la reazione di mia moglie. 

 

///

 

Anya mi ha appena telefonato: essendo finita la riunione adesso fra poco sarebbe arrivata al River Café con Lexa... bisogna farsi trovare pronti.

Fortunatamente è già tutto sistemato da circa un’ora. Anche se ero contraria, Raven ha sventolato il distintivo e, solo dopo aver sentito per più di un’ora la parlantina della mia collega, il signor Vossen ci ha messo a disposizione la sala eventi.

Così, con l’aiuto delle ragazze, ho sistemato ogni cosa.

Comincio ad essere agitata. Spero solo che la notizia renda felice Lexa quanto me.

“Ho appena ricevuto un messaggio da Anya, sono nel parcheggio. Tu ricordati di respirare, mi raccomando… noi ci dileguiamo senza dare nell’occhio. Quando gliel’avrai detto, fischia che cominciamo la festa!”, esclama Raven ammiccandomi.

“Grazie ragazze, non saprei cosa fare senza di voi!”.

“Che dite … vi va un abbraccio di gruppo?”, ci chiede Octavia.

Annuiamo all’unisono e ci stringiamo forte.

Le vedo scomparire silenziosamente e la mia ansia aumenta.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

La giornata è stata lunghissima, anche se molto proficua.

Proprio poco fa, io ed Anya abbiamo concluso tutte le pratiche per la realizzazione di un nuovo ente benefico per la cura sanitaria dei bambini orfani. La Woods Corporate si è impegnata a costruire la struttura ospedaliera e a fornire tutti i fondi necessari per renderla operativa.

Anche se stanca, sorrido pensando a quando darò la notizia a Clarke. Quando le ho raccontato di questo progetto, è stata la prima a crederci e mi ha supportato con ogni mezzo possibile, ed è anche per questo che ci tengo in modo particolare. Voglio che lei sia orgogliosa di me.

“Ehi Lexa, stasera dobbiamo fare una piccola deviazione, prima di tornare a casa… Dobbiamo passare al River Café, hanno organizzato un aperitivo per festeggiare l’apertura dei lavori e non possiamo mancare!”, esclama Anya ridestandomi dai pensieri.

“Anya, è proprio necessario? Sono decisamente stanca e ho bisogno di andare a casa da mia moglie...”, protesto al suo piano.

“Tranquilla, ho appena chiamato Raven, e lei, Octavia e Clarke sono rimaste bloccate in ufficio… Ah, e se ti stai chiedendo perché la tua dolce mogliettina non ti ha disturbato, è perché pensava che fossimo ancora in riunione…”.

“Ok, va bene, hai vinto tu… però cerchiamo di fare una cosa veloce!”, dico arrendendomi.

Mezz’ora dopo arriviamo a destinazione. Lyncol ci apre gli sportelli della limousine e, quando vedo l’ingresso del locale, un timido sorriso compare sul mio volto. _Il nostro primo appuntamento, Clarke… quanto vorrei che tu fossi qui con me!_

“Beh, Lex che ti prende? Dai, datti una mossa, prima entriamo e prima potremo tornare a casa”, mi esorta mia cugina.

“Sì, scusa, ero un attimo sovrappensiero”.

Il signor Vossen ci dà il benvenuto e, gentilmente, ci fa strada per la sala eventi.

“Lex, io vado un attimo in bagno, arrivo subito...”,  mi avverte Anya prima di dileguarsi letteralmente dalla mia vista.

Arrivati alla sala, l’uomo si congeda ed io, entrando, rimango senza fiato. Ho una strana sensazione di déjà-vu.

Clarke, in un elegante e bellissimo abito rosso, mi sta aspettando all’unico tavolo apparecchiato. La luce brillante delle candele mette in risalto il suo viso. Appena mi vede, mi sorride e, a quella vista, mi manca il fiato.

Le vado incontro incuriosita, cercando di capire che tipo di occasione sia. Quando sono ad un passo da lei, i nostri occhi si incatenano... e cominciano a parlarsi.

Solo dopo un lungo istante, mi mette le braccia al collo per stringermi a sé.

“Ciao amore mio… oggi mi sei mancata da morire”, sussurra posando le sue labbra sulle mie.

“Anche tu mi sei mancata amore, non puoi neanche capire quanto…”.

Stavolta sono io a baciarla.

“Allora, che cosa festeggiamo?”, le chiedo curiosa.

“Beh, non è ovvio? Il nostro amore”.

Ci sediamo e ordiniamo da mangiare.

Veniamo cullate dalla musica del piano-bar e, mentre ceniamo, ci raccontiamo le nostre giornate.

Io sono come un fiume in piena. Le descrivo ogni minimo dettaglio del contratto che abbiamo appena concluso e dell’inizio dei lavori. Il mio entusiasmo è, a dir poco, contagioso.

“Sono così fiera di te, Lexa!”, esclama prendendomi la mano tra le sue.

La vedo alzarsi di scatto e dirigersi verso il piano-bar, e, proprio come la volta scorsa, gli sussurra qualcosa e poi torna da me con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Le sorrido di rimando, sapendo benissimo cosa sarebbe successo. Riconosco le note della canzone di [Chris de Burgh - Lady in red](https://www.google.it/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=10&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjGkJq-h93QAhWBahoKHfWnBhIQtwIITDAJ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFC1C4g8YOA4&usg=AFQjCNGJgAGH6ZK657jOjYt4O2K-cPZaaA&sig2=f5XFDa3iMIlqZ3HCGcrvvw&bvm=bv.139782543,d.ZGg) ed istintivamente il mio sorriso si allarga.

“Signora Griffin Woods, mi concede l’onore di questo ballo?”, mi domanda Clarke allungandomi la mano.

“Certamente signora Griffin Woods!”.

Balliamo guancia a guancia, strette l’una all’altra, proprio come ci suggerisce la canzone.

 

**♫** **I've never seen you looking so lovely** \- Non ti ho mai visto così bella **♫**

**♫** **as you did tonight,** \- Come stanotte, **♫**

**♫** **I've never seen** \- non ti ho mai vista

**♫** **you shine so bright.** \- brillare in modo così luminoso.

**♫** **I've never seen so many men** \- Non ho mai visto così tanti uomini

**♫** **ask you if you wanted to dance,** \- chiederti se ti andava di ballare.

**♫** **They're looking** \- Loro stanno cercando

**♫** **for a little romance,** \- un pò di romanticismo,

**♫** **given half a chance.** \- che li dia mezza possibilità. 

**♫** **I have never seen** \- e non ho mai visto

**♫** **that dress you're wearing...** \- quel vestito che indossi...

**♫** **Or the highlights in your head** \- o quella lucentezza nei tuoi capelli

**♫** **that catch your eyes!** \- che prende i tuoi occhi!

**♫** **I have been blind.** \- Sono stato cieca.

**♫** **The lady in red is dancing with me** \- La donna in rosso sta danzando con me **♫**

**♫** **cheek to cheek.** \- guancia a guancia. **♫**

**♫** **There's nobody here,** \- Non c'e nessuno qui, **♫**

**♫** **it's just you and me,** \- ci siamo solo tu ed io, **♫**

**♫** **It's where I wanna be...** \- è dove vorrei essere... **♫**

**♫** **But I hardly know** \- Ma conosco appena **♫**  

**♫** **this beauty by my side.** \- questa bellezza accanto a me **♫**

**♫** **I'll never forget,** \- non dimenticherò mai **♫**

**♫** **the way you look tonight.** \- come sei stanotte. **♫**

 

“Non ti ho ancora detto una cosa Clarke... sei bellissima... mi togli il fiato”, mormoro al suo orecchio.

I nostri occhi si incontrano e vedo il suo viso colorarsi di rosso.

“Beh, anche io non ti ho ancora detto una cosa...”, replica diventando seria. Lascia la frase a metà, facendomi leggermente preoccupare.

 

**♫** **I've never seen you looking** \- Non ti ho mai vista **♫**

**♫** **so gorgeous as you did tonight,** \- così meravigliosa come stanotte, **♫**

**♫** **I've never seen you shine** \- non ti ho mai vista brillare **♫**

**♫** **so bright, you were amazing...** \- in modo così luminoso, eri fantastica… **♫**

**♫** **I've never seen so many people** \- non ho mai visto così tante persone **♫**

**♫** **want to be there by your side.** \- che vogliono stare lì al tuo fianco. **♫**

**♫** **And when you turned to me** \- E quando ti sei voltata verso di me **♫**

**♫** **and smiled, It took my breath away.** \- e hai sorriso, mi hai tolto il respiro **♫**

**♫** **I have never had such a feeling,** \- e non ho mai provato un tale sentimento, **♫**

**♫** **Such a feeling of complete** \- un tale sentimento di completo **♫**

**♫** **and utter love, as I do tonight.** \- e totale amore, come stanotte. **♫**

 

Sospira cercando di trovare le parole.

Il suo sguardo è talmente intenso da farmi tremare le gambe.

“Lexa... sono incinta”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

Ci metto un po' a realizzare quello che mi ha detto.

 

**♫** **The lady in red is dancing with me** \- La donna in rosso sta danzando con me **♫**

**♫** **cheek to cheek.** \- guancia a guancia. **♫**

**♫** **There's nobody here,** \- Non c'e nessuno qui, **♫**

**♫** **it's just you and me,** \- ci siamo solo tu ed io, **♫**

**♫** **It's where I wanna be...** \- è dove vorrei essere... **♫**

**♫** **But I hardly know** \- Ma conosco appena **♫**  

**♫** **this beauty by my side.** \- questa bellezza accanto a me **♫**

**♫** **I'll never forget,** \- non dimenticherò mai **♫**

**♫** **the way you look tonight.** \- come sei stasera. **♫**

 

Le lacrime fanno capolino nei miei occhi, mentre il mio sorriso si allarga sempre di più. Vedo una lacrima scivolarle sulla guancia mentre mi sorride anche lei.

La stringo forte a me e, di colpo, la sollevo verso l'alto.

Lei sussulta al mio gesto e si mette a ridere.

“Avremo un bambino... avremo un bambino!”, esclamo con tutta la gioia che provo in questo momento.

La poso a terra e, istintivamente, mi metto in ginocchio davanti a lei e comincio ad accarezzarle la pancia.

“Ehi piccolino, non vedo proprio l'ora di conoscerti...”, dico rivolgendomi a nostro figlio.

Alzo lo sguardo ed incrocio gli splendidi occhi di Clarke... non riesco a capire come, ma mi perdo in quel bellissimo oceano... _è stupenda._

“Ti amo...”, sospira con un filo di voce.

 

**♫** **The lady in red...** -  La donna in rosso **♫**

**♫** **My lady in red, I love you.** – La mia donna in rosso, ti amo **♫**

**♫** **The lady in red...** -  La donna in rosso **♫**

**♫** **My lady in red, I love you.** – La mia donna in rosso, ti amo **♫**

 

Mi alzo in piedi e la stringo di nuovo a me.

Le mie la labbra toccano le sue e, proprio in quell’istante, ho la consapevolezza di aver raggiunto la felicità più totale. Non potevo proprio immaginare che l'amore di Clarke sarebbe riuscito a salvarmi. Invece, eccomi qui, tra le braccia di mia moglie, che presto mi darà figlio. _Se non l'avessi già fatto ti risposerei Clarke Griffin. Grazie per avermi salvato, amore mio._

La stringo forte a me continuando a ballare anche se la canzone ormai è finita.

“La mia donna in rosso... Ti amo Clarke”.

 

#  THE END

 

 


End file.
